


Seriously?

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Stiles loves Peter scenting him, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Language, M/M, Minor Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Sheriff Stilinski/Peter Hale, Peter loves to scent Stiles, Scenting, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 97,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: Stiles thinks his best friend's uncle is super hot and he is fairly sure that her uncle is into him as well. Stiles then finds out that said uncle is dating his father - say what? Seriously?Or the oneThat Stiles and Peter constantly flirt, finally fall into bed together and discover a commonality of one John Stilinski. Now that will make for some awkward family dinner conversation.





	1. Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thank you for checking this out. I am super excited to bring this to you guys so I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> It is mostly Stiles and Peter's POV but some Cora will show up later.
> 
> Not sure how long this will be but I have about 12 chapters done already.

Stiles had driven this route so many times, he could have closed his eyes and his jeep would have known the right direction. However, paying attention to the road was more preferable so that he didn’t kill his friend. She would never forgive him. And if he managed not to kill her and just injure her, she would probably just kill him. He would totally deserve it and he would die for Cora. 

Cora was the one person who always understood him and never judged him. Okay, maybe she did judge that one time when Stiles made an unfortunate Halloween costume choice. He totally thought the wolves would think it was funny if he dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. Boy, was he ever wrong – they basically ridiculed the costume and mocked they would blow his house done. Stiles then tried explaining that was the wrong fairy tale which then led into a political correctness discussion as to how wolves are unfairly portrayed in the media. Who knew wolves could be so sensitive? Not Stiles for one. The Halloween party ended being a total snooze fest. 

“Not going to lie, a little nervous for the chemistry test.” Cora mentioned. Stiles glanced over to her in the passenger seat. Even with the window down, her chestnut hair looked amazing blowing from the wind. If they weren’t best friends, he would totally consider dating her. Oh, and she would have to be a dude too. Other than that, Stiles would be all over her. 

“Harris is trying to scare you. You know your stuff Fangs. It’s all good.” Stiles smiled.

“I know you’re right. Just want to ace this test Spaz.” Cora elbowed Stiles on his right arm. Spaz was short for spastic. Stiles grew to love the nickname that Cora bestowed on him since they were like five years old. Despite taking medication, Stiles was always hyperactive and Cora never let him forget it. It was all good though, once Cora revealed she was werewolf, Fangs was born and Stiles never looked back. 

“I’m starving. Please tell me you have snacks at your house.” Stiles stomach rumbled and there was no way Cora’s super hero like hearing would have missed it.

“Do I ever not have snacks?” 

“Just making sure.” 

The jeep finally rounded the last corner to their destination. Stiles was relieved that they finally made it to the House of Hale. He preferred studying at Cora’s and she never seemed to mind. Her house was way bigger so therefore more comfortable. Also, Stiles was always on the lookout for Cora’s brooding older brother. Derek was fashion model hot, appeared to have rock hard abs (the summer pool party had taken on a new meaning for Stiles when it from cool down to freakin hot), and then he was blessed with the most amazing emerald colored eyes. Two problems with Derek, first he didn’t usually acknowledge Stiles existence. And second, totally straight as they come. He had girlfriend and not once did Stiles gaydar even flicker with Derek but he sure as hell was going to ogle him like a damn piece a pie. Yep, a pie, who doesn’t love pie?

“Whose car is that?” Stiles asked as he saw a Porsche parked out front of the residence. 

“Oh yea, I forgot to tell you. My uncle is staying with us for a while. He’s recently moved back to the area. He shouldn’t bother us.” Cora insisted as she climbed out of the jeep. 

“That’s cool, I think. He’s not the type who would like kill me or anything?” Stiles wondered as he walked next to Cora.

“Only if you piss him off. “ 

“Seriously?”

“Oh, my God Spaz. I’m just joking.” Cora laughed. Her laughter was contagious so Stiles relaxed but he never really took his guard completely down when werewolves were involved. He trusted Cora with his life but her family? He was fairly sure Derek wouldn’t think twice snapping his neck if needed. And Talia, Cora and Derek’s mother, she would kill Stiles too but she would at least feel guilty afterwards. Or maybe he was just overreacting. It was possible, he had a tendency to do such things. 

They entered the house and immediately retreated to the family room. Both Cora and Stiles sat down on the couch and took their homework out of their respective backpacks. 

“I guess we should start with chem or do you want to review math first?” Cora wondered.

“Doesn’t matter to me. Totally flexible. I mean have you seen what I can do with my tongue?” Stiles joked as Cora chuckled. Stiles proceeded to roll and curl his tongue at her.

“Cora?” A male voice called from the other side of the room. A voice that belonged to a male deity like no other. Shit, is it a Hale prerequisite to be good looking, Stiles wondered. Oh, and did he hear the whole tongue thing? Stiles was fairly sure he was blushing about now. 

“Hi Uncle Peter. Didn’t mean to bother you. This is my friend Stiles.” 

“Howdy!” Stiles smiled and waved his hand towards the damn piercing blue orbs staring back at him. Damn, the dude was hot alright!

“Hello… It’s okay Cora. Just didn’t know you would be home so early. Carry on.” Peter stated and walked out of the room. Hmm, Stiles was definitely checking out his back side – nice ass too.

“Okay, your uncle is like totally hot.” Stiles stammered out hoping Peter was not in earshot.

“First of all, ew. He’s like 35.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “And secondly, you know he probably heard you say that.” Cora smiled always giving Stiles a hard time.

“You werewolves and your stupid super hero hearing. It’s not fair.” Stiles pouted and slumped back on the couch.

“Well, you do have the flexible tongue thing going on Spaz.” Core smirked.

“Thank you for making me feel better. Do you know what else would make me feel better Fangs?”

“I can’t help you with getting laid.” Cora elbowed Stiles in a kidding gesture.

“True but no. Oreos. Please tell me you have Oreos.” Stiles almost pouted again.

“I always make sure to have Oreos on hand for you.”

“Have I told you that you are the best and that I will love you forever?” Stiles jumped up from the couch. I’ll go get them. You can start studying.”

Stiles went into the kitchen and grabbed the bag of Oreos from the pantry and decided that he needed milk to bathe the delicious cookies in. Best snack ever.

 

 

Peter was not exactly happy with his life right now. He had to practically grovel to convince Talia to let him move in for a while. He just couldn’t stay at his apartment anymore. It had too many memories – too many reminders of what his life used to be like. Talia agreed with the new living arrangement as long as Peter tried harder – try not to piss people off, try not to be a user of others, and mostly put himself back out there. Live a life. That was the hard part. Peter enjoyed solitude and usually found it very hard to find anyone he was slightly interested in and when he did, it didn’t usually work out for the best. It was difficult trust people who were not family. It was just easier to be a loner.

The voices coming from downstairs had startled Peter out of his thoughts. After he exchanged pleasantries, he decided to retreat back to his room and possibly look at the numerous self-help books that somehow migrated to his room. Peter really wanted to try but maybe later, the call of hunger won out first.

When Peter entered the kitchen, he didn’t expect to see the boy he met a few moments ago, standing in front of the window. His back was to him and he was stretching. Stretching enough that Peter was able to notice some skin above his waistband of his underwear since his pants slung low. The boy, what the hell was his name? Steve? No, that’s not right. It was an unusual name. He was definitely cute – so fucking adorable that Peter knew he should not stare but he was too drawn to him and wanted to inhale him like the glass of milk the boy was holding. 

Peter knew he should stop eyeing the brown-haired boy. He was far too young and too twink for him. Is that even a thing? Focus Peter, you promised Talia. Be more open to a possible relationship, not one night stands. This boy, too wet behind the ears would not want a relationship. Maybe friends? That’s it, that should count. Peter could make friends with the boy. Then that would be creepy, old man, young high schooler – friends. Shit, no matter what, Peter was probably going to go down the rabbit hole for sure. 

“Oh fuck, you scared me. I didn’t know you were standing there.” Stiles yelled out almost spilling the glass of milk in his hand as he turned around facing Peter.

“Sorry. I was just getting a snack.”

“Dude, me too. Oreos. Want some?” Stiles beamed grabbing the package from the counter.

“I’ll find something else. Too much sugar for my tastes but thank you.” Peter declined politely. Yep, too young but damn did Peter want to see how far his moles travelled down his body and to see if his body tasted as sweet as the cookies he was holding. 

“Suit yourself but if you ask me there is never too much sugar.” 

“Have you read the ingredients as to what is in an Oreo?” Peter asked still trying not to stare too much especially at the mouth where said Oreo was going to enter. 

“Uh, no. Dude, if I read the ingredients on what I eat, I would starve and I like living too much.” Stiles reasoned. 

“Well, I think I will still settle for something a little healthier.” Peter decided. 

“Okay, see you around then.” Peter nodded his head. Yep, he would definitely not mind seeing that boy around again.

 

 

Stiles went back into the family room with the Oreos and milk in tow and took his place back on the sofa next to Cora. Cora looked up from her text book and smiled. She took her finger and swiped some crumbs from the side of Stiles mouth.

“Much better.” Cora said satisfactory. 

“Did you just Mom me?” Stiles acted insulted. 

“Yes, and someone has too.”

“Just because you’re like 5 months older doesn’t give you all access to Mom me.”

“It’s actually 5 months and 23 days.” Cora stated proudly.

“Whatever! You just love to rub it in.” Stiles joked and he is shuffled to get more comfortable on the couch. 

‘Yep and don’t you forget it Spaz.” Cora stuck out her tongue. 

“Oh, and BTW, your hot uncle is now creepy uncle. I think he was totally checking me out in the kitchen.”

“In your dreams. And now since you have called my uncle hot twice, we are so studying at your place tomorrow.”

“Blah!”

“Oh, and Isaac is coming over too.”

“What? I don’t want to subjected to the two of you being kissy face all day.” Stiles dramatically kissed the back of his hand to make a point.

“It won’t be all day. Just part of the day.” Cora giggled. 

“That’s not funny.”

“You can always join in.” 

“I told you already. If your boyfriend experiences Stiles, he may never want to go back to you.”

“I don’t think I will need to worry about that. He is completely satisfied with me.”

“It’s because you both have been blinded by werewolf lust.” Isaac was a werewolf too. Cool dude but could be super annoying. Cora loved him so Stiles by extension had to love him too, okay, maybe tolerate on occasion.

“That’s not a thing Spaz.”

“I just made it a thing Fangs so there.” And now it was Stiles turn to stick out his tongue.

 

 

Peter sauntered his way back through the family room and barely acknowledged the teens of the couch who appeared to be ensconced by their conversation. He wanted to make a quick exit. The boy may not be a werewolf but Cora was and he didn’t want to take any chance that his niece would pick up on any scent of arousal that he was emitting. Yep, this was going to be interesting!

 

 

Peter perused some of the books for self-improvement that Talia insisted that he should read. He lifted several of the books that were scattered on his bed and called bullshit. One tidbit was not to skip meals, he enjoyed eating so no issues there. Exercise – Peter was fit so he saw no need to exert more energy in that endeavor. Get more sunlight, good thing he was a werewolf and not a vampire so that maybe could work. Go out with friends. Now there was the kicker. How was he supposed to go out friends when firstly, he didn’t really have many and secondly, he didn’t have much desire to do so. He threw the books down in frustration. Peter was perfectly content and did not need anyone “fixing” him.

“How’s it going in here?” Talia peered into Peter’s now bedroom.

“It’s fine. Getting more and more settled in by the day I suppose.” Peter hummed.

“Good. Just wanted to remind you that we have a barbeque planned this weekend.”

“I remember.” Peter wished he could forget – oh joy, lots of people which meant lots of talking to others who he could give two shits about. There would be cousins, grandparents, and always that one weird uncle. Hmm wait, maybe he was the weird uncle lurking about. 

“Great. If there’s anyone you want to have come over, they are more than welcomed as well.” Talia smiled. His sister will keep trying to the day that she dies.

“Sure Talia, like I have a line people clamoring to be with me.” 

“Well maybe you can go out and meet someone. You are a handsome man. I’m sure you can find someone who would like to date you.”

“That’s not exactly the problem. I think I am just too picky.” Or maybe snobby. Peter just knows what he wants and there is nothing wrong in setting and expecting those high expectations. 

“Well maybe you should stop being so damn picky then. I want to see you happy and possibly with someone again.” Talia reasoned. Peter could tell that his sister almost felt sorry for him – the man destined to be lonely for the rest of his life and honestly, it didn’t really bother him most of the time.

“I am happy Talia.” Okay, maybe he was not totally happy with his life and some of his choices he has made over the years but he was pretty damn content right now. He wasn’t in a relationship and that was actually a good thing. Being in a relationship usually equates pain. And who wants to go out actively searching for pain?

“Okay, just maybe just try for me a little harder. How about some kind of social networking website?” 

“I will do my best. Not sure about the whole internet dating thing.” In fact, it almost repulsed him – 35-year-old werewolf seeking male who doesn’t actually have to talk. That probably wouldn’t fly.

“I’m not saying dating, just seeking friendship.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll check it out.” Peter laid back on his bed.

“Great, see you at dinner.”

Peter agreed to Talia’s ludicrous request to shut her up. He had no desire to check out any kind of social networking website. He then glanced at the books still piled on his bed. “Go out with friends” was taunting him. Okay, maybe it won’t be so bad try to find some kind of “friend” companion. It wouldn’t kill him or anything.

 

 

Stiles sat on the recliner and watched as Cora and Isaac sat on the couch and this was exactly why he didn’t want Isaac coming to study with them. It only took them ten minutes before the two of them were making out and had their tongues stuck down each other’s throats. He huffed out loudly to grab the attention of the lovebirds but they continued with the lip smacking and it’s not like they hadn’t seen each other all day. 

Stiles had no choice but to become distracted himself so he grabbed the Bop-it that was sitting on the table next to him ♪ bop it, twist it, twist it, pull it, bop it, bop it, pull it ♪, “Oh, were you listening,” the annoying game voice called out.

“Damn it.” Stiles swore out loud.

“Having fun over there Spaz?” Cora called out – evidently project tongue down the throat had ceased.

“Yes, you guys weren’t studying so I thought I would entertain myself.” Rather pathetically but it was a little entertaining.

“Sorry.” Cora mentioned.

“You know Stiles, I have someone I could introduce you to.” Isaac suggested. Oh, no curly haired boy, no need for your help. He would probably be a creeper for sure.

‘Thanks Isaac but not sure if I trust your judgement or not. He could be an ass. I don’t need you setting me up with anyone.” 

“Dude, he’s perfect for you – he’s totally adorkable.” Isaac explained with a huge grin. Stiles had an urge to punch him in his damn face.

“Nope, not my type.” Stiles was maybe a little curious but trusted Isaac’s dating instincts as far as he could throw him which like was not far at all.

“I agree Spaz. You both could be adorkable together. “ 

“I am insulted that you see me that way.” Stiles acted offended, okay maybe he would be considered adorkable, sometimes he hated his friends for being right. 

“How about if I said it was Derek?” Cora punched Isaac in his shoulder and a thank you very much Fangs.

“He’s not remotely adorkable and I still would not trust you. He wouldn’t be interested anyway. I don’t have the right parts for him.”

“True but maybe you could convince him to take a test drive.” Isaac suggested. 

“Now that would be awesome – taking Derek Hale for a test drive to show him what he has been missing. Maybe he would consider being Bi.” Stiles smiled and envisioned what it would be like to be impaled by Derek’s cock.

“Fuck, can you guys please stop talking about sleeping with my brother? I don’t want to hear about his or your junk.”

“Sorry Fangs. I will try to resist from talking about what I would like to do with your brother’s junk.” In front of her because Stiles was so going to get himself off later thinking about Derek – imagining his thick cock in his mouth. Oh yes, what a visual!

“Thank you. Don’t forget that this Saturday we are having our family barbeque.” Cora mentioned as she leaned into Isaac. He put his arm around her back. 

“Already marked on my calendar. Would not pass up an opportunity for some awesome food.” Stiles replied back already thinking about Talia’s amazing brownies. Hmm, he wondered if he could sneak some out in his pants pocket.

“And remember your dad can come too.”

“Thanks, but pops has to work this weekend. Hopefully next time.” And Stiles hoped there would be a next time. His dad had been working so much and he really needed to take some time for himself – he needed to rest and have some fun. 

“Swimsuits right Chickpea?” Isaac asked. Stiles scrunched up his face – stupidest nickname ever. 

“Yep so if you want to go swimming, bring your trunks Spaz and please no Speedo.”

‘Hey, that was like one time and I was like 14. Lesson learned. And I’ll think I’ll take a pass, too much Hale hotness going around and I would feel so inferior.”

“Don’t feel that way. You’re good looking too.” Cora is always there for moral support but she totally didn’t get the fact that her entire family was made up of runway models. 

“I will think about it.” And yep, no, no thank you – talk about developing an inferiority complex, just attend a Hale pool party and realize you could do sit ups every day for the rest of your life and still just look average next to them.

“How are you ever going to get laid if you don’t show some skin?” Says the other werewolf in the room with an amazing body. Six packs are so overrated! 

“Really Isaac? Isn’t is obvious? I seduce them with my charismatic personality.” Isaac and Cora both chuckled.

“Or you will talk to them to death and they will have no choice but to stick something in your mouth.” Isaac the ass thought he was being funny. 

“Cute Isaac.” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“I have no worries that you will find someone someday and he will be the perfect guy for you. “Cora interjected. 

‘And this is why I love you best Fangs and can we stop talking about my sex life?”

“Or lack thereof.” Cora smirked while Isaac chuckled.

“Now you have dropped down the list of who I love best. Isaac, you now are on the top of the list.”

“Thanks dude, really means a lot to me.” Isaac said with a pinch of sarcasm.

“Okay boys, we probably should study. Don’t know about you two but I want to ace my tests and do really well this school year. I want to get into a good college.” And no doubt Cora would. She was not only beautiful but extremely smart. 

“Yep, let’s get this study on.” Stiles was excited to see what the future might bring to him after he graduates but he also wasn’t sure what path he might take. On the one hand, he had a vivid dream of going away to college and majoring in Criminology and on the other, just staying in Beacon Hills and attending one of the local schools. That way he could still be with his dad. Sure, his dad would be fine on his own but would Stiles really want to leave him. Decisions, decisions! Well, in the meantime, he would just think how Derek will look in a swimsuit next weekend.


	2. Just Wanna Be With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has checked this out.
> 
> I realty had a lot of fun with this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy this one.
> 
> I forgot to mention last week that I will posting on Fridays.

Stiles pulled into the Hale driveway. There were many cars scattered around – most of their barbeques brought family and friends alike. Most of the individuals’ present would be werewolves but Stiles didn’t mind too much – the Hales were like a second family to him. He made his way to the back of the house where most of the guests were congregated by the pool and he immediately caught sight of one Derek “hotness” Hale.

“Hey Der-bear.” Stiles called out as he approached Derek. Of course, he looked amazingly fine in his swim trunks with his abs glistening from the pool water droplets. Maybe he wouldn’t mind if Stiles dropped to his knees and licked him dry. 

“Don’t call me that.” Derek called back with his face all pinched up.

“But it is a great way to get a facial expression from you.” Stiles smiled. Really, how many things can you do with your eyebrows?

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked in his most annoyed voice ever.

“Firstly, it’s a party and secondly, I am like extended family here bro.” 

“You mean you are more like a persistent hemorrhoid that won’t go away.” Jokey Derek – nice!

“I actually like the idea of you thinking about me being stuck on your ass.” Awesome comeback Stiles.

“You are weird.”

“Yep. Hey, where’s your girlfriend?” Stiles asked scanning the various people for the girl that stole Derek from Stiles. Okay, so he never had Derek but still.

“Actually, we broke up.” Derek’s face became a little sadder – the whole ab licking thing was making a comeback.

“Really? I am so sorry Derek.” Stiles was not at the least heartbroken over this news. 

“It’s all good. We want different things and are at different places in life.”

“Sounds like you’ll be just fine but if you need someone to talk to, I’m here big guy.” Or a shoulder to cry on or someone to suck your dick. Stiles, get your mind out the gutter, the guy just broke up with his girlfriend.

“No offense but it’s not like you’re an expert on relationships.”

“Touché Derek. Anyhow, I am going to go in search of your mom’s brownies so I’ll see you around.”

The food table was not far so he meandered his way over to it. Stiles immediately found the sugar Goddess known as Talia’s brownies. He plucked one from the plate and shoved the whole thing in his mouth in hopes of hiding the evidence. He moaned out when the chocolate exploded in his mouth. The chocolate chips were decadent and the moistness easily slid down his throat. Heaven on earth.

“Stiles!” Talia yelled out with Stiles mid swallow.

“Hey.” Stiles awkwardly waved and tried to gulp down the rest of the treat hoping he wasn’t drooling in the process. 

“I thought we agreed the last time that you were going to make sure that you didn’t eat all of the brownies and to save some for the rest of the guests.” Stiles now saw where Derek gets his eyebrow gestures from. Talia’s arched brow was one to end all eyebrow arches. 

“Yes ma’am. I only ate one. I swear.” 

“Hmm mmm. I got my eye on you kiddo.” Talia smiled. Whew, Stiles was relieved that Talia didn’t appear to want to kill him over a brownie.

“I will try super hard. I promise.”

“Okay, go mingle and have some fun.” Talia grinned. 

Stiles turned away from the alluring snack and noticed Isaac and Cora siting on a lounge chair. He slowly made his way over to his friends. Isaac was liberally applying sunscreen to Cora’s back.

“And how are my two favorite werewolves?” Stiles asked as he took a seat across from them. He plopped down on a beach chair and stretched his legs out. 

“Wonderful.” Cora responded.

“I see you opted not to go with the trunks.” Isaac observed. Of course, that would be the first thing he noticed. 

“I told you my personality was enough and Cora how could you not tell me about Derek’s break up?”

“I just found out myself. Relax Spaz.”

“Do you think this will be an opportunity for you?” Isaac laughed and stood. He had to be completely showing off his sculpted body, no one stretches like that. Dick!

“I definitely think I could be rebound material.”

“You shouldn’t settle.” Cora insisted with her big beautiful smile.

“I’m going to dive in.” Isaac went over to pool and literally dived into the water. He looked like he could be on the Olympic gold medal diving team. Freakin show off!

“Hey, I am sure I could find some swim trunks of Derek’s if you want to go into the pool.”

“Nah, and risk turning every werewolf here on with my amazing body. You would never forgive me Fangs.”

“I’m sure.” Cora laughed.

“Hey Chickpea, come join me.” Isaac called from the pool. Stiles shivered again at the name.

“You really need to convince him to get a new nickname for you.” Cora arose from the lounge. Stiles then realized how stunning she looked in her bikini. It showed off all her curves. 

“But it has to do with how we met.” Cora radiated. Stiles may not always see eye to eye with Isaac but he made Cora incredibly happy.

“Yea, yea I know. You were at restaurant and went to the salad bar. You both grabbed for the same tongs that were in the chickpeas and then it was werewolf lust at first sight.” Stiles did air quotes to emphasize his point. 

“Again, werewolf lust is not a thing.”

“And like I said, I made it a thing.” Stiles smirked. “And who the hell likes chickpeas anyway?”

“Me and Isaac do. I’m going in for a dip.” Stiles watched Cora near the pool. She wasn’t quite as graceful as Isaac when she jumped in but in her defense, she appeared to be holding her swimsuit in place with her hands. Mortifying for her if her bikini fell off but it would probably give him fodder for a long time.

“Hmm, no Ms. Talia. Definitely time for a brownie run.” Stiles bolted up and tried as inconspicuously as he could to invade the dessert table once again. 

 

 

Peter glanced himself in the mirror trying to decide which attire would be best for this pool party. He definitely wasn’t going in the pool so no swimsuit. He’s usual chinos and V-neck Henley appeared to be a little over dressed for this type of event. He opted for a t-shirt with an 80’s band imprinted on it and a pair of khaki shorts – nicely done Peter.

Peter made his way downstairs slowly, trying to put off the agony of interacting with others. Most of the family members and close relatives were outside but Peter did run into some stray children that were running around the house like chickens with their heads cut off. One little monster almost ran into him. 

“No running in the house.” Peter yelled but the only answer he received was a gaggle of giggles. 

When he got outside, he saw various family members smiling and talking. Some were in the pool and others were just relaxing in chairs. Thankfully he saw Derek approaching. At least he is one person Peter doesn’t mind speaking with. And he shouldn’t give him the third degree. 

“Hey Uncle Peter.” Derek initiated the conversation. 

“Hey. Beautiful day, isn’t it?” Okay, so Peter is not the best at small talk.

“Yes, it is. Mom will be pleased that you are out here.”

“Yes, and please tell her that I was socializing. Now I have approximately 10 more minutes that I will be walking around so that she will see that I was playing nice with others.” Peter smiled. 

“Why 10 minutes?” Derek inquired.

“Because otherwise I might melt in the sun.” Peter joked. 

“Funny but I still think mom was hoping for a little more socializing.” Great, Talia has Derek in her corner. Just what Peter needs – a gang up.

“Nephew, I will do my best to please your mother today.” Maybe, he’ll mingle for 15 minutes instead of 10. That sounded fair. 

“Cool. Well most of the family is here and mom has some snacks set up in the corner.” Derek pointed with his finger and Peter’s eyes followed. And then, there he was – Cora’s friend, by the table. The boy who smells like ginger. 

“Thank you, Derek, maybe I will get something to eat.” Don’t do it Peter.

“Okay.” Derek turned around and made his way to the pool.

Peter began his walk across the patio to his destination, knowing in the back of his mind that it was going to be a horrible idea but he couldn’t help but be drawn to that boy. He felt the need to be close to him, wanted to scent the fuck out of him and wanted to inhale the beauty that was emitting off of him. Peter knew he had to keep his wolf tame and inside but it was struggle right now. It wanted it to come up to the surface roaring and put a claim on the boy.

“Hello there again.” Peter said as he came up from behind Stiles.

“Shit dude, you need to stop doing that to people. Not all of all us have super enhanced hearing. You almost gave me a heart attack.” Stiles jumped almost dropping the brownie that was in his hand. 

“I do apologize St…?” One plus, he knows about werewolves. 

“Stiles.” That’s right Stiles. You can remember that Peter – Stiles rhymes with miles. He has miles and miles of moles to find and trace and perhaps connect with his tongue. Peter smiled. He grinned like a kid in a candy store trying to decide which flavor to taste first. 

“Why are you smiling?” Stiles asked as he polished off the brownie.

“Oh, I was just noticing your choice of snack foods again. Really more sugar?” 

“It’s part of our essential food groups.” Stiles tried to insist.

“It’s part of a heart attack ready to happen.” 

“I’m young, my body can handle it for a while.” Stiles assumed.

“Hmm. I see. Anyway, I usually find these types of gatherings mundane.” Peter sighed and glanced around the back area once again taking in the various family members gathered around. There were aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews, and cousins. And not one seemed as interesting as Stiles. 

“They are usually cool. I tend to have fun.” 

‘I guess if you are into the whole let’s pretend to give a fuck. It’s all so how are you, and I’m great, and let’s get together soon but soon never comes.” 

“Dude, they are like your family.” Stiles shuffled his feet.

“I suppose but it just seems pointless.” 

“Bitter much?” Peter definitely was perhaps more on the bitter side. It’s not that he didn’t like his extended family, he just preferred to avoid the idle chit chat. Okay, he also preferred to be alone most of the time.

“You sound like my sister.”

“Awesome, great minds.” Stiles smiled wide.

“Right, so do you want to go for a drive?” Peter knew this was a bad idea but he really didn’t want to be at the party any more than he had to. This is sounded like a great escape plan and hey, he could get to know Stiles better. 

“Like in your Porche?” Stiles eyes lit up.

“Yes.”

“Fuck yes! Can I drive?” Stiles looked like an excited puppy seeing his owner for the first time after a long day at work.

“That would be a no but you could be a passenger.” Peter said back sarcastically. 

“Right, passenger is good. I could do that.” Stiles gave the thumbs up signal.

“Great, I’ll get the keys and meet you out front.” 

“Sweet.’

Peter retreated back inside to retrieve his keys and took a quick backwards glance towards Stiles. The boy flailed for a moment and Peter thought for sure he was going to trip on his own feet but he steadied himself before that happened. Peter smiled. Yep this was a bad idea but it certainly wouldn’t be the first time he had a bad idea so what was one more time? 

 

 

“Oh, my God, dude, can you please slow down?” Stiles was fairly certain that his finger indentations were now a permanent fixture on Peter’s dashboard and was fairly positive that he lost his stomach contents about a mile back on the last curve. 

“Firstly, please stop calling me dude and secondly, I am in complete control of my car.” Peter smiled and Stiles wasn’t totally on board with the whole ‘in control’ part.

‘What do you want me to call you then?” Stiles eked out as they whipped around another bend.

“Hmm, why don’t you just go with Peter?” Smartass.

“Just so you know I don’t have the super healing thing going on. I’m just a breakable little human so if you crash, I could die or be severely injured. And my dad would be very pissed at you.”

“Relax Stiles. I have no intention of crashing my beloved car and if I did kill or injure you, I’ll just give you the bite.”

“That’s not so reassuring. Oh, my God, please slow down. I didn’t pay for admission for the scare the shit out of me ride.” Stiles was now convinced the car would plummet over a ravine at any moment. He quickly looked out and saw the Pacific Ocean below – well, the good news was he would probably die on the rocks before he actually hit the water and drowned a slow agonizing death.

“We’re almost there. Hang tight.”

“I’m trying but I think I just pissed my pants.” 

“You would owe me a hell of a lot money if you ruined my leather seats.” Peter barked out.

“Just joking.’ Stiles laughed but his bladder might not really hold out much longer if Peter takes any more curves like a racecar driver. Peter glared back at him – note to self, don’t joke about the werewolf’s car. 

“Ah, finally at our destination.”

Stiles looked out the windshield and didn’t see anything. Well, he saw an empty space that disappeared into nothing – damn cliff must have been on the other side. And shit, Peter was pulling in fast. This wasn’t how Stiles expected to die - some Thelma and Louise moment but that appeared to be his destiny. He remembered the ladies grabbed each other’s hands before plummeting to their heroic deaths. He contemplated taking Peter’s hand and realized it would be weird but if they were dead, it wouldn’t matter. And he wasn’t feeling very heroic – just scared shitless. 

The car skidded to a stop and kicked up some dirt in the process. Somehow, it did not veer off the edge. And now Stiles was grateful that he hesitated reaching for Peter’s hand because that would truly be awkward to explain right now.

Peter climbed out of the car and walked to the edge of the so called scenic pull off. Stiles followed suit but his legs were a little like Jello at the moment because of the “almost dying thing” and all. It took him a few moments to steady himself. He certainly didn’t want to fall down and embarrass himself but yet it wouldn’t be the first time he fallen in front of someone. 

“It’s beautiful out here.” Peter reveled and inhaled the air.

“It is nice.” Stiles took a quick peek over the ledge, one because he was terrified of heights and two, did he really know Peter? Maybe it was all part of his diabolical plan, lure Stiles out here and then throw him into the ocean. Yep, of course, it had to be the sexy uncle who was a murdering psycho werewolf. 

“You’re nervous?”

“Nope, not me, calm as a feather.” Hmm, are feather’s even calm? 

“Your heartbeat tells a different story.” Peter mentioned and looked at the view again. 

“Ugh, I hate how you guys do that. Can’t keep any secrets from the wolves!” Stiles flailed his arms around in exasperation. Damn werewolves and their enlightened senses. And damn right, he was nervous.

 

“I guess that’s true for the most part. You’ve known my niece for a while?”

“Yep, we go way back. Been best friends since we were little.” Stiles gathered up some courage to walk closer to the edge and mentally noted to send a very detailed email to the highway department imploring them to erect a more secured fence, a little tiny guardrail is not sufficient to keep someone from falling to their death.

“That’s nice to have someone to be close to like that.” Stiles almost noticed sadness coming from Peter.

“It is but truthfully, she scares the shit out of me sometimes especially when her claws come out.” Stiles made a gesture with his fingers pretending to have claws to get his point across. 

“That’s Cora – feisty little thing.” Peter grinned.

“One time, she extended her claws, and she literally popped one of my pimples. I thought she might miss and tear my eye out.”

“That was thoughtful, I guess?” Peter cocked his left eyebrow. Okay, it’s official, all the Hales communicate with their eyebrows.

“It was awesome and disturbing at the same time. Seriously though, I trust her with my life.” 

“I’m glad to hear you have a friend that is so willing to pop a pimple for you.” Peter grinned.

“You are trying to be funny. “Stiles laughed. “We are real cool but we both think the other talks too much. I mean we can be a having a conversation about math and the next thing I know she’s talking about rainbows and leprechauns. Wait, I think that was me actually. You live with her, what do you think?”

“I think Stiles, you might have her beat on this one.” Peter grinned and inched closer to Stiles.

“Huh, I might actually take offense to that.” Stiles noticed Peter approaching so he decided to take two steps back and felt himself hit his back onto Peter’s car.

“You’re getting nervous again.” Peter astutely said. Damn werewolves and their keen senses!

“Yeah well. Hey, what about your nephew?” Stiles asked in attempt to change the subject from his anxiety and to quell the boner that was staring to happen. Fuck, Peter was hot!

“What about him?”

“He’s kind of hot in a brooding way.” 

“Can’t say I have checked him out that way.” 

“Of course, that was stupid of me to say. Don’t tell him I said this but my nickname for him is sourwolf. Huh, fitting, right?” Stiles said proudly.

“That is rather fitting and your secret is safe with me.” Peter ran his fingers through his own hair and Stiles stared at him and only looked away when Peter spoke again. “Probably should be heading back soon.”

“Yep, probably should.” Definitely before Stiles dick gets anymore ideas. And then his phone vibrated in his pocket. Stiles took it out. “Speak of the devil. It’s Cora and she wants to know where I am.”

“Are you going to tell her what you are doing?” Peter wondered.

“Of course, no secrets between me and Fangs.”

“Fangs?”

“It’s my nickname for her. She calls me Spaz, short for spastic because I am spastic and all.”

“Clever and cute. Seems fitting.” Peter grinned once again.

“Give me a sec to respond.”

Spaz: Your totally hot uncle kidnapped me  
Fangs: He what?  
Spaz: JK, but if you receive a ransom note, you’ll know why  
Fangs: I’ll keep that in mind  
Spaz: We are looking at the ocean right now  
Fangs: That just sounds weird and creepy  
Spaz: It kind of is but he’s still way hot and I have a boner  
Fangs: TMI Spaz and that was way disturbing  
Spaz: I can’t help it, it likes your uncle  
Fangs: I am going to puke  
Spaz: Don’t mess up your suit  
Fangs: Just come back or I will come get you myself  
Spaz: I will. See you soon

“Is she satisfied?”

“Oh yeah, we need to go before she sends out a search and reuse party.” Stiles started to get into the car and paused. “Do you think you could drive a little bit slower this time? “

“Anything for you my love.” Peter smirked. Stiles wasn’t sure if it was a devilish grin or a sincere one. Guess he’ll find out. 

 

 

Peter tried his hardest not to push down too much on the accelerator since he told Stiles he wouldn’t go fast. In fact, he surprised himself when he heard the words tumble out of his mouth and called Stiles, ‘my love’ when they got into the car. Peter was half expecting some kind of response from Stiles either vocalized or something physical – blushing or an elevated heartbeat but there was nothing. Stiles heard the term of endearment and appeared to take in. 

Peter glanced over to Stiles who was looking out the window and he inhaled deeply. 

“I think I am totally lapsing into a food coma.” Stiles blurted out to slice the silence that had permeated the car. 

“I didn’t realize you had eaten so much.”

“I didn’t but I had like three brownies. And shh…” Stiles put his finger up to his mouth. “Please don’t tell Ms. Talia. She won’t be happy that I ate so many brownies. “Peter now knew who he could play poker with and win since Stiles had no shape or form for a poker face. He might as well have the words ‘guilty’ stamped on his forehead.

“That’s the second secret you want me to keep from my family.” Peter joked. 

“Yes, but they might kill me if they find out so if you don’t want me dead, you’ll keep them.” Stiles smiled brightly almost sounding like he was in a drug induced sugar high. 

“I won’t say a word but I am sure if my family wanted to kill you, they would have done so by now.”

“True. Hey, I am going to take a quick nap. These seats are so comfortable.” Stiles shuffled around in the seat and reclined his head back on the headrest.

“Okay, I’ll wake you up when we get back to the house.” Peter looked over to Stiles and was fairly positive the boy didn’t even hear his response. His eyes were closed and the beating of his heart was no longer jackrabbit fast. The thrumming was slower and steady, still faster than most but calm for Stiles. 

Peter decided to take a longer route back to the house – this would allow Stiles more time to nap and more time for Peter to think. To ponder if he was really being smart about anything potentially with Stiles. The boy deserved someone younger and someone far more committed which was a mind frame that Peter was not entirely into at the moment. Which was basically why he was where he was in life.

Peter got lost in his thoughts as he continued to maneuver the car back down the road towards Beacon Hills. The memories of Jason flooding back to his mind – the recollections as to why he was now living back with Talia. Peter had loved someone or at least cared for someone deeply. He tried to be completely monogamous, hence Jason. 

Peter dated Jason for eight months before he convinced Peter to move in with him. Jason was a proud man that day – claiming he actually slayed the perpetual bachelor. Peter really had seen no harm being the next George Clooney but his family was always constantly harassing him – you won’t be young forever, don’t you want kids, don’t you want to settle down with someone. Peter caved. Jason was a good man and for the most part they got a long beautifully so Peter could settle and may be fairly content with his life. They had some common interests – books, plays, and artsy movies. 

Unfortunately, they had some differences as well. Peter had a hard time sharing space so it was a difficult at first to learn to live with someone else. Jason was human – not that was bad but he had a hard time separating Peter from his wolf tendencies. Peter’s wolf screamed on occasion to be let out so Peter would need to accommodate it. Jason would accuse Peter of cheating if he was out all night and he would become insanely jealous each time Peter would feel the need to scent someone else. Despite all the reassurances, Jason always felt inadequate, like was he was never good enough for Peter. 

The last argument they had escalated before Peter could control himself. It was hard to constantly coddle Jason especially since deep down Peter knew he was not the one. Peter didn’t mean to throw the glass vase in Jason’s direction and certainly didn’t expect a glass shard to miss his eye by a mere half inch. Jason had begged to try to work things out but Peter knew better. Jason would never truly be happy with him and Peter realized he was better off alone as well – he was too independent and perhaps too unstable at times. 

Peter looked over at Stiles still sleeping peacefully, and thought to himself – you could hurt that beautiful boy, end it before it starts. 

The Hale house came into view with a few lesser cars parked out front but there were still enough vehicles around that Peter knew there was still just too many people for his liking. When the car came to a stop, Stiles started stirring. It took of all Peter’s strength not to lean over and scent Stiles – to embed his scent into the boy’s pores so that everyone here would know who he belongs to. No Peter, you can’t do that to this beautiful boy. You must protect him; not take the chance you may harm him. 

“Oh, wow dude, we are here. I totally did knock out.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Oh, sorry, I mean Peter.’ Stiles stretched as much as he could in the confines of the car. 

“Yep, home sweet home.”

“It could be worse. You have a family that cares about you. We totally should do that again sometime.’ Stiles suggested as he opened up the car door.

“Yes, we should.” No Peter, you should say no.

“Cool especially since I know you won’t kill me.” Stiles winked. 

Peter walked slowly back to the house. He already lost sight of Stiles, no doubt in search of another brownie. When Peter got back to the pool area, he heard that distinctive voice.

“Peter Hale, where were you?” Talia asked like she was reprimanding a three-year-old. 

“I was getting some air.”

“Really? This whole party is outside. You were already getting some air.” Talia’s arms flung in different directions to make her point. 

“You told me to make friends.” And indeed, Peter made a friend. He wanted more than friends but his brain put up the red flags. Hopefully, the wolf inside would not act on it as well. 

“Yes, I did. I didn’t realize I would need to make an addendum to that statement. I certainly didn’t think you would go off with Cora’s friend.” Talia crossed her arms.

“What? He can’t have more than the one friend?” Peter asked smugly.

“Peter, he’s in high school. I really want you to be happy but I just…” Talia trailed off trying to find the right words.

“I know. Find someone your own age, put yourself out there, and don’t be afraid of what might happen.”

“Exactly.” Talia beamed.

“I will try my hardest dearest sister.” Except it was a lot easier said than done.

 

 

Stiles found Cora and Isaac nestled on the lounge they had previously occupied. He plopped in the chair beside them once again. 

“I see you made it back alive so I won’t be expecting that ransom note then.” Cora notated and she put her hand up by her forehead to shield away some of the sun shining in her eyes. 

“Yep and in one piece too.”

“You smell like him too.” Cora scrunched up her nose. Stiles stuck his nose in the crook of his arm.

“Really?”

“Dodo, you can’t pick up the scent.” Isaac relayed as his nose scrunched up as well – but it wasn’t as cute as Cora’s.

“Well, thank you for the news flash Isaac.” 

“Spaz, please tell me that nothing is going on between the two of you because like ew!”

“Nothing is.” Stiles wasn’t sure though because Peter was definitely getting under his skin. The warmth that radiated from his body when he was with Peter was like nothing he had experienced before. 

“How was the ride?” Isaac interjected. 

“Awesome! The seats were amazing. I took a nap. I so want to replicate them somehow in my bedroom.”

“That’s fantastic. Do you think your uncle will take me out for a spin?” Cora just rolled her eyes.

“Spaz, just promise me you’ll be careful if anything develops.” 

“Of course, Fangs. I am always careful. Okay, maybe not always but I’ll try.” Stiles said with a smile.

“And if for any reason something does develop which again is ew, ” Cora sighed. “Any discussion of his junk is off limits, okay?”

“I promise.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.” Stiles reached over to Cora and put his pinky out. They each crooked their pinky and intertwined their smallest digit and whispered pinky promise just like they did when they were five.


	3. Now Or Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who has been checking this work out. I appreciate it.
> 
> This chapter brings some Cora POV and the first of many sweet interactions between Stiles and his Dad.

"Are you sure that your boyfriend is cool with you hanging out with me on a Friday night?” Stiles wondered as he sat more comfortably on the sofa next to Cora.

Core had assisted on a movie night at Stiles place but they had yet to agree on which film. Stiles was already prepared for the long list of chick flicks that Cora would want to watch.

“Yep. He’s busy anyway. He’s hanging out with Derek.” Cora leaned back on the couch casually looking through the DVD’s she brought over.

‘Derek? How does he get to hang out with Derek?’ The cruelty of this world. Stiles sighed.

“They are friends.”

“Right, by werewolf association.” Stiles reasoned.

“Whatever Spaz. They do like to chill here and there.” 

“And I don’t?” Stiles could chill with Derek easily when he wasn’t imagining all the things he wanted to do to him. Or what he wanted Derek to do to him. Okay, maybe chilling with Derek was out of the question.

“Hey kids, I am heading out.” Sheriff Stilinski called out to Stiles and Cora before Cora was able to respond. 

“Pops, I thought you were staying in tonight.”

“Duty calls son. The station needs some extra manpower. “Stiles father already looked exhausted and now he was picking up more work. 

“Can’t you have someone else, do it?” Stiles didn’t want his dad to overwork and have some kind of heart attack.

“I wish Stiles but I am the boss so I do need to be there.” John stressed. 

“Okay.’ Stiles got up from the sofa and strolled to where his father was standing and pulled him into a hug. “Be careful.”

“Always Stiles. Love you kiddo.”

“Love you too.” 

“Here, take some money and you kids order some pizza or something.” John pulled out his wallet and handed Stiles two 20 dollar bills.

“Thanks dad.”

“And Cora, please make sure this one doesn’t do anything stupid.’

“Dad?”

“I sure will Sheriff. I’ll keep an eye on him for you.” Cora winked. 

“Good, at least I know one of you is responsible.”

“Dad, I am totally responsible.” Stiles feigned being offended. He had earned the title ‘irresponsible’ with the many irresponsible things he had done in his life. 

It wasn’t his fault that trouble had a way of finding him. It wasn’t like he went searching for trouble. Okay, maybe the time he toilet papered Mr. Harris’ house but the guy deserved it – giving Stiles a ‘D’ on a paper that was clearly an ‘A’ paper. The man shouldn’t be in charge of molding kid’s minds, more like in charge of some army recruits. The toilet papering was epic though – it took the man 3 days to rid his yard of all the paper and the incident even made the paper. Stiles secretly preened at his job well done, his dad not so much. He knew it was Stiles from the get go. He laid the irresponsible talk on thick and then grounded him for a week. It was so worth it though. 

“Okay, I need to go.” With that, Stiles watched his dad leave for the evening and took his seat back next to Cora.

“Your dad is amazing.’ Cora gushed.

“Yep, I am super lucky. So, what are we going to watch?” Stiles peered over to the movies that had now covered Cora’s lap.

“Titanic?”

“Really? It’s a 3-hour movie and everyone dies! Pass.” 

“Spoiler much?” Cora giggled with her infectious laughter. “Let me guess, Avengers?”

“Sounds more reasonable. You can’t wrong with a superhero movie and you can ogle all the guys.” 

“Or you can?” Cora ribbed as she elbowed Stiles. “How about Jurassic World?”

“Fine. You’ll just wear me down otherwise.” 

“Exactly. I see I have taught you well.” Cora did her evil smile impersonation.

 

Stiles belly was full and he was extremely comfortable using Cora’s lap as a pillow. She was always so accommodating when Stiles needed a headrest. He was only halfway paying attention to the movie since sleepiness was slowly starting to invade his body when Cora broke the silence. 

“Have you given any more thought about going out with the guy Isaac was talking about?”

“No, I didn’t think he was being serious and no, it’s Isaac suggesting. “ 

“I think you should think about it Spaz. I met him. He’s a nice guy.” Stiles sat up and looked at Cora.

“The adorkable one?”

“He’s actually very cute and muscly; not very adorkable. I think you might like him.” Cora smiled and flashed her eyes trying to a cast a spell no doubt. Nope, Stiles won’t fall for it.

“Where do you know him from?” Stiles wondered.

“He’s new to town. I just met him. He works with Isaac.” Cora smiled. “He needs a new friend if you know what I mean.”

“Hmm. Why are you trying to set me up all of sudden?” Stiles was perfectly fine. He didn’t need anyone helping him out in the dating department. Okay, maybe he’s actually only had one date. And maybe such date consisted of some senior from high school when he was a sophomore. Said senior wanted to introduce Stiles to a blowjob in the Dairy Queen bathroom but it still counts, right? 

“I don’t know. I just thought you might like dating someone.”

“Is this about your uncle?” Peter was definitely cute and Stiles had the major hots for him but he wasn’t really considering pursuing him or anything. Well, perhaps a blowjob or hand job wouldn’t hurt anyone?

“No. Okay, it is a little weird that you keep saying how hot he is so I was like, maybe someone closer to your age.” Cora was pouting now.

“I don’t know Fangs. The whole blind date thing. “

“We’ll double date. Next weekend we can all go out. I have it on a good authority that he is free.”

“You have this already planned out, don’t you? I don’t have a choice.”

“Maybe?”

“I will hate you for life for this. Fine, I’ll go.” Stiles said begrudgingly.

“No, you won’t because you love me.” Cora leaned over and pecked Stiles on the cheek.

“For the record, I am not totally on board with the idea but don’t I want to endure any wrath from you if I say no.” He really wasn’t in the mood to be killed in his sleep tonight. 

“Love you Spaz. His name is Danny and you’re going to love him.” Stiles wasn’t so convinced. 

 

 

Peter stared at his laptop liked he had been for the past 20 minutes. It wasn’t getting easier to type the words into the stupid profile page that was staring back at him. In fact, the longer it took him to write something, the more likely he was to close his laptop and just be done with this futile task. He already decided that he didn’t need this a means to get to the ends. He already made a friend in Stiles. Okay, so he was terrified of hurting the boy and Talia’s voice kept echoing in his head – “Peter, stop being so scared and just try to be friendly with someone. It doesn’t have to be a marriage. I understand you being leery but it will be fine this time around.” As much as Peter hated to admit it, Talia did have some valid points. The longer that Peter waited to get back on the horse, the harder it would be to put himself back out there. He should try, maybe this time things would work out better.

The first thing to list was his name. This should be the easy part but Peter was fairly certain he didn’t want to use his real name. “Hmm. Maybe the English version of Peter?” That’s it, he decided to use Piers. 

 

Name: Piers Halestorm  
Location: Beacon Hills, CA  
DOB: 06- 22- 82  
Status: Single and gay  
Gender: 100% male  
Height/weight: 6’1”/180 pounds  
Interests: Art, reading, books, and a nice glass of wine  
Children: none  
About you: I am looking for friendship, maybe someone to go to movies, dinners, and museums

 

Peter looked over the information that he entered and shook his head. Is this really what he wants to do? Who knows what kind of person he’ll attract? Of course, he can take care of himself but he still wasn’t completely sold on this idea. His hand hovered over the mouse while he debated to left click to submit the profile to the dating website, or in his case, someone seeking a friend.

“Hey Uncle Peter.” Derek’s voice called out to him from the doorway which caused Peter to startle which meant he clicked on the mouse. 

“Damn it!” There was no turning back now. 

“Are you okay?” Derek asked as he entered Peter’s room.

“Yes. I just hit something by accident. It’s all good.” Peter quickly closed out the tab so Derek wouldn’t be able to see what he was doing. “What can I do for you?”

“Isaac and I just got done hanging out and I sort of had a question for you.” Derek asked sheepishly.

“Sure, what’s going on dearest nephew? Have a seat.” Peter used his hand to guide Derek to sit on the edge of his bed.

“Well, you know that he and Cora are like going really strong.” Derek looked down to the floor.

“Yes.” Peter still thought Cora was way too young to be involved so heavily but Isaac seemed liked a good kid. And more importantly, Cora appeared to be extremely happy.

“And I just broke up with Braeden. I mean we were good but I don’t know.” Derek now bit his bottom lip.

“So, are you worried that you are not going to find someone?” Peter thought it was completely adorable that a strong werewolf like Derek evidently was coming to Peter for relationship advice of all people. 

“Sort of, more like how did you know? I mean I know things didn’t exactly end the best with you and Jason but there had to be something there. Like a spark or something?”

“Ah. And that is the question Derek that I am not sure if I have an answer for.” In fact, he knew he didn’t. He didn’t have that so-called spark with Jason. He cared for him deeply, heck there was some love involved but he just never had that gravitational pull. And more importantly, his wolf never seemed completely happy either. He’s never felt that type of connection to anyone or at least not until recently – Stiles! He was definitely screwed.

“There must be something.” Derek almost begged and now Peter could only think of Stiles and wondered if he felt the same type of bond.

“Derek, it’s hard to explain. Your heart will tell you.”

“That’s lame.” Derek sounded dejected. “There has to be more to it.”

“You’ll just know. Your heart will flutter when you see that person. It will jump when you hear their voice and your whole body will tingle just thinking about them.” Peter internally smiled realizing he felt that way about Stiles. How did it happen? He didn’t know but he was just completely smitten from the first time he laid eyes on him. He desired him but he had to stop himself from thinking that way. He would be bad for him.

“It sounds like an amazing feeling to have. I know it wasn’t like with Braeden. I hope I can have that one day.” Derek’s green eyes appeared to look for some reassurance.

“I’m sure you will one day Derek, probably when you least expect it.” It sure as Hell happened that way for Peter.

“You’re probably right. I hope that I can find what you had even though… sorry.”

“It’s okay Derek. I cared for Jason very much but much like you it didn’t have that spark that you said. Besides, I think it was for the best for both of us.” Peter did still harbor some feelings for Jason, it wasn’t like he was a total cold hearted person but he also knew he didn’t love him enough. It didn’t matter, he could never could be worthy of his love anyway. He hurt him and Jason deserved someone he could trust and get the love he so desperately needed. 

“Oh, I didn’t know. You guys always seemed so happy.”

“It’s okay. We were happy Derek. It just was a different kind of happy.” 

“Then how do you know how it feels if you didn’t have that with Jason?” Derek was now shuffling his feet on the floor.

“Well, my dear nephew, that is a story for a different day.” Peter knew under no such circumstance that he would blab how he had a torch burning for a high schooler and that his wolf wanted him just as bad. This is why it was much easier to be alone. 

 

 

 

Cora sat across from Isaac in the booth at their favorite diner. It wasn’t anything fancy but it had great food and they both had a ton of memories of spending countless afternoons at Bev’s.

“Why are you smiling?”

“Oh, maybe because I have the best boyfriend in the world.” Cora beamed as she reached over and plucked a French fry off of Isaac’s plate.

“I think I have the best girlfriend in the world.”

“You know you don’t have to butter me up because you’re already going to get lucky tonight.” Cora winked. 

“Well it’s true Chickpea.” Isaac grinned and bit into his burger.

“I’m totally excited about the double date this weekend.” Cora was pleased as punch that she convinced Stiles to agree to the blind date. She just knew it would be the best thing ever. 

“You do realize that just because they are like the only two gay people you know, it doesn’t mean it will work out.”

“No, they are not the only ones I know. Okay, I only know like one or two others but that’s not why I think so.”

“You know it could totally backfire.”

“Why are you being so pessimistic?” Cora thought it was a great idea. How cannot it be?

“Stiles is picky so I am just saying prepare yourself.”

“Maybe but the boy needs to have an open mind and I think this will be good for him.” Cora always desired to have Stiles be as happy with someone as she was with Isaac. In fact, she wished a lot of people in the world could experience the love like she shares with Isaac. Perhaps then there were would be a lot more happiness around. 

“Chickpea, you do realize that you can’t always do things for him, right?” Isaac swallowed the last of his burger.

“Someone has to.” Cora interjected and Isaac cocked his eyebrow. “Okay but it just seems like sometimes he is like a little lost kitten and he needs help finding his way around.” Cora admitted she had a slight mom complex especially when it came to Stiles. She felt compelled to help him – felt the urge to always be there for him. 

“I get it Cora but sometimes you have to let the kitten wander around. It may get lost but it will find its way home.”

“I know you’re right. It’s just hard sometimes.” Isaac usually had a compelling argument.

“Besides, what is he going to do when you’re not around when we all go off to college?”

“Fine. I will try to back off a little but I still think Danny is way cute and they’ll hit it off with each other.” Cora insisted as she placed her foot into Isaac’s crotch. She was grateful that there were not many people in the restaurant right now but even there was, she probably wouldn’t care if the other patrons saw her molesting her boyfriend with her foot.

“Okay. Speaking of college, have you talked to your parents yet?” Isaac asked as Cora shifted her toes into his ever growing hard on. He let out a gasp.

“It’s not like it’s the easiest thing to bring up. Oh, by the way mom and dad, Isaac and I are going to move in together when we go off to school.” She bit her tongue. Isaac was grinding against her foot now.

“I understand but you’re going to have say something sooner or lat… later. Oh fuck!” Isaac was grinding into Cora’s toes. Cora smiled. She loved the feeling of being in control. 

“I will. They’ll probably think I am pregnant or something.”

“Would that help the cause?” Isaac groaned out.

“No. I just need a little more time.” Cora figured her mom might come around but was fairly positive that her father would not be pleased. In fact, she was convinced that he might disown her. She rubbed at Isaac’s groin a little and rolled her heel on his balls and he hitched slightly. 

“Chickpea, if you keep that up much longer, I am going to cum right here and I would rather save myself for later.” Isaac breathed deeply seemingly trying not to orgasm.

“Can’t you do both?” Cora smiled and then stopped teasing her boyfriend. She placed her foot back into her shoe.

“Ready to get out of here?” 

“Yep.” Cora couldn’t wait to ride her boyfriend. “You know if things do work out well with Stiles and Danny, I am then going to then find someone for Uncle Peter.”

“Is that your new hobby now, matchmaker?”

“I think I could be spectacular at it.” Mostly she just wanted others to be as happy as she was. 

“What is up with your uncle?” Isaac wondered. He was probably trying to forget for a moment that his dick still had a raging hard on. Cora was pleased with herself. 

“I don’t know the whole story. What I do know that he doesn’t like a lot people and is snobby but somehow mom convinced to go on to some kind of internet dating site.’

“Really?” Isaac stood up and threw some money on the table.

‘Yep. I think he actually got some hits too. Guess we’ll see where it goes.” Cora stood up and pecked Isaac on the cheek.” Let’s go find somewhere to have some fun.”

“You bet. We always have the car.” Isaac suggested.

“And just what kind of girl do you think I am?” Cora joked.

“The loose kind.” Isaac kidded back as Cora smiled. She knew he was joking but she might be considered a slut by some people but she didn’t care. She liked sex so shoot her for indulging in one of life’s pleasures over and over again.

Isaac then pulled Cora closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her. Cora puckered her lips to kiss Isaac back on his mouth. They slipped their tongues inside of each other and Cora sighed. Cora tangled her fingers through Isaac’s hair and tried to pull him closer. She was definitely looking forward to the rest of the night as she felt her boyfriend’s tongue swirl around in her mouth. 

 

Cora slipped quietly back into the house. She had the whole sneaking thing down fairly pat despite the enhanced werewolf hearing of her family members. She tiptoed through the family room and was almost to the stairs when a voice called out to her. 

“It’s super late.”

“Damn Derek, you scared me. I thought you were mom or dad.” Cora said relieved when Derek stepped closer to her like a stalker revealing themselves to their prey.

“I am tired of covering of you,” Derek crossed his arms.

“I didn’t ask you to.” 

“I know but I don’t want to hear mom going off about how worried she is all night.” 

“Well thanks. I am tired so I just want to go to bed.” Cora walked closer to the stairs.

“Word of advice Cor.”

“What is it big bro?” Cora appreciated Derek looking out for her but she was perfectly capable of doing so her own. It’s not like she’s six anymore and needs him to help her up after she has fallen off the monkey bars. She could take care of herself thank you very much. 

“I know you and Isaac are thinking about moving in together after graduation.” Cora rolled her yes.

“Did Isaac tell you that?” She already knew the answer. Of course, her curly haired top boyfriend couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“He told me when we were hanging out together the other night. I know he cares for you.”

‘He does but save it bro. I know what you are going to say. We are too young and blah blah blah.” Cora flailed her arms around.

“You are but I am not one to judge. If you remotely hope to get mom and dad on board, then you need to act more responsible so coming home at midnight on a school night is not a good way to show them that.” Derek explained and presented a valid point as he carded his hand through his hair.

“Thank you Der but I don’t think it’s going to matter. Mom and dad are going to have a field day.” Cora had pretty much decided she was going to move in with Isaac no matter what – support of her parents or not. She would get two jobs if she had to.

“Maybe. Just saying, don’t hurt your cause any more than you have to.” 

“Thanks Der. I am glad to know I can always count on my big bro for his advice and support.” Cora batted her eyes at Derek.

“Are you being extra nice to me because you want me to sleep with your friend because Cor, that is never ever going to happen.” Derek smiled.

“Ew, no, besides I hooked Spaz up on a blind date. It is going to be fantastic. If sparks fly, I’ll see what I can do for you.” Cora playfully slapped Derek on his arm.

“I’m good Cor. Think I might take a break from girls for a while and just concentrate on school for a bit.” 

“Could be good plan. You were with Braeden a long time.” Cora did feel some remorse that Derek was single again but on the other hand, he almost appeared happier now.

“Exactly. I guess we should get to bed.” Derek walked by Cora to make his way to the stairs that led up to his bedroom.

Cora exhaled slowly and pondered when she would tell her parents but she did want to tell them sooner than later and deal with the consequence. She didn’t want to wait too long before searching for a place to live. She had to start proving to them that she was more than capable of living with her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never actually been on a dating website so I don't know how accurate that was.
> 
> Has anyone figured out yet where I am getting the chapter titles from yet? I am being silly. So far they are working out but not sure for how much longer.
> 
> Do you guys want me to post twice a week? I could do like Tuesday and Friday.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Getcha Your Head in the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided tp go ahead and post Tuesdays and Fridays :)
> 
> I had so much fun writing this chapter (hopefully it's not confusing with the different POV's).
> 
> Enjoy stumbling through with Stiles on his first date

Peter sat at the kitchen table staring at his phone – actually he was staring at the dating app he installed on his phone. He was surprised that he received some hits but most of the interested parties, Peter had no interest in. There were a couple of gentleman that he would be willing to grab a cup of coffee with but probably not much else. Yep, this idea was getting more and more stupid. 

Peter continued to scroll through the app some more to see if anyone caught his eye and wasn’t having much luck. Cora then walked into the kitchen. She was wearing an above the knee tank dress which gripped every curve on her body. Her father couldn’t have any idea that his daughter was going to go out in public like that. Peter would be putting her in a potato sack if she was his daughter.

“Hey Uncle Peter.” Cora smiled as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. 

“Hello there Cora.” 

“What are you doing?” Cora asked while taking a swig of water.

“Just browsing. Are you going out tonight?” Peter already knew the answer.

“Sure are.” Cora smiled. Yep, Peter would be throwing her in that potato sack right now. Maybe even locking her up in her room and throwing away the key.

“I assume with Isaac.” Peter glanced back at his phone wondering if anyone new would catch his eye. 

“Yep. Going to the movies. Actually, going on a double date with Stiles.” 

“Really? I didn’t know Stiles was seeing anyone.” Peter’s interest was piqued. He didn’t want to care what the boy did in his spare time but damn, he wanted to know. Perhaps curious about the competition. 

“He’s not. Isaac and I set him up with someone from Isaac’s work.” Cora explained as she continued to drink from the water bottle.

“I see. A blind date then?” Hmm, interesting. 

“Yes, he is so handsome. I think they might actually hit it off.” Cora smiled and looked down at her phone as it beeped. 

“I hope you kids have fun.” Peter was fairly sure whoever was wooing Stiles, he could take him. Stop Peter, he’s not yours.

“That’s him now. He’d freaking out about what color shirt to wear.” Cora started typing into her phone. “I’m telling him to wear the red one.” 

Peter thought red was a good choice. Stiles could wear red – the color would then match with the flushing of the rest of his body when Peter gently touched him with his fingers. The boy would then softly moan as Peter continued his soft descent down the rest of his body with his lips and tongue tracing around every mole that kid had splattered across his body. 

“Oh, my god Uncle Peter.” Cora laughed out bringing Peter back to reality. “Stiles just stubbed his toe. I probably should go over to his place before he trips over his own two feet again. I need him to be in one piece for this date.”

“Tripping over his feet again? This is a habit of his?”

“Yes. Sometimes, I wonder how he has survived this long. I am serious, he totally trips over thin air. It’s kind of funny though.”

“I am sure it is. Well, have fun and tell Stiles to maybe not walk on this date.” Peter suggested with a smirk. Hmm, Stiles being a klutz could actually work in Peter’s favor. He doesn’t need the kid to stand and walk, he would be perfectly fine with Stiles in an inclined position. The things he could do to him. Stop it Peter! You can’t think like that.

“I will. You have fun too.” Cora spun around to exit the kitchen. “Hey any luck on your dating site?”

“Not yet.” Peter shook his head.

“Good luck. I am sure you’ll find someone soon.” Peter watched Cora leave and swiped at his phone once again.

Fuck it. Just send this one of these guys a message. A cup of coffee won’t kill anyone. 

 

 

“Are you sure about the red one?” Stiles hobbled on one foot towards the mirror.

“Yes, it’s fine. Just relax Spaz. Besides. He’ll like you in whatever color you wear.” Cora’s smile produced the calming effect that Stiles needed.

“I guess. What about the underwear?”

“What about it?” Cora wondered with her eyes growing. “Are you planning to get laid on your first date?”

“Oh, my God Fangs, no!” It’s not that Stiles hasn’t thought about losing his virginity but he does want to make sure that it is with someone he truly likes and there is no way for that to be determined on one date. 

“Then why?”

“Because I am so nervous and there is higher than normal chance that I’ll crash the jeep and then have to go to the hospital. I mean you know the whole thing about underwear and car accidents, right?” Stiles bit his lip nervously.

“Spaz, that is you should be wearing clean underwear. No one cares about the color.”

“He might. Maybe that’s important to him. Maybe he’ll judge me and be like, hey I really liked that dude but the deal breaker was he was wearing green underwear with a red shirt.” Stiles reasoned as began to pace around his room.

“Stop it. Come here.” Cora held out her hand towards Stiles. He took a seat next to her on his bed.

“He won’t care. Like you always said, people gravitate towards you because of your personality. Danny will absolutely not judge your underwear choice, I promise.” Cora took her arm and placed it around Stiles waist and he dropped his head on her shoulder.

“Pinky promise?” Stiles murmured. Cora always knew how to make him feel better. She had a way with her words and her soft caresses. 

“Yes, pinky promise.” Their two pinkies interlocked. No matter how old they got, their pinky promise would always be there. 

“I guess. They may gravitate but they don’t seem to stay around though.”

“Well fuck them. You are amazing and they don’t know what they are missing.” Cora provided a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Besides, you’ll always have me.”

“Thanks Fangs. You’re the best.” Cora to the rescue again. “Hmm, maybe I’ll wear my Flash boxers then.” Stiles sat up quickly with a smile.

“Spaz Stilinski, I absolutely forbid you from leaving this room wearing Flash boxers.” Cora did the whole eyebrow cock thing and crossed her arms.

“Relax, I was joking. So, what else can you tell me about this guy?” Stiles was feeling a little more relaxed now. He could do this. He could play it calm and cool. 

“You already know his name is Danny. He has lots of muscles and is gorgeous. Hmm, he works with Isaac. Oh, he is a sophomore at Beacon Hills University.”

“Wait, he’s in college?” Stiles breathing became somewhat labored. 

“Yep, he’s studying computer programming or something like that.” Well, there went the rest of Stiles calmness – right out the damn window.

“He’s not going to want to date some high school kid.” Stiles assumed as he picked his lip with his index finger. What was he thinking agreeing to this date?

“He knows you are in high school and is still way interested. Besides this could be good thing, he could show you a thing a two.” Cora smirked. 

“I guess.” He would have to show him more than a thing or two. Stiles wasn’t the most experienced and would a college guy really want to show a high school kid around the ropes? Nerves were definitely back to stay as well as the throbbing in his big toe. 

 

 

Cora notated that the parking area for the movie theater wasn’t too far away so she started to maneuver the vehicle over to the right. She glanced over to Stiles who had been continuously running his hands up and down his thighs for the entire ride. His jitters definitely were working on getting the best of him.

“Don’t park too close to the other cars. I don’t want anyone denting Roscoe.” Stiles blurted out. Cora had suggested to drive since Stiles was a bundle of nerves. She was actually surprised when Stiles willingly gave her the keys with not one word of protest. Maybe his stubbed toe went to his brain. 

“It’s not like I haven’t driven before.” Cora barked out.

“Roscoe is sensitive though Fangs.” Stiles practically pouted.

“Jeez, your jeep is piece of shit.” Isaac chimed in from the backseat. Cora noticed her boyfriend in the rearview mirror rolling his eyes. 

“Take that back asshole. Roscoe is just well loved.” Stiles snapped glancing back at Isaac.

“Whatever, but I don’t think anyone would notice another dent.” 

“Isaac, stop. Spaz is nervous and you’re not helping. We’ll park far away from other cars, okay?” Cora wanted this night to go smoothly so she would cave in to whatever Stiles wanted right now no matter how irrational it may be.

“Thank you.” Stiles said very satisfied and turned back to Isaac with a shit eating grin on his face. Cora noted that Isaac just rolled his eyes again in response. She’ll have to remember to kick him later.

Cora found a spot on the far side of the lot and even found a place under a street lamp hoping that would appease any other of Stiles irrational requests. The three friends jumped out the jeep and proceeded to walk slowly towards the theater. 

“What are we seeing again?” Isaac asked as he grabbed Cora’s hand. She tangled her fingers within his.

“I thought we were doing some horror movie.” Cora replied as she grasped Isaac’s hand harder. “I was hoping you would protect me.”

“Of course, anything for you Chickpea.”

“Ugh, I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.” Stiles interjected.

“You’ll have your own honey to cling onto. Oh, speaking of the devil, there he is now.” Cora spotted Danny standing in front of the theater a feet way and waved at him. Danny noticed her. He was wearing a huge grin and waved back in acknowledgement.

“Fuck!” Stiles yelled out coming to a stop and planting his feet firmly onto the pavement. 

“What?” Both Cora and Isaac asked at the same time.

“He is cute. I… I don’t think I can do this.” Stiles started to turn around to walk back to the jeep. Cora and Isaac both turned around swiftly. Cora grabbed one of Stiles arms and Isaac flanked him on the other side. The wolves then steered him back towards the theater. Cora was not letting her best friend get away. He was so doing this. 

 

 

“Guys, please stop dragging me in that direction.” Stiles begged trying to find any traction he could with his shoes but the rubber soles stood no chance against Cora and Isaac. He was being pulled towards the hot college guy. He could only hope that he didn’t face plant in front of him when they finally let go.

‘Stop being a such a big baby.” Cora barked still gripping Stiles by his right arm. Stupid werewolf strength. Stiles didn’t have a chance to break free from their death grip and he tried yanking away but it was no use.

“I’m not. I just don’t want to do this anymore.” Stiles pouted. He was nervous. Okay maybe more terrified of making a fool himself. 

“Oh, come on Stiles, I want a front row seat to you embarrassing yourself.” Isaac chimed in as Stiles glared at him. 

“Fangs, I will fully support you when you break up with your boyfriend. My shoulder is ready for you to cry on.”

“Both of you stop it.” 

“Stilinski please, I know you secretly want to sleep with me too.” Isaac grinned. Take a breath Stiles, Isaac is just trying to rile you up more.

“Isaac! Enough or you will be not getting any tonight.” Way to go Fangs. Tell the annoying one you won’t put out when he is being a dick. 

“Fine.” Isaac was now the one pouting and that secretly made Stiles very happy. 

“Hi Danny.” Cora yelled out as the trio finally made their way to the front of the theater where Danny had been waiting. Hopefully for not too long. 

“Hi Cora. HI Isaac.” Danny smiled. Stiles liked his smile. Every dentist would probably like his smile. His teeth gleamed. Maybe Danny was secretly a toothpaste model on TV. 

“Hey man. Good to see you.” Isaac shook Danny’s hand. Stiles realized both were’s had released their vice grip, maybe he could make a run for it. Probably not though, Cora would tackle him in ten seconds flat. Damn it!

“So, this is Stiles.” Cora nonchalantly mentioned and bumped subtlety into Stiles’ shoulder to encourage Stiles to offer his hand for a handshake. 

“Hi.” Stiles said sheepishly holding out his hand towards Danny.

“Pleased to meet you. These guys have told me a lot about you.” Danny replied gripping his hand back. Stiles hoped his palm wasn’t too sweaty. Shit, what if it was sweaty? 

“I’m sure not all of it’s true.” Stiles replied nervously still shaking Danny’s hand. He noticed Danny glance down at their hands and he took that as his cue to release his grip. “Sorry, guess you wanted your hand back.”

“It’s fine.” The bright toothed smile returned. Damn, he was having a hard time keeping himself calm. 

“Great I am wearing green underwear.” Way to go Stiles – mouth working before your brain. Stiles closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. He was going to blow it before it even started. 

“Yes, there is a God.” Isaac mumbled and laughed. 

“You know, I’m just going to get the tickets.” Stiles pointed at the line. Danny nodded in agreement and didn’t look too weirded out about his random thought. 

“He’s just a little a nervous” Cora deducted.

“It’s fine Cora. I can deal with nerves. You are not kidding though. He’s freaking adorable.” Stiles overheard the comment, well, it was better than adorkable. 

 

Danny walked next to Stiles who were slightly behind Cora and Isaac. They had decided to stop for ice cream after the movie and Cora couldn’t stop glancing behind her to see what the two guys were up to. Stiles just proceeded to give her the evil eye to make her turn back around and pay attention to her own boyfriend. He didn’t need her watching over him with her nosey eyes trying to deduce how things were going. 

“The movie was decent.” Danny mentioned. 

“It was okay. Not much into horror movies.” Stiles licked his ice cream cone and saw Danny give him a crooked smile. Oh crap, Stiles realized he must be licking his ice cream obscenely. Can’t give Danny the wrong idea. Nope, nada. 

“I could kind of tell.” Danny snickered. “I thought that one part you were going to jump onto my lap.”

“Ha. That’s funny.” Stiles shook his head. Okay, he totally was not expecting the dead body to jump up and break through a window. He was just grateful he didn’t scream like a little girl. Thankfully, he bit his tongue before the yelp came out. Now, that would have been humiliating. 

“It’s okay. I wouldn’t have minded.” Is the guy for real? Stiles didn’t know how to feel. Danny seemed super nice but he still wasn’t sure where he wanted this to go or how quickly. 

“So, umm, Cora says you are studying something with computers?”

“Yep, mostly computer coding. Probably boring to most people.” Danny assumed. 

“That’s cool dude. I do okay around computers. Definitely have no trouble finding the porn sites.” Stiles joked as he continued to lick his ice cream – not obscenely what so ever. 

“Funny. Most of the issues I hear come from I D 10 T.” Danny chuckled.

“Really? I don’t get it. Is that hard to troubleshoot?” Stiles eyes widened.

‘No.” Danny laughed harder. “Think about it ID10T. Spell out in your head.” 

“Oh? Oh, my God, it spells idiot. I get it now. I guess I am one of them.” Stiles shook his head as he finally got the joke. 

“Nah, it is hard to figure it out when you can’t write it out.” 

Stiles noticed now that Cora and Isaac had taken a seat on a bench. They walked up to them to join them. Stiles and Danny stood in front of them since the bench was a little small to hold all of them. Stiles couldn’t stand still so he shuffled his feet which was better than the alternative right now. He had an overbearing feeling to just run away again so he wouldn’t have to figure out how to end the night. 

“This has been fun.” Cora stated as she was licking the last of her ice cream. “You boys have a good time?” 

“Yes, it was fun getting out. Haven’t done a lot socializing since I moved here.” 

“Glad we could assist. Maybe we could do it again sometime.” Isaac suggested. Really Isaac? Stiles maybe on board for a second date but Isaac could shut his damn mouth right about now. 

“That’s a great idea. Maybe a picnic in the park or something,” Stiles stared at Cora hoping to thwart any other ideas that might come from her mouth.

“That could be cool. I am still trying to figure out my way around Beacon Hills so I could cross the park off my list.” Danny mentioned.

“Maybe someone could show you around.” Cora kicked Stiles in the shin.

“Ow. Fangs! What the hell?” Stiles rubbed his leg.

“Danny, needs someone to show him around.” Cora now did the sideway glance Hint now taken. 

“Oh.” Stiles sputtered.

“It’s fine man.”

“No, no. I can show you around town. As long as you are good knowing that I am directionally challenged.” 

“Isn’t that what a GPS is for?”

“I tell him that all the time.” Cora interjected.

“Hey, it’s not my fault when the lady voice says to turn here and I turn and she really meant five feet ahead at the next intersection. It is very confusing.” 

“We know Stilinski. Only you could get lost on the way to your own home.” Isaac chuckled. “And in Stiles case, GPS stands for Guiding Perplexed Stiles.”

” Real funny and dude, bro. First of all, that is not how happened and secondly, that was supposed to stay strictly between us.” Stiles gave Isaac the death glare as Cora sat there with her mouth agape probably trying to figure how Stiles got lost on the way to his house. 

“You totally need to tell me about that.” Cora elbowed Isaac.

“Later Chickpea.” Isaac smiled.

“Umm, there will be no be later Chickpea.” Stiles insisted. Cora gave him the look of that she will be getting the full story from Isaac. He literally made one wrong turn and started driving in the opposite direction of his house. It was a small mistake that anyone could make. 

“It’s okay if you get lost showing me around. I am sure it will still be fun.” Danny sounded so nice. “Anyway, it’s getting late. I probably should be getting back. Walk me to my car and we can exchange numbers.” Danny cocked his head in the direction of the parking lot.

“Sure. Maybe I’ll just leave you two losers here and you can find your own way back home.” Stiles vowed. Ha, take that.

“Spaz, I still have your car keys.” 

“Damn it!” Stiles shook his head.” See you guys in a few.”

Stiles and Danny slowly walked through the lot. Stiles was still unsure how to end the date. Do they just exchange phone numbers and say see you later? Perhaps they hug? No, that might be weird. A handshake? Nope, even more weird. Damn, he might be expecting a kiss. Stiles wasn’t exactly versed in the whole kissing thing. The last time he truly kissed someone was when he and Cora were twelve. They wanted to know what all the fuss was about and quite frankly, at the time, all Stiles could think about was ‘girls are icky.’ He can this do. He can play it cool.

“Well, this is me.” Danny interrupted Stiles thought process as they came to a stop in front of a sliver Camry.

“Cool.” Stiles, you are supposed to be playing it cool. He ran his hand through his hair.

“Let’s exchange numbers and we can try to get together next weekend or the one after.”

‘Yep, sounds good.” Danny moved closer to Stiles. Oh crap, he’s going in for the kiss. 

“I had fun tonight.” The toothy grin returned. Stiles felt an incessant need to whip a tube of toothpaste to see if Danny wanted try to hock it right now. 

“Me too.” Stiles could smell the chocolate peanut butter ice cream on Danny’s breath. 

“Seems like you’re still a little nervous. If it makes you feel better, I am wearing blue underwear.” Danny kidded.

“Good one man.” Stiles replied and evidently that was all Danny needed. He must have saw the opening from Stiles mouth and decided to lean in for the kiss. 

Stiles opened his mouth when he felt Danny’s tongue trying to push inside. Their tongues collided and swirled around in a haphazard manner. Stiles could feel Danny placing his hands around his waist to bring him closer to his own body. Fuck, what was he supposed to do with his hands? Stiles flailed for a moment and then decided to rest his hands on Danny’s hips. 

Danny sure as hell knew what he was doing. His tongue was relentless – pushing and prodding to find any available purchase within Stiles mouth. Stiles let him do whatever and tried to match pace with him in hopes he wasn’t messing up the kiss but now what? Does he pull away first? Since Danny is certainly taking the lead on this, maybe he stops first. Perhaps somehow, they both stop tonsil tag at the same time. And then his question was answered when Danny released his lips and his hands from around Stiles waist at the same time.

“Sorry, hoping I wasn’t too presumptuous.” Danny blushed. Damn, he looked cute with his cheeks turning pink. Quite a contrast to the blaring white smile.

“Hmm, no, all good.” Stiles tried to played off nonchalantly but he almost felt like he was ready to pee his pants and then he saw Cora and Isaac from the corner of his eye. Cora gave him the thumbs up. What? Is she like two? Okay admittedly, Stiles totally wanted to give her the thumbs up in return. 

“Cool. Text me. We’ll work something out.” Stiles just nodded his head in agreement and heard him say bye to Cora and Isaac. 

Danny was hardly in his car before Cora was running over towards Stiles acting like she just won the damn lottery.

“Oh, my God. How was it? Is he a good kisser? There was totally tongue, right? Do you like him? You are going to see him again, right? Cora was bouncing up and down on her toes like a basketball.

“Take a breath Fangs. “

“I need details like now.” Cora insisted. Isaac stood next to her with his arms crossed appearing not to care one way or another. 

“Okay, okay. I don’t know. It was nice.”

“Nice? That’s all I get!” Cora appeared upset but she was probably irritated not being able to pull more information from Stiles. “It was your first real kiss.” So maybe he didn’t want to kiss and tell. 

‘Relax Chickpea.” Isaac placed his hand on Cora’s arm.

“I was nervous. I enjoyed it. He seems really cool.” Stiles hoped that was enough. He knew Cora wanted everyone to find their Prince Charming and being whisked away in a happily ever after. Stiles could tell he liked Danny but he wasn’t completely sure how much he really liked him. 

“’l will take it for now. I am happy for you.” Cora pulled Stiles into a hug.

“It is cool dude. And to think didn’t fall on your face. Fairly successful night for you.” Isaac retorted and with that Stiles so kindly flipped him the bird from behind Cora’s back. 

 

Stiles had a wide array of emotions once he arrived home. He was completely grateful to see his bed waiting for him. He wanted to go asleep before anything else infiltrated his brain. He was floating on cloud nine. There was a good-looking guy who appeared to be nice who was totally into him. Danny didn’t seem to mind that Stiles had some quirks and he definitely didn’t appear to care that Stiles had no experience in the whole kissing thing. 

So, what was Stiles so on the fence about? As much as he liked Danny and he could see him hanging out with him, Stiles wasn’t sure if Danny was the one. Maybe he shouldn’t be thinking so long term and just roll with it and be young and carefree. But he wasn’t sure if could do that either.

“Ugh Stiles, why do you overthink everything so much?” Stiles said out loud and flopped on his bed. He closed his eyes hoping to fall asleep but the respite was short lived since his phone beeped. Stiles grabbed his phone to see who was texting and expecting to see a message either from Cora or even from Danny.

Anonymous: How was your date my love?  
Pet: Peter?  
Anonymous: the one and only  
Pet: how did you get my number?  
Anonymous: Um, went into Cora’s phone  
Pet: are you stalking me?  
Anonymous: if I said yes, would that freak you out?  
Pet: maybe  
Anonymous: then the answer is no  
Pet: hold on a sec  
Pet: okay, I am back  
Cockywolf: were you getting comfortable darling?  
Pet: yes, and I was putting your name in my phone  
Cockywolf: I am completely honored  
Pet: and you should be  
Cockywolf: you never did answer how your date was  
Pet: it was fine  
Cockywolf: just fine?  
Pet: it was good. Only embarrassed myself a few times and he seemed okay with it  
Cockywolf: I see. Does your face flush when you embarrass yourself?  
Pet: I don’t know, I can’t see my face.  
Cockywolf: my guess is it does. Did you kiss him?  
Pet: that is none of your business  
Cockywolf: oh? So, you did kiss him?  
Pet: I never said that  
Cockywolf: is he a good kisser?  
Pet: What? I didn’t say we kissed  
Cockywolf:. I am positive you did  
Pet: OMG, you are too much  
Cockywolf: I am old my love, don’t understand the acronyms  
Pet: OH MY GOD!!! And there is no way you don’t know what OMG stands for  
Cockywolf: yes, I knew that one. Giving you a hard time. Speaking of, are you hard right now?  
Pet: dude, seriously?  
Cockywolf: and here I was hoping we could get through one conversation without you calling me dude  
Pet: that’s probably never going to happen  
Cockywolf: beginning to realize that. I will accept that flaw  
Pet: well, thank you for that  
Cockywolf: another question avoided. Are you hard?  
Pet: I decline to answer  
Cockywolf: it’s okay. I know you are.  
Pet: OMG, just stop  
Cockywolf: for you, I will  
Pet: it’s getting late. I should go to sleep  
Cockywolf: yes my love, get your beauty rest  
Pet: I will, night TTYL  
Cockywolf: night????  
Pet: OMG! Talk to you later!  
Cockywolf: Talk to you later my love

Stiles put down his phone on his nightstand and glanced down between his legs and saw that his pants were now tented. “Fuck you Peter Hale, now I am hard!” Stiles sighed out but he couldn’t help that a smile crossed his lips thinking about how Peter just texted him and not actually about his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys were wondering, the chapter titles are from the song titles from the various High School Musical movies. Hehe. Totally having fun with that.
> 
> Anyone else catch the trailer for American Assassin? Dylan looks badass. Looking forward to that movie.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who has been checking this out.


	5. Stick to the Status Quo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for Peter's date.
> 
> FYI, in case it's not clear on the date: Peter is Piers and John is Jonathan.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the Sherriff and Stiles interaction in this chapter.

Peter threw another shirt onto his bed. “Ugh!” None of them seemed good enough. One shirt seemed too short, another too bright, and yet another appeared to have a freaking hole in it. Then there was his favorite emerald green Henley that had faded from its bright color over time. 

“Does it really matter?” Peter spoke out loud to himself. No, it doesn’t. This little ‘date’ or what not is not a big deal. Peter doesn’t have to impress anyone. He could go in his pajamas for all he cares. It’s just a couple of guys hanging together for a couple hours. Yep, that’s it, nothing else. Just pick the damn holey shirt. Better yet, he should just cancel all together. Who needs this stress anyway?

“Arr.” Peter growled out in frustration. Why does he even feel this way? 

“Uncle Peter?” Derek stated hesitantly as he peeked into the bedroom. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, I’m fine Derek. Just trying to figure out what to wear.” Peter made a gesture towards his bed where most of his closet laid. 

“I see. Are you going somewhere?” Derek asked as he now entered the room glancing towards the bed.

“I am.” Peter replied exasperatedly. 

“Can I ask where or with whom?” Peter cocked his eyebrow at his nephew. “Oh, are you actually going on a date?” Derek asked with a jump in his voice. 

“It’s not a date per se. I am meeting someone for coffee. That’s it.” It had to be understood. This wasn’t a serious thing – Peter wasn’t looking for serious. It was just coffee. 

“Does mom know? She must be over the moon.” Derek grinned. 

“No, she doesn’t know and I prefer to keep it on the down low in the meantime.” 

“She would be so happy though.” 

“That’s the point Derek. She’ll be ready to send out the wedding invitations before I even get home. I want to take this slow and just play things by ear right now.” Peter drifted towards his bed to see if any of the rejected shirts were a winner this time around. 

“I get it.” Derek chuckled. “She probably would do that but she wants you to be happy.” 

“I know that.” He knows Talia wants him to be happy but she can be overbearing at times.

“Your secret is safe with me though. “Derek glanced over to the pile of shirts. “What do you know about the guy?” 

“Not a whole lot really. I know he is a little bit older than me and basically looking for the same thing - nothing too serious. He wants an adult to talk to and do things with. I sense he is new to the dating game so I think this maybe a good way for me to get my feet wet.” 

“Sounds like it.” Derek plucked out a light blue polo shirt and handed it over to his uncle. “Just wear this one.” Peter took it hesitantly not entirely convinced this was the right choice. 

“Are you sure?” Peter asked skeptically. He hated that he was experiencing doubts. That he was working himself into a ball of worry when he already convinced himself that he didn’t care about this. 

“Yes, do you remember what you told me and Cor when we were younger?” Derek glared at his uncle. 

“That you two were spoiled brats.” Peter joked as he fondled the shirt in his hands. 

“Besides that,” Derek rolled his eyes. “When we realized that we were werewolves, that we were different from most people. It was a hard concept to understand at first because we wanted to be just like everyone else. We didn’t want to be singled out or made fun of.” 

“Yes, I remember when you two thought it was the end of the world.” Peter did recollect that conversation fondly with his niece and nephew. 

Cora was young enough that she sat upon his lap. Her eyes red from all the crying, almost inconsolable. Derek was more stoic at the time, trying to keep it together for his sister but he had been wavering as well. All he wanted to do was play with Legos and be a kid. They both at the time had seen it as more of a curse than a blessing but now the opposite was true. Both Cora and Derek embraced the fact that they are werewolves and on occasion felt bad for humans. 

“Do you remember what you said to us?” Derek asked and Peter was completely flattered that he had made such an impression on his nephew at the time and that he still held to it. 

“I said something about don’t worry about what others think. You two are special and unique and if others give you a hard time, it’s because they are jealous are just too afraid to get to know the real you.” 

“Basically, be yourself and not to give two craps about them if they can’t like you for what you really are. In the end, you have each other and your family and that’s what matters most.” Derek spat like it was the word of the gospel and it hit Peter right in the gut. 

“You are so very right Derek. I thank you for that.” He then realized how much Derek had grown and believed that he would succeed greatly in whatever he decides to do with his life. 

“You’re welcome. Now, go on and try to have some fun.” Derek poked Peter in the arm. 

“I will.” 

Peter watched Derek leave with a huge grin plastered on his face, so proud of his nephew. He decided to wear the shirt that Derek suggested and he also stepped into his ‘no worries’ attitude. It was going to be a good night. He was going to will it to be a good night. And if it wasn’t, just like Derek said, he still had his family. Albeit his annoying family but they were still his. 

 

 

Stiles scrounged through the refrigerator in a vain attempt to find a snack and wasn’t having much luck. There was week old pizza and moldy cheese – not much to choose from. Looks like ordering Chinese is on the horizon. He really needs to get to the store more often. 

“Okay kiddo, I am heading out for a bit.” Stiles dad called to him. He was startled for a moment and almost hit his head on the refrigerator shelf when he bounced up.

“Sure, thing pops.” Stiles looked at his dad and noticed how nicely he was dressed. “Wow, you look nice.” His dad in was in a pair of black dress slacks and a rust colored button up top. 

“Thanks?’

“I mean you’re always wearing your Sherriff clothes so I am just surprised and wait…” Stiles walked closer to his dad and inhaled by his neck. “Are you wearing cologne?”

“It’s not a big deal.” John waved his hand to dismiss Stiles. 

“Are you going on a date? And more importantly, you were going to go on a date and not tell me?” Stiles acted offended. How could his father keep something like this from him? He should know these kinds of things. 

“First, it’s not a real date and second, I am telling you now.” His dad replied as he crossed his arms.

“If it’s not a real date then why are you dressed up?”

“We’re just meeting for some coffee. It’s a more of a get to know each other.”

“I need details now. Where did you meet him? Is he cute? What does he do for living? How old is he? And most importantly does he like pie?” He has to like pie or he wouldn’t be good enough for his dad. If you don’t like pie, then you are just an evil person. Hmm, did he even ask Danny if he liked pie? He should find out.

“Stiles! Relax. This is precisely why I didn’t want to tell you anything right away.” His dad exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Dad?” Stiles was offended now, his eyes bulging out. 

“I saw one picture and he appears good looking and he is a little younger than me. I met him on line and I have no idea if he likes pie.” The sheriff replied exasperatedly. 

“Find out. Oh, and text me when you get there and text me when you leave.”

“Okay.” His dad waved his hands again to shoo Stiles away from his personal space. 

“Seriously. He could be a pervert, a murderer or even a serial killer. You have no idea since you met him on line. And really on line dating is a thing for you?” Stiles pointed to his dad for effect. He was glad his father was actually putting actions to his words but he still wasn’t expecting him to go on a dating website. 

“Stiles, I think all of my years in law enforcement will prepare me for any of those scenarios. And I was just merely trying it out.” The sheriff tried to reassure him. Stiles scrunched his face in uncertainty. 

“You’ll have your gun, right?” If anything, his dad can shoot him dead. It would totally be justifiable homicide. If not. his dad knows enough people at the police station to help him cover up the crime so he should be fine if he pulls the trigger. 

“It will be in the car so yes.” His dad now smiled.

“In the car? How will that help if he drugs your drink and drags your passed-out body into his car? Tell me that mister.” Stiles knew he was reaching but it was a possibility. People go missing every day. 

“Stiles, I love your paranoia on most days but trust me on this.” His dad replied. “Come here.” His dad reached out his arms to welcome Stiles into a hug. Hugs usually made things feel better – just ask Olaf – ‘I like warm hugs’. How can an animated snowman be wrong? 

“I only have one dad and I don’t want to lose you.” Stiles spoke into his dad’s shoulder.

“You won’t kiddo. It’s coffee. In a crowded place. I promise I will be fine but thank you for your concern.” They released their embrace.

“Fine, be careful, and have fun. And still text.”

“I will. Just relax.”

“Okay.” His dad smiled back at him as he exited the kitchen. “Just so you know, I will be waiting up for you until you get home.” Stiles called out to his dad and he was fairly sure he heard him respond ‘yeah, yeah’. 

 

 

Peter glanced at the steaming mug of coffee in front of him instead of the man who sat across the table from him. He didn’t think he would be nervous but he was. He assumed if anyone would knock over the cup of water it would have been the other gentleman but oh, how he was wrong.

“It’s fine. My pants aren’t really that wet. “The man broke Peter out of his trance. “I’m used to it anyway. My son is a klutz. He’s always knocking things over.” 

“Thanks Jonathan. So, just the one kid?” Peter asked now finally looking at his ‘date’ feeling the flush from his cheeks finally dissipating. 

“Yep and he is more than a handful.” Jonathan laughed. ‘He’s a good kid. Just sometimes trouble has a way of finding him.” 

“How old?” Peter was trying to make conversation and put Jonathan at ease since he was fingering the rim of his cup, no doubt nervous himself.

“He’s seventeen. A senior in high school and sometimes he thinks he has the whole world figured out.” He shook his head.

“I get it. I have a niece the same age. She thinks she’s invincible.”

“So, you don’t have any children Piers?”

“Nope, just a niece and a nephew.”

“Do you want kids?” Jonathan shook his head.” Sorry, probably none of my business.”

“It’s fine. Maybe someday but I am not in a rush.” Peter had thought about kids once when he was with Jason but quickly put it out of his head. They would be a huge responsibility and he wasn’t positive if wanted to partake of that. He had babysat Derek and Cora enough so he knew firsthand how demanding and needy kids are and at this point in his life, he was too damn selfish. Besides, he really hadn’t found anyone that he wanted to have kids with. 

“What do you for fun?” Peter quickly changed the subject staring back at the man across from him. He could see a few wrinkles by his eyes and some frown lines but he looked good for his age – he appeared ruggedly handsome. 

“Not a lot. I work a lot.” Jonathan seemed sad with that statement. “Hence, that’s why I am new to all this.” He waved his right hand above the table and towards Peter.

“If it makes you feel better, I don’t go out much either. When I do, I like art museums and sometimes a good show.” Yep, Peter will admit it, when the wolf doesn’t want to play, he is a homebody.

“It does a little but you seem like someone who would go out Piers.” 

“More so in my youth. So exactly, what is it that you do for a living?” Peter shuffled in his seat and took a sip of coffee.

“I work in law enforcement. It’s long hours but for the most part it’s rewarding.” 

“I am sure it can be. That’s great.” Peter wondered if Jonathan knew about all the supernatural beings that lurked in Beacon Hills. 

“What about you?”

“Not much. I dabble here and there.” Peter smirked. He didn’t need to work. He was set for life with Hale money.

“That’s good.” Jonathan said hesitantly.

“No worries Jonathan. I promise, nothing illegal.” Peter grinned as Jonathan let out a deep breath and chuckled. Peter then notated on Jonathan’s left ring finger, a pale circle that went around his finger. It must have held a wedding ring and that ring had been removed recently. 

“Why now?” Peter interjected. “I mean why are trying to meet people now and why, hmm, not sure how to say this.” 

“Why I am looking for a man after being married to a woman?”

“Yea, that. Sorry, probably none of my business now.” Good job Peter, foot in mouth.

“It’s a valid question. My wife died 10 years ago, and I really haven’t felt like getting back out there. Recently though, I have. Maybe thinking about the empty nest syndrome coming up, I don’t know. The whole man thing. It’s been a recent development.” Jonathan grinned.

“I see so you actually haven’t been with a guy before?” Peter was intrigued now. He liked the idea of possibly being his first guy. Maybe this ‘thing’ wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

“Not physically, no.” He shook his head and looked back down at what remained of his coffee. “If that is a deal breaker for you, I understand Piers.”

“Of course, not. Beside we both agreed that we weren’t sure what we wanted and liked the idea of friends. If something else develops, I have no issues with you being inexperienced.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Jonathan smiled. 

Peter grinned back and observed Jonathan once more. The man who gazed back at him was somewhat interesting and not too bad looking. He appeared to have a job he liked and a son he evidently loved. Jonathan could be just the ticket – he’s not necessarily wanting anything too serious as well so perhaps this could work and he could get Talia off his back. So, what reason does Peter have right now to not even see where this goes – the reason that Derek said. Derek and his stupid mouth about having that connection or spark with someone. Yep, Peter may like Jonathan but he definitely was not feeling that affinity towards him. 

Damn it Peter, just see what happens. This isn’t a lifelong commitment. 

 

 

Stiles awoken to find himself on the couch. He hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep on the sofa last night. He turned over and felt the soft blanket on top of his body. His dad must have put it on him and that instant, he remembered – dad went on a date with a complete stranger. Stiles jumped up in a flash and practically face planted into the coffee table when his legs became entangled in the blanket. “Fuck!” He blurted out as he picked himself off the floor. 

The smell of breakfast radiated from the kitchen so Stiles knew where to expect to see his father. He ran slowly to the kitchen and saw his dad placing two plates of eggs and bacon on the table. His father noticed him right away, no doubt because he was fairly sure he sounded like a herd of elephants in a stampede. 

“Good morning kiddo.” His dad said with a smile as he took a seat at the table.

“Morning. Why didn’t you wake me last night pops?” Stiles asked as he forked his eggs and shoved more in his mouth than he should of. 

“You were sleeping peacefully.” John reasoned as he sipped some coffee.

“Or, did you not want me asking you twenty questions?” Stiles inspected the bacon – the turkey kind was not bad but he so loved pig much better.

“There was that too.” John smirked.

“Well, you are not getting out of it now.” Stiles took a deep breath so he could now fully interrogate his dad. “How was he? Was he just as handsome in person? Is he nice? Did you have fun? What did you talk about? Do you have things in common? Are you going to see him again?”

“Stiles!” John blurted out.

“Hmm?”

“Breathe son.”

“I am breathing and don’t change the subject.” Stiles demanded shoving the fake bacon in his mouth.

“He was nice and we are planning to see each other again.” Stiles noticed his dad smiling. It was nice to see him smile. He didn’t do it nearly as often as he should.

“When?”

“Probably in a few days.”

“Cool, what’s his name?”

“Piers like Piers Morgan.” His dad even grinned when stating his name. The guy must have really done it for his dad.

“Sounds like a snobby name.” Stiles almost pouted.

“Stop it. And you of all people shouldn’t say anything about names.”

“I just want to know that he is good enough for you.” Stiles knew that dad hadn’t so much looked at person for even a few seconds after his mom had died. He didn’t know if his dad thought he would be betraying her memory or what. No one was more surprised than Stiles himself when his dad had come out as bi about six months ago. He not only said he was ready to date again but he was really interested in seeing men. 

“I know kiddo. I promise he’s nice. And besides, this isn’t that serious yet. And it might never be.”

‘Yet. That is the keyword, now isn’t it? Just because he’s nice now doesn’t mean he’ll have a diabolical plan later and kidnap you to put you in his sex dungeon.” 

“Really son? A sex dungeon?” John shook his head and dived back into breakfast.

“It could happen. Mark my words.”

“Okay, I am cutting you off from any those TV programs that put these ideas in that head of yours.”

“You’re a cop. How come you’re not worried about this?” Stiles was fairly sure his dad was not naïve.

“Stiles, in all my years here in Beacon Hills, I have never have found a sex dungeon.”

“Well, don’t be the first dad! I hate for your peers to find you all tied up and being whipped.” John scrunched up his face.

“Stiles, that is enough! What is the real issue here?” John asked sincerely. He pushed his plate away. “Are you not happy that I am dating?”

‘No. I am happy for your dad. It’s just… I don’t know.” Stiles really wanted his dad to be happy but maybe it was a little weird seeing him going out.

“You have to know that I am not going into this blindly son. I am just testing the waters. I don’t even know what I want. Heck, even Piers isn’t sure what he is really looking for. I just wanted to try.”

“I’m sorry. I know you’ll be safe.” Stiles picked up the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink.

“And I appreciate that. Come here.” John stood up and pulled his son into a hug. “I love you.”

‘I love you too.” Stiles let go of the embrace. ‘And remember the offer still stands. If things don’t work out with this dude, I’ll totally be your wingman at the club.’ Stiles grinned and shimmied his hips.

“Right. We have already had this discussion. You are not old enough to go to the club and I really don’t want you as my wingman Stiles.” John ruffled his son’s hair.

“You hurt me pops.” Stiles acted offended. 

“I’m sure.” John laughed. 

“Let’s go find a movie to watch and be lazy.” Stiles suggested as he started out of the kitchen.

“Fine. As long as you don’t make me sit through the Star Wars trilogy again. “Stiles stopped in his tracks.

“You do realize there is more than three now, right?” 

“No.” John bowed his head.

“I guess I need to bring you up to date. Let’s go.” Stiles squealed as his dad followed his son out of the kitchen in defeat. Stiles and dad time – best afternoon after!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It maybe be slightly implausible that somewhere along the line that either Stiles or Peter don't figure out that Peter is dating Stiles dad. For this sake of this story, it is going to be a while before that comes out.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading :)


	6. Right Here, Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Peter and Stiles this chapter :)

Cora stared at the wide array of food that was scattered across the kitchen table. Derek had decided he wanted to make breakfast, problem was he couldn’t determine which item he wanted to focus on. There bagels, waffles, eggs, French toast, and even a huge bowl of fruit. Cora didn’t know where to begin so she just sat there staring at the food and then smiled at her brother who sat next to her with a satisfied grin plastered across his face.

“It looks amazing Der.” And it looks like a stomach ache ready to happen. 

“Well, dig in Cor. “Derek beamed as he piled waffles and French toast on his plate.

“Don’t even know where to start.” Cora joked. At this point, she was a little nervous that the food was not cooked completely. She didn’t want to offend her brother so Cora just went for it and grabbed a muffin.

The muffin’s texture seemed fine and smelled decent. She was fairly positive that it was bran but she wouldn’t know for sure until she bit into it – yep it was bran and a little bland but she could tolerate it. 

“Hmm, delicious.” Cora mumbled around the flaky crumbs.

“Cool, maybe I’ll do this every weekend.” Derek suggested as he took another forkful of waffle into his mouth.

“Awesome.” Cora rolled her eyes hoping her brother didn’t catch it.

“Good morning children.” Peter stated as he entered the kitchen taking in the sight of the buffet on the table.

“Morning.’ Cora coughed out. 

“Good morning Uncle Peter. Help yourself.” Derek offered using his hand to showcase his bounty.

“I’m good. I’m not that hungry.” Peter went to the refrigerator and plucked out an apple. He rubbed the rubbed the red fruit on his shirt and took a seat at the table with his niece and nephew.

“How was your date?” Cora blurted out.

“Derek!” Peter glared. “Glad to see my secret was safe with you.” Peter shuffled in his seat.

“Sorry Uncle Peter. Cora is relentless.”

“Tis true. I wasn’t going to stop annoying him until he told me what you were doing.” Cora said proudly. She was pleased at how well she could quell information from others. She just had a knack of getting people to tell her things. She knew about pop quizzes a week in advance. She found out the quarterback of the football team was secretly gay. She even managed to find out that one her teachers was having an affair. 

“I see. It wasn’t actually date.” Peter shifted uncomfortably again.

“You met up with someone. It was only you and him and you spent time together. How is that not a date?” Cora wondered as she licked her lips of the after taste of the muffin.

“Because, I refuse to classify it as such. It was two grown men having a talk over coffee.” Peter looked over at Derek almost pleading with his eyes to help him help out. 

“Cor, let Uncle Peter go at his own pace.” 

“I am but I still need some details.” Cora batted her eyes at her uncle. “Is he good looking? Are you going to see him again?”

‘This exactly why I didn’t want you or mother to know because now you will keep badgering me.”

“It’s because we care.” Cora dragged out the care and smiled.

“It’s because your meddling. I understand that you guys think I need to be with someone to be happy but I really don’t. I am content being single.”

“But isn’t it more fun with someone else?”

“Cor, leave Uncle Peter alone.” Cora was now wondering why Derek kept coming to his defense. 

“I admit it can be more enjoyable going to the movies or the art museum with someone else but it is also not the end of the world if I go by myself either.” 

“Hmm, I don’t remember you being so bitter.” Cora decided try the eggs now and grabbed some. They weren’t half bad. 

“I am not being bitter, just a realist.”

“What about Jason?”

“Cora!” Derek yelled out which caused both Peter and Cora to look at him.

“What?” Cora asked perturbed. 

“It’s fine Derek.’ Peter waved his hand.

“Jason was fine. It’s just he wanted more than I wanted. I couldn’t be everything he wanted. And sometimes I felt I was just settling – sometimes feeling like I was with him more for others than myself.” Peter glanced down at the table.

“Sorry, I didn’t know.” Cora felt like shit now.

“It’s okay. I don’t talk about it but you should know.” 

“Did you have fun anyway?” Cora now asked sheepishly. She wanted to tread lightly now.

“I did rather enjoy myself. He was nice and yes we did make plans to get together again.” Peter put his hand up to prevent Cora from saying something. “It is not a big deal. We are just planning a low-key lunch.”

“That is amazing. Stiles and now you. Two of my favorite guys are actually seeing someone.” Cora grinned from ear to ear. 

“That’s right, Stiles did go on a date as well.” Peter shifted in his seat.

“I still can’t believe that Snotlinksi went on a date?” Derek asked and Cora shot him look.

‘Yes, and please don’t call Spaz that.”

‘Why? It’s funny.” Derek chuckled as he dug in to eat more food.

“Do I even want to ask?” Peter wondered.

“It’s a stupid nickname that Derek used to call Stiles when he was younger.” Cora explained.

“It was fitting.” Derek chimed in. “After Cora discovered her wolfy powers, she started to realize how much stronger she was then everyone else.”

“I see.” Peter nodded.

“And well, Stiles was not and he would get frustrated because Cora would always win everything. She was faster than him, rougher than him and accidently hurt him a lot.”

“Hey, it wasn’t that much.” Cora never intentionally hurt Stiles but it did happen on occasion. They would play wrestle and she would pin him each time and maybe she would bruise his arms and legs. 

“Needless to say, Uncle Peter, it was enough times that the kid would end up in tears a lot and he would be so snotty. Therefore, I deemed him Snotlinski.” Derek laughed out once again. “Seriously, I didn’t know it was possible to produce so much snot.”

“Well Derek, I do appreciate that visual and thank you for the lovely story.” Peter scrunched up his face. And yep, he shouldn't have asked.

“Yes, thank you for that Der for the amazing trip down memory lane.” Cora said sarcastically.

“How did his date go?” Peter asked and Cora tried to determine his reasoning for asking but she already had a fairly clear idea and for the record, she still thinks – ew!

“I think it well. The guy is totally amazing. He’s cute and he seems to genuinely like Stiles.” Cora couldn’t help but feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

“What’s wrong with the guy then?’ Derek joked. Cora proceeded to kick her brother in the shin. “Ow.” Derek cried out.

“Nothing, He’s nice.”

“That’s wonderful darling. I know how much you like everyone to be happy.” Peter stated. 

“I do. And I feel really confident right now that things are going to work out well for the both of you.” Cora wanted to believe it. She hadn’t realized that her uncle was never truly happy in his past relationship and Stiles never has been a relationship. Maybe this would be a new leaf for each of them. 

“Thanks for that. I have some errands to run.” Cora watched her uncle as he got up from the table. He smiled and nodded as he exited the kitchen. Maybe she could be matchmaker after all. 

 

 

One week after the so-called date, Peter decided to go the coffee shop. He could not tolerate another breakfast of Cora and Talia asking him when he was going to see Jonathan again. Even though they had tentative plans this evening, barring Jonathan’s unpredictable work schedule, it was none of their damn business. 

The store was a little crowded but he managed to order his mocha latte in a timely fashion. Peter was still relieved when the barista called out his name. Despite the lack of wait, he still preferred to be somewhere else – preferably somewhere alone. 

Peter was about to exit the store when his nose was assaulted by the sweet scent of ginger. He scanned the area and there he was – the beautiful mole dotted boy sitting at a table all by himself. Stiles appeared to be scrolling through his phone. Peter slowly walked over to where Stiles was sitting. He hesitated briefly debating whether this was a good idea or not – fuck it, there is an empty chair across from Stiles. It has to be an invitation for Peter to join him. 

“I guess I am not the only who likes this place.” Peter stated out as he held his cup out. He notated that Stiles did not have a cup of coffee, only the biggest danish on a plate that Peter has seen in his life. Of course, Stiles would be inhaling sugar. He halfway wondered if Stiles would taste like all the sweetness he puts in his body. He then made that a mission to find out one day – to lick Stiles body like a damn sugar cube. 

“I guess. I like their pastries.” Stiles smiled. “Want a bite?” He asked sheepishly lifting up the plate.

“I think I’ll pass on the sugar rush right now. May I?” Peter asked gesturing to the chair. Stiles nodded his head in agreement. “I prefer the caffeinated rush myself.”

“No can do for me. I am already so spastic; the caffeine just gives me even more jitters.” Stiles replied shoving some of the pastry in his mouth. “So, are you like following me or is this a coincidence?”

Peter wouldn’t stoop to following but he might totally reconsider in Stiles case. 

“Actually, werewolves have an internal GPS. I asked myself, where would Stiles be and voila, the GPS took me right to you.” Peter noticed Stiles eyes grow big which gave him a better look into those honey brown eyes. The boy just radiated sweetness – fuck, Peter might just give himself a toothache being around Stiles. 

“Are you kidding me? Why is that Cora never told me that. Now that is got to be one of the coolest powers ever.” Stiles sat back in his chair and crossed his arms just taking in the sight of Peter and Peter loved that he was doing so.

“I am joking.” Peter chuckled as he saw Stiles smile turn into pout but even his frown was adorable. “We can follow a scent trail for a bit but that’s about it when it comes to tracking.”

“That’s not funny dude. I was totally believing you there.”

“Sorry my love. I always wanted to tell someone that.” Peter sipped his coffee.

“Well, now you have.” Stiles rubbed his finger on the side of the plate. “I hear your blind date was successful.”

‘Is nothing sacred?” He would have to remember to strangle Cora when he got home. “The get together was nice. The gentleman was nice and before you ask, I don’t know when we are getting together again.”

“Okay dude.’ Stiles held out his hands in a defensive posturing,

‘Sorry, Cora and my sister have been relentless. It gets tiring sometimes.” Peter looked at the mug in front of him. He could almost tolerate the whole dating thing if his family would just back off a little and not make it seem like it would be the end of the world if he didn’t have a second date.

“It’s fine. I get it.” Stiles sighed.

“That’s right. When are, you seeing your guy again?” Peter wondered. Okay, he admits it, he really wants to know how serious Stiles is with this guy. He wants to know if he has a chance. Stop Peter, you already decided it would be a bad idea to pursue Stiles.

“Actually, we are supposed to be getting to together in a little bit.” Stiles looked at his cellphone.

“I don’t want to keep you.” Peter started to get up.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to leave right now. He’s going to text me in a little bit.”

Peter sat back down in the chair. Mark one point in the win column for Peter - Stiles doesn’t want him to leave. 

“So, tell me about him.” Peter egged Stiles on. He was somewhat curious to hear what the boy was going to say. Perhaps seeing how he would stack up to the competition. 

“Well, he’s in college.” Peter nodded his head. “He is cute, has awesome biceps and he is super nice.” 

“What’s the problem then? You didn’t like the kiss?” Peter knew there was a but coming up – he could sense it Stiles heartbeat.

“I never said I kissed him. You just assumed.” Stiles said defensively.

“My love, it is obvious you kissed him.” Peter smiled. His werewolf hearing picked up Stiles mumbling ‘stupid werewolf senses’ which caused Peter to grin wider. 

“Nothing is the problem, it’s just… I don’t know.” Stiles fidgeted with the plate once again.

“You’re not sure?”

“Sort of and trying to figure out how a guy like that would want someone like me.” Stiles flailed his hands towards his own body. Hmm, the kid has some self-confidence issues. Peter wasn’t sure if he was surprised or not with that revelation. 

“Really? You appear to be smart and fun. Nice on the eyes. Why wouldn’t anyone not want to be with you?” Good job Peter, make the kid feel really good about himself – while you’re doing that make sure he doesn’t mess up this thing with this guy. Idiot!

“Thanks, but I can be a bit much. My sarcasm, my restlessness, and my non-stop chattering.” Stiles bit his lip. Peter failed to see the problem – he loved the bantering and he could stare at the boy’s mouth for hours just thinking about the obscene things he would do to those supple lips. 

“Well, if that’s the case, it’s that person’s loss. I think that boy would be happy to have you.” And with that Stiles cheeks turned red – yep, Peter likes Stiles flushed. Mark number two in the win column, he boosted the kid’s self-esteem. 

“I guess you’re right. I shouldn’t worry too much. It’s not like we are getting married or anything. We are just hanging out. He wants me to show him around Beacon Hills since he just moved here.” Stiles shuffled on his chair. “The problem is I am totally directionally challenged.”

Peter wouldn’t mind getting lost for hours with Stiles.

“I am sure he wouldn’t agree to it if he wasn’t interested.” Really Peter? You might as well be the one sending out the wedding invitations convincing Stiles to try with things with this boy who is probably not good enough for his Stiles. His? Peter rein the wolf in. 

“True.” Stiles glanced back at his phone. “He wants me to pick him up in 30 minutes.”

“Before I leave you, I would like to scent mark you.” Stiles stared back blankly. Peter knew it was out of the blue and not a weird request at all. Okay, maybe it was a unusual thing to ask for but he felt the urge to mark his scent on Stiles body before he left for his date – yep, maybe he was being selfish or slightly jealous but his wolf needed the boy to smell like him.

“I am sure Cora does what she can with you in regards to scenting you as part of the pack so to speak. However, it would it please my wolf.” Good one Peter, tell Stiles it’s because of the pack, not because you want him to smell like you before he sees some doofus. 

“Okay? It sounds kind of weird but whatever but go for it dude.” 

Peter grinned and was instantly pleased when Stiles bared his neck to him. The boy evidently had submitted in the past and the wolf was completely aroused by this gesture. Peter got up and circled the table and bent down to place his nose in the crook of Stiles neck. He sniffed and caressed the boys skin. He rubbed his stubble harder than he probably should have but his wolf was preening. He wanted to leave a mark and the red abrasion was the best he was going to get right now. 

The inaudible moan that Stiles let out would have gone unnoticed by a mere mortal human but his wolf heard the noise – it elated him to no end. Peter was satisfied to know that not only was he aroused but the boy that sat beneath him was oozing sexual excitement as well. Peter was more than glad to put another mark in the win column. Three for three, not bad. However, he knew that this was a dangerous game to play. He needed to keep Stiles safe and bringing him into his life could spell the opposite. Peter then stopped his scenting and pulled away realizing this may go too far. He was fairly positive that he heard Stiles whimper at the loss of his touch. 

“Thank you for that.” Peter whispered as he stood up straight glancing around the shop to see if anyone was watching the impromptu show. “I should get going.” 

“Umm, sure.” Stiles stated almost breathlessly.

“Have fun trying to not get lost.” Peter started to walk away. He needed to retreat now before he bent the boy over the table and pounded into him right here, right now. Now that would certainly be a show for the patrons. 

“Hey Peter.” Stiles called out which halted Peter in his tracks.

“Yes, my love.” Peter hitched almost hoping Stiles was going to ask him to take him right there in the restaurant. 

“I know this is kind of a weird question.” Stiles played with the hem of his shirt.” Umm, do you like pie? I mean I know you really don’t seem to eat sweets but if you did, would you eat pie?” Stiles appeared somewhat flustered with the completely random question. 

“It is true I don’t eat a lot of sweets.” Peter sensed a downward blip in Stiles heartbeat. “However, I have been known to indulge in that decadence known as pie. My sister makes a mean pumpkin pie during the holidays.” 

“Cool, thanks.” Stiles smiled. Peter evidently answered the question correctly since Stiles whole demeanor changed. His heartbeat picked up and he sensed low key arousal once again. Evidently, Peter had another win but he knew this was a game he should stop playing. 

 

 

Stiles glanced around to Danny who was staring out the window of the jeep. He thought Danny was having fun but he couldn’t tell for sure. However, Stiles was extremely proud of himself for only missing one turn in this venture so at least he didn’t make a fool out of himself. He started thrumming the steering wheel wondering if he should just take Danny home or continue more on this journey.

“I showed you the shopping center, the park, and an art museum. I could show you the library but there’s one campus that you probably use.” Stiles finally interjected. There had been some conversation but it was too quiet now for Stiles liking.

“True. I don’t need to see the library. Where do you go for fun?” Danny smiled widely.

“Umm, let’s see. There’s the bowling alley.” 

“Do you play?” Stiles could sense Danny was slightly excited about this notion.

“Not really dude. When I was younger, I would go there for the arcade games.” 

“Anyplace else?” Danny asked with a lean towards the center of the car.

“Well, there’s the preserve. Cora lives right near there. We used to go there a lot when we were kids.” The preserve brought back a lot of memories. Him and Cora would constantly go on treasure hunts but were always told to not go over certain neighboring borders which they adhered to most of the time. They did happen to venture a little too far when they were 10. Looking back Stiles should have been more careful near the creek but he had the need to stand near the bank to catch a glimpse of any fish that was swimming in it. Of course, the klutz that he is, slipped on the bank and down he went into the water with a sprained ankle to boot. Needless to say, Ms. Talia, her hubby, and his dad were none too pleased. Cora and Stiles were banned for a while for even going ten feet without some kind of supervision. 

“Cool. Let’s go check that out.” Danny beamed. “You and Cora are pretty close, huh?”

“Yep, we’re besties.” 

“And Isaac doesn’t mind?”

“No. He knows we are not interested in each other that way and besides I knew her first.” Stiles had an urge to stick his tongue and say ‘nanny nanny boo boo.’

“That’s great that you guys are close like that.” Danny went back to looking out the window.

“Do you have any good friends?’

“Yea. I have some good friends. I have move around a lot so it’s hard to keep in contact.”

“Sorry man.”

“It’s okay. I am used to it.” Danny sighed.

“If you are in college now, why did you move this time? Can’t you be almost anywhere?” Stiles wondered.

“I could. It’s a long story. Let’s just say it has to do family.”

“Okay. I won’t pressure you.”

“It’s fine. My family can be overbearing sometimes.” Danny breathed out.

“Family can do that sometimes. Almost there.” Stiles wanted to change the subject since Danny seemed uncomfortable with the current one. 

Stiles pulled the jeep over to the side of the road near one of the entrances to the preserve. He climbed out of the jeep and inhaled the outdoor air. Danny came around to join him.

“This section is basically Hale property so we’ll be okay walking around here if you want.” Stiles saw Danny glancing around.

“They wouldn’t mind? It seems sort of like trespassing.”

“They are cool. They don’t own all this land but they have a good portion of it around here so we would be good.” Stiles tried to reassure Danny. As long as they hugged the border of the Hale property, they would be fine. 

“Maybe another time. It does seem nice out here.” Danny notated as he inched closer to Stiles.

“It is beautiful out here.” Stiles backed away slightly from Danny and ran into the side of his car. And yep, the car door handle sticking in his back was not comfortable. 

Danny neared and leaned in towards Stiles. He felt his breath right before Danny’s lips touched his. Once again, Danny took the lead. He wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and pulled him closer. He then felt Danny’s tongue parting his lips to find the inside of his mouth. Stiles was a willing recipient playing tongue tag once again but damn, he also didn’t know what to do with his hands again either. 

Stiles nonchalantly placed his hands on Danny’s shoulders and it felt incredibly awkward especially now with Danny’s cock flushing against his own. He moved one hand down Danny’s arm while multitasking with his mouth still glued on Danny’s.

Danny abruptly stopped and pulled away. Oops, maybe Stiles wasn’t good at doing two things at once. “Nervous?” Danny asked.

“Umm, maybe a little bit.” Stiles hedged.

“It’s okay. I have been there before. With my ex, I was a little unexperienced so it took me some time to get really comfortable.” Could Danny be any more understanding, Stiles wondered.

“Thanks.” Stiles looked away a little embarrassed.

“It’s cool. I usually place my hands on the other person’s hips like I am doing now.” Danny smiled. “You could put your arms around the person and put your hands on their back.”

“I could do that.” How hard could that be?

“You could even run your fingers through their hair like this.” Danny then carded his digits through Stiles hair slowly.

“Hmm, yea. That is nice.” Stiles almost said in a whisper. Danny had a way of making him feel comfortable. He totally could get use to this feeling. 

‘When you start to feel more confident, you can slide your palms over their ass cheeks.” Danny muttered in Stiles ear as he slowly ran his hands close to Stiles bottom but stopped short of grasping his butt. 

“I…I think I might be able to get used to any of those hand placements.”

“I think so too.” Danny pecked Stiles on his cheek. “I actually need to get home. Maybe we can pick this up another time?” Danny asked in a hopeful tone.

“Yeah, sure. Of course, you know Cora wants another double date.” Stiles barely stumbled out of his mouth. 

“Right. Maybe something with just the two of us as well.”

“Sure. We’ll text and get something going.” Danny started to walk back towards the passenger side of the jeep. “Hey Danny.” Danny stopped and turned and looked back at Stiles.

“Kind of a weird question but do you like pie?” Stiles asked as he kicked some dirt with his right shoe.

“Did you want to bake me a pie?” Danny joked.

“No. Just doing a survey.” Maybe it was a lame response but Stiles really needed to know the answer.

“Okay.” Danny chuckled. “I like cheesecake.”

“Hmm. Some people think of cheesecake as a torte not a pie.” 

“It’s in a pie shell, isn’t it?” Danny asked confusedly.

“Some are made with pie crust but some people say since it is made with eggs which helps with leavening makes it more like a torte.” Stiles explained.

“Okay Stiles. Is there reason why we are having a discussion as to whether cheesecake is a pie or not?”

“Sorry. No. Forget about it.” Stiles climbed back into the jeep trying not to be discouraged that Danny doesn’t appear to like pie. 

 

 

Stiles lounged on his bed halfway paying attention to the book that he had precariously on his bent legs. He wasn’t positive why he was trying to do school work on a Saturday – maybe it was just a distraction or perhaps he was trying to be proactive. Either way, he had no idea what he just read.

“Hey kiddo, I left some money on the kitchen table for you to get something for dinner.” John called out sticking his head in Stiles room.

“Cool, thanks. Are you going to work?” Stiles asked finally closing the book figuring his brain would not absorb anything at this point.

“No, just stepping out for a bit.” John admitted as he entered Stiles room and then that was when he realized his dad was not wearing his uniform.

“You going out with Piers?” 

“Just grabbing a quick bite. Not a big deal.” 

“Okay. That’s cool dad. You actually seem kind of happy.” Stiles had noticed that his dad at least seemed more relaxed since he started this whole ‘not really dating’ thing with Piers.

“Thanks son. I have to be honest it is nice to get out and talk to someone on more of an adult level.” John plopped down on Stiles bed and smiled.

“I am sure. I know I am quite the handful.” Stiles replied playfully. 

“How about you? How did your date go this afternoon?” John asked.

“It was good. Danny is nice.” Stiles replied almost dejectedly.

“Why do you seem almost down?” John asked in his most concerned fatherly voice as he placed his hand on Stiles knee.

“It’s stupid.” 

“If it’s bothering you then it’s not stupid.”

“He doesn’t like pie dad.” 

“Aw Stiles. I know that means a lot to you.” John grasped Stiles knee harder. “I get that is a memory that you have of your mom. You want to bake pies with someone and pass that down to whenever you have kids.”

“Yea.” Stiles said sheepishly as he wiped a stray tear from his face.

“Listen kiddo, your mom would want you to be happy. I don’t think you should base your entire decision with being with someone or not based on whether they like pie or not.”

“I know dad. I’m trying not to but is important to me.” Maybe it was weird to decide whether someone was right or wrong for him based on one thing but he wanted some of his best memories of his mom to always be with him. And that would be hard if the person he is with might not like one of the most important things to him.

“I know Stiles but the thing you are doing right now, it’s not like it’s a lifelong commitment. I wouldn’t dismiss it right now. If things do develop into something more serious, I am sure he would understand and be willing to learn to like what is most important to you.” His dad – the voice of reason.

“That makes sense dad.” Stiles smiled. “Maybe I am overacting a little,”

“On that note though, I never want to see you settle either. You’ll know in your heart when you find the right person and that person will check off a lot of boxes you have.” 

“How did I end up with the best dad in the world?” Stiles asked in awe. No matter what Stiles did or said, his dad was always there for him with unwavering support. 

“Maybe, because I have the best son in the world.” 

“Come here pops.” Stiles sat up and reached over to hug his dad. “Thanks.” 

“Anytime son. Now I need to go meet Piers.” John released his son and stood up.

“Have fun pops and remember to text me when you get there and when you are on your way home.”

“Really? Is this how it’s going to be every time?” John wondered. 

“Yep so get used to it.” Stiles smirked. John shook his head and walked out of Stiles room. Stiles reached over and grabbed his phone. He hesitated for a moment and then decided – what the hell.

Pet: In case you’re wondering, I didn’t get lost  
Cockywolf: I didn’t have much doubt  
Pet: made one wrong turn  
Cockywolf: did you kiss again  
Pet: why does it always go back to kissing with you  
Cockywolf: because my love, it makes you fluster  
Pet: does not (BTW, I am sticking my tongue out at you)  
Cockywolf: oh, that is interesting. I would love to see what else you could do with that tongue  
Pet: Of course,you would perv  
Cockywolf: unfortunately, my love, I do not have time to go in detail right now as to what  
Pet: caught you at bad time  
Cockywolf: I am on my way out but we can pick this talk up later  
Pet: fine as long as it does not involve you asking about me kissing  
Cockywolf: fine, we’ll just discuss what else you can do with your tongue  
Pet: OMG, TTYL  
Cockywolf: yes, my love. Talk to you later. 

Stiles put his phone down and grinned. Peter was definitely starting to be a lot of fun.


	7. Everyday

Peter glided into the diner. He glanced up to the sign to verify that he was at the correct location even though his GPS said it was Bev’s, he still wanted to make sure. 

Jonathan was situated near the back in a booth. Peter took the man in as he approached. He definitely was not the type that Peter usually goes for but on the other hand, this thing that they had was still in the early stages. Maybe he was older and carried wrinkles but Jonathan was still relatively easy on the eyes. He was a good man so he should at least keep giving Jonathan a chance. 

“Sorry I am late.” Peter stated as he scooted into the booth across from Jonathan. “I have never been here before.” Peter looked around. He didn’t usually visit places like this but it seemed homey. 

“It’s fine. I just got here myself. It may not be the Ritz but they serve really good meatloaf.” Jonathan grinned. 

“Sounds great. I am sure it will be delicious.” Peter shuffled in the booth to get more comfortable and to move away from the crack in the faux leather seat. “You must be relieved that you were able to leave work.” 

“They can survive without me for a bit.” Peter chuckled and felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and noticed he received a message from Cora. 

“I do apologize but my niece is texting me. I am just going to send her a quick reply.” 

“No problem. I promised my son I would send him a message when I arrived and I forgot.” Jonathan shook his head. “It’s okay if he goes out for all hours and doesn’t say anything but if I do something like this, the sky is going to fall if I don’t tell him my every move.” 

Peter laughed. “Kids! Well, I guess that means they really do care.” Peter looked at his phone again when another alert came in. 

Cora Bell: how could you not tell me you were going on a second date?   
Cora Bell: do not ignore me Uncle Peter   
Peter Pan: I didn’t think I needed to tell you everything   
Cora Bell: this is important. I expect you tell me these things   
Peter Pan: I will do my best for now on (not)   
Cora Bell: I can sense the sarcasm through your words   
Peter Pan: good, that was the point   
Cora Bell: rude much   
Peter Pan: speaking of, I am being rude to my date   
Cora Bell: you said ‘date’ I am so telling Derek   
Cora Bell: he said he is happy for you   
Peter Pan: I love the fact you two can bond over this   
Cora Bell: sarcasm again?   
Peter Pan: my hope was you could tell that I rolled my eyes   
Peter Pan: I need to go. We will talk about your inherent need to be nosy at a later time  
Cora Bell: that was insulting   
Peter Pan: good. Talk to you later   
Cora Bell: there is a shorter way to do that – TTYL   
Peter Pan: so I have been told. Later

“My niece is relentless.” Peter shoved his phone back in his pants pocket but not before he turned it off. 

“It’s fine. My son was giving me the third degree as well.” Jonathan stated as the server walked over to take their orders. 

“What will you gentleman be having this evening.” The server asked flipping the order slip back. 

“I want the meatloaf and some iced tea.” Jonathan blurted out. 

“That comes with a side of mashed and green beans.” The waitress mentioned as she popped gum in her mouth. Yep, this was a high-class establishment alright. 

“Perfect.” 

“And for you?” Gum smacker asked. 

“Actually, that sounds fine for me as well. I will also take a glass of water.” 

“Great, I’ll get your order in and bring your drinks.” 

“Sounds like you’re close to your son.” Peter inquired. 

“We are. We only have each other. It’s just been me and him for the past 10 years.” Jonathan’s face lost some of the light he had. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.” Way to go Peter. 

“It’s fine Piers. When my wife passed away ten years ago, it wasn’t easy but we got by.” 

“Must have been difficult raising a kid after that.” 

“It wasn’t easy. He is not the most difficult kid but he has a way of finding trouble.” Peter laughed. 

“Any other family members?” Peter wondered. It seemed depressing thinking that Jonathan may have no one else in his family to turn to. 

“Nope, it was just the two of us.” 

“I can’t even imagine. I come from a large family. “Peter mentioned as the drinks were plopped down in front of them. Almost too big with all the cousins, aunts, and uncles. 

“You get used to it and it helps that we both love each other and look out for one another.” 

“That’s great you have a such a nice relationship.” Peter took a sip of his water and caught a waft of the ginger smell he loves so much. Really Peter? You are with someone else and you are thinking about Stiles.? And then his thought processes turned to mush.

Peter heard Jonathan talking but he really didn’t absorb much of what he was saying. He told stories about work and his lack of social life. He was fairly sure Jonathan spoke of an ill-fated camping trip. All Peter did was nod and throw some exclamations in here and there. He felt bad. It wasn’t that Jonathan was boring – it was that he was not Stiles. He wasn’t pale and gangly. He didn’t sport moles up and down his body. He was fairly sure he wouldn’t taste like sugar. And he didn’t have an animalistic need to throw him over any surface and pound into him. Yep Peter, you have it bad. 

“What about you? I have done all the talking here.” Jonathan asked breaking Peter out of his thought process. 

“Oh. Um, maybe we can talk about me next time.” Peter suggested noticing that he had only eaten half of his food. And really, when the hell did it get here?

“Right. Sounds like a good plan. Next time?” Jonathan concurred. Good job Peter, you just suggested another outing when you are thinking about someone else. Actually, this is a good thing. Jonathan can distract you from Stiles. He will steer you away from thoughts you shouldn’t be having. Maybe even help distract his wolf. 

“Let’s plan it right now.” Peter stated. He knew he needed to make the plan now or he might change his mind and back out. 

 

Peter entered the house, grateful to be back home. He had a pleasant enough time with Jonathan but his mind kept wandering back to a certain pale teenager despite his better efforts. And now he had a raging hard on that he needed to address ASAP. 

“Hey Uncle Peter!” Cora and Derek cried out in unison once Peter stepped into the house. Oh fucking fantastic! They were both sitting on the sofa waiting to jump on their prey.

“Hello kids. And what do I owe this greeting?” Peter hoped beyond hope that he could hide his arousal from his niece and nephew. He didn’t want to explain that he had hard on thinking about Stiles.

“We wanted to know how things went tonight.” Cora stated with a gleam to her eye. She jumped up from the sofa and walked towards her uncle.

“We, huh?’ Peter glanced at Derek who shrugged his shoulders trying to look so innocent but he was definitely a willing accomplice. 

“She is rather convincing.” Derek stated.

“Or irritating until she gets her way?” Peter assumed.

“That too.”

“Hey. I am not that irritating.” Cora try to defend herself and poked Peter in the ribs. “I just know what I want and how to get what I want.” 

“Right and tomorrow we’ll talk about you nosing into my life.” Peter wanted to make a get -away like now.

“Why not now? I need to hear about this second date.” Cora grinned.

“No, you don’t and I am tired.” Peter hoped she would believe him. “Derek, some help please.”

“Cor, let Uncle Peter be. We have bothered him enough for one night.” Derek tried to pull Cora away. At least one of them has some sense.

“Ugh, you two or no fun!” Cora pouted. Peter was almost expecting a tantrum to start – he was anticipating the stomping of the feet at any moment. “Fine but you should know that I will keep bothering you about this.”

“I expected as much.” Peter turned to make haste up the stairs and called out to his niece and nephew. “Have a good night you meddling duo.” He desperately need to rub one out and seriously needed to think of anyone other than Stiles while he did so. 

 

 

Cora sat in the cafeteria eagerly waiting for the school day to be over. It wasn’t that Cora disliked school, it’s just she would be rather be doing something else – anything else. She could be making out with Isaac, could be listening to music, or even meddling in other people’s lives. Now she was on a mission to make everyone in her life happy so she didn’t want to be distracted by school at the moment. 

“Hey Chickpea.” Isaac called out taking a seat next to Cora. She noticed he was picking at the raw carrots on his tray. 

“Hey. I’ve missed you.” Cora grinned and sidled up to her boyfriend. 

“I just saw you in economics.” 

“It still seems so long ago.” Cora whined. “Maybe we should go make out under the bleachers later. Cora flashed her brown eyes at Isaac. 

“I can’t say no to that.” 

“Ew, I can.” Stiles chimed in as he sat down across from Cora and Isaac. 

“I guess it’s a good thing that I didn’t ask you then.” Cora laughed out. 

“Yep, what exactly is this mystery meat today?” Stiles asked confusedly as he forked the gray meat in front of him. 

“I think its Salisbury steak.” Isaac concurred. 

“Maybe you guys should pack next time.” Cora reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook. “So Spaz, I have an idea. I sort of brought up it to Isaac already.” 

“Okay. You are kind of scaring me Fangs.” Stiles half-way joked. 

“It’s not a big deal but I want to sort of do a bucket list. Like I want us to relive some things that we have done in our youth before we graduate.” 

“Cool, like what?” Stiles wondered. 

“Well, Isaac and I are going to go back to the restaurant where we first met and meet cute again.” Cora beamed and leaned her head on Isaac’s shoulder. 

“I will take a hard pass on that one.” Stiles interjected and took a swig of milk. 

“Good, we don’t want you there anyway.” Isaac replied. 

“Anyhow, I think this can be fun. I thought maybe the playground?” Cora offered. 

“Yes, let’s do the swings. Isaac, you could totally push me really high with your super werewolf strength.” Stiles eyes widened. 

“I don’t think so dude.” Isaac shook his head. 

“Well, you’re no fun.” 

“I’ll push you Spaz.” Cora responded to her friend. 

“I love you Fangs.” 

“I know.” Cora smiled again. “What else?” 

“Oh, how about a sleepover?” Stiles suggested. 

“Yes, I can paint your nails.” Cora practically jumped up. Oh, how she remembered when Stiles was always a willing participant in letting her do makeovers. He was a living life sized doll and always so happy to oblige until he was like 14 and then became a brat about it. 

“Fine!” Stiles said disgruntled. “But no toes. I draw the line at toes.” 

“Spaz, I am totally doing your toes too.” 

“Ugh, nothing too bright then.” 

“Sure.” Cora was definitely going for bright. No way she wasn’t going to try for a neon pink color.

“That was way too easy to convince you.” Isaac chimed in. 

“Because Isaac, she hurts when she punches me in the arm so it is easier to agree.” 

“I see I have taught you well.” Cora noticed Stiles sticking his tongue out at her. “Use that for Danny.” Stiles then rolled his eyes. 

“If you are going to bully then you need to put on your list that Stiles needs a piggyback ride.” Stiles insisted pointing to Cora’s list. 

“Really Spaz?”

“Yes. Actually, get Derek to give me a piggyback ride.”

“He’ll never go for it.” Cora shook her head. “You scarred him for life when you were eight and said wee, ride em wolfie.” Cora almost laughed thinking about that memory.

“Damn, that was awesome. If I only knew then what I know now. I totally want to ride the wolf now.” Stiles grinned from ear to ear. Ow!” Stiles yelled out as Cora kicked him in the shin from under the table. She was glad she got a swift kick in. 

“I do not want to hear about you riding my brother – ever!” Cora turned to her boyfriend when she heard Isaac laugh.

“Isaac will give you the piggyback ride. He’s taller anyway.”

“What?” Isaac coughed up part of his carrot.

“If you want some later, then you’ll do it.” Cora loved the power of sex.

“Fine.” Isaac grumbled.

“Sweet! Fist pump.” Stiles acted excitedly throwing his fist in the air. 

“Go carts?” Isaac offered. Probably trying to change the subject.

“Cool!” Cora was busy writing everything down. This was going to be really fun. “I do have another idea.” Both boys looked at her. “Spaz, I thought we could cross the Hale property line in the preserve and finish what we started all those years ago?” 

“Are you nuts? I sprained my ankle the last time and we were both grounded for months.” Stiles blurted out while flailing his arms. 

“Don’t fall in the creek this time you big klutz. Besides, I carried you home most of the way. And we’re older now. We need to do this Spaz.” Cora could sense that Stiles was on the fence about this. His heart almost skipped a beat.

“I don’t know it.” Stiles stabbed at the gray meat in front of him.

“Are you scared?” Isaac asked almost taunting Stiles. 

“No. Just a little leery.” 

“It will be fine. Please Spaz.” Cora almost begged. She could tell Stiles heartbeat was a little elevated. She understood somewhat. They both had gotten in an immense amount of trouble when they were younger and Stiles hated disappointing his father. 

“Okay Fangs.” Stiles exhaled. “I am not totally on board but you’re right. We need to finish what we started all those years ago.” 

“Yes. Let’s make plans to do it sooner than later.’ Cora was super excited now. She was going to get to relive a lot of her best memories and make new ones at the same time. And not to mention, finish some unfinished business. Nothing could possibly go wrong this time, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess not a whole lot happened during this chapter - however you guys should enjoy the next one :)


	8. Fabulous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the Steter moment.
> 
> As always,thanks for reading.

Stiles tried not to move his toes as Cora carefully painted each one. His fingernails had been dry for a while for which he was grateful because he desperately needed to fidget or touch something. Cora had batted his fingers away from his mouth twice. Admonishing him since she didn’t want Stiles chipping the polish. He wiggled his toes wondering how women can do this all the time. He was bored and anxious trying to sit still on the floor. And not to mention, Cora totally deceived him and painted his nails a pink color.

“Oh, my God Spaz, sit still already.” Cora said flustered as she blew on Stiles left foot.

“I can’t help it.” Stiles bit his bottom lip.

“I am so getting you a fidget cube for your birthday.” Cora smiled and started with the second coat.

“That would be an amazing present.” Maybe then he would actually not bite his nails all the way down.

There was a slight knock on Cora’s bedroom room and Derek leaned in.

“Cor, is there any pizza left?” 

“Yep, we didn’t eat it all.” Cora responded not missing a beat on Stiles toes. “The box is on the bed.”

“How can you let her do that?” Derek asked as he sidestepped Stiles to get to the bed.

“She’s very convincing Der-bear. You of all people should know that.” Stiles smirked.

“Don’t call me that hemorrhoid.” 

“I really do truly love that new nickname you have come up for me.” 

“I have no problem going back to Snotlinski.” Derek now grinned as he grabbed a slice of pizza. 

“Fangs, please tell your brother to stop making fun of me.” Stiles was almost pouting. He looked at his feet and was relieved. It appeared that Cora was done and he could now wiggle and squirm.

“Der, please leave Spaz alone.” Cora piped in but it wasn’t very convincing.

“Whatever, I’ll leave you two doing whatever it is you are doing.” Derek shook his head and started to leave.

“Hey big guy what do you want for your birthday next week?” Stiles remembered that the Hales were throwing sourwolf is very own birthday party next weekend and Stiles could not wait to attend.

“Hmm, how about you not being there?” Derek laughed and then ran out of the room.

“I know you really don’t mean that.” Stiles yelled after him. He looked over at Cora who was grinning. “He is secretly in love with me.” 

“Right.” Cora laughed and threw a pillow at Stiles face. He ducked but not fast enough. The pillow nipped him on his cheek.” Now I want to put makeup on your face.”

“I never agreed to that.” He was fairly positive that he broke out one-time Cora put eye shadow on him. “Besides, you’ll want to take a picture and show Isaac so no way.” 

“I am totally going to take a pic and show Isaac. Stop being a brat and let me make your face pretty.” Cora batted her puppy brown eyes. Damn it! He was doomed to Cora's charms.

“Fine but I am going to get a snack first.” 

“You just ate like half a pizza.”

“Yea well, I am a growing boy and I need sugar.”

“Okay, make it quick. I’ll text Isaac while you grab a bite. And don’t mess up the paint job.”

“Cool.” Stiles awkwardly got up from the floor trying not to smudge the polish. It was difficult to wobble with cotton balls between his toes and he hoped he didn’t faceplant down the stairs which was a very high possibility since he falls when nothing impedes his feet.

The trek to the kitchen took longer than usual. Despite being careful, he was certain that he would get an earful from Cora since he hit his big toe on the carpet coming down the stairs. Stiles finally made his way towards the kitchen and was grateful his journey was coming to a close. He was then pleasantly surprised to find a treasure at the end.

“Peter, we keep running into each other.” Stiles stated as he came upon the wolf. Peter had been standing with his back to the door but Stiles was convinced that he probably heard his hobbles miles away. 

“Hello my love.” Peter responded as he turned around. Stiles noticed him checking him from head to toe. “Nice color on you. I knew a pink or red shade would suit you when you flushed.” Peter smirked. Someone was being a smartass. 

“It’s all Cora’s doing.” Stiles smiled and wiggled his toes. He thought he felt some cramping in his poor digits now. And wants the cotton balls out like now!

“You are a good friend letting her paint your nails.”

“She wants to give me a makeover next.” Stiles said almost too excitedly. Rein it in Stiles. 

“Hmm, and cover up that pretty face of yours?”

“Yea, okay.” Stiles turned away slightly embarrassed. Damn Peter now was going to see him turn that shade of red to match his nails.

“You do realize how gorgeous you are?” Peter was going to make him melt. Stiles was ready to jump his bones and have him do whatever he wanted to him. Fucking makeover can wait.

“Not really.” Stiles sputtered out. “I actually came down here searching for a snack,” Stiles tried to recover and glanced around the kitchen. His dick was getting hard and there was no way that Peter wouldn’t be able tell he was aroused. Fuck, his arousal was probably permeating throughout the entire Hale house like an air freshener. Get that shit on the market fast – are you looking for your home to smell like lust? Look no further than Stiles Mist. His libido will keep the aroma of lust ingrained in your home for hours.

“Always the perpetual eater, I see. “Peter did the whole eyebrow thing. Damn, Stiles wished he could cock his eyebrow. It looks so stupid when you use your own finger to push one brow up. “And what are you eating this time?”

“Hmm, something chocolate I think.” 

“Sugar again my love?” Peter shook his head. “Why don’t you have an apple?”

“An apple?”

“It is fruit.” Someone is being a smartass again and Stiles sort of likes it. “I prefer you not get diabetes or die of a heart attack before you’re thirty.” 

“Aw, that is so sweet.” Stiles said more sarcastic than he wanted. He watched Peter go to the fridge and grab an apple. It wasn’t his fault that he glanced at Peter’s perfect globes when he bent over and grabbed the fruit from the drawer. He then was even kind of enough to rub it on his shirt. “You’re a werewolf. You should be able to eat whatever the hell you want.” Stiles mused about Peter's healthy eating habits. 

“True but I prefer to eat healthier.” Peter passed the fruit to Stiles. Stiles inspected it for a moment – turning it over checking for who knows what.

“I promise I’m not the evil queen and that the apple is not full of poison. It’s just chock full of nutrition.” Peter almost said mockingly.

“I figured dick. I was just wondering why you didn’t cut it for me.”

“Really?”

“Nah, just playing but that does pose an interesting question.” Stiles bit into the apple. It was juicy and Peter was right, it didn’t seem poisonous.

“And what would that be?” Peter came closer to Stiles.

“Your claws dude. They are like a knife, right? I mean have you ever just whipped out your claws and sliced and diced an onion.” Peter stared back at him almost with a dumbfounded look. “Seriously, haven’t you thought about it? You can save tons of money. You wouldn’t need a chopper, a dicer, or serrated knives. “Stiles nodded his head in wonderment. “That’s amazing!”

“Stiles, I have never used my claws to chop a damn onion.”

“Have you thought about it at least?”

“No. Even if I did, then I would probably reek of onions all day. Besides, our claws would not be good at that kind of thing.”

“Well, if you ever did want to claw an onion, that would be way cooler than when Cora popped my pimple.”

“I am thrilled and delighted that my claws dicing a vegetable would rank higher than a pimple popper. You have truly made my evening,”

“Sweet! And I so want to watch when you do it.” 

“Sure, I will call you right away.” Peter remained in his close proximity and Stiles dick was throbbing.

“Well, Cora is probably wondering where I am so I should get back upstairs.” Stiles tried to sidestep around Peter. 

“Of course, don’t want to keep you from that adorable sleepover you two are having.” 

“Cora wants to relive some memories of our youth before we graduate.” Stiles finally made it past Peter and was grateful that his aching dick didn’t brush up against him.

“It’s a neat idea. I don’t want to keep you my love, Have a good night.” Peter grinned and looked towards Stiles crotch. Fuck! He knows! Of course, Peter could tell he was aroused.

“You too. Good night.” Stiles immediately turned from Peter. He needed to vacate the vicinity before his cock got anymore ideas. Stiles walked as quickly as his cramped toes could take him back to Cora’s room. 

Stiles entered Cora’s room and flopped down on the floor. She glanced up from her phone.

“It took you long enough.” Cora’s nose scrunched up.

“I ran into your uncle again.” Stiles shuffled on the floor trying to get comfortable and he was desperately trying to hide his hard on as well – not that it would matter. 

“That explains the smell of arousal that is wafting from you.” Her expression was a combination of disgust and wonder. 

“I can’t help it. It really likes him.” Stiles said looking down at his erection. It really likes him!

“Oh, my god Spaz. Really? And we can call it like Stiles junior or something?”

“That’s a negative.” Stiles waved his finger. 

“Little Stiles?” Cora asked hopeful.

“That just sounds demeaning like saying my cock is small.”

“You guys and your insecurities about your dick size.” Cora shook her head.

“We don’t want the impression of being small.” Stiles insisted as he now started taking the cotton balls out from between his toes. Thank goodness, his toes had freedom once again.

“Fine, then we’ll call it Fred.”

“Fangs, we’re not calling my junk Fred.”

“You didn’t like anything else I suggested so I now deem your junk be named Fred.” Cora stated proudly.

“My cock will refuse to answer to that name.”

“Whatever Spaz, so my uncle?”

“What about him?” Stiles wanted to deflect the conversation but he also really wanted to talk to someone about Peter and how his arousal is always like off the charts when he is around him.

“Here I set you up with a nice boy who is in your age group and seems to really dig you. And you have lust eyes for my uncle.” Cora grabbed some of the makeup and started to crawl over towards Stiles. 

“Danny is nice.” Stiles inhaled. “I know you are not thrilled with me digging your uncle.” Stiles spat out before Cora started to apply some blush to his cheeks.

“It is weird.” Cora sat back on her knees and admired Stiles pinked cheeks. “I would prefer you not hooking up with my uncle but I see that you seem to really like him.”

“I think I do.” Stiles closed his eyes while Cora applied some mascara and then eye shadow.

“I wonder if he has a thing for you too.” Stiles heartbeat jumped at that. “Don’t move.” Cora demanded as she applied more eye shadow. “Just do me a favor.”

“Name it Fangs.” Stiles eye lids fluttered as the brush touched them.

“Please still give Danny a chance. I really think he might be good for you.” 

Stiles nodded his head. She was right, he should at least give it go with Danny. Besides. he really didn’t know for sure how Peter really felt about him. Would he really want to be with some high school kid anyway?

“And one more thing because I know you are a stubborn little shit.”

“Hey, I resemble that remark Fangs.” Stiles laughed out trying to not move – he totally didn’t want to be poked in the eye by a mascara brush. 

“I know eventually you will do your thing so please be careful. I don’t know the whole story about my uncle but I do know I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“That makes two of us.”

“Good.” Cora grinned. “You look beautiful. Now time for your pic.” 

Stiles tried to get up off the floor swiftly to evade the picture. He knew he was probably no match for werewolf strength but he had to try. Cora had him by the ankles before he was even an inch off the floor. Stiles fell onto his back when Cora grabbed him.

“Oomf.” Stiles croaked out when he landed. 

“Not so fast Spaz.” Cora smirked and straddled Stiles. If she was a guy, it would totally be hot. 

Instead, Cora grabbed her phone and started snapping pictures. Stiles tried to turn his face away from the phone but with Cora’s strength, she locked into him place with her free hand. “Come on, smile pretty. Isaac wants a good one for his screen saver.” She mocked.

“Stupid werewolf strength.” Stiles mumbled. One day, he’ll have the upper hand.

“But you still love me.” Cora beamed.

“I’ll never stop loving you.” Stiles turned his head with the biggest grin on his face towards Cora’s phone and then flashed the peace sign with his fingers. Might as well provide Isaac with a great pic. And maybe he’ll send Peter a picture as well just because.


	9. Walk Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys - this chapter is a little shorter than some.
> 
> I will make it up next time with a nice Steter filled chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Peter glanced over to Jonathan who sat in the passenger seat. He appeared nervous since he had been twisting his fingers for the past five minutes or so. Every once in a while, he would look out the window but remained quiet. Maybe this was a bad idea to have a so called date that would take them 2 hours away from Beacon Hills especially since he was going to his old stomping grounds.

 

“Are you doing okay over there Jonathan?” Peter finally asked breaking the silence.

 

“Yep. Don’t mean to be so quiet. I actually don’t get out of Beacon Hills that often,” He replied shuffling in his seat.

 

“It’s fine. We don’t have to do this if you are uncomfortable.” Peter wasn’t even sure why he suggested this outing. Annie was playing and he was always a sucker for a good musical so he thought why not ask Jonathan to go with him. This adventure could be a good thing or turn out to be bad idea. He’ll just have to see how the evening plays out.

 

“Piers, I want to do this. I don’t get out a lot. It is fine. Thanks for checking though.”

 

“No problem. Okay, we are almost there. The seats should be decent. Have you seen Annie before?” Peter liked to indulge in each and every musical that came his way and wanted to be able to share that passion with someone else but he wasn’t sure if Jonathan was the one to continue that path with.

 

“Nah, I haven’t seen any kind of show like that since before my wife passed.”

 

“Oh, is this okay?” Now Peter felt like shit – bringing up another possible painful memory. However, Jonathan didn’t seem despondent at the moment.

 

“Relax Piers. I wouldn’t have agreed to come if I wasn’t sure.”

 

“Great.” Peter replied and then fell into his own deep thoughts as they continued the rest of the way to the theater. He was grateful that he was the one driving – that way he had an excuse to be distracted and not engage with much small talk. He had to pay attention his surroundings after all.

 

Crystal Lake was not a place that he thought he would visit again as quick as he was. After he moved out the apartment that he shared with Jason, he vowed he would not invade this area again for quite some time. This placed held a lot of memories – good and bad. The nice ones consisted of when he and Jason first got together and how they shared the same interests – going to the theater, wandering around art museums, and just relaxing at the local coffee shop. Some of the bad recollections focused on all times Jason accused Peter of cheating on him and the arguments that would follow. Peter’s wolf on occasion would feel the urge to scent and sometimes with the scenting, came the longing to claim. He never cheated on Jason but sometimes he wanted to so he could tell Jason that he was right the whole time.

 

Leaving Crystal Lake entirely and escaping back to Beacon Hills seemed to be the smart thing to do. He could start fresh and not be reminded of Jason everywhere he went as well as give Jason some peace. This way he would not have to worry about running into Peter. Okay, maybe Peter sprinted his way back to Beacon Hills but he will always claim the reason was because it would be easier for Jason even if Peter knew down deep it would be simpler for him as well. However, what he was not expecting was meeting some mole dotted pale as Casper boy that he was smitten with.

 

“We’re here.” Peter called out as he found a spot to park his car. Finally, he could not let his mind wander down the Stiles path right now. However, it proved to be difficult when he was around Jonathan. He did feel bad when his mind drifted when he was with him but Jonathan would sometimes exude the ginger aroma that got under Peter’s skin. The man didn’t stand a chance when he wafted the sweet aroma of another that tickled his wolf’s fancy.

 

“The ride wasn’t too long, right?” Peter supposed as well but there was an awkward silence between them for a while which seemed to drag the journey out a tad. Peter really did need to start to make some decisions with whatever he has going on with Jonathan.  

 

“Let’s go grab our seats.” Peter suggested.

 

Jonathan nodded his head in agreement. The two-gentleman walked into the theater and found their seats with relative ease. Peter was pleased that he scored the center section and they were only about twelve rows back.

 

“You weren’t kidding about the decent seats.” Jonathan mentioned as his phone chirped. He glanced down at his device. “Sorry this is a slight police matter. I have to go make a quick call in the lobby. I’ll be right back.”

 

“Sure. You should have about ten minutes to curtain.” Peter called out. He figured this was as a good as a time as any to check his phone as well. He was pleasantly surprised to see a message that Stiles had sent about twenty minutes prior.

 

Peter opened his text message and notated that Stiles had sent a picture of himself. Said picture was Stiles all dolled up in make-up flashing the peace sign. Peter couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

     Cockywolf: very nice but I still think you look better without make-up

     Pet: now you might make me really blush

     Cockywolf: I am fairly positive I already did

     Cockywolf: you do know how beautiful you really are?

     Pet:  =^_^=

     Cockywolf: what??

     Pet: I forgot, you are not versed in such things dude. It means blushing.

     Cockywolf: nope and here we are with the dude again

     Pet: get used to it and you know you love it

Cockywolf: I will try to suffer through it for you my love  
Pet: much appreciated dude!!  
Cockywolf: what are you up to this evening  
Pet: probably go to binge watch something on Netflix. You?  
Cockywolf: actually, I am out with my gentleman friend  
Pet: OMG! I am interrupting your date  
Cockywolf: it’s not a date and he stepped away to take a call  
Pet: so this is the third time  
Cockywolf: I didn’t realize you were keeping count  
Pet: I am not  
Cockywolf: and here you thought I was the stalker. I am truly flattered.  
Pet: shut up!  
Cockywolf: are you going to get yourself off after you are done watching TV  
Pet: why does it always go back to that with you  
Cockywolf: you’re young Stiles. It should always go back to that.  
Pet: why do you care?  
Cockywolf: because it interests me  
Pet: me jerking off, interests you?  
Cockywolf: very much so  
Cockywolf: he is coming back. We need to pick this chat up later.  
Pet: yeah right. Like talking or sexting?  
Cockywolf: I could get behind the sexting thing  
Pet: perv and you are talking about my junk while out with someone else  
Cockywolf: don’t judge me my love. We’ll pick this up later.  
Pet: maybe. TTYL  
Cockywolf: later my love

Peter grinned. He probably shouldn’t have enjoyed the texting with Stiles as much as he did. It was delightful going back and forth with the boy and to add icing to the sugary cake known as Stiles, it was quite entertaining to make the boy squirm. Hmm, now he wondered how the boy would writhe beneath him in bed. Now, that would be a sight!

 

After the show wrapped up, Peter found himself pacing outside the theater while waiting for Jonathan. He needed to use the restroom and he assumed had to check his phone once again. Being in law enforcement evidently kept the guy very busy. Peter glanced at his phone a few times. He didn’t really expect Stiles send him another message but he was slightly disappointed when there was no new notification from the boy. 

“Peter?” The male voice called out bringing Peter back to reality. He looked up and saw him. He was the main reason why he left this town and the biggest reason he vowed not to come back at any time soon. The dark-haired man approached him. He was younger than Peter but older than Stiles. 

“Jason.” Peter almost sighed but tried not to. He didn’t want to come across as being disrespectful.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Jason asked as he shoved his hands in his pant pockets. Peter sensed he was trying to play it cool but he was extremely nervous. 

“You know me. I can’t pass up a musical.” 

“True but I am still surprised to see you here in Crystal Lake. I thought you moved back to Beacon Hills.” Jason almost sounded hopeful that Peter was here to stay. Now he was going to have to burst his bubble once again. 

“I did. Beacon Hills theater is shit so here I am.” Peter tried to laugh it off. “How are you?” Peter wasn’t sure he wanted to open that can of worms but it was too late now. He was never good at small talk so why should it start now?

“Good. Yea, I am good.” Jason glanced around the area. “I am here with someone.” He appeared to be embarrassed to say such a thing. Perhaps he thought Peter might be jealous. Maybe one time he would have been. His wolf definitely wouldn’t have been pleased but now the animal had moved on to someone much more pleasing. 

“That’s great, so you are seeing someone?” Peter really hoped that was the case. He wanted Jason to be happy. He did deserve nice things even if his jealously was not justified. 

“I am. He is a nice guy. We haven’t dated for very long but so far so good.” Jason shuffled his feet. “How about you?” Jason smiled. He did appear to be happy.

“I am glad for you.” Peter wasn’t sure how to answer the next question. “Hmm, well, I actually met someone on line.” Or more to the point lusting after a seventeen-year-old. Better that he went with the first thought. Peter averted Jason’s dark brown eyes.

“Really? Doesn’t sound like you at all.”

“It’s not. It was Talia’s idea. You know how convincing she can be.” And irritating. And overwhelming. And a buzzkill. Stop it Peter, you love your dear older sister. 

“Oh, well that’s great.” Jason seemed a little down at this revelation. The green-eyed monster may rear its ugly head. 

“It’s not that serious but he is here with me tonight so I should probably go find him.” Peter glanced around. This was his opportunity to walk away. 

“Right. You know just because we are not dating anymore, doesn’t mean we have to stop talking.” Jason paused. “I do miss you Peter.”

“I realize that. It just seemed easier.” Jason was better off without him. 

“Easier for you or for me?” Jason’s eyes lit up in a fury. 

“I like to think for you.” And Peter was as well. Their relationship was draining at times. They both could be happier now. 

“You would think that. As usual you are being selfish. I loved you Peter.”

“Jason, I did what was best for you – the best thing for us. You may think I am being selfish but you were not happy. I couldn’t be everything you wanted me to be.” Peter shoved his hands in his pockets.

“You didn’t try.” He spat out.

“I did but it was never good enough.” Now that Peter thinks about it, there were several things that were never good enough Jason. He didn’t like how he cleaned which is ridiculous since he verges on OCD when it comes to cleaning. He certainly didn’t appreciate his sarcasm and humor. 

“Listen, I need to go.” Peter started to walk away before this chat escalated more than it already had.

“Of course, running away again.” Jason shouted. “That’s what you’re best at!”

“Stop it Jason! We are done with this right now. Go be happy with your new guy.”

“Fuck you Peter Hale.” Jason yelled and walked away.

Well, that went well Peter sighed in search of Jonathan. That confrontation definitely put a damper on the evening. He might just need to go home and text a certain hormonal teenager and see where the rest of the evening takes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble posting this chapter. Sorry it looks funky.
> 
> And it keeps posting the end notes from chapter 1!!!


	10. Can I Have This Dance (or in this case Scent Marking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys definitely didn't like Jason. I honestly wasn't planning to do a whole lot more with that character but after seeing the reactions, I think I will need to incorporate more of him into this.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter - nice Steter action :)

Somehow Peter get roped into another one of those family functions. He was trying not to be too bitter about it since it was Derek’s birthday but he also wondered how many of these damn family get togethers does one have? He remained in the corner of the big living room hoping to stay invisible from others but at least this gathering was smaller in size than the barbeque. Unfortunately, he was positive someone would notice sooner or later that he was not part of the decorations and insist on talking with him. He really wished he was a chameleon about now so he could blend into the walls.

Peter sighed and sipped his drink and hoped for the best. You can handle some small talk Peter. You suck it at but you can do it for Derek. 

“Hey Uncle Peter?” Well Derek evidently found his hiding spot.

“Hello nephew and once again Happy Birthday.” Peter imbibed more of his drink. 

“Thanks. Do you think you can try to have some fun?” Derek almost looked like he was begging.

“I will later after everyone goes home.” Peter raised his glass in a toasting gesture.

“Uncle Peter!”

“Just kidding.” No, he wasn’t. Not at all! Maybe he could just get wasted and have fun that way. Why is it a requisite to socialize during family functions?

“I thought you might invite your new friend.” Derek said completed with air quotes around ‘new friend.’

“He would be totally overwhelmed coming to a Hale function. Your mother and sister would probably pester him the whole evening.” Peter exhaled. “Besides he had to work tonight.” No way would he bring Jonathan to the Hale home. There was a huge possibility that Talia would keep him against his will until Peter decided to properly date him. 

“I see. Well, I am still hoping you can have some fun.” Derek looked around the room while Peter glanced around with him and then Stiles happened. Fuck! He’s here and he is with someone. Is that the kid Stiles is dating? The kid who is not good enough for him. In fact, no one is good enough for that boy. He really should lump himself in that category as well but he is going to overlook that tidbit.

“Okay Uncle Peter?” Derek asked bringing Peter out of his Stiles induced trance.

“Hmm? Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” He knew he should be looking at his nephew but his eyes kept following Stiles. He and his ‘boyfriend’ were wandering around the room. Stiles was hastily pointing at things. They stopped briefly as they encountered a few Hale family members and appeared to have been sucked into some idle chit chat. Stiles evidently liked talking with his hands since he constantly flailed them around.

“Fun. Try to mingle and have some fun.” Derek said annoyingly with an eye roll thrown in for good measure.

“Sure, I’ll get right on that.” Or in Stiles – whichever comes first.

“Okay. Well, mom wants me to make rounds. She wants to make sure that I try to talk to everyone here.” Derek rolled his eyes once more. Peter didn’t know how Derek did it – how he always seemingly pleased his mother. He would have pulled his hair out by now.

“Makes sense.” Peter followed the scent of ginger that was permeating throughout the room. He noticed the inadequate boy taking Stiles hand into his. He narrowed his focus on their fingers intertwining amongst each other. It took all of his strength to not let out a growl. He wasn’t sure why his wolf was acting so possessive -Stiles wasn’t his. At least not yet.

“Uncle Peter, are you okay?” Derek asked in a concerned voice. Peter saw that he looked worried by his furrowed brows. 

“I’m f..,fine. Why?” Peter almost growled. 

“Umm, maybe because your claws were starting to come out.” Peter glanced down to his left hand and noted the claws protruding somewhat from his fingertips. Rein in the wolf Peter. Breathe!

“I am good. Just smelled something off I guess.” He hoped that Derek would not catch the lie – the untruth of feeling jealousy run through his veins. It was an odd emotion for Peter to be experiencing. He wasn’t used to the green-eyed monster coming to the surface, not even with Jason. He sometimes would have a pang of insecurity with him but nothing like the passion that was flooding his insides right now. Fuck, he was doomed. He yearned for that boy.

“I might need to go for a run.” Peter desperately needed to shed his skin and be free of the constraints of his human body right now. He didn’t want to do anything stupid. His wolf wanted to be free – it yearned to escape from whatever the hell his body was feeling right now. The betrayal of emotions running rampant through his insides. He felt the urgency to clear his clouded head.

“That might be a good idea. Maybe you could try to wait just a little bit?” Derek asked. 

Peter looked at his nephew and into his pleading green eyes. Evidently, it meant a lot to him for his uncle to be at his party. Peter nodded. 

“Sure, I’ll wait a little.” That put a smile on Derek’s face. He could stand by but it wouldn’t be easy.

“Thank you.” 

Derek walked away no doubt to go mingle with the various family members in attendance. Peter started scanning the room one more time – out of curiosity or torture, he wasn’t sure. He finally zoned in on Stiles location and he felt giddy inside. The other boy was not near him – oh well, his loss, Peter’s gain. Guess running wild will now be easier to take a backseat for a while. 

Peter was now the cheetah and going after the gazelle that got separated from the herd. He however would not have his prey as the main course but for dessert instead. Rein in the wolf Peter. Do not pounce. Walk the other way. His feet betrayed him as he stepped closer and closer to Stiles. When he was finally near enough to properly inhale his ginger spice scent, he saw that the boy was hanging near the dessert table. Of course, he was – predictable but fucking adorable. 

“Why am I not surprised that I find you hanging out by food once again?” Peter queried once he was in ear shot of Stiles who was still mesmerized by the different offerings that lay in front of him. “It seems to always come back to food with you.”

“Maybe it’s because food is amazing,” Stiles smiled but still not lifting his gaze from the feast that lay in front of him. He must really be thinking of his options carefully or he could just be running eeny meenie miny moe through his head. Peter snorted quietly. The latter option seemed more fitting.

“I see my love. I am glad to know that you have such a good relationship with food.” 

“I do. Food doesn’t talk back to you. It’s always there for you and it can be downright pleasurable.” Stiles insisted as he finally turned and laid his eyes onto Peter. Oh, those divine honey golden eyes. If Stiles was food, then Peter would definitely agree on the pleasurable part. On the other hand, Peter could devour the deliciousness known as Stiles. 

“Pleasurable, huh?” He couldn’t be serious. “My dear boy, you do need to experience more in life if you think food is pleasurable.” 

“Have you ever had chocolate decadence?” Peter shook his head. “Then you cannot say that food is not pleasurable because that shit is off the chain.” Stiles seemed proud of himself with a satisfying grin plastered across his face. 

Peter smiled at Stiles enthusiasm and glanced at the different sweets. He noted some chocolate cream pie and remembered Stiles comment about pie at the coffee shop. He leaned over and grabbed a slice for both himself and Stiles. He passed a plate to Stiles whose face lit up like a damn Christmas tree.

“Dude, you remember that I like pie?” Stiles shoved a piece in his mouth, leaving a small tad of whipped cream on the side of his mouth. 

“I recollect you saying something to infer that.” Peter concurred as he himself took a bite into his mouth as well.

“Oh, my god, you’re eating pie too?” Stiles eyes bugged out in surprise.

“I told you I indulge on special occasions and I think my nephew’s birthday qualifies.” The pie was actually decent. And it was worth it to see Stiles face beam. If that’s what it takes to get Stiles to be happy, he surely won’t mind getting chubby from pie for him.

“Awesome. And this is almost a slice heaven. See pleasurable.” 

“Stiles my love, I equate pleasure with moan inducing sounds and food does not bring me such a reaction.” Granted, Peter could possibly get behind this particular dessert some more especially if did happen to emit groans from the boy standing next to him. He decided he could watch Stiles put anything in his mouth now – it was easily going to become his new favorite past time.

“Well, you are clearly not eating the right foods.” Stiles stated shoving the last of his pie into his mouth between these supple lips. Stop it Peter. Don’t think vulgar thoughts about those lips.

“No, my darling, you are clearly misguided. “Peter grabbed Stiles now empty plate from his hand and then placed both of their dishes down on a nearby table. “Come here sweetheart.” Peter took Stiles hand into his and led him away from the table slowly. His fingers were a little clammy but Peter didn’t mind – the digits intermingled with his perfectly. There hands were puzzle pieces that interlocked together perfectly.

Peter scanned the room quickly to verify that he didn’t see the boy who Stiles came with while trying to find a secluded corner once again. As much as he wanted Stiles alone, he knew it wasn’t a good idea – he might really do something stupid then. Or his wolf would anyway. He needed to take things slow or not at all but that evidently wasn’t working out for him. 

The corner Peter found was a little out of the way on the opposite side of the room from most people but they certainly were not cut off from everyone. Peter came to a stop with Stiles still entwined in his hand.

“I want to relive a memory that might show you other ways to receive pleasure.” Peter said in almost a whisper towards Stiles ear.

“Huh?” Stiles asked almost inaudibly. Peter sensed his heart skipping a beat.

“From the coffee shop.” Peter did not give Stiles a chance to respond before he slightly pushed the boys head to the right in order to get him to reveal his neck. Peter licked his lips in anticipation – he really wanted to savor the boy beside him but he knew he would have to wait for another time so instead he nuzzled his nose along his pulse point.

“Oh, I remember now.” Stiles whispered. Peter took his right hand and moved it under the back of Stiles shirt and started to slowly rub circles on his back. His skin was silky soft – almost like it had never been touched since he was baby. 

“Peter…” Stiles hummed.

“Yes, my love?” Peter teased as he now took his tongue and licked Stiles neck – yep, the boy tastes like the sweetness of the foods he ingests. Oh, how he wanted to devour him and savior every morsel of his body.

“Fuck!” Stiles leaned into Peter’s soft caresses now closing his eyes. He was almost convinced that Stiles was melting into his touches and that the boy would fall over once he stopped.

“Now, can you see what other things could be pleasurable?” He asked softly into Stiles ear. Peter might not have brought out the moan he was in search of but he was still satisfied. Stiles was like putty and was completely stimulated. Not only could Peter smell the arousal but he saw the hardness of Stiles cock through his pants. He was pleased with himself that he was able to cause such a reaction in the boy. He could only wonder what else he could do to stir other pleasurable sounds from him.

“Umm, yes…” Stiles almost mewled. The boy was almost done and that was just from scenting alone.

“Peter Anthony Hale! What the hell are you doing?” Peter quickly turned from the mole covered neck to see his sister standing before them. 

Talia had her arms crossed and her right eyebrow cocked. Peter was fairly positive that if he looked closely enough he would have saw steam coming from her ears. She was pissed. 

“I think I am trouble.” Peter whispered to Stiles. 

“I think so too.” Stiles concurred. 

“Yes, my dear sister?” Peter asked nonchalantly. Talia looked at Stiles briefly but basically managed to keep her eyes locked on Peter.

“Stiles sweetheart, I think Cora might need some help with Derek’s birthday cake.” 

“Yes ma’am. Sure thing.” Peter was impressed that Stiles managed to speak coherently. He pulled his hand off of Stiles back which caused the boy to look at him like he was sad at the loss of the touch. 

“I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Yes, later.” Peter watched as Stiles slowly walked away. There would be later. It was a bad idea but there would indeed be a later. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Talia asked barely waiting for Stiles to step out of earshot.

“Just wanted to make sure he smelled like Hale.” Peter smiled. Good answer Peter.

“Or do you mean, you wanted him to smell like you?” Talia asked with her arms still crossed. Damn, she reminded him of their mom more and more every day. Except there was no way he would cower from Talia like he did mom. It was easy to go hide in a corner from his mother’s wrath but he would stand his ground in front of his big sister. 

“Hmm, semantics.” Peter grinned. 

“Peter, he is seventeen and in high school!”

“He’ll be eighteen.” Eventually, right? Sounds like a sound argument. He was losing though.

“That’s how you are justifying it? Because he’ll be eighteen sometime?”

“What do you want me to say Talia? My wolf is attractive to him. You are the one who has been constantly pushing me to put myself out there. I was perfectly content not going out and being single for a while.” Peter ranted as he pinched his nose.

“I know, I just thought…” Talia appeared to be at a loss of words. 

“You thought that I would be happier if I was with someone?”

“I guess.”

“Just stop pushing me. My happiness is not based on being in a relationship with someone.”

“Fine but you need to stay away from that boy. I have known him since like he was four and if you …” Talia hesitated once again. He could see her taking deep breaths, yep a typical mom move. 

“Hurt him?” Peter knew what his sister wanted to stay but was too chicken to say it.

“No, I… damn it!” She said flustered. 

“It’s fine Talia. I have no intention in hurting that precious boy. I will try to behave.” It wasn’t going to be easy but it was the right thing to do. He just had to convince his wolf that. The wolf would be harder to tame.

“Thank you, Peter, and Nana Hale has been asking about you. You should go say hi.”

“Nana Hale? Fuck, she isn’t dead yet? Isn’t she like a 100?” Peter questioned.

“Peter! Talia screeched. “Just go over and make nice with her, please.” 

“Fine.” Peter grumbled. Yep, just like mom would have said. And just like that he did cave to his sister. 

“Thanks.” Talia smiled evidently pleased with herself. 

Peter glanced over to where Stiles was now. He was talking very animatedly with Cora. He exhaled softly. Okay, talk to Nana, shed your human skin, and then get Stiles out of your head. Easy as 1,2,3 except it wasn’t.


	11. I Want it All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys - just a FYI
> 
> Derek comes across a little mean to Stiles in this chapter but he really isn't. He just likes to give Stiles a hard time and really wouldn't do anything not nice to him. You'll see later how he will look out for Stiles.

Stiles caught sight of Cora and walked over to her direction, okay maybe it was more like stumbling like a drunken idiot. Peter scent marking him caused his body to go lax. He was definitely getting caught up in the moment and was disappointed when Ms. Talia interrupted them having that moment. 

“Hey Cora.” Stiles eked out. He was grateful that he reached his destination and placed his right hand on the table to sturdy himself. Cora was leaning over to place candles on Derek’s cake.

“Hey.” Cora turned to him with her nose already scrunched up and then she glanced down towards Stiles’ crotch. “Fuck, Fred is happy?”

“Fred?” Stiles asked slightly confused. And perhaps his brain was still in Peter’s hot as fuck embedding his scent into him. He could literally die a happy man now without even losing his virginity. 

“Your dick moron. Fred seems very excited.” 

Stiles blushed. Of course, werewolf senses and their freaking enhanced absorption of smell. 

“We never agreed on Fred and can all the werewolves here sense my excitement?’ Stiles was sure he knew that Cora would say yes but he hoped for no. He quickly glanced the room to see if anyone was staring at him and pointing to his crotch because that would be truly mortifying being known as the kid with the boner at Derek’s party. He would never live that down. 

“We did agree on Fred and yes, they will all be able to tell someone is aroused.” Cora laughed. Glad, she thinks it’s funny. Stiles was turning a deeper shade of red. 

“Fucking great! And your mom too Fangs?”

“Yep. Why are you worried? You literally experienced your first morning wood here.”

“Not helping Fangs.” So, Stiles might have said something to Talia when he spent a night one time when he was younger and woke up with a whopper of a boner. He was confused so he asked the one person who could possibly put some perspective on his situation. And then he was promptly told to go talk to Derek which was probably the most awkward conversations that they had ever had in his life. 

“Don’t worry about it Spaz. No one will care. Where’s Danny anyway?” Cora scanned the room and then went back to putting more candles on Derek’s birthday cake.

“Huh? Oh, He went to the bathroom a while ago. Now I am not sure where he is.” Stiles looked around the living room a bit as well and didn’t see Danny. He had sort of forgotten about him truth be told. 

“Then why are you so excited then?” Stiles flushed and bit his bottom lip. “Oh, fuck Spaz, please tell me that Fred is not excited because of my uncle.” Cora’s brown orbs were pleading. 

“I could but it wouldn’t be true.” Stiles replied sheepishly. Cora then swatted him on his right arm. “Ow!”

“You are supposed to be trying with Danny.”

“I am. I just got a little distracted. “

“A little?” Cora gazed down once again at Stiles bulge. 

“Okay, maybe more than a little distracted.” Stiles definitely had his mind somewhere else because he practically forgot that other people were in the room with him and Peter for a bit. He totally got lost in Peter’s touches. The wolf scenting him and nuzzling his neck.

“It is still ew if you ask me.” Cora sighed. Stiles glanced over to the cake once again and it looked delicious. 

“I just remembered I left Derek’s present out in the car. I will be right back.” He wasn’t lying but he was also afraid that Cora may continue to question his choices regarding her uncle so he was ready to bail on this conversation. 

“Okay and then actually try to spend time with the guy you came to the party with.” Cora insisted sounding a little put off. 

Stiles nodded his head agreement. He would find Danny once he retrieved the birthday present from the car. And he would then make a concerted effort to put Peter and his damn scent marking out of his mind and have fun with Danny. 

 

The jeep was parked relatively close so didn’t take long for Stiles to grab the gift bag from the backseat of the car and make is way back into the house. He scanned the living area for one Derek Hale and wished he had the werewolf sense of smell right now so he could trace Derek’s distinct cologne. 

And there he was – the male god known as Derek Hale. He was standing in the middle of the room like he was in a spotlight. Stiles sighed. He slowly made his way over to the man and hoped no one would get in the way of his mission. 

“Hey Der-bear.” Stiles called out before Derek had an opportunity to move away. 

“I thought I told you not to call me that hemorrhoid.” Derek grinned. He evidently loved the new nickname he had bestowed on Stiles. 

“Well, it’s either that or sourwolf big guy so you decide.” Two can play the nickname game. It took all of Stiles willpower to not stick his tongue right now at the sourwolf.

“I prefer neither. Don’t you have someone else to bother?” Derek asked as he crossed his arms.

“I wanted to give you your birthday present.” Stiles presented the gift bag proudly. With a wide-eyed smile, he gave the present to Derek. 

Derek took the bag and looked into it hesitantly. Stiles watched in anticipation as he rocked back on his heels. Derek seemed to be taking his time as he shuffled through the tissue paper and then he finally emerged with the gift. 

“A teddy bear?” Derek looked perplexed. But his face was still cute when it was all scrunched up.

“Yep. You know a bear for Der-bear.” Best present ever! The cool part was the bear was all black – definitely the right color choice for Mr. Dark and Broody. 

“Stiles, I am 22 years old now. What I am supposed to do with a stuffed bear?” 

“What do you mean? I have one just like it in white. They could be besties and best of all he is extremely cuddly when you sleep.” Stiles looked over at Derek whose eyes remained narrow in confusion. Hmm, maybe he should not have just offered up to Derek that he sleeps with a stuffed animal. 

“Hmm mmm.” Derek held the bear and looked it all over – almost examining it for any defects. Checking the paws and eyes for details. 

“Never mind then. Just give me back the damn bear.” Stiles went to reach out for the animal and Derek pulled it up from his arm’s reach. 

“Tell anyone about this bear, I will kill you in your sleep.” Stiles was not sure if Derek was kidding or not. It was hard to tell with the sourwolf. Never could read his emotions. He was definitely someone you can say was like a brick wall. 

“Okay big buy. Your secret is safe with me.” Stiles held his hands out in mock defense. 

“Or maybe I will just behead your bear.” Derek grinned as he placed his new stuffed bear back into the gift bag. 

“Derek! That would not be cool if you beheaded Mr. Bear Bear.” Really Stiles? Now you just told Derek the name of your bear – can you get anymore pathetic? He now averted his eyes from Derek in embarrassment. This conversation may have actually pushed the morning wood chat to second must awkward talk he has had with Derek. 

“Mr. Bear Bear, Stiles? That is clearly adorable. I think I will keep that tidbit in my back pocket.” Derek grinned. At least you made Derek smile Stiles. 

“Fine fine. Enjoy it. I sleep with a stuffed bear.” Stiles bit his bottom lip. 

“Oh, I plan to Stiles.” Derek chuckled.

“So big guy, you think this year you might be willing to buy me some alcohol?” He hoped. Stiles attempted to use his eyes in a puppyish way. He thought Derek could possibly be his hook-up.

“You can hardly walk on your own two feet while sober so why would I give you any alcohol?” 

That was a good point, damn it!

“Because you totally like my present.” 

“Hemorrhoid, I need to make some more rounds with the family. “Derek sauntered away and stopped to look back at Stiles. “Thanks by the way.” Derek barely eked out. No fuckin way! Derek Hale just said thanks to his epic gift giving skills. 

Best night ever! 

Stiles had the urge to jump and down in the middle of the room and then thought better than the juvenile act. He would try to contain his giddiness that Derek actually liked the present he gave to him. 

“Hey, good looking.” Danny whispered in his right ear as he came up from behind. Stiles wasn’t expecting the man’s arms to wrap around his waist so he jumped slightly. Luckily, no heads were bumped in the process.

“Hey yourself. I thought I was going to have to send out a search and rescue party for you.” Stiles joked – but seriously, Danny had disappeared for quite a while. Stiles squirmed a little but Danny evidently wanted to keep a firm hold on Stiles. 

“I actually did make a wrong turn and then I was talking to some of the Hale family members. Interesting people.” Danny said speaking into Stiles neck. Good thing Stiles wasn’t ticklish with Danny’s mouth vibrating on his nape which then brought back the memory of Peter licking his neck. Fuck! He wishes Peter was the one holding him right now. 

“When can we get out of here?” Danny asked now stroking Stiles right arm.

“Well, we got to have cake first.” You have to have cake when attending a birthday celebration. 

“I thought you were already getting sweets.” Danny pulled Stiles closer to him and he was resting on Danny’s torso. “I really want to take you somewhere.” He mumbled now in Stiles hair.

“Oh, okay.” Stiles mumbled. Danny was evidently feeling very frisky at the moment. “Let’s just get a slice first and then we can leave.” And yet Stiles wasn’t truly positive that he was ready for whatever Danny had in mind.

“You and dessert. Okay, a slice and then we leave.” Danny then leaned in for a chaste kiss on Stiles left cheek.

Danny finally let go of Stiles middle and intertwined his digits between his. Stiles smiled at Danny and looked around the room to see where Cora might have been with the cake. Instead of locating her, his eyes locked onto Peter who was staring back at him. His blue orbs appeared to be laser focused on him. He was grateful that Peter was not Medusa because he would have been turned to stone in an instant. Peter was near an old woman who appeared to chatting with him but he didn’t seem to be paying attention to her. His stare remained on Stiles and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or if it scared the shit out of him. 

Stiles wanted to acknowledge him with a smile to break the icy glare. He was positive that he noticed claws protruding from his fingertips. And were those some fangs coming from his mouth? Okay, Peter was turning for some reason. Peter then cocked his head slightly glancing towards Stiles right and then that was when Stiles realized, he was not glaring at him, he was staring down Danny. Yep, it was time to leave this party like now. 

 

 

Stiles wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up straddling Danny in his jeep but here he was doing such thing. They had retreated from Derek’s party and pulled into Stiles driveway and the next thing he knows he is on Danny’s lap with a hard on pressed into the guy’s jeans and their lips smashed together. 

Tongues were swirling and Stiles finally found a decent place to put his hands. He placed them on Danny’s broad shoulders while Danny rubbed his hands up and down Stiles back. He hadn’t realized that his shirt was pulled up slightly – probably for Danny to get easier access to his skin.

“Mmm, you’re getting better at the kissing thing.” Danny said breathlessly pulling Stiles in even closer.

“Thanks. “Stiles mumbled through their kiss. Fuck, his cock wanted to be free. The friction between their pants was not enough so he bared down a little more.

“Fuck, you taste as delicious as those sweets you ate.” Danny pushed his tongue further into Stiles mouth.

Stiles once again let Danny take control of the situation since he was the more experienced one. He felt their pressed erections against one another and the soft caress of Danny’s fingers tips rubbing on his spine. The digits slowly made their way to his hips and then to the front of his pants. One finger rubbed the outline of his cock which caused Stiles to let out a moan and another went for the button. Damn, he was leaking precum.

The button popped open and Danny’s hand started to make it’s decent down into his underwear.

“Oh, hey wait…” Stiles said breathlessly and pulled away from the kiss which caused Danny to stop his mission of grab Stiles dick.

“Sorry man. I don’t think I am ready yet.” Stiles flushed. He was embarrassed in not wanting to take the next step just yet. He wanted to be ready but he was fairly sure he didn’t want Danny to be his first. 

“Really?” Danny sounded disappointed. “Seems like you are into it.” He glanced down at Stiles bulge.

“I am. I just…” Stiles didn’t know how to find the words. He probably just blew it with Danny.

“It’s fine. I don’t want to pressure but do you think you could get off me because I don’t know how much more my cock can take?”

“Oh sure. Sorry about that.” 

Stiles swung himself off of Danny’s lap and was grateful that he just brushed the center console with his knee. He was sure he was going to be a lot less graceful than he was. Stiles sat back into the seat and sighed. He glanced over to Danny who was now awkwardly staring out the window.

“I really am sorry.” Stiles didn’t know what else to say so he bit his right index finger.

“I am not going to lie. I am little disappointed because I really want you but if you are not ready, you’re not ready.” 

“You seriously okay with this dude?” Stiles was on the fence. Danny didn’t seem like he was going to pressure him but he also appeared not happy that things didn’t evolve further. 

“Stiles, I am not a jackass. I already said I am not going to pressure you but I do hope you’ll be ready to play soon.” Danny winked.

“Thanks man. I don’t know what to say.” Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief to an extent.

“Well, it’s late and I sort of need to take care this if you know what I mean.” Danny looked down at his own still bulging erection. 

Stiles understood, he needed to rub Fred off like yesterday. Damn Cora, now he is calling his dick Fred!

“Yep, me too. I mean I get it.” Stiles flustered and opened up the jeep door. He stammered out of the vehicle and met Danny near the back of the jeep. He was glad that he driven over to his house so that he didn’t need to drive Danny back home. Who knew at this point how that ride would have been?

“Thanks for inviting me to the party. I had fun.”

“Me too.” Stiles ran his fingers through his hair.

“Good night.” Danny started to walk towards his car and called back to Stiles. “Call me.” 

“Will do.” Stiles waved and smiled back at Danny. Evidently, he didn’t screw things up too much with Danny.

Stiles watched Danny pull away and then slowly made his way back towards his house. He was glad that his dad was working late tonight because he was definitely needing some Stiles time between his session with Danny and his encounter with Peter from earlier. 

Fuck, Peter! That man just did it for him. He thought briefly what it would have been like if he had been making out with Peter in his jeep instead. He was sure he wouldn’t have stopped, hell he probably would have been the one to encourage Peter to keep going. 

A cool breeze made Stiles shiver for a moment and he stilled by the front door of the house. He looked around for a moment almost sensing he was being watched. He did not notate anything or see anything suspicious so he just shrugged his shoulders and went inside and chalked it up to his paranoia. 

 

The wolf remained hidden in the shadows. The boy had suspected something but his eyesight failed to see the animal hiding in the dark. It took all his willpower to not jump on the other boy – the one who felt it necessary to kiss what was his. How he thought it was appropriate to take Stiles lips onto his. The other believed he could possibly claim what the wolf had already dubbed was rightfully his to have. The wolf tried to remember that Stiles was not truly his, not yet anyway but it was getting harder and harder to remind himself of that. Peter attempted tame the wolf but tonight it was a losing battle. The animal just wanted to be free – needed to be liberated for holding certain emotions at bay. It was tiresome to not act on gut instinct so Peter gave into the beast tonight but he still had a solid enough awareness to not approach and do anything he may regret later. He encouraged the wolf to turn from the residence, He had no other choice but to run back into the woods. Once he retreated deep enough in the forest he let out a howl in hopes of relieving the frustration he was having. It didn’t work so he howled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm - someone getting a little possessive??


	12. Bop to the Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers
> 
> I am so not feeling this chapter at all but I wrote it so I am posting it LOL
> 
> I know some of you are clamoring for Peter and Stiles to get together and that will start to happen next week guys (so just one more chapter to go).
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.

Cora kept her head-on Isaac’s chest as he ran his fingers through her. She felt incredibly relaxed and could very easily fall asleep right now. She caressed his ribs and wanted to stay in Isaac’s arms forever.

“Mmm, that was nice babe.” Cora practically hummed. She was still naked from their romp but she was no rush to get dressed. She wanted to feel Isaac’s naked skin against her and his soft caresses with his fingertips.

“Yes, it was,” Isaac leaned down placed a kiss on the top of Cora’s head. 

“When will you be ready for round two?” Cora glanced up to her boyfriend with a smile.

“I thought you were going shopping with your mom.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.”

“What’s the problem? She is buying you clothes.” Isaac’s hand slowly moved down to Cora’s back and slowly started to caress her spine with soft touches. Yep, that’s what she has been waiting for. She sighed furthered into his chest. 

“She wants to buy me a homecoming dress.” Cora practically now shivered with Isaac’s fingers tracing her body. 

“I like the sound of that Chickpea.”

“Right but it is going to be her kind of dress, not mine.” Isaac’s hand now made its way down to the soft globe of her ass and squeezed her cheeks gently.

“Ah, well maybe you guys can compromise or something.”

“Maybe but my guess is she’ll want me to look like a nun.” Cora assumed. Her mom went well but she still had those moments when she wanted to keep Cora tucked away in a protective bubble.

“Cora, the nun. Now that is something I want to see. “Isaac chuckled.

Cora swatted him on his arm.

“Maybe you could bring up the whole living together thing.” Isaac sounded hopeful.

“She’s taking me shopping. Not exactly the best time to tell her that her baby girl is going to be moving in with her boyfriend.” Cora knew she had to tell her parents but she wasn’t sure when she will ever be ready.

“Okay but you can’t avoid it forever.”

“I can try.’ Cora looked up into Isaac’s eyes. 

“You’re cute Chickpea.” Isaac placed his lips on Cora’s head once again. “Speaking of avoiding, what’s going on with Stilinski and Danny?”

“What do you mean? They seemed cool at the party.” Stiles promised her that he would try harder with Danny so now she wanted to know what Isaac was talking about.

“I don’t know. Danny just said something.”

“What did he say?” Cora sat up so she could get a better look at Isaac.

“We were talking about going out and I mentioned we could maybe do the whole double date thing again. He was like he wasn’t sure if Stiles will want to.” Isaac explained. “I asked why and he said he wasn’t sure how things were working out between the two of them. I didn’t want to press.”

“Damn it Spaz.” Cora sighed. “You’re right, you shouldn’t have pressed but what the fuck happened? I am going to kill him.”

“Chickpea, relax. “Isaac put his hand around Cora’s back and encouraged her to lie back down. “We have talked about this before. He is not your responsibility. Stilinski is a big boy and needs to make his own choices and decisions.” 

“Sometimes he needs a push in the right direction.” Cora reasoned. 

Okay, okay, she knew she had to back off and not let the mom complex come shining through but it was so damn hard sometimes when it came to her best friend. Stiles usually had the knack of when there was a 50/50 shot at something, he seemed to pick the wrong way. If Stiles was told to turn left, he somehow would turn right instead. Not to mention his spastic personality. Fuck, if Cora could she would wrap him up in bubble wrap so when he fell, he would not hurt himself. 

“I love you Chickpea but geez, let the kid touch the damn burner for once. I promise it might hurt but he will get it over it.”

“Gosh, it is going to be way interesting when we have kids one day and to see how we raise them.” Wow, did she just say to Isaac about wanting to have kids.

“Kids huh?”

“One day.”

“Well, all this talk about kids and Stilinski while we’re naked in bed is making my boner go limp.” Cora glanced down at her boyfriend’s package.

“Guess I’ll need to do something about that.” Cora smiled. She slid down the bed a little bit and proceeded to put Isaac’s cock in her mouth. That should get him excited again.

 

 

Cora stared back at her reflection from the floor length mirror. She had pretty much nailed it. Her mother picked up the one dress that rode to the top of her neck and made its way almost all the way to her ankles. It was red and not a very pleasing red at that. She was surprised that the dress was not long sleeved. Cora assumed her mother would like the bee keeper look. Nothing could possibly penetrate her though this outfit. 

“Cora, sweetheart, let me see how it looks.” Talia called from outside the dressing room.

“I don’t want to.” Cora wanted to stay in the confines of the dressing room so no one would see her in this damn frumpy dress. It was embarrassing to say the least.

“Come on, I want to see how you look.”

Cora peeked around the closed door and didn’t spy anyone else but her mom so she slowly came out from her safety zone.

“Hmm.” Talia sighed. “Turn around.” Cora did as instructed but it wouldn’t help the outfit. There was no flounce or shape at all. It was ugly and she hoped her mom would agree. 

“I hate it.” Cora mumbled.

“It’s not that bad.” Talia reasoned.

‘Mom. You cannot be serious. “Cora sighed. “It is butt ugly and I am not wearing it.”

“What do you suggest then?”

‘I liked that black one I showed you.” Cora’s eyes perked up.

“That piece of material left nothing to the imagination. It is way too short and showed way too much cleavage.” Okay, maybe it sort of looked like Cora would be working the street corner but it was an amazing dress and she could totally pull it off. 

“Besides, you have already nabbed a boy. What are you trying to prove?”

“Nothing but I still want to look good.”

“Sweetheart, you always look amazing.”

“You have to say that. You’re my mom.”

Talia neared Cora and pulled her into a hug. Cora wrapped her arms around her mom and inhaled her sweet honey scent.

“Listen, you can get a more revealing dress…”

“Yeah!” Cora jumped a little.

“But… the cleavage cannot be too low and the bottom needs to cover your butt even when you are bending over.”

“Deal.” It was probably better than looking like a hooker and a hell of a lot better than appearing as a nun. “Let me take this off and we can go check some other stores.”

Cora headed back into the dressing room as her phone went off. She noticed it was from Stiles.

“Hey, I am out with my mom right now so I can’t talk.”

“Fine, call me when you get home.”

“Actually, I’ll have her drop me off at your place when I am done shopping.”

“Okay?”

“I want to talk to you.”

“What did I do?”

“We need to talk to you about Danny.”

“What? Did he say something?” Cora heard a mumble that sounded like I knew it. 

“I’ll be over in a bit and we’ll discuss.”

“Kay, see you in bit.”

Maybe Cora shouldn’t be butting into Stiles dating life but it was drug that she just couldn’t quite kick yet. 

 

 

Cora glanced at her friend’s desk. It wasn’t total chaos but wasn’t tidy either. Stiles would just say it was an organized mess – Cora would disagree. She looked over at Stiles who was sitting on his bed and she was fairly positive that his right knee hadn’t stopped bouncing since arrived. 

“So…” Cora slurred out.

“I really tried.” Stiles blurted out. Cora gave him a bemused look. Spaz was totally reacting like when they were both caught eating a tub of ice cream when her mom explicitly said no snacking before dinner. 

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know. He wanted to play with Fred and I didn’t really want to.” Stiles looked away from her and his knee kept a steady beat.

“What do you mean?” Cora took a seat by her friend.

“We were making out in the car and it was going great.” Cora noted Stiles was slightly flushing. “And he kind stuck his hand down my pants and…”

“Okay, hold on.” Cora brought her hand up. She wanted to be there for her friend but she didn’t need to hear all the vivid details.

“Long story short. He wanted to play and I didn’t.” Cora sensed that Stiles was feeling shame.

“Spaz honey.” Cora brought her left arm around Stiles and tugged him closer. “He didn’t make you feel uncomfortable, did he? Because I would totally kick his ass.”

“No. He appeared to understand but I guess maybe not. Fuck, did I ruin things?” Stiles hitched on her shoulder.

“No.” She patted his waist. “You shouldn’t do anything you’re not ready for but I kind thought you were.”

“Me too. Guess I am old fashioned. I just want it to be with the right person and I am not sure if Danny is the right one. I like him…” Stiles sighed. “I just don’t know.”

“It’s okay. I think he really does like you and if he truly does, he will wait until you’re ready.” Cora hesitated. “Did you want to try going out with him more one time like on a double date again?” She didn’t want to push but on the other hand maybe Stiles needed a slight nudge.

“I guess. Do you think he’ll want to?” Stiles looked unsure.

“I do and if still doesn’t feel right, I promise I will stop bugging you about him.” 

“Kay.”

“You know I think we need some cuddle time.” Cora felt exhausted after shopping with her mom and she didn’t get a lot of rest after having sex with Isaac so she was ready for a break.

“I like the sound of that.”

Stiles quickly laid down on his bed and patted the mattress beside him. He extended his right arm as an invitation for Cora to lie next him.

“Umm, not so fast. I am going to be the big spoon.” Cora frowned.

“What? You are always big spoon and I am bigger than you.” Stiles was practically pouting. 

“I am stronger and you make a horrible big spoon.”

“Is Isaac ever the little spoon?”

“You’ve seen my boyfriend. He’s like the jolly green giant.” Cora smiled and lied down next to Stiles. She encouraged him to roll over so his back was against her chest. She reached over his waist and grabbed his hand into hers. 

“What am I going to do when we go to college Fangs?” Stiles played with her fingers.

“We have Skype and texting.” She wondered as well. They have seen each other practically every day since they were four.

“Won’t be the same.”

“You could come live with me and Isaac.” 

“Not sure if your boyfriend would appreciate that and my dad…” Stiles exhaled.

“Your dad doesn’t expect you to live here. He wants you to be happy and see you go off to college.”

“I just don’t know if I can leave him.” 

Cora wasn’t positive but she thought she heard Stiles trying to hold back some tears. She appreciated the fact that Stiles was so close to his dad but it evidently was going to be somewhat a hindrance as well. He needed to find his own way and live his own life and she was just as guilty as well – always trying to help and protect him. 

“You’ll figure it out Spaz.” 

Cora knew her best friend would make the right decision. Now she just had to find the right way to tell her parents about living with Isaac. 

“Thanks Fangs. You always have a way in making me feel better.” Stiles replied as he sunk deeper into her embrace.

“Anytime Spaz.” And she meant it. Even with the prospect of them living apart, she knew they would always be there for each other.


	13. I Don't Dance (or Skate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> Not sure what happened with chapter 12. I posted it but I never actually saw it on the site. So if guys missed it, sorry but now you have 2 chapters to read :)
> 
> Okay, one more date with Danny and then there will be lots of Steter for the next 4-5 chapters.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.

Peter glanced around the bar trying to figure out how the hell Derek had convinced him to come out. The place was nice enough – the floor wasn’t sticky and overall it appeared clean. The overall atmosphere was relatively subdued due to the lack of people in the area but it was still a tad more social than Peter really wanted it to be. 

“Do you gentleman want another round?” The bartender asked as he approached the two men sitting on the barstools. 

Peter nodded as well as Derek.

“Thanks for coming out with me.” Derek mentioned as he polished off the last of his beer.

“It’s fine.” Not really but Peter couldn’t say no when his nephew asked him to come along. “You seem a little down. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I guess. It’s just now I am 22 and wondering what’s next.” Derek hummed and played with the glass in front of him. “I mean do I move onto a master’s degree? Do I start in the real world? Do I help out with mom and dad?”

“Help out your parents?” Peter shook his head. Derek was a good son – a good man. He admired his work ethic and commitment to his family. Something Peter never really had in him.

“Yeah, you know. Help with family stuff, the business.” 

The family business. The Hales had a decent company going for themselves. They were well respected and known in the community. Talia wasted no time at all immersing herself in learning the ways of publishing. Once their own parents could no longer handle the hours and stress, Talia took over the reins of Hale Publishing and never looked back. She didn’t have to work at this point but she still had a fire in her that yearned to keep working. 

“I didn’t realize that was something you were interested in.” Peter never was. Didn’t want the family business which did cause some dismay with his parents. His dad especially was disappointed and assumed that he would never make much of himself. Perhaps he was right, he basically lives off his inheritance. 

The bartender set down their drinks and Peter took sip of his apple martini.

“Not really. I just feel like it’s what I should be doing.” Derek shrugged his shoulders.

“Have you talked to your parents about this Derek?”

“Not exactly. It would make mom so happy.” Derek took a gulp of his beer. 

“I really think you should talk to them. I understand you may think it’s the right thing to do but ultimately, your parents want the best for you.” Peter rubbed the bottom of his glass. “You’re still young and you don’t have to figure it all tonight but you have to do what makes you happy.”

It was sound advice that Peter tried to follow as much as he could, hence the whole not following the footsteps of his parents into the publishing world. He hoped that his nephew would heed his own advice but he also knew that Derek leaned towards wanting to make his parents proud and happy which sometimes led to putting their needs before his own. 

“I know you’re right. It’s just hard sometimes.” Derek sighed

“You’re a good kid Derek. Things will work out for you.” He really hoped that Derek would make the right decision and follow his own path. 

“Thanks Uncle Peter. I appreciate you listening.” Derek played with the coaster. “How are things going with your guy?” 

Here it goes, twenty questions.

“It is fun.” Peter really was enjoying his time with Jonathan. He just didn’t see it progressing to anything more than friends.

“That’s good I guess.” Derrek continued to play with the coaster. 

“I don’t dislike going out with him. Neither one of us is looking for much more than companionship right now so I guess things are going well.” As well as could be expected. A least Jonathan appeared to be looking for the same thing right now – friendship. 

“That’s what important. You guys are on the same page.”

“Exactly.” It made perfect sense to Peter. 

“Uncle Peter, do you ever think it could be anything more?” Derek asked sheepishly. Maybe a little hopeful. What is it with his family who thinks he needs to be with someone? 

“Did your mother put you up to this?” Peter questioned as he polished off his drink. 

“No, she didn’t. I am just curious.” 

“Derek, he is a lovely and nice gentleman. Honestly at this point, I don’t see it becoming that serious.” Peter hesitated for a moment. He never believed that he would find someone to become that serious with and at this point if he did, it would not be with Jonathan.

“I understand. Maybe someday you’ll feel differently. “Well, I am going take a leak.”

Perhaps, Peter thought. He watched Derek climb off the barstool and smiled. He may not be the best person but damn his niece and nephew seemed to appreciate him and like what he has to say. He looked around the bar area again to see if any off chance there was anyone who might catch his interest. He knew it was a futile attempt but none of the less, he thought he would give it a whirl. Who knows, maybe he could locate a Stiles substitute. Yeah right, who’s he kidding, no one would ever come close to the real deal - it would be like substituting nutmeg for ginger. And maybe he could be that serous about someone after all. Who would have thought? Not Peter for one.

 

 

“Chickpea, do you really think this was best of idea? Bringing Stilinski to a roller-skating rink?” Isaac asked.

“I heard that.” Stiles called out. 

“I wasn’t trying to be quiet.” Cora elbowed her stupid boyfriend – always thinking he is a comedian.

Stiles sat on the bench behind Cora and Isaac as they all tugged on their skates. It wasn’t exactly his first choice of places to go for his second double date but Cora had assisted on how much fun it was going to be. Stiles slightly disagreed since he was fairly convinced he would be leaving here with a broken tailbone.

“Yep, I give you less than two minutes before you fall on your ass.” Isaac laughed out as he looked back towards Stiles.

“I’ll show you.” Okay, he might last three minutes but he refuses to show defeat in front of Isaac- the no can do wrong werewolf. 

“Isaac, he’ll be fine. That’s what Danny is here for. He is going to help him not fall down.” Fangs – always seeing the positive. Always seeing the glass as half full. She was amazing and Stiles was going to miss her so much when they go off to college. 

“Speaking of, how long does it take to get a pair of skates?” Stiles scanned the area and noted Danny was still at the counter with skate guy. Hmm, was Danny checking out the skate check out guy? Now, he was feeling slightly self-conscious.

“Maybe he is unsure of the size.” Cora offered up as she stood up. She glided towards Stiles side of the bench.

“Really? He is totally flirting with him. Look at him Fangs.” Stiles rolled his skates on the ground below.

“You’re being ridiculous.” Isaac now had joined them. “And if he was, I would totally kick his ass.” Cora smiled in her devious grin.

“I know. Guess I am being silly.”

“Anyway Stilinski, I think the only thing that guy has on you is that he can actually walk without falling.” Isaac smirked. 

“I can totally walk without falling.” Okay, maybe he runs into things and trips but he totally stays upright.

“Come on you two. Let’s skate a little.” Cora held out her hand to Stiles.

Stiles grabbed into Cora’s hand like a lifeline and was glad she had werewolf strength to pull him off the bench because he was perfectly content with his butt on the seat and his feet not moving. Seriously? Who thought it was a good idea to invent a shoe with four wheels – that is just an accident waiting to happen.

Cora grasped Stiles hand firmer as gravity pulled him back down towards the safety and security of the bench. 

“Lean forward. I won’t let you fall.” 

The words were encouraging but Stiles didn’t believe it. Not for a second.

“Two minutes.” Isaac and his smart mouth called out as he literally skated backwards. Ass – is he bad at anything?

“Don’t listen to him Spaz. You got this.” Cora smiled reassuringly. 

“Yep.” Stiles replied and started to move. He attempted to glide with Cora still holding onto him and then thought maybe he should pick up his skates and walk skate instead. He might look an idiot but at least he wouldn’t be the idiot on the floor.

The skates shuffled and rolled a bit. Stiles gathered his balance with the help of Cora. He felt confident – he can do this. Except he did a quick lean backwards. Stiles arms flailed in the air. Cora tried to steady Stiles but she was at an awkward angle and couldn’t keep her grasp. 

Hitting his ass on the floor with a thump didn’t hurt as much as Stiles thought it would. His skates were tangled within in each other and was sure he didn’t hit anything else on his way down. It was only slightly embarrassing and then he realized he was now that idiot on the floor. He only hoped that Isaac didn’t see. He glanced around the rink and noted the jerk had a wide smile. Of course, he saw. 

Isaac held up his right hand and flashed two fingers at him and Stiles was fairly positive that he mouthed ‘two minutes”. Asshole!

 

 

Despite having a decent evening out with his nephew. Peter was grateful to be back home. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror that stood proudly above the dresser. He liked what he saw but wasn’t convinced he liked the person he had become. He never thought himself as a bad per person per se, maybe someone who was just slightly not nice all the time. And because of those qualities, he forced himself to keep his feelings contained inside of himself.

“Oh good, you’re home.” Talia called out from the doorway to his room. Peter turned to greet his sister.

“Yes, my darling, I convinced Derek to leave so we could be home at a respectable hour.” Okay, it really wasn’t that late.

“Did you have fun?” Talia asked as she stepped into the bedroom.

“It was a good time.” Peter did enjoy his conversation with Derek.

“That’s good.” Talia exhaled. “I just wanted to remind you to make sure you have a nice suit ready in a couple of weeks for my anniversary party.” 

Peter rolled his eyes.

“And exactly how many parties do you throw in a month?” Peter had no idea how much Talia socialized and it was getting rather exhausting.

“Usually not that much but this a big event for me and hubby this year. 25 years is nothing to sneeze at.”

“Of course, my darling sister. I wouldn’t want to miss the celebration.” Of course, he does. He wants to be anywhere but at the stupid anniversary party. “Lot of people I assume?”

“Yep, family and some friends which kind of leads me to, hmm, how do I say this politely?” Talia sighed. 

Peter had a feeling where this was going

“Do you think you could refrain yourself from interacting with a certain under aged boy?” 

Yep, Talia went there. 

“I can’t control what he wants to do and it would be awfully rude not to talk to him if he approaches me.” That’s right Peter – turn it around and place it on Stiles onus. Peter grinned. 

“Right Peter.” Talia appeared irritated. “How about we agree that you don’t encourage him?”

“Hmm.” Peter could maybe not encourage but Talia didn’t say anything about giving Stiles a slight nudge. That could totally work. “I will try my best to be a good wolf.” 

“Please Peter. I know we have talked about this before.”

“We have. Trust me I don’t want to hurt the boy either. “But ravishing him is another matter.

“Maybe you should invite your gentleman friend. Perhaps that well help.” Talia sounded so hopeful.

“I think I will take a hard pass on that one.” Peter strolled over to his bed and flopped down on the mattress.

“Why? Are things not going well?”

“Things are fine. I am just not ready to overwhelm him with a Hale family function.” That for sure would send Jonathan running. “Besides, he works long hours and a lot of weekends.”

“Okay, perhaps another time?” Talia never gives up.

“Sure.” 

“I just want you to be happy.” Talia smiled. 

“I know darling. Thank you.”

Peter stood from his bed and embraced his sister. He did appreciate the fact that she always wanted to look after him even though he was perfectively able to do so on his own. As the hug came to the end Talia exited the room, Peter glanced at his phone. He knew he should the do right thing first and send a message off to Jonathan to see how his day went. However, he would rather choose what was behind door number two right now and text Stiles. 

 

 

“We can leave if you want to.’ Danny suggested looking down at Stiles who was currently glued to the seat he was occupying.

“You’re having fun though.” Stiles rubbed his right knee. His umpteenth fall of the evening was less than graceful.

“True but I would have more fun if you were having a good time,” And then came out the bright white tooth smile. Stiles thought for a moment that he should shield his eyes from the glare.

“I was until I fell the last time.” 

“You didn’t have to let go me. I told you that you could keep holding onto my arm.” Danny now took a seat next to Stiles.

“I know. It’s just that freakin 5 year old was doing laps around me so figured I could steady myself long enough to skate.” Stiles sighed. “Guess I was wrong.” And he was wrong. Stiles had barely released his grip from Danny and he was smacking his knee on the rink.

“It’s okay. How about we go back to my place. My parents are out for the evening.” Danny suggested.

Say what?

“Your place?” What exactly was Danny suggesting? Stiles quickly averted his eyes from him.

“Yeah, you know we could watch a movie or even just chill.” Danny suggested while he ran his hands up and down his thighs.

“Right, a movie.” That couldn’t be that bad. They would just watch a movie and relax.

However, movies lead into other things – there’s the arm around the back, the necking, and then the heavy petting. Danny will then want to play with Fred.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want.” Danny must have sensed the hesitation wafting from Stiles.

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I just…” How does Stiles put this? He ran his fingers through his hair. “I just don’t want you to be disappointed if I still don’t want to other stuff.” Stiles glanced at his skates – anything to not look Danny in the eye.

“Stiles, relax.’ Danny placed his left hand on Stiles right knee. He hadn’t even realized that it was bouncing. “I told you we don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for. I won’t be disappointed but I am still hopeful things will progress sooner than later.” Danny sighed. “I do like you.”

“Really?” Stiles voiced creaked. Now, that was not totally embarrassing or anything.

“I do.” Danny stood up and placed his hand out to help Stiles up.” Let’s get out of here.” 

“Thanks dude. You are okay in my book.”

Stiles placed his hand into Danny’ s and Danny pulled him up. Stiles brought himself off the bench easily and only slightly lost his balance. Danny was prepared since he caught Stiles before he went anywhere. Stiles realized he practically fell into an embrace with Danny since he quickly wrapped his arms around Stiles.

“Maybe you should take your skates off.” Danny mumbled in his hair.

“Probably a good idea.”

Danny didn’t let go of Stiles right away and neither did Stiles for that matter. He clung onto Danny’s rock hard biceps for a moment which caused a smirk to form on Danny’s lips. Stiles decided he didn’t want to give Danny the wrong idea so he thought it was best to let go and settle onto the seat once again. Before he had a chance to back himself down, Danny’s right hand quickly moved and cupped his left ass cheek for a brief moment. Stiles thought about saying something but then just as quickly, Danny let go and assisted Stiles back onto the seat. 

Well, that was interesting. Maybe movie night would not be such a good idea after all.


	14. A Night to Remember part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you guys have been waiting for this - lots of Steter coming up over the next few chapters. :)

Cora looked around the living room and was fairly satisfied with what she saw. She had gotten enough flowers to open up a nursery and more than enough balloons that Beacon Hills was probably officially out of helium. She wanted her parents to have the best anniversary party ever and maybe along the way, she could slightly ease them to the whole her moving in with Isaac.

The decorations looked beautiful with streamers floating from the ceiling and some edible arrangements scattered on a few rented tables. Derek was taking charge of the caterer and so far, they had appeared to have done a decent job in setting up.

“Cor, do you need me to do anything else?” Derek asked as Cora still stood near a window admiring the decorated room.

“I think we got all handled.” Cora looked at her brother who appeared handsome this evening. He wore a light gray suit – no tie but the pale pink shirt he wore underneath really helped pop his skin tone. “I might have Isaac help me hang one more thing.”

“Where is he?” Derek scanned the room.

“He is running late. He got caught at work.” Cora couldn’t wait to show her boyfriend her dress. She just knew she rocked her off the shoulder black dress. Her mom would approve since it wasn’t too short but it did outline all her curves.

“Okay, well I am going to go wander before everyone gets here and maybe even check on Uncle Peter. “Derek said running his fingers through his hair. “I think he is not totally happy that mom is throwing another party again.” 

“I think you’re right. I wish he would be cool with it and have some fun.” Cora smiled -still holding out hope that Uncle Peter would be more social and let loose a little more. 

“Did I just hear you two commiserating about me again?” Peter chimed in as he entered the room.

“Umm, no.” Cora tried to act sweet and innocent batting her eyes for effect but she was sure her uncle didn’t buy it one bit.

“Right.” 

Cora now took in her uncle’s appearance and dude knew how to wear a suit. Derek was handsome but Uncle Peter was extraordinary. The suit fit him like a glove and the ashen black color was a good look on him.

“You look great Uncle Peter.” Cora stumbled.

“I agree.”

“Thanks kids.” Peter smoothed some of the material down on his pants.

“I thought the guy you were seeing wasn’t coming tonight.”

“He’s not.”

“Then why are you so dressed to the nines? I mean I know mom wanted everyone to look nice but you are like dashing.” And then lightbulb went off. It couldn’t be, could it?” Wait, this is not for someone else, is it?”

“No, nope!” Peter threw up his hands.

“Huh?” Derek questioned glancing back and forth between Cora and Peter.

“Uncle Peter evidently has a little crush on Spaz.” Cora crossed her arms and smiled.

“You’re kidding?” Derek asked perplexed.

“I do not have a crush on that boy!” And then Peter crossed his arms.

“Uncle Peter should know better than trying to lie to some wolves.” Cora continued to smile and glanced at her brother. She couldn’t tell if he was amused or disgusted.

“Can’t say what you would see in the spastic human but who am I stand in your way?” Derek blurted out surprising Cora. Guess it wasn’t a disgusted a look.

“That is very nice of you Derek but I repeat I do not have a thing for Stiles.”

“Yeah right.” Both Cora and Derek chimed in together.

“You both are insufferable.” With that comment, Cora watched her uncle throw up his hands and walk away. She may still think, like ew but maybe she shouldn’t stand in the way of happiness either. Besides she wants everyone to be happy. 

 

 

Peter glided around the living room once he escaped from his niece and nephew. He knew they meant well and maybe now they were coming around. Derek seemed the most nonchalant but it was going to be harder with Cora. She really cares about Stiles and wants the best for him and he can see where she is coming from. It is probably awkward that her uncle is flirting with her best friend but he cannot stop himself at this point. 

The wolf was screaming for the boy. Peter had tried to contain the beast within but was failing miserably. He has never been drawn to anyone like this before – he yearns to be near Stiles. He is convinced that they are magnetized now and there is no way to pull them a part. 

Sorry Talia, Peter knew he promised to be good, to not engage but it was a losing battle. When did he become so weak? When did he become so enamored with someone else? Weakness be damned, he was going to claim what was his. 

The house assaulted his senses as he went looking for his boy. The food odors were the strongest. It smelled of chicken and beef. There was some garlic permeating through the air but no ginger. He needed to find his ‘gingerbread boy’. 

Peter went to the kitchen and found a few family members and a couple of caterers. He retreated towards the dining area and scanned the room and was only greeted by a sweet citrus flavor – nothing again! Only some Hale family who appeared like they wanted to approach but Peter was exuding the vibe of – ‘don’t fucking approach me’ and it seemed to be working rather well. He was able to go from room to room quite easily. 

The outside patio then caught his eye for a moment when he noticed a few stray people mingling around. He proceeded to exit the living area to go outside and then his nose was blessed with the ginger scent he had been searching for. The aroma was off slightly – almost mixed with some sourness. The pungency concerned Peter for a moment but it also made him more determined to locate his Stiles. He turned the corner slightly and finally found the light at the end of the tunnel. Or in this case, he found the ‘gingerbread’ boy on an outside sofa downing a glass of champagne. 

He approached Stiles. 

“Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii Peter.” Stiles stammered out holding up the champagne flute. 

“Hi yourself.” Peter took a seat next to Stiles and inhaled his essence – yep, definitely some sourness mixed in today. “How many of those have you had to drink?” 

‘Umm, not sure.” Stiles looked at the glass in his hand. “Maybe two or three.” 

“Maybe you have had enough.” Something was troubling Stiles and Peter didn’t like it one bit. 

“Nah, I c—could have another.” His words slurred out. Stiles then turned slightly to his right to look at Peter. 

“I don’t know my love. I think you have had enough.” Peter grabbed the glass from Stiles hand. He looked slightly offended but he didn’t fight it either. “Now sweetheart, do you want to tell me what is wrong?” 

“Kay. “Stiles averted his eyes for a moment and then placed his hand on Peter’s right knee. “Peter…” 

“Yes, my love.” He didn’t dare move his knee. He wanted the boy’s sweet touch to remain. 

“I… I am a horrible person.” Stiles practically cried out. Peter thought he saw a stray tear cascade down his cheek. 

“None of that sweetheart. You are not a horrible person.” Peter didn’t like the way Stiles was putting himself down. Stiles was in pain and his wolf needed to take care of him. 

“Yes, I am.” Stiles hand gripped Peter’s knee tighter. “You don’t know what I did.” 

“Okay, what did you do to make yourself think you are a horrible person?” Peter didn’t believe for a second that there was anything Stiles could have done that would classify as ‘horrible’. 

“I br… broke up with Dannnnnnnny.” Stiles whispered. 

All Peter could think was – this is the best news ever! 

“Why does this make you a bad person my love?” Peter was giddy. His wolf was howling and yet Stiles was miserable and on the verge of tears again. 

“It is how I did it Peter. I am awful. “Stiles mumbled as his head bobbed side to side. Evidently the alcohol was taking some effect. 

“You didn’t text him, did you?” 

“No.” Stiles exhaled. “I did the whole it’s not you, it’s me. It was bad.” Stiles slurred again. 

“Sweetheart, don’t feel bad about that. You did what you thought was right. It is better to do it now than later.” Stiles aroma was slowly going back to normal once again. It pleased Peter. 

“I know, it just was so cliché.” Stiles grip on Peter lessened so lightly. 

“Perhaps but as long as you don’t regret the decision, it was a good thing even it didn’t play out the way you may have wanted.” 

“We wanted different things so I know it was the right thing but I can’t stop feeling bad.” 

“Breakups are never easy but it does get better in time.” Peter knows firsthand. They suck but it is usually for the best. And that boy better not have done anything unsavory to his boy.

Peter instinctively reached over and put his fingers through Stiles hair. He leaned into the touch and sighed. 

“Thanks.” Stiles breathed out. “I guess I sometimes wonder if I will ever have what Ms. Talia and her husband has. I mean 25 years. That is amazing.” Stiles leaned his head back on the sofa. 

“You will find the right person and you will have that too.” Peter continued with his soft touches through Stiles hair. “You are amazing individual and just need to find the right combination.” Peter smiled. He knew he shouldn’t take advantage of Stiles in this state but the circumstance that was presented in front of him was too hard to resist. 

“Are you flirting with me?” Stiles appeared oblivious but he was the one with his hand on Peter’s knee. 

“Sweetheart, you are a little late to the party but at least you finally arrived.” Stiles smiled backed at him and the wolf preened. “However, your hand has been on my leg for a while now.” 

“Oops, sorry.” He went to retreat it and Peter quickly put his hand on top of his to prevent Stiles from removing his hand. 

“It’s fine. Honestly my love, there is so much more that I what to do with you that this not flirting.” 

“Really?” Stiles face lit up and Peter found it hard to believe that he was that clueless but it also was completing endearing. 

Oh, the things he wanted to do to that boy in the bedroom. 

“Yes my love. Lots of things.” He whispered in Stiles ear and the boy trembled. 

“Please tell me.” 

“You’re coming off of a breakup and there is still alcohol in your system so this might not be the best time.” Peter shuffled on the seat to get a little closer to Stiles. 

“I really want to know. Please. I am fine.” Stiles was practically begging. He was going to be a lot of fun in bed. 

“Okay sweetheart. Who I am to deny you what you want?” Peter beamed as he leaned in even closer to Stiles.

“First I would want to pull any noises I could from you.” Peter licked his lips and noted Stiles was already breathing heavy. “Next, I would try to pull you apart slowly.”

“Fuck.” Stiles sighed and closed his eyes.

Peter scooted towards Stiles right hear and whispered.

“Finally, I would want to see what else that mouth of yours could do preferably around my cock.” Peter was satisfied. The wolf was ecstatic. He could see the boy basically melting in front of him. Not to mention, his heartbeat was becoming more elevated.

“That, umm, that sounds amazing.” Stiles said quietly. “I am not really experienced.”

“It's okay sweetheart. I have no trouble showing you. “Peter smiled. He had no problem taking it slow with the boy.

“It’s funny. I didn’t want to be with Danny because I felt like there were things I wasn’t comfortable doing with him but with you…” Stiles lingered for a moment. “With you, I really want to experience those things.” Stiles said sheepishly and flushed ever so slightly.

“And I as well.” Peter hesitated and carded his hands through Stiles hair once again. “However, only if you are sure you are ready.”

“Peter, I am totally ready like more than ready than I thought I could ever be.”

Stiles was not lying. Peter sensed an even rhythm to the beating of his heart. Looks like this night was going to be looking up after all. Peter couldn’t help but grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you guys were worried about what Danny would do to Stiles. For the most part, I want to keep this light so nothing too major went down. There will be some insight in the next chapter as to what happened that night. And I am still toying with some ideas as to how his character will wrap up.


	15. A Night to Remember part 2

Stiles didn’t remember pillow being this uncomfortable – so hard and lumpy. He shuffled his head a little more to try to find the pillowy part but it was elusive. And then he heard some voices. Was that Cora he heard and why was she in his bedroom? Stiles slowly opened his eyes to adjust himself to see what the heck was happening.

First, the realization hit was he was not in fact sleeping on his pillow and the second part was, he was certainly not in his bedroom. Oh, that’s right, he’s at the Hales’ anniversary party. And he fell asleep on what appears to be Peter’s shoulder. Oh, that’s not embarrassing at all!

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Cora eked out holding her phone with a smile.

“Hey.” Stiles inched himself off of Peter’s shoulder and notated he had drooled all over his jacket. Oh, great he slobbered on the man’s suit which probably costs more than his entire closet. Okay, not embarrassing anymore – just mortifying. 

“I want to thank you Spaz. You two were the picture of adorable and I now have some blackmail pics.” She donned her evil grin while waving her phone.

“Now, that is enough Cora.” Peter petted Stiles leg. “Stiles has had a long evening.” 

Stiles saw Peter eyeing his shoulder.

“Sorry about that dude.” Stiles blushed and wiped his mouth with the back of his palm.

“Hmm, my guess is that you wouldn’t be able to afford the dry-cleaning bill.” Peter’s brows furrowed but he seemed more amused than pissed. 

“Probably not.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

“Uncle Peter, mom is going to wonder where you are. You might want to make an appearance.”

“You’re probably right darling.” Peter got up off the sofa.” I’ll go to the dreadful mingle and bring you back some water.”

“Kay, thanks.” Stiles responded sleepily while he rubbed his eyes as Peter disappeared back inside.

“I don’t want to hear it.’ Stiles put his hands in defense when Cora plopped down next to him with her mouth ready to speak.

“What? I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“You were too Fangs. I know you don’t approve and yada yada yada.”

“I can’t deny that it is still like ew but I am starting to come around. You two were rather cute together.” Cora beamed like the sun. “Damn, I have the overwhelming urge to pinch your cheeks right now.”

“Don’t you do it.” 

And pinch!

“Couldn’t resist.” Cora shrugged her shoulders looking all innocent like she couldn’t help herself.

“So, what happened with Danny?” Cora rubbed her shoulder against Stiles shoulder. “It really didn’t work out huh?”

“Nah, I just wasn’t entirely comfortable with him.” Stiles winced for a moment. 

“He didn’t do anything you said no to, did he?” Cora’s mothering was rearing its ugly head.

“No. He just seemed disappointed though.” Stiles recollected the other night after skating.

Going back to Danny’s house that night was something that Stiles was on the fence about but he did it anyway. They had started watching a movie and halfway through, Danny’s hand had wandered to his thigh and then his crotch. He stopped after Stiles asked even though he took his sweet time doing so. Danny had said it was fine and he understood that Stiles wanted to take it slow. He had a hard time believing him -sometimes when he looked in his eyes, all he saw was a guy ready to devour him. He also seemed irritated that Stiles didn’t want to take it to the next level. That and no longer feeling comfortable around him was when Stiles realized that Danny was not the one for him. He needed to break before something possibly escalated. 

“Sorry I pushed you to see him again.” He could sense Cora felt guilty.

“It’s not your fault. He seems like an overall nice guy. Just not what I am looking for.”

“I guess but I still feel shitty like I pressured you.” Cora seemed visibly upset.

“Fangs, it’s fine.” Stiles placed his right hand on her knee. “You didn’t force me to do anything. I know you want me to be happy. And I certainly don’t blame you for Danny. Okay?” Stiles grinned in an attempt to make his friend feel better. He was definitely little more hands on than he liked but he still came across as fairly decent most of the time and not a complete jerk. 

“Thanks Spaz. I really do want you to be happy and I think sometimes I lose track of what really makes you happy.” Cora placed her hand on top of Stiles.

“I think we both do sometimes.” 

“I will so try to butt out from now on but first, my uncle seems to be really into you as much as you are into him. That’s like good news, right?” 

“Are you cool with it?”

“I can live with it.” Cora smiled. Stiles was happy that his best friend would support whatever it is he and Peter have. 

“Are you giving me your blessing for your uncle to bone me?” Stiles perked up and sat straighter on the couch.

“I will not stand in your way but if he hurts you, I won’t think twice about cutting off his balls.” Cora sounded deadly serious.

‘Not a visual I need painted but duly noted.”

“Yes, duly noted my lovely niece.”

There was Peter standing there with his arms crossed holding a bottle of water. Despite rocking a spit splattered sleeve, he looked amazing in his suit -how did it escape Stiles attention earlier how handsome Peter looked this evening?

“That was a fast mingle.” Cora interjected and not seemingly bothered by the fact that her uncle heard her threat of castration. 

“Luckily for me, your mother is rather preoccupied so she didn’t seem to care if I was being social or not.” 

“Sweet.” Cora rose up from the sofa. Stiles was hoping that Peter would take a seat next to him again. “Oh, reminder, Derek and I sprung for a hotel room for mom and dad this evening.”

“That is splendid news. Now your mother won’t be around to pester me.” Peter grinned and did take a seat next to Stiles once again. Stiles leaned into his side while Peter put his arm around his back. It felt like Peter’s appendage belonged there – wrapped around Stiles. 

“Okay. I am going to go search for Isaac.” Cora started to walk away and then stopped in her tracks. “Now you two, don’t do it anything I wouldn’t do.” She then hesitated. “Actually, that doesn’t leave that much.” Cora smiled. 

“My dear niece that was way much more than I needed to know.” Peter pulled Stiles slightly closer to his side. Evidently Peter wanted him close and Stiles was not going to disappoint. He had no trouble becoming one with his side at the moment. 

“And Spaz, I want deets, okay? Not like too much but enough that I know that my uncle rocked your world.”

“Oh my god Fangs.” Stiles wanted to sink into the cushions so he could disappear. Peter so didn’t need to know that Stiles would spill the beans about whatever they may do.

“Bye Cora.” Peter chimed in.

“Bye.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Here, have some water my love.” Peter passed Stiles the water bottle. He slowly drank it. The liquid felt good going down his throat. He was more dehydrated from the alcohol than he realized. 

“Thanks dude. Remind me not to drink champagne ever again.” Stiles examined the bottle and noticed he drank more than half the water. “Besides, it is kind of gross.”

“I will happily remind you to not imbibe champagne again.” 

“Sooo…” Stiles dragged. “What about the things we were talking about earlier?” Stiles desperately wanted Peter to put his words into action. 

“What about them?” Was Peter playing coy?

“Umm, like I want.” Stiles really really wanted Peter to take him to bed.

“I see. Hmm, you just came off of a breakup and I don’t want rush you.” Peter stated as he began to rub circles on Stiles hip bone.

“Ass, I am so down, like I am down right now.” Stiles was fairly positive that he was emitting arousal again. Fred, damn it Cora and her nickname, was bulging uncomfortably against his pants. His cock wanted to be free of its constraints. 

“I see my love. Why don’t we wait to make sure my dearest sister and her husband have left for the evening and then we discuss things further.” Peter grinned. He must be playing – discuss?? Discuss what? Fred wants to be sucked.

“Sure, okay.” Stiles smiled back and bared his neck to Peter. Two can play if that is what Peter wants. There was no way Peter would be able to resist his neck. 

“Clever boy.” Peter sighed and leaned in to nuzzle Stiles nape.

Peter’s nose sniffed and rubbed along Stiles pulse point. Stiles trembled at his touch. He had no idea he would get so turned on by scent marking. He would gladly lay down all day and let Peter scent, rub, lick and mark him anywhere he wanted to. And then there was the tongue. Oh God! That man knew how to work his tongue. Stiles literally melted into Peter as he lapped and tasted him from his collar bone all the way to his jaw.

“Fuck me Peter.” Stiles mumbled. Did he just say that out loud? 

“How could I say no to that request?” Yep, he said it out loud.

Peter was the first to arise and reached his hand out to Stiles. Now it was his turn to play coy. He pretended to act like he didn’t know what Peter wanted from him. Peter cocked his eyebrow which was the signal that Stiles should definitely cooperate like right now if he wants to get some.

The nerves were bubbling to the surface but Stiles pushed them down enough to place his hand into Peter’s. He pulled him so very gently up from his seat. Stiles couldn’t help but smile. He was finally getting laid! And with Adonis of all people. Peter smiled back.

“Let’s go my love.” Peter whispered and Stiles managed to nod in acknowledgement.

Peter led him through the house evading the party goers very stealthily. He must be part ninja too. Stiles made a mental note to ask him about being a ninja later. He was grateful that they had managed to avoid Ms. Talia but Cora and Isaac caught sight of the pair as they were almost to the stairs. Cora managed a smile and Isaac gave him two thumbs up. He could only imagine what Cora said to Isaac. He felt a slight tug on his arm which must have been Peter’s way of saying ‘hurry the fuck up.’ He walked more briskly while still catching the glance of Cora and of course that meant he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going.

When did that step get there? Stiles wondered as he not so graciously face planted onto the stairwell. He just hoped that he didn’t catch the attention of anyone. That was all he needed was to be accosted by Hale family wondering why Peter was leading him up the stairs. And he was fairly sure if they asked his mouth would betray his brain and he would be confessing that the big bad wolf was going to take away his virginity.

“I thought the alcohol would be out of your system by now?” Peter asked bemused looking down at Stiles who was still sprawled on the staircase. 

“Dude. I trip on steps on a normal day. It would be weird if I didn’t.” Stiles laughed. 

“I see.” Peter smiled. 

“Okay, up you go.” Peter practically manhandled Stiles to a standing position. 

Stiles made sure to look at each step the rest of the way to the second floor. He didn’t want to take the chance of tripping again. Peter grabbed his hand once again when they reached the landing and led him down the hallway to his bedroom.

Peter entered the room and turned around to look at Stiles who remained firmly attached to the doorframe. It felt safer in the hallway.

“Are you going to come in on your own accord or am I going to have to drag you in?” 

“Umm, I am coming. Just a little nervous.”

“I know sweetheart. I can sense your heartbeat going jackrabbit fast.” Peter grinned. “I would like to say that my bark is bigger than my bite but then I would be lying. Come here beautiful.”

Stiles blushed and stepped into the bedroom. Peter was lightning fast. He had the door shut in an instant and Stiles boxed in near the door at the same time. His arms surrounded Stiles and he keened. Peter brushed his index finger against Stiles right cheek. 

“I think this is going to be a truly exquisite evening.”

Stiles couldn’t agree more when he felt Peter’s tongue push into his mouth. In fact, he was fairly sure it was going to be one hell of a memorable night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me guys. Tuesday is only a few days away:)


	16. A Night to Remember part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys - this is my attempt at sexy times :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it (especially you brandileeder)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.

Peter knew how to work his tongue in Stiles mouth. He pushed and prodded verifying that he laved each and every part of available purchase. Stiles was grateful for the experience he had with Danny which helped him relax. He confidently placed his hands on Peter’s back and pulled him in closer. Stiles wanted Peter to rub up on him – feel every part of his body on his. And hopefully determine that he was as hard as him.

“Fuck.” Peter sighed as he caressed his fingers down towards Stiles ass cheeks. “You do taste as sweet as all that sugar you ingest. I just want to eat you up.” Peter grinned as he immediately licked a stripe up Stiles neck. Stiles sighed and grew week in his knees. 

“Please Peter…” Stiles couldn’t string anymore words together than that since Peter was now using his finger to outline the bulge through his pants.

“Please what sweetheart?” Peter asked with a gleam in his eye still tracing through Stiles his pants – caressing ever so softly from his cock to his ass crack.

“Oh God.” Stiles sighed. “I want you to fuck me.” 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Peter slowly inched him away from the door. “I totally want to just pound you into the wall right now but since it’s your first time, I’ll show you some mercy and devour you on the bed instead.” 

Stiles nodded. They hadn’t done anything yet and he was already in bliss. 

Peter kept his hands securely behind Stiles back while tucking a finger in his waist band of his pants. Peter then slowly turned him around. He pushed his tongue in Stiles mouth once again and began to guide Stiles backwards towards the bed. The trek wasn’t far but they hit an obstacle on their venture.

“Ow.” Stiles cried out rubbing the back of his left knee. He looked at Peter who had caught the bedside lamp before it tumbled onto the ground. The nightstand still exhibiting an aftershock. 

‘Table.” Stiles chuckled.

“You didn’t break it, did you?” Peter mused sarcastically.

“I am fine dude, thanks for asking.” 

“I sensed you were fine. Now let’s get you out of these clothes.” Peter almost demanded while he placed his index finger into Stiles mouth in which he had no issue with licking like a popsicle. Peter swirled around for another few moments and plopped his digit out while his thumb ran along the bottom of Stiles lip.

“Sweetheart, I cannot wait to see what other talents those lips you have can do.”

Stiles keened and flushed. He was so ready to be taken by Peter like yesterday and then he remembered Peter wanted him out of his clothes. He thought for a brief moment to conduct a sexy striptease but assumed he probably trip over his pants so he nixed that plan right away. Might as well just toss the clothes off and hope he doesn’t look like a total goof doing so.

The shirt was the first article he ridded his body with. Peter stared back looking at him like he was a piece a meat – licking his lips. Stiles wondered if it was the wolf looking at him like dinner or if that was just Peter. Next, he toed off his shoes and flipped them across the room, realizing after that it was probably not the smartest thing to have done since he could have hit Peter right in his face. Luckily, he missed him and any furniture in the tossing path. It was now time for his pants. He tugged the zipper down and then pushed his pants to his ankles and stepped out casually. Thankfully, there was no catching of his toes on the hems. He glanced at his socks. Nope, his feet would get cold. Peter would just have to deal with it.

“Cute.” Peter grinned staring at his crotch. What? Fred is just cute? How was he supposed to stay hard with that comment? His dick didn’t seem to mind since it was still straining against his boxers.

Boxers, that’s what it is. Stiles took a quick look at his underwear choice for the evening. Just great Stiles! Just fucking great as he took in the lightning bolt across the front.

“The Flash.’ Stiles stammered out with Peter still grinning. “I didn’t know anyone would see my underwear tonight.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s fine darling. You ‘re not keeping them on anyway.” 

Stiles agreed and dropped his drawers to the ground. He flung his boxers in the same direction as his shoes which then left him stark naked in front of Peter. He was not counting the socks he left on – nope, nada. He was completely nude in front of the werewolf deity and surprisingly he was not self-conscious as Fred stood at attention. 

“You are gorgeous.” Stiles blushed at that as Peter approached him. He wasted no time in rubbing Stiles right nipple and it gave the nub a swift twist.

“Oh my God!” Stiles moaned out as the sensation ran down his body towards his cock.

Peter seemed satisfied with reaction and pushed Stiles onto the bed in which he bounced with the force of werewolf strength behind him.

“Umm Peter, are you going to get undressed too?” Stiles hoped. He was eager to see Peter’s body. He scooted back further onto the bed so he could get a better view of Peter.

“Of course, sweetheart. “Peter smirked and loosened his tie. 

Stiles watched Peter slip off his suit jacket. He glanced at the drool mark that Stiles left behind and smirked. He then carefully placed it on the back of a chair. The tie followed quickly. Next, Peter removed his shirt by easily unbuttoning the buttons. Once his dress shirt was laid on top of the other articles of clothing, he swiftly removed his undershirt. Peter deftly toed off his shoes and then pulled his socks off his feet.

The pants would be next and Stiles licked his lips in anticipation. Peter must have sensed Stiles excitement since he grinned once again. His pants dropped to the floor unceremoniously, followed by his boxer briefs. Once again, Peter made sure his clothing was placed on the back of the chair and Stiles could not take his eyes off of Peter’s massive cock and well-built chest. His abs looked rock hard.

“Like what you see sweetheart?” Peter was cocky about his cock. Good one Stiles. He had to stifle his chuckle.

“It’s fucking huge.” Maybe it was because Peter was a werewolf but Stiles was not expecting the package Peter was sporting. “It’s not going to fit.”

“It will fit.” Peter said confidently and inched closer to the bed.

“Have you seen the size of that thing?” Stiles eyes bulged out.

“Every day, actually.” Peter smirked. “Relax, you’ll be fine.” 

Stiles laid down on the bed as Peter crawled on top off him supporting his chest with his arms on either side of Stiles. He could finally feel Peter’s erection rubbing against his own and instantly realized he was leaking precum.

“Oh God.” Stiles groaned when Peter nuzzled against the left side of his neck.

“I first want to leave a pretty little mark on this pale neck of yours.” Stiles immediately sensed when Peter’s fangs penetrated his skin and he arched his back to the touch. He wasn’t using his human teeth, nope, he was biting with his incisors.

“Peter, please don’t turn me into a werewolf during sex.” Stiles mumbled out.

“I promise my love, no nonconsensual of turning you into a wolf unless you are unconscious and dying.” Stiles shivered when a slight drop of blood ran down his neck. “I just want to imbed a nice beautiful purple bruise.”

“Oh… okay.” Stiles was willing to be a canvas right now for Peter – whatever he wanted to do, he was on board.

Once Peter was done imprinting the largest hickey in the world, his tongue started making his way down Stiles body. First stop of the licking party was Stiles left nipple while he twisted his right nub. Peter then licked a striped across the middle of his chest and copied what he did on the left to the right – sucking the right nipple and twirling left nub. When he seemed satisfied, the tongue bath continued towards his happy trail and Stiles automatically opened up his legs more to provide Peter better access. 

“Oh my fucking God!” Stiles groaned out.” You were licking my nipples and now making your way down to my crotch lapping the whole way. “Stiles hissed as Peter kissed his cock. “Now, you are going to put my dick in your mouth.” 

“My love, are you planning to have a running commentary during our fuck fest?” Peter’s eyes narrowed with his lips still on the tip of Stiles cock.

“Oh, sorry, no. Like to talk here.” Stiles bit his bottom lip. “I’ll be quiet.” Stiles pretended to zip his lips together.

“Sweetheart, you misunderstand. I don’t want the nonstop babbling but I want to hear noises from you preferably the oh, Peter but I will take God, it feels good, and all the moaning and groaning you can muster.” 

“I can do that… oh fuck!” Peter’s mouth was now engulfing his dick.

The swirling of the tongue was amazing. Peter would lick stripes up each side of his dick and then play with his slit and every so often, he cupped his balls with his hand.

“Peter, I don’t know how long I am going to last.” Stiles breathlessly stated while grabbing the sheets between his hands.

“If you cum, I hope you can do it again.” Stiles wasn’t looking at Peter but he was positive he was wearing a grin.

Fred was definitely growing more and more excited. His dick was pulsating harder with each lave Peter bestowed on it. His lips surrounded his cock and he sucked Stiles further down his throat. All Stiles could do was writhe and open his legs up wider for Peter. His tongue was back on the tip and then he licked the underside of his shaft. He then slid his tongue in the slit once again and that is when Stiles went over the edge.

“Oh God. That was amazing!” Stiles groaned out shaking through the aftermath of his orgasm while Peter seemingly swallowed as much as he could down his throat.

“I aim to please my love.” Peter smirked lapping his lips off of Stiles excess cum, “Now tell me sweetheart, have you ever fingered yourself?”

“A little.” Stiles has played with himself on occasion but he mostly stuck to stroking his dick.

“I have lube in the drawer next to you. Can you pass it to me?” Stiles reached over and grabbed the bottle from the drawer and gave it to Peter. This was really happening – he was about to lose his virginity.

“Just relax and enjoy your yourself.” Peter stated as he looked over Stiles body. He thought he would be more self-conscious being naked in front of him but Peter made him feel so beautiful. “Fuck, you are gorgeous.” Stiles turned his face away from Peter slightly.

“Now, none of that.” Peter started to put lube on his fingers. “I want to see that pretty face of yours when I destroy you.” 

“Kay.” Stiles said breathlessly.

Stiles tensed for a moment when he felt Peter’s finger rounding his rim and then instantly relaxed at the touch. He circled gently for a few moments and pushed his digit inside. Stiles arched his back. 

“Oh God.” Stiles babbled out which meant Peter crooked his finger slightly and another sensation tore through Stiles body.

“Please don’t stop,” Stiles called out when he felt the withdrawal of Peter’s finger.

“I am not sweetheart. Just going to open you up a little more, okay?” 

Stiles nodded his head when Peter placed two fingers in his hole. He twisted and scissored his digits inside of his walls. The sensation was amazing and his cock was growing harder once again. He wasn’t going to have any trouble cumming again. Peter bent his knuckles once again and rubbed against the bundle of nerves that Stiles didn’t know existed and shivered.

“Oh, fuck Peter!” Stiles gasped out grabbing the sheets in his hands. 

“Bingo.” Peter smirked.

“We…we are not pl…playing a game.” Stiles stumbled through the words. He was now sweating and entering another world.

“Is that so? Let’s see if you can take one more finger so you can be nice and ready for my cock.” 

Peter was true to his word. He popped out his two fingers and lubed up another and placed all three back inside. The man was playing Stiles like a fiddle. He knew exactly where to touch and rub the padding of his finger tips and every once in a while, brush up against the sweet spot. Stiles closed his eyes and took in every sensation and feeling while still grasping the bed sheets. He knew he had to be writhing but he couldn’t stop himself. He hadn’t even realized that Peter had taken out his fingers once again and now had the tip of his dick pressed up to his opening,

“Okay sweetheart, just breathe and relax for me.” Peter said calmly as he quickly bent down and provided a chaste kiss on Stiles left cheek. Stiles nodded. 

Peter started to push his red pulsating cock past the rim. Stiles felt like the engorged member catch slightly on the ring of muscle at his opening but Peter continued with the push and pull which coordinated with the pain and pleasure that radiated through Stiles body. The stretch contained a burn but the bliss far outweighed it. Having Peter’s dick inside of him was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He felt full. He was lightheaded and continued to experience waves of pleasure as Peter became balls deep.

“Oh, oh, f…” Stiles jumbled.

“Hmm, never thought you would be speechless my dear.” Peter rocked a little. “Let me know when you are ready for me to move. Don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Mmm, ready.” Stiles exhaled and writhed his head.” Please.”

Peter began his thrusting – not forceful, just pistoning in and out. 

“Jesus, you are tight.” Peter sighed as he pushed in once again angled just right to hit the nerve that would bring ecstasy to Stiles. 

“Oh f…fuck! Pe…ter.” Stiles arched up to meet Peter’s onslaughts trying to grab anything now for purchase. He vaguely felt Peter gripping his hips trying to hold him steady. “Oh, oh my God.” His dick was now leaking more pre-cum and bouncing on his stomach. Stiles attempted to move his hand to stroke it. He wanted to cum and wasn’t sure how much longer he could last with Peter pummeling his insides. 

“Dude! Stiles called out when Peter batted his hand away from his neglected cock.

‘I can’t believe you just called me dude in the middle of me fucking you.” Peter said breathlessly still pumping his cock inside of Stiles.

“Well, you…are,..the….one who… oh fuck, swat…swatted my hand…away.” Stiles murmured. “I want to cum!” 

“Patience you must have, my young Padawan.” Peter grinned looking down at Stiles.

“Did you just, oh God, Yoda quote me in the middle of sex?” Stiles panted. “Random but it’s actually kind of hot. We’ll need to talk Star Wars sometime.’ Stiles now spoke more coherently.

“Lovely. Now is not the time.” Peter pulled out and Stiles flinched from the loss. He didn’t like not having Peter’s dick inside of him. Before he comprehended more of what just happened., Peter grabbed him by his hips and flipped over onto his stomach.

“Oh, my God.” Stiles yelled into the pillow.

This time Peter shoved into his hole with no warning and proceeded to jackhammer his walls with every other thrust swiping against his prostate. 

Stiles felt the friction of the sheets rubbing on his hardened cock. It wouldn’t take long for him to release now. Peter was pounding into him and he was fairly sure Peter’s claws had protruded since he sensed his hips being pricked while being held down.

“Oh gah!” Stiles muttered. He was babbling non-coherently now. “Pl…ease.”

“I wanted to draw it out for you my love but if you must, go ahead sweetheart.” Peter huffed and bent down to kiss Stiles on the back of his head.

Stiles wailed when Peter nailed his prostate once again. The orgasm that was pulled from his body was different than what he experienced earlier. He saw stars when he ejaculated while pulling Peter into his walls even more. He was definitely tightening his hold on Peter’s cock.

“Fuck Stiles!” Peter cried out. “It feels so good.” With that Peter thrusted in and out a few more times in Stiles ass. All Stiles could do was lay there while Peter finished and that’s when he felt his insides become warmer with Peter filling him up with his cum. 

“That was lovely my love.” Peter sighed pulling out and then laying down next to Stiles.

“It was fucking amazing!” Stiles cooed as he turned to look at Peter. He felt sticky but didn’t want to move to do anything right at the moment. 

“Yes, it was my love.” Peter grinned as he played with Stiles hair. And then Stiles tummy rumbled. 

“Guess I’m hungry.” Stiles stated flushed. He was slightly embarrassed with the sounds his stomach just made. 

“You’re always hungry.”

‘Hey, in my defense you worked me out and I actually didn’t eat anything at the party.” 

“Fine. Go get yourself cleaned up and grab a snack.” Peter sat up in the bed. “We’ll go for round two once your satiated.” 

“Round two?” Stiles was on totally on board with that.

“Yes sweetheart. I am werewolf so I have a short refractory period and your young so you should too.”

“Okay, yes well… snack and round two.”

Stiles rolled off the bed trying to be sexy in the process but only looked like a giant idiot when his toe got caught in the sheet, pulling most of the linen off the bed in process. Peter just appeared amused.

“Meant to do that.” Stiles gave the thumbs up and jogged to the attached the bathroom to clean himself up and admire the handiwork that the wolf left on his neck when he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He also notated some pinprick looking marks on his hips. Yep, he could totally get used to being marked by Peter. 

Peter’s clothes lying on the chair were like a beacon to Stiles so he strolled over and plucked up Peter’s shirt. It was a little classy for the potential walk of shame but he really wanted to wear the top. He threw it over his chest and decided to only button half the buttons which caused the shirt to fall off his left shoulder leaving his nape exposed. He quickly spotted his underwear and threw them on as well. 

“Naughty boy.” Peter was in front of him in an instant with his hands around Stiles waist. “You have no idea what it does to my wolf seeing you wear my clothes.” His nose was back in his neck once more nuzzling and scenting. Stiles quivered.

“Seemed easier.” Stiles let out breathlessly. 

“I like it.’ Peter took a step back admiring Stiles from head to toe. “I am going to want to see you in a few days again to reapply this pretty mark.” Peter stroked the bruise on Stiles neck he had left behind from earlier.

“Yeah…Of course.” Stiles practically mewled. Fuck, he was getting horny again. “By the way, I look like I have been attacked by a damn porcupine with the claw marks you left behind.”

“You are versed in such things?” Peter smirked.

“Totally dude. Google, it sometime.” Stiles suggested with a grin. “Um, food. I’ll be right back, like really quickly.”

“You better.” Peter almost sneered. 

 

 

Stiles bumbled his way towards the kitchen and remembered along the way that he was not donning pants. He shrugged his shoulders and just kept on going, the likelihood of seeing anyone at this hour was not huge but yet he really had no clue what time it was either. He had no idea how long he had been at Peter’s mercy. 

The kitchen was finally coming into view and Stiles tried to figure out what he was going to eat. He assumed there would be a shit ton of leftovers from the anniversary party so the food choices should be endless. He licked his lips in anticipation. When he finally entered the best room in the whole house, however Peter’s bedroom might be the best one now, he stopped dead in his tracks. 

Cora and Isaac were sitting at the table with their chairs turned the door facing him and Derek was leaning against the counter by the sink, also glancing in his direction. He had his arms crossed and wore the famous Hale cocked eyebrow. He was also sporting the cutest pajama bottoms he had ever seen in his life. They held bears. Oh my God, Derek Hale, Der-bear was wearing bear pajamas! He then heard Cora cough so he turned back towards the other weres who appeared a little more relaxed sitting, however, Fangs seemed like she was ready to say something.

“Soooooooooo, hey guys.” Stiles sheepishly waved. “What are all of you doing here?” Derek shuffled his feet and chuckled as Stiles noted he was checking out his bare legs. Great Stilinski, your pantless in front of Derek! “Wait, wait a minute.” Stiles moved further into the kitchen trying hard not to be embarrassed with the lack of bottoms. At least the shirt was long enough to cover his underwear. “Is this an intervention?” Stiles looked at all the werewolves. “But what are we interventioning though?”

“It’s not an intervention Stilinski.” Isaac broke the silence.

“Oh thank God! So, what then?”

“Congratulations.” Derek chimed in with a huge grin. Something was definitely off, sourwolf was smiling. Maybe the wolves were possessed. 

“Yes, Stilinski, congratulations.” Isaac stood and clasped Stiles on his left shoulder. “Now you two owe me $20.”

“What?” Stiles asked confusedly. They were definitely possessed. He should think of an escape plan like now.

“Your loss of virginity.” Derek explained. “We placed a bet that you would not get your cherry pooped before you graduated.” 

“And Isaac is the only who believed I could? Not you Fangs? I understand Derek but Fangs?”

“Well, after our chat the other day, I had doubts.” Cora admitted.

“Thanks… wait. You guys heard? Of course, you heard. Super enhanced hearing.” Stiles knew he had to be blushing. 

“If it makes you feel any better Spaz, even we didn’t have enhanced hearing, we still would have heard.” Cora interjected with a grin. 

“Oh, not like this is totally embarrassing or anything.” Stiles shook his head. He still needed an escape plan.

“And how do you think I feel when I heard what my uncle was doing to you? It’s not like I ‘ll ever get that moment out of my head.”

“Okay kids. Enough.” Stiles hadn’t even heard Peter enter the room. He came up behind and gently placed his hand on the small of Stiles back. He immediately felt calmer and lot less embarrassment.

“You seriously couldn’t have had sex somewhere else?” Cora asked. 

“Cor, lay off. Let’s go back to bed.” Derek suggested. Stiles was shocked that Derek seemed okay with everything and totally on board. 

“Night Uncle Peter. Stiles.” Derek started to walk out and then turned around. “Just try to keep him a little quieter.”

“I will try nephew. “Peter rubbed circles on Stiles back and whispered in his ear. “That’s never going to happen.” 

“Come on Chickpea. Derek is right. Let’s go back to sleep. And thanks dude…” Isaac said to Peter. “This boy totally needed to get some and you really delivered.” Stiles could have punched Isaac on the spot but he knew he would probably end up with a broken hand if he did.

“Well, thanks for that, I guess.”

Stiles watched as Cora got up slowly from the table and she took her time pushing the chair back in. She sauntered over towards Stiles and Peter with her perk nose scrunched up. She glanced back and forth between them and sighed.

“Fuck Spaz, you do smell like you were thoroughly sexed out.” She looked back at Peter once again. “Remember, he’s my best friend. Even though you are family, I will hurt you if you hurt my Spaz.”

“Noted Cora Bell.” Peter then pulled Stiles closer to his side.

“Night and I am with Derek. Please try to keep him quieter.” Stiles choked out a laugh. He must really be noisy in bed but he shouldn’t be surprised since he is loud in everyday life.

“That was interesting. “

“Right? My friends were betting on me as to when I would lose my virginity. I mean that’s not cool man.” Stiles wasn’t truly offended, he was more surprised that Isaac was the only one who thought he would.

“That reminds me, I need to collect my winnings as well. “Stiles elbowed Peter.

“Dude?” 

“Relax sweetheart, I knew I was a lock.” Peter grinned. Prick. “Now, did you get your food yet?”

“No.” Stiles pouted.

“Come on then, get something to eat so we can back upstairs and annoy the crap out of everyone again.” Peter laughed.

“Are you going to eat anything?” Stiles asked finally pulling himself away from Peter to go rummage through the pantry. 

“No, my love. I plan to have dessert once I get you back into that bed.” Stiles flushed. Peter was going to be the death of him and he was totally looking forward to it.


	17. What I've Been Looking For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the positive comments last chapter. You guys really dug the after sexy times the best :)
> 
> So coming up there will be some happy times but there were will be some drama coming up as well in about 4 chapters.
> 
> As always - thanks for reading guys.

Peter couldn’t help himself looking at the boy that lay beside him. He was proud that he fucked Stiles so hard that he slept so soundly and there was another feeling that radiated from inside him that was alien to him – giddiness. He and his wolf were positively over the moon that Stiles spent the night in his bed and now he woke up to have him still beside him. He snickered when he thought of the Ed Sheeran lyrics that “my bed sheets smell like you” because his wolf was beyond thrilled that his bedding now was imbedded with the sweet ginger smell of Stiles.

The bed shook somewhat when Stiles turned to face Peter. His eyes were still closed and he somehow managed to drool once again. Peter would let the spit residue on his pillow case slide in order to wake up to this sight every day. He smiled while he took his index finger and slightly caressed Stiles cheek which caused him to tremble a little. 

“Dude, that tickles.” Stiles mumbled out sleepily swatting away Peter’s finger.

“Good morning my love.” Peter said while brushing his cheek once again. “I take it you slept well.

Stiles eyes opened and he smiled at Peter.

“Morning. I did sleep good.” He shuffled on the bed. “I think my ass is sore.” 

“Good, that’s what I was going for.” Yep, now Peter was really proud of himself. “Are you hungry?”

“Dude, I am always hungry.” Stiles sat up in the bed. “What time is it?”

“I think it’s around 7:30.” Peter got off the bed in search of his pants. He decided he wanted to make breakfast and serve Stiles in bed. Isn’t that what a good host does?

“Oh shit. Where’s my phone.” Stiles frantically jumped or more like fell off the bed in search of his phone. Peter saw him locate it in the middle of the floor and his eyes grew wider.

“Is everything okay sweetheart?” 

“My dad. I didn’t tell my dad I was going to be out all night. He is going to kill me.” Stiles rambled scrolling through his phone. “He left me a gazillion messages. I am fucked. I will probably be grounded for life.” 

Peter chuckled. 

“Why is that funny?” Stiles was almost pouting – truly endearing.

“Because I just realized that I had sex with a teenager who can still get grounded.” Peter shook his head. 

“Laugh it up. You won’t be laughing when I can’t leave my house and you want to fuck me again.” Stiles made a valid point as he went searching for his pants. 

“You’re right sweetheart. I can’t have that. If need be, I will gladly sneak into your room.” Slinking into his room wasn’t the only thing Peter was willing to do in order to see Stiles. He would climb a mountain, break down a wall, and cross a river. Okay Peter, you do have it bad for this kid. 

“I should go.”

“Not before you have breakfast. You are already in trouble so what’s another few minutes?”

“True. A boy has got to eat, right?” Stiles grinned. 

 

Peter walked down towards the kitchen, okay maybe he took two steps at a time and had a slight jump to his gait but he would never admit that to anyone. Nope, no one would have to know how excited he truly was this morning. The happiness running through his veins that his sweet beautiful ‘gingerbread boy’ was waiting for him in his bedroom. The only down part was he would be clothed when he got back but perhaps he can convince him to stay a little longer.

“Hmm, what to make for breakfast?” Peter wondered out loud. He glanced around the kitchen to figure out what Stiles might like. The boy definitely liked food so whatever he produced, Stiles would probably ingest it. Cereal was not exciting and toast was more of accompaniment. French toast? Now that would be a good choice since he could pour powder sugar over it which should please Stiles very much. Peter then busied himself to locate all the ingredients to start the batter as well as get the bread. He would need to remember to throw some fruit on the side since the boy evidently ate like a junk food factory.

“Morning.” Derek called out walking towards the coffee maker.”

“Morning my dear nephew.” Peter glanced in Derek’s direction. “I haven’t had a chance to start the coffee yet.”

“It’s fine.” Derek yawned.

“I do apologize if we, I kept you up last night.” Maybe a little bit. Peter knew it was totally worth it to hear the sounds he could pull from Stiles.

“I just pulled a pillow over my head.” Derek halfway smiled and started up the coffee maker.

“And I am sure I will not hear the end of it from your sister…” Peter hesitated. “I am sure she will say something about how I deflowered her friend.” 

“Probably but she took off last night to go spend the night at Isaac’s.” Derek watched the coffee drain into the pot. 

“Not sure how I feel about her spending the night there and then she’ll expect me to keep that from her mother.” Peter shook his head as he dipped the bread in the batter.

“I think she said something about if you have Stiles in your room then it should be fine for her to spend the night with Isaac.” Derek grinned.

“Ah, my clever niece.” Peter rubbed his face with his hand. “I guess she does have me between a rock a hard place.” With Derek, he always wanted to please his parents and be the good doer. With Cora, she just liked skating by. She wanted to skirt the edges to see how far she could go and what she could truly get away with it. And at this point, he wouldn’t say anything to Talia because he himself doesn’t want to hear her wrath about him having sex with Stiles.

Peter sensed Derek watching him as he cooked the bread and got the powder sugar ready. He wasn’t uncomfortable per se but he knew Derek wanted to ask or say something and appeared hesitant to do so. 

“Something on your mind Derek?” 

“Just thinking.” Derek exhaled. “You feel it now, don’t you?” Peter stopped what he was doing and looked at his nephew.

“Feel what?”

“Feel what we talked about before. You have that connection, that spark with Stiles.” Derek’s pupils widened.

“I, unm…” Fuck, did he? Did he have that gravitational pull to the boy? Could he not breathe when he was not in the same room as him? “I guess I do, yes.” Peter smiled. He couldn’t even believe he just admitted it as well. He never thought he would ever feel that way about someone until Stiles tumbled into his life. 

“That’s amazing. I am happy for you. You totally deserve it Uncle Peter.” Derek clapped him on his shoulder.

“Thank you for that. I hope your sister can be that supportive.” 

“She’ll come around.” Derek chuckled.

“What? “

“I still have a little trouble grasping that it’s Stiles you fell for. I still see this snot nosed, lanky, awkward kid running around.” 

“Well my dear nephew, he is still awkward and lanky but the rest of him, I am fairly positive has grown up.” Peter grinned recollecting all the body parts he saw the previous evening.

“Okay then, on that note, I am out of here.” Derek started to leave and paused. “This gives me hope too. Now I know I can find someone like you did.”

“And I have no doubts that you will.” 

Derek was a good kid and he would be just fine. 

 

 

Once Peter arrived back to his room, he spotted Stiles lounging on his bed playing with his phone. The wolf in him was excited when he noted the boy wearing his shirt once again. He decided he would let him keep it. It was a little big on Stiles but he wore it well.

“Breakfast is served.” Peter called out leaving the tray on the bedside table.

“Oh, my God dude, you made French toast?” You are the best.” Stiles beamed. Nice one Peter.

“I try. Did you speak with your father?” Peter asked while grabbing a plate. He handed the dish to Stiles and made himself comfortable next to the boy.

“Sort of.” Stiles spoke with a mouthful of food. “I basically got we’ll talk when you get home young man. He is pretty pissed.”

“Sorry,” Peter felt bad that Stiles was in the doghouse with his old man but he was not at all regretful that he spent the night letting Peter devour him.

“It’ll be okay. My dad is usually fairly reasonable. I have only really truly pissed him off a few times in my life. Usually he gets a little angry and moves on.” Stiles explained with his mouth full of food once again. Where in the world does this boy put it all?

“Okay, hopefully, things won’t be too bad. Don’t’ forget to eat some fruit.” Peter reminded him.

“You are truly adorable always looking out for my eating habits.” Stiles plucked out a huge strawberry and placed the red fruit between his succulent lips.

“I always will my love, now too bad you can’t stay a little longer.” After seeing Stiles ingest the strawberry, he was getting hard again.

“I would but I really should go. Hey, you didn’t eat anything.” Stiles took the last piece of food from his plate and placed the fork into Peter’s mouth. He surprised himself when he took the offering.

“I’ll talk to you later.” Stiles was up in a flash glancing around the room for any stray articles and heading to the door just as quickly. 

“Make sure you tell Cora that I complexly wrecked you.” Peter rose from the bed as Stiles blushed. “Come here.” 

Peter held out his hand to summon Stiles who then walked back towards him. He pulled the boy into his chest and wrapped his arm behind his back. Peter then took Stiles lips onto his and placed a kiss on his mouth. He parted Stiles lips with his tongue to get one last taste of his boy before he left. He then moved his thumb and pressed the pad lightly on the mark he had left on Stiles neck and the boy hissed quietly. He was proud of the bruise – it should last for days. Stiles was the first to break the connection of their lips.

“Peter, I’ll never get out of here if you do things like that.” Stiles was flush once again which was slightly overlaying his scent of arousal. 

“Well, I would like to say that is the point but you are already in trouble so go.” Peter shifted on his feet as Stiles himself reached up to touch the purple blemish on his skin and smirked. 

“Bye, you possessive wolf.” Stiles winked and grinned as he exited Peter’s bedroom. The kid had no idea. 

 

 

Stiles took a deep breath before heading into the house. His dad only really lost his temper with him few times in his life. He mostly got frustrated and every once in a while, he received the whole ‘I am disappointed in you’ so at this point Stiles didn’t really know what to expect when his dad confronted him.

The front door was pushed in cautiously and his dad was already there in the middle of the living room with his arms crossed. 

“Hey dad.” Stiles waved and tried to make the mood light as he shut the front door. 

“I certainly hope you have a good explanation as to why you were out all night and didn’t call or text.” His dad sounded super angry. 

“Sorry.” Stiles actually averted his eyes from his dad. “I fell asleep at Cora’s and wasn’t thinking.”

“This isn’t like you kiddo.” The sheriff uncrossed his arms. “I was up half the night worried sick about you.”

“I am sorry dad. I promise it won’t happen again.” This time he looked at his dad.

“It better not son. You’re the only thing I have this world and if anything, ever happens to you, I don’t know what I would do.” A stray tear trickled down his father’s cheek. 

“Sorry,” Stiles wrapped his dad into an embrace and felt like a shit son right about now. His dad hugged him back firmly and then pulled away.

“Good, now you’re grounded until your 50!”

“Dad?”

“Stiles, it’s not up for discussion right now. I had a long night and now I need to take a nap before my next shift.” His dad then looked at him with a perplexed expression. “What the hell is that?” He asked staring at the giant contusion on his neck.

“Umm…” Stiles covered it with his hand but it was of no use now. “It’s a hickey.”

“A hickey?” His dad shuffled on his feet once again. “I thought you broke up with that boy.”

“I did.” Stiles stared at the wall behind his father.

“So you met someone else that quickly?”

“Sort of.” Now it was Stiles turn to rock on his feet. This conversation was quickly becoming more and more uncomfortable possibly more so than when he came out to his dad. Truth to be told, the sheriff already had a good idea that his only child dug dudes. 

“Kiddo, what’s going on?”

“I have met him before but nothing really happened but now something did.” Stiles smiled.

“And he was at Derek’s party?” Stiles nodded his head in agreement. “Wait, it’s not Derek, is it?” The sheriff asked with eyes practically bulging out. 

“Oh gosh no. Not that it would be a bad thing but no, not Derek but he is part of the Hale family.”

“A werewolf then?” His dad’s eyes narrowed.

“Yes pops and I don’t want to hear you discriminating against them.” Stiles pointed his finger at his dad.

“I am not. I mean I wish you would date a non-werewolf but somehow it doesn’t surprise me.” 

“He’s a good guy and you know the Hales would never hurt me. They are like a second family to me.”

“I know Stiles but currently it is still my job to look after you and worry.” His dad wore the concerned face once again. “Does he go to school?”

“No, he works. He is out of school.” Oops, maybe Stiles shouldn’t have said that much.

“And just exactly how old is the guy?”

“Umm, he is like twenty years older than me.” Stiles mumbled quickly hoping his old man wouldn’t catch what he was saying.

“Jesus Stiles!” The sheriff rubbed his face. “I can’t do this right now. We’ll talk more about this later.”

“Kay. Later then.” 

“I need to sleep. We’ll talk. If you are really serious about this man then I am going to want to meet him.”

“I assumed. Can we give it a little bit of time though?”

“A little. Come here.” The sheriff wrapped his arms around Stiles once again. “I love you.” He said into the top of Stiles head.

“I love you too.”

“Now, can you please refrain from doing anything stupid for the next 24 hours so I can sleep and not worry about you?”

“Got it. I promise to behave for the day and we’ll talk more later.” 

Stiles watched his dad retreat upstairs to his bedroom and Stiles followed suit. He slept well at Peter’s but still felt utterly exhausted. He proceeded to flop down on his bed and took out his phone to send Peter a quick message. He wrote that his dad wanted to meet him sometime soon and Peter replied swiftly stating he assumed as much – he also stated name the date, time, and location and he would be there. Stiles wondered how that meeting would go because he really wanted his dad and Peter to like each other and get along with one another.


	18. The (Immature) Boys Are Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Cora this time. More Steter to come in this next chapter.

Cora really shouldn’t be as anxious as she was to search for her uncle but curiosity killed the cat. She desperately craved more information about how the rest of the evening went with him and Stiles even if she didn’t want a play by play. She roamed the house aimlessly. She saw his car parked out front so she knew her ever elusive uncle was lurking somewhere in the house. She took a quick glance outside and then that’s where she spotted him. Odd he was hanging out by the pool but she would not question his whereabouts.

“Hello Uncle Peter.” Cora sat in a lounge next her uncle. “I am surprised to see you out here soaking up the rays.”

“Change of scenery I suppose.” He looked over towards her. “I see that you finally came home.” She could see his brain working. 

“Yep, I had a few things to take care of.” Mostly she wanted to go back to sleep. Her and Isaac were up half the night making out like bunnies and she was exhausted. 

“I don’t think your parents would approve that you spent the night over at your boyfriends.” Peter stated stoically.

“True. Just as I am sure mom will not appreciate the fact that my sweet naïve underage friend spent the night in your room.” Cora grinned. Take that Uncle Peter.

“Yes my darling Cora Bell, your thinly veiled threats were already administered by your brother.’ He ran his fingers through his hair. “To keep peace in this household for the time being, I will bite my tongue.”

“Sweet and I will stay quiet for now as well. Now I need to hear how the rest of the evening went. Not like what you did but things went well, right?” Cora patted Peter’s arm. Based on the noises she heard, the evening had to been wonderful.

“Yes Cora, relax. The rest of our night played out beautifully and I didn’t manage to fuck it up so I all in all I would say it was a successful night.” “Peter smiled. “I am surprised you haven’t gotten all the inside info from Stiles himself.”

“I haven’t tried Spaz yet but I plan too.” Cora was happy now for both Peter and Stiles. She may not quite understand the attraction but she was all about the matchmaking now so she would no longer stay in the way even if she still sort of felt ew thinking about them doing the nasty. 

“Hopefully, he will give rave reviews.” Peter cocked his eyebrow. “I am fairly positive that I may have wrecked the dear boy.”

“Oh, my God.” Cora was pretty sure she just threw up a little in her mouth as she shifted on the chair. 

“Unfortunately, he neglected to tell his father he was going to be out all night so he is grounded for a bit.” 

“Great, does that mean I will have to be an accessory to all this now? I will now have to help you two sneak around so you can see each other.” She flipped her hair in annoyance.

“That would be fantastic if you wanted to assist. “Peter’s eyes gleamed. “But totally not necessary.”

“Wonderful, I get to be the liaison so my best friend and my uncle can fuck each other. I can think of much better things I would like to do.” Like even eat dirt. 

“Now Cora Bell. I will not ask you to do that. However, my wolf does like to scent the boy so just getting him over here for a bit, would be much appreciated.” 

“Fine.” Cora rolled her eyes. She wasn’t sure if that was all her uncle really had in mind with her friend and she really didn’t want to know either.

 

 

It had been a fairly easy task to wrangle Stiles from his house to come to the playground. Cora had sweet-talked the sheriff and promised to keep an eye on him at all times and he agreed readily with a wink that Stiles didn’t see. Evidently, his strictness was more for show at this point. Unfortunately, she had left her cell back at her house so the first thing they had to do was a make a detour to the Hale house before heading to the park which was nauseating to stay the least. 

Stiles and Cora had barely entered her home when Peter was on Stiles like a cat pouncing on a cat toy. Stiles must be full of catnip because her uncle nuzzled and sucked another bruise into his neck and didn’t appear to want to let go. She found it hard to believe that her uncle was not a least somewhat embarrassed acting like 13-year-old coming for the first time but neither he nor Stiles exuded any form of discomfort. Only Cora was mortified when she saw Uncle Peter shove his tongue down her best friend’s throat. Happy for them she told herself before the phlegm pooled too much in her throat. At least Stiles verified before they left that Cora had concealer with her – she was grateful that he was thinking with his brain and not his dick at the moment because no one would be able to explain that mark away to Sheriff Stilinski. 

The cool breeze was a wonderful addition to Cora’s skin as she swayed back and forth on the swing. Her hands gripping the chains lightly. She loved the feeling that her feet barely touched the ground and could go to another place right now except she was watching over the two bubbling idiots right now. She loved he boyfriend and Stiles but they were also the most immature people ever. They already had thrown sand once at each other and Isaac had put Stiles in a headlock twice and each time Stiles would say it was unfair because of his were strength and Cora would shake her head in laugher. 

Now as she glanced over, she saw Stiles showing Isaac for the umpteenth time the bruising on his neck -he was wearing it like a badge of honor and Isaac appeared to not give a shit but he humored her friend anyway. Stiles was definitely proud of his werewolf hickey. She smiled at the boys. She would miss this freedom and time they had together. Life is so much easier at the moment with not many worries. Adulting was going to be really hard. 

“Be careful, I am fragile.” Stiles yelled out.

“Well then stop squirming.” Isaac retorted.

Cora looked at the two doofuses and Stiles finally got the piggyback ride he had been harassing Isaac for the whole way over. Her boyfriend grabbed onto Stiles ankles while Stiles put his hands around Isaac’s neck. Isaac then started sprinting around the playground. He rounded the sandbox, darted between the swings almost banging into Cora in the process, and then he ran underneath the monkey bars. It looked like the boys were having fun but of course it’s Stiles and the next thing Cora knows, Stiles is sitting on the ground flailing around like a fish that washed up on the beach.

“You did that on purpose?” Stiles yelled at Isaac rubbing his right elbow.

“Dude, you were flailing and I couldn’t hold you anymore. You’re like a damn worm – wiggly and squirmy.” Isaac huffed. “You should be grateful you didn’t brain yourself on the monkey bars.”

“Am not like a worm.”

“Boys, you’re not two years old. Are you okay Stiles?” Cora sensed that all in all he was fine, maybe a slight bruise or two but he was going to milk the whole I am just a weak human thing. 

“Your big oaf of a boyfriend dropped me and it hurts.” Isaac threw up his hands in disbelief. Cora suppressed her laughter. 

“You knew what you were getting into when you jumped on my back. “Isaac paced and kicked some dirt up on his shoes. Yep, that might not be two but they sure act like it. 

“Spaz, I think you’re okay. Why don’t you go swing? I’ll be there in a second.” Stiles got up from the ground brushing the dirt of his pants and wiping his hands the best he could down his legs.

“Hmmf.” Stiles mumbled as he meandered over to the swing acting like a toddler having a temper tantrum.

“Oh my God Cora, stop mothering him so damn much. He does stuff like this on purpose.” Isaac ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I know Isaac. I wasn’t born yesterday but this is sometimes what we do. He never really had a mother.” 

“Lay the guilt trip on.” Cora gave a quick chaste kiss on her boyfriend’s cheek.  
“I love you and I love all that you do.” Cora couldn’t help herself. Isaac was the best. He was always so understanding. 

“Love you too Chickpea.” 

“Hey Isaac…” Stiles called out from the swing. “I need your werewolf strength to push me higher.” 

“Is he serious right now?”

“Remember, I love you and I promise to blow you later.” Cora smiled. She knew how to get her boyfriend to do things for her. She might need to use the power of persuasion sometimes. 

“Really Chickpea? Blackmailing me with a blowjob to push Stilinski on swing?”

“Did it work?”

“Hell yes, it worked.” Cora was impressed with the speed that Isaac utilized to get over to the swings.

 

The sun was starting to set and Cora closed her eyes to inhale the dusk air. She had a lovely time today and was glad Isaac and Stiles were able to accompany her. Two brats but she loved them and wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

“You know this was fun Chickpea.” Cora sunk lower in her boyfriend’s chest. They were sitting on a picnic table bench with Stiles laid out on top on the table. Three friends just chilling with not a worry at the moment.

“It definitely was a good day.”

“Thanks for talking to my dad. I am glad I got to come too.” Stiles basically mumbled halfway asleep.

“No problem Spaz.”

“He probably was grateful he had an excuse to get you out the house so he could finally rub one off.” Isaac chimed in with a laugh.

“Dude! Please don’t put the image of my dad rubbing off one in my head like ever again.” Stiles scoffed crossing his legs while Isaac continued laugh.

“Now you know how I felt when I saw my uncle playing tonsil tag with you.” 

“Fangs, I thought all is good.”

“It is but I don’t want to see it nor do I want to hear it.” She may never get the words of Stiles groaning ‘fuck me Peter’ out of her head like ever.

“Kay, I’ll try harder.”

“You’re not exactly the one I am most worried about.” Her uncle was acting like a sex crazed teenager.

“Hmm.” Stiles cooed. 

“Can we move on from talking about Stilinski’s sex life?” Isaac asked while playing with Cora’s hair. 

“Good idea, have you talked to your parents yet about moving in together?” Stiles asked.

“Change of subject please.” No, she hasn’t and she doesn’t know when she will. She is so not ready for the talk of you’re too young and you can’t possibly know what you want now in life. Finish college and if you still feel the same way, then go for it. She was going to get a headache just thinking how the talk will go. 

‘I keep telling her to just do it. It won’t get any easier.”

‘Wolf boy has got a good point.”

“Really? And this coming from the guy who won’t even look at schools outside of Beacon Hills?”

“That hurts Fangs and I have looked, just not applied.” Stiles sighed. 

“I am just saying we both have our reasons for what we are doing.”

“You’re right. I won’t bother you about it anymore.”

“It’s fine. I just need more time.” At least that is what she keeps telling herself that time will help. She’ll gather the courage and that her parents will understand. They were young once and they know how important Isaac is to her. She has to believe that her parents will be supportive because otherwise she may fall apart knowing she may lose their trust when she moves in with Isaac anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble posting again. Sorry for the late update and/or if it looks funny. The site just wouldn't let me put the whole chapter in. The preview showed it was there but then only posted half the chapter. Weird.
> 
> Once I took out the text conversation, it posted fine. So here is some of what is missing from the chapter right before they go to the park:
> 
>  
> 
> Fangs: sounds like things went well with my uncle  
>  Spaz: extremely well. Did you really to talk to your uncle about how the sex was?  
>  Fangs: not specifically but he said that night was great  
>  Spaz: it was beyond great. I was totally sexed out  
>  Spaz: oh, he wanted me to tell you that he wrecked me  
>  Fangs: that is more than I needed to know and he already bragged about that  
>  Spaz: really? He left the biggest werewolf hickey and claw marks on me  
>  Fangs: didn’t realize my uncle was the possessive type. As long as you like the markings  
>  Spaz: kind of do honestly, Fangs: he said something about you being grounded? Spaz: yeppers, til I’m fifty or some nonsense like that Fangs: congrats Spaz: why thank you Spaz: totally worth BTW Fangs: for you. He wants to see you and I have to be a damn accessory to this nonsense Spaz: love you forever 


	19. Breaking Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date time ant the return of someone.

Peter wasn’t sure why he was so anxious. It was just a quick little meet up with Stiles at the coffee shop. It’s not like they haven’t been talking and texting and they had managed to see each other once since their passionate romp in the sheets. Thank fuck that Cora forgot her phone that day so his wolf was able to imbed his scent in the boy once again. He twisted his fingers waiting for Stiles arrival. He got here ten minutes early and staked out a nice booth in the back of the shop. It was still a weird feeling to acknowledge that he had these intense emotions flowing through his body but he had to admit, it was also a nice change to be not be guarded and actually really like someone.

The ginger odor wafted through the atmosphere almost immediately when the pale skinned boy entered the coffee shop. Peter glanced up quickly and waved Stiles over with a grin plastered on his face. Stiles approached and took the seat across from him. Peter was definitely smitten. 

“Hey.” Stiles smiled.

“Hello my love. I got you some water since you had mentioned you don’t do coffee.” He pushed the glass closer to Stiles.

“Thanks for that.” He took a sip of the liquid.

“Do you like tea or something else?”

“Nah, water is fine.” Stiles now fiddled with the glass by playing with the condensation. 

“Well at least let me get you one of those pastries you like.” Peter arose from the table.

“You don’t have to dude.” Stiles reached his hand out to stop Peter.

“Let me my love and I’ll get you a fruit parfait as well. “Stiles rolled his eyes at that comment.

“Okay.” 

Peter stood in line to purchase Stiles his food and was glad it didn’t take too long to do so. He grabbed himself another cup of coffee while he was at. He quickly went back to the table to join Stiles once again.

“I am glad you were able to come out today.” Peter admitted.

“Me too.’ Stiles took a bite of his pastry. “These are really amazing. Actually, I think my dad was getting tired of me being in the house all the time. He said something about me being under hand and foot and sound super exasperated when he said it.” 

“I am confident that you must be more than a handful for your father.” Peter smirked while drinking a sip of his coffee.

“I should be offended but you’re not wrong.” Stiles laughed. “I think he is finally rethinking the whole grounded until I am 50 thing.” 

“He probably realized that it was not so feasible.” 

“Maybe but you night be surprised. You know this means he’s going to want to meet you soon though.” Stiles shifted in the booth, appearing very uncomfortable with the notion. Peter couldn’t blame him. If Cora came home one day and announced she was seeing someone twenty years older than her, Peter would lay the guy out. 

“It will be fine my love. We’ll get through it. I am sure in the end; your dad wants you to be happy.” Peter hoped so anyway. He knew nothing about the boy’s father and had no idea what to expect. He just wanted to strive to focus on the positive right now.

“I keep telling myself that.” Stiles said with a mouthful of food. “Still a little worried though. He has been overprotective during my life so not sure how he will really feel about everything but I’ll stay optimistic.”

“I will as well.’ Peter had to stay focused and optimistic or otherwise his wolf would lose it. He needed to have the boy’s father approval and would stop at nothing to get it. Stiles must be a part of his life. “When can I see you again?” That doesn’t sound desperate at all Peter. 

“I don’t know. Soon.” Stiles swallowed the last of the pastry and Peter was mesmerized by his throat and how his Adam’s apple bobbed. He definitely had to remember to the next time he had him bed, he wanted to see how far Stiles could take his cock. Now however, he would just have to smile at the fading contusion which was now more yellow in color. He needs to fix that before Stiles leaves for the day. “Hopefully, really soon.”

“I agree sweetheart. There is much more fun to be had that’s for sure.” Peter grinned taking a sip of coffee. Stiles heartrate fluttered. He loves want he does to that boy. 

“Yes, but not around the wolf hearing, okay?” Stiles glanced around the shop almost verifying that no one overheard what he said.

“So you would prefer me to take you to a cheap motel?” Peter wasn’t totally against checking into a sleazy motel and having his way with Stiles but his boy deserved better than that.

“No, I mean when no one is around.”

“The family is always around.” Peter sighed. “I assume you are uncomfortable doing anything in your room?”

“Sort of. I don’t know. Maybe later after I know my dad is cool with us dating.” Stiles quickly averted his eyes and Peter sensed his anxiety levels rising. “Sorry, I mean are we dating or is this just a fucking thing?”

“My love, do you really have to ask me that? It’s not just a fucking thing.” Okay, Peter admits he would be okay if it was just sex because who doesn’t want sex? However, his wolf is screaming for more and he can’t deny his feelings towards Stiles anymore. He is in so deep right now with this boy, almost drowning in emotions that he wasn’t familiar with. It was scary but it felt right too. “We are of course dating.” There was the smile Peter was looking for – it looked dashing on his ‘gingerbread boy.’

 

Reapplying the beautiful mark on Stiles neck happened once Peter got the boy outside. They were leaning up against his jeep that Stiles had parked on the street. They received more than one nasty look and Peter was convinced he heard some guy say it was disgusting that a man old enough to be the kid’s dad was making out with him. What the fuck did he know? For that matter, did Peter fucking care? 

Stiles let out groan and rutted slightly into Peter’s thigh. He loved the fact he could turn the boy on so much by just scenting and marking him. He rubbed his stubble over the new bruise that was left behind on Stiles which caused the boy to breathe out heavily. He nuzzled and imbedded his musky essence into the boy while rubbing his hands up and down his back.

“Pe.. Peter… You’re killing me here.” Stiles mumbled.

“That’s the point my love.” Peter whispered in his ear.

“Seriously, I am getting super hard.”

“I don’t really see that as a problem.” Peter took his right knee and rubbed in gently on Stiles hardened member. He wanted to take the boy in the back of his jeep right now and he didn’t care who saw or heard. 

“But… shit, but I have to get home. Homework.” Stiles spat out with his eyes closed.

“I understand.” Peter did understand but he’s not going lie, he is super disappointed. He desperately wants to take the boy to bed again. 

“Cool. I’ll text you later.’ Stiles leaned in for a quick kiss on Peter’s lips but Peter would have none of that. He could still taste the sweetness that had not yet left Stiles lips so he yearned to push his tongue into the saccharin abyss known as Stiles mouth. Their tongues collided and swirled together as Peter pulled Stiles closer to him. And fuck if he wasn’t going to rub his knee more on Stiles dick – get the kid riled up a little more. 

“Oh, my God, Peter.” Stiles practically moaned out breaking away from the lip lock. “Dude, I really do have to go but….” Peter saw Stiles glance down at his bulging pants. “I really don’t want to.”

“Me too but if there is any hope for me to make a good first impression on your dad, I probably shouldn’t keep you from your homework.” Peter’s wolf was pouting. The animal in him wanted to take the boy home and devour him once more but instead he pressed his thumb on the bruise he had on Stiles neck. He trembled slightly. It would have to do for now. He would make sure they saw each other once again really soon. 

“See, that’s good thinking.” Stiles smiled as he jumped in his jeep rather quickly. Probably smart on his part because otherwise Peter was ready to act all caveman and throw him over his shoulder and take him to that sleazy motel. “I’ll catch you later dude.”

“Yes, my love.” Peter nodded his head. He was bound and determined to eliminate ‘dude’ from Stiles vocabulary. Hmm, maybe he could withhold Stiles from sucking his dick until he stops saying that word. Who’s he kidding? That would only punish him too. He’ll think of something else he told himself as the jeep slowly pulled away from the curb. 

“Peter, that, is you?” The voice called out from the sidewalk catching Peter off guard. He turned around and stepped up onto the curb to see who pulled him out of his cock sucking fantasy. 

“Jason? What are you doing here?” Peter asked surprised. This cannot be happening. Why is here?

“Actually, the guy I have been seeing has some relatives in Beacon Hills. I didn’t think I would actually run into you.” Well, that makes two of us. Just his luck. 

“Was that guy or should I say kid the one you met online?” Great, Jason saw Stiles. That’s all he needs now. He doesn’t want Jason in his dating business period. 

“No and I am not discussing him with you.” Or ever Peter thought.

“Wow, I knew you liked them young Peter but I did not realize like cradle robbing young.” He said so sarcastically. He had hurt Jason more than he realized when he left him but he still doesn’t need to justify himself in front of him.

“I am not discussing this with you.” Peter slowly turned to walk away from this inquisition. 

“Peter, wait!” Jason reached out to grab Peter’s arm. “I have been meaning to call you but I figured you didn’t want to hear from me.”

“After our last conversation, not so much.”

“That’s why I wanted to speak with you. I wanted to apologize for my behavior.”

“Okay, fine. Apology accepted. I need to go.” It seemed easier to accept his apology and move forward instead of dragging whatever this was along. He was done with Jason and now saw a future with Stiles and he was tired of still being dragged back into the past. 

“Peter please. Can we just talk for a few minutes?”

“I don’t think that is a really good idea Jason.”

“Probably but just a few. I promise to try to be more civil.” Jason nodded his head over towards a bench and Peter begrudgingly followed him over. He sat down wondering how this chat would play out. 

“So go.” Peter really wanted to get this over with.

“Wow, it really has gotten strained between us.” Jason appeared to shift uncomfortably on the seat. “Look, I know I was an ass before.”

“You were.”

“I guess I’m having more trouble getting over this breakup than I thought I would Peter.”

“Jason, I am sorry about that but even you must realize that we were at the point that we were growing apart and not to mention I almost hurt you.” Now it was Peter’s turn to shuffle on the bench. 

“You were angry.” Jason ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I was and it could have been worse. My wolf especially started to have too many conflicting feelings about you Jason. Trust me, this is for the best.” Part of Peter did feel remorse about how things ended with Jason but he now sees the bigger picture. He was never truly whole and happy with him. Jason never completed him and would never be able to.

“And you don’t have struggles with this new kid?” Jason spat out angrily. “So, your inner wolf has no issues with him? Just like that?” 

“It is none of your business and I already said I was not going to talk to you about him.” Peter got up from the bench.

“I don’t understand Peter. What the hell does he have, that I don’t have?” Peter could now sense the hurt radiating from Jason. He can be callous person but he still didn’t want Jason to be so emotionally in pain right now.

“I can’t explain it. We just clicked. Listen, I need to go. This isn’t healthy Jason. Please, just try to move on with your new guy.” Peter started to walk away.

“Glad it’s so easy for you to move on.” Jason called out. “Karma is a bitch Peter, be prepared for it.”

Peter walked away ignoring whatever else Jason was spewing from his mouth. He didn’t want to hear it. He kept going and going even right past his car just to get away. Maybe he should have handled things better with Jason. Perhaps, he should have tried harder to mend their relationship. However, if he had done so, he never would have met Stiles and then in itself would have been a tragedy. As Jason fondly said to him previously, ‘fuck you Jason.’


	20. Gotta Go My Own Way

Cora stared at her homework attempting to drown out the sounds – the incessant pencil tapping Stiles had been doing since they arrived at her house to complete their homework. She knew Stiles couldn’t sit still and constantly fidgeted but this seemed extreme for him. If he wasn’t tapping his pencil, he was bouncing his knee.

“Spaz, you know I love but you need to stop.” Stiles looked up from his homework. 

“Huh?” Stiles asked perplexed as the offending object now entered his mouth. Cora would never want to be a pencil around Stiles.

“The tapping.”

“Oh sorry.” 

“I think he should be home soon.” Oh, how she wished her uncle would arrive soon. As much as she didn’t want to subjected to the whole show of her uncle scenting and shoving his tongue down her friend’s throat, it was better than this. Right now, when Cora watched Stiles, it was like looking at a someone who had an itch but couldn’t scratch it and boy did Stiles need a scratch.

“Who? Derek?”

“Really Spaz? You’re not fooling anyone.” Cora shook her head. “I know you are anxious for my uncle to get here.”

“I am not. I am perfectly fine just studying with you.” Stiles picked up his text book trying to look distracted by Cora knew better. 

“Whatever. When he does get here, you have exactly fifteen minutes.” She wouldn’t be able to tolerate any more than that. 

“Fangs, I am all yours. Totally committed to doing homework.”

“Sure.” She didn’t totally believe that statement. “Remember, next Saturday, you and me are exploring the rest of the preserve.”

“Uh huh.” Stiles responded chewing on his pencil once again. She wondered how many writing utensils he goes through in a year. 

“What’s wrong? I thought you were cool about it now.” Cora didn’t want to force Stiles but she was looking forward to going back out there and taking another adventure with her friend.

“I am. It’s just…” Stiles sighed. “It’s just those trees, Fangs. Those damn trees look like they all have tendrils growing out from them ready to pull me into the ground.”

Cora laughed, feeling like she was going to bust a gut. Tendrils? Really?

“Oh my God, you can’t be serious Spaz?” 

“Totally.” Stiles looked at her deadpanned.

“Okay sweetie, I promise to protect you from the evil trees and no more scary movies for you.”

“That’s not a stretch. You know I don’t like them.” Stiles exhaled. “I’m cool. I’ll go. I am going to bring mace.” Stiles motioned with fingers pretending he was spraying someone in their face. 

“So, are you planning to mace the trees?” Cora rolled her eyes trying to contain her laughter once again.

“Ha ha. No, in case we run into anyone. My dad taught me well. You can never be too careful.” 

“Okay, don’t think you’ll need that out there but whatever. You’ll have your mace and I’ll have my werewolf powers.” Cora crossed her arms.

“Awesome sauce.” Cora was relieved that Stiles seemed calm and on board with their plan now. She sensed his heartrate slightly irregular so she knew he was having some doubts but he also appeared to be committed to their plan. 

Cora heard a car door shut from outside. She might as well get ready for show time. She wondered for a brief time if she and Isaac were that nauseating when they were together. 

“Did you hear that?” Stiles asked looking like a cat who heard a predator.

“Right, totally committed to homework.” Cora rolled her eyes. Stiles was committed to homework until three, two, one…

“Hello Cora Bell.” Her uncle greeted as entered into the home. “And hello there my love.”

“Hey.” Stiles stammered out.

Cora watched as her uncle sauntered over to Stiles. She figured he was trying to act cool – like he wasn’t in a rush to near him. She knew better. He wanted to be on him like a pig in mud. His heartbeat was giving his excitement away. She appreciated the fact that she didn’t have to bear witness to her uncle mauling her best friend but she wasn’t sure if he was holding back for her sake or he didn’t want to embarrass himself. 

“You have exactly fifteen minutes.” Cora called out while her uncle was just starting to bend down to scent Stiles. Maybe it was cute how he was around her friend. He was smitten for sure. 

“Huh?” Uncle Peter asked confused mid nuzzle but then he continued his journey down Stiles neck. 

“You and Stiles. I’ll give you fifteen minutes because Spaz needs to study.” Cora crossed her legs. “I am sure you don’t want to be responsible if he flunks out of school during his senior year.”

“Fangs!”

“What? I am only trying to keep your best interests at heart.” That sounded good Cora. “And besides, I literally cannot take any more of your two’s sounds.” 

“I understand.” Peter walked around and grabbed Stiles hand to guide up from the chair. “Let’s go enjoy our fifteen minutes alone, shall we?” 

Cora watched her uncle lead Stiles away. Part of her wondered why he had to take Stiles away privately but the rest of her was relieved that she didn’t have to watch her friend get hard since he was already reeking of arousal. It would only be a matter of time until Fred was happy. Might as well give Isaac a call in the meantime. They shouldn’t be the only ones having fun. 

“Fuck, you smell delicious.” Peter sneered. They hardly had walked into his bedroom and Peter was pushing Stiles onto the bed. He didn’t allow himself to completely fall over since he was sure that their activity would then have taken longer. “Let me see that pretty little neck of yours.”

Stiles tilted his head to the right and immediately felt Peter biting into him. He really did like leaving his mark and admittedly, Stiles loved it as much as Peter seemed to. Once the nibbling stopped, Peter peppered the area with kisses and a few extra nibbles.

“Fuck, is right…” Stiles moaned out. He wanted Peter back inside him like now. Fred was itching to come out to play.

“I really do need to take you somewhere.” Peter stood him cocking his eyebrow examining Stiles. “Not sure how much longer I can wait until I ravish you again my love.” 

Stiles smiled at that thought. He couldn’t wait much longer either. In fact, Fred was now currently tenting in his pants right now. He watched Peter place his phone on the table next to the bed and throw his shirt off – surprisingly he didn’t lay it down neatly.

“I am going to go wash up. Maybe we can spoon for a few moments. My wolf desires to have you smell more like me. It’s been way too long.” 

“Um, okay. Sounds good.” Stiles mumbled. His dick had other ideas but a nice cuddle was a decent second option. He could deal with that. 

Stiles watched Peter disappear into the bathroom wondering if he should discard any clothing. Probably not a good idea, nakedness would definitely lead to other things. He shuffled on the bed to get more comfortable when Peter’s phone starting chiming. The phone had a few alerts coming in.

“Hey dude, I think someone is sending you a bunch of messages.” Stiles yelled over the running water he heard coming from the sink. The phone beeped more. “I think they are really trying to get in touch with you.”

“It’s probably just my gentleman friend. He said he may be free this evening.” Peter called back from the bathroom.

Shit! His gentleman friend. Stiles had completely forgotten that Peter was sort of dating someone and now here he is getting in the way of the them. He feels bad. Maybe he should have controlled himself more. 

“I forgot you were seeing someone.” Stiles stated and rose from the bed while biting his thumb nail. 

“I have told you it’s not a big deal.” Peter peered out from the bathroom. “I actually was going to tell him that if he wanted more than friendship, then we wouldn’t be able to see each other anymore. It has never been that serious.” Still didn’t mean that Stiles didn’t have some conflicting feelings about the situation. 

The phone pinged once more and Stiles decided to pick up to bring it over to Peter. He glanced at the screen as walked towards the bathroom and notated the name that flashed quickly across the top. What the hell? His eyes had to be playing tricks on him. That name couldn’t be, or could it?

Stiles held out the phone towards Peter when he exited the bathroom. He grabbed it from Stiles hand.

“Jonathan Stilinski? “Stiles coughed out. “You have been seeing Jonathan Stilinski?”

“Yep.” Peter glanced at his phone.

“Do you even know what my last name is Peter?” Peter shook his head and was about to answer but Stiles cut him off. “My name is Stiles Stilinski. My father is Jonathan or as most people call him John Stilinski.”

“Well, that is an interesting turn of events.” Peter’s eyes bulged out.

“What the hell Peter?” Stiles yelled trying to push Peter on his chest with his hands but he didn’t budge. 

“I didn’t know.”

“I don’t understand. He said he was dating some Piers dude.” Peter tried to look innocent. “Fake name?”

“Guilty.”

“Didn’t he talk about me?” Stiles started pacing now. This must be some kind of cruel joke. 

“He said he had a son but never said your name but that does explain something.”

“What?” Stiles stopped moving.

“I kept smelling you on him and I didn’t know why. Totally makes sense now.” Peter chuckled and moved away from the bathroom.

“Is that funny to you?” Stiles asked annoyed. 

“No, I just never thought I would ever be with a son and a father. It mildly amuses me.” Peter smirked. How can he smile right now?

“Oh my God, wait… please tell me you didn’t actually sleep with him.” Stiles was literally going to vomit. 

“No, we discussed it. Played a little…” Peter stopped mid-sentence which was probably a good idea. Stiles didn’t want to hear what he did with his dad. 

“Shit. You touched my dad’s c...?” Stiles couldn’t say it. Couldn’t even imagine it. Didn’t want to imagine it. 

“Umm.” Peter stammered.

“I am going to puke.” Stiles bolted towards the bathroom and knelt down in front of the toilet. He dry heaved a few times but nothing came out. He grabbed onto the sink for leverage to pull himself up. 

“Are you okay my love?” Peter practically whispered attempting to rub Stiles back but he pushed Peter’s hands away. 

“No, I am not okay. This can’t be happening. Has to be a joke, right?” Stiles looked at Peter who now had his arms crossed.

“I’m afraid not. It will be fine. I told you I was breaking it off with him anyway.”

“No. And it is far from fine.” Stiles shouted which caught Peter’s attention.

“I am sorry but what?” Peter asked stepping sheepishly further into the bathroom.

“You can’t break up with him. He’s happy now. He needs you.”

“What about you?” Peter stepped closer to Stiles who then took a step backwards.

“What about me?” Stiles felt the tears starting down his face. He tried to wipe a few away. He didn’t want Peter to see him cry.

“What about your happiness? You deserve to be happy too.” 

“I can’t do this right now. I need to go.” Stiles ran past Peter. He needed air. He had to get out of there. He couldn’t think. It had to be some cruel joke. Why would the world fuck with him like this?

“Stiles, please wait. Let’s talk about this. We can work this out.” Stiles could sense Peter right behind him and he stopped right before he hit the stairs.

“Promise Peter. Don’t break up with him. He deserves to be happy.”

“I don’t know if I can do that sweetheart.” And then Stiles saw the wetness near Peter’s eyes. Stiles was going to cry more. He couldn’t bear to see Peter sob too. This was too much info to process right now.

“You have to. If you care about me as much as you say you do, you will do this for me.” Stiles barely eked out and ran down the stairs.

“Stiles!” Peter yelled after him. “Let’s talk about this. Please.” 

Stiles continued his descent down the stairs and quickly made his way over to his homework so he could throw it in his backpack. He knew Peter was hot on his tail. He had to make this getaway quick or he would be tempted to stay and he couldn’t do that to his dad. 

“What’s wrong Spaz?’ Stiles heard Cora call out to him. Fuck, now he was crying in front of Cora.

“Nothing.” He wiped away few of the tears. “I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.”

“What did he do? Uncle Peter!” Cora shouted. “What did you do?” Stiles saw Peter next to him now.

“Please, let’s talk about this.” 

“I can’t. Not now. I need… I just need to process all this. I can’t handle it right now.” Stiles spat out. He then ran quickly to the door so he could get out of there as fast as he could. “Cora, I’ll talk to you later.” He yelled back as he shut the door and bolted towards his jeep.

 

 

“You want to tell me what you did?” Cora turned to face her uncle. She crossed her arms. She was furious. “Why is my best friend crying?”

“It was a misunderstanding.” Peter sat down on the chair that Stiles had been sitting on. “Of course, I would fuck it up. The first good thing I have had in a while and I screwed it all up.” 

“What happened Uncle Peter?” She could see and sense that her uncle was torn up about hurting Stiles.

“You won’t believe it. “He hesitated. “That guy was I seeing. He is Stiles father.”

“What?” Cora asked bewildered. “Are you kidding?” Her uncle shook his head. “How did you not know who he was?”

“I don’t know. Fuck, I ruined things. I knew I shouldn’t have been so selfish and gone after him. I didn’t want to hurt him and I did the one thing I didn’t want to. Should have tried harder to tame the wolf.” 

Cora thought she saw her uncle shed a tear. He was definitely upset about what transpired. She could see that he really cared about Stiles. It was a misunderstanding but she still had a hard time comprehending how no one figured this out before. 

“It will be fine. I mean he knows how you feel about him and you weren’t that serious about his dad, right?” She was fairly sure that her uncle wanted nothing more than friendship with his dad. “Just give him a few days to cool off.”

“Not sure if that will help.” 

“He really likes you Uncle Peter.” 

“Cora Bell, he doesn’t want me breaking up with his father.” He stated grasping his hands together.

“What? That’s crazy.”

“He wants him to be happy. What I am going to do? I have never felt this way about anyone.”

“Seriously? Wow. Okay… I’ll talk to him. We have plans next weekend. We’ll just give him a few days and I’ll work some magic.”

“You would do that for me? I wasn’t sure how you really felt about me and Stiles together.”

“I wasn’t either but I came to terms with it so I don’t plan to let you two idiots fuck it up.” No way she was going to allow those two to stick their heads up their ass and be stupid about this. She was so going to fix this. She would have to patch things up or otherwise they would both be miserable and she definitely wouldn’t be able to handle that on a daily basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear guys - the boys won't be a part for too long.


	21. Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this plot sort snuck in and I am not entirely sure what I am going to do with it yet. Hopefully you guys enjoy.

Cora was glad the weekend was here. The last couple of days of the week were aggravating at least. While she was at school, Stiles was moping. When she was at home, her uncle was moping. And to top it off, Isaac was working a lot so she hadn’t sex in days to preoccupy herself. Nope, these past few days were the mopiest ever and she was truly banking on her trek in the preserve to distract her and hopefully Stiles as well. They needed to do something fun – something to take their minds off things for a bit and forget about life for a while. 

The jeep rustled up front and Cora immediately ran to the door. She almost thought Stiles might back out with everything going on between him and her uncle but he stayed true to his word. She was relived since she really wanted to relive this memory with her best friend. And with that thought, the doorbell rang. 

“Hey Spaz.” Cora said excitedly. She watched Stiles with his eyes darting around. “He’s not here if that’s what you’re worried about.” She crossed her arms.

“Nope, nada. Not thinking about Peter at all.”

“Right? You need to talk to him. I thought Derek was broody but he has nothing on my uncle.” Peter had basically shut himself in his room. She had never seen her uncle act the way he has been. He was miserable and his mood was starting to rub off on everyone else. 

“Good.” Stiles replied with authority.

“Spaz, sweetie. You should really talk to him and clear the air.” Cora now stepped outside, hoping to take this conversation on the way to the preserve. She was anxious to get going. 

“I don’t get it Fangs. I thought you were going to cut his balls off if he hurt me.” Cora laughed.

“I did say that.” She tried to control her laughter. “However, I don’t really see that this is something he did intentionally to hurt you. He had no idea who he was dating and no offense to your dad but he doesn’t want to be with him.”

Cora looked at Stiles to see if she could gauge whether she was getting into his head. She understood that he feels a little betrayed but it wasn’t like he was cheating on him. 

“I guess you have a point.” Stiles chewed on a fingernail. “It’s just weird. He was going out with my dad and he is happy and I don’t know.”

“You might not be able to figure it out all right now but can you at least talk to him. Please?” Cora didn’t want to beg but she was at that point right now.

“I guess.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “Hey, so if things do work out with me and Peter, you would be like my best friend and niece.”

“Oh God.” Cora rolled her eyes.

“And Derek. Shit. He would be like my nephew. Like he’s older than me which is weird but he would be nephew Derek. Fuck, my brain can hardly compute that.”

“Spaz, ew! And stop figuring out the new family dynamics. I need you concentrating on where you’re walking so you don’t fall on your face.” Stiles had already stumbled once a twig since they left the house.

“Hey, I take offense to that.” Stiles retorted. Cora noted he stopped walking and was looking up at the trees which appeared to be touching the sky.

“No tendrils. I promise.”

“What if they start throwing apples at us?” Stiles wondered biting his bottom lip.

“There are no apple trees and what next? Lions and tigers and bears?” Cora mocked.

“No, just werewolves.” Stiles chuckled. Cora rolled her eyes once again. “Come on, that was funny!”

“A little.” They were now almost at the end of the Hale property line. Cora was anxious to do something that she hadn’t done in like ten years. “You ready Spaz?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Stiles gulped. 

Once they crossed the property line, Cora noticed nothing different. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting but she wanted to sense something. Otherwise, why would her parents really care if she ventured this far out or not? It’s the same trees, grass, and dirt. She was hoping for something thrilling even if she didn’t know exactly what was she was searching for.

“Fangs.’ Stiles called out as he waved over. “Look, I think it’s the creek I fell into all those years ago.”

Cora glanced over at the water. It didn’t look like much. 

“It looks super small.”

“Maybe it’s dried up over the years.” Stiles assumed still causally looking at the water.

“Or maybe you super exaggerated the creek. I think you might have even as gone as far as saying it was a raging river when you fell in.” Cora laughed. She loved giving her a best friend a hard time.

“I did not and it was menacing all those years ago. It probably had rapids even.” Stiles then stuck his tongue out at Cora and she quickly obliged him right back.

“Okay. Come on, let’s walk a little more but I don’t think there is much to see here.”

“Doesn’t seem to be.”

They walked around a little more and the scenery stayed the same. Cora was still somewhat disappointed and was about to call off their venture when a scent caught her nose. It was almost foul smelling – maybe death.

“Spaz.” Stiles stopped walking. “I smell something off.”

“Like what?” Stiles asked walking closer to Cora.

“Not sure. Keep close” 

‘Oh my God, are you totally going to do the Blood Hound thing?”

“Shut up!” Cora playfully pushed Stiles. 

The odor was becoming stronger the more they walked towards it. Cora almost felt like she was going to gag. She glanced at Stiles who walked by her side and didn’t seem affected by the stench as of yet. Part of her thought it was a bad idea to track this smell but the other part was screaming for this adventure to kick in high gear.

“Oh shit!” Cora yelled out covering her mouth as Stiles basically ran into her. She caught herself before falling over staring at what was laying on the ground in front of them. 

“Sorry. Shit is right.” Stiles stammered out. “Is she…?”

“I think so.” Cora continued to stare down at the ground in front of them. There laid a girl, or more like a young woman on her back. She had shoulder length brown hair. She was beautiful and she wasn’t breathing. Cora sensed no heartbeat.

“Fuck! I am going to be sick.” Cora looked over at Stiles who was now covering his mouth probably trying to keep the contents of stomach from coming up. 

Cora crouched down near the girl and pressed her fingers in her neck to verify that there was no pulse. She was definitely dead but how and why was she all the way out here by herself?

“She doesn’t look much older than us.” Stiles said from behind Cora.

“No she doesn’t. We need to get my parents.”

“They are going to kill us.” Stiles began to pace nervously.

“I know but we have to tell someone. I wonder what happened to her.” Cora paused. Now she heard something, no, she heard someone. “Shit” She stood up from her crouching position. 

“What?” Stiles looked at her. He must have sensed she was worried by the puzzled look on her face. He wouldn’t be able to run that fast and she couldn’t leave him here. She had no idea if this person was friend or foe.

“Be quiet. Hide behind that boulder.” Cora pointed to a boulder behind them. “Stay calm, especially steady your heartbeat.”

“I can’t do that. I am the opposite calm.” Stiles whispered.

“Just try. Fuck, he is almost here.” Cora gave Stiles a slight push in the direction of the boulder. She darted directly across from him to duck behind a thick tree trunk. They were totally going to be screwed.

Cora instantly relaxed to steady her own heartbeat but she could sense Stiles going a mile a minute and his heartrate started to speed up once she heard the footsteps. The guy seemed a little light-footed but she still could hear the leaves rustling under his shoes. She looked over at Stiles. He had his eyes closed and his hands balled up in fists. She had to get him away from here.

“Well, hello there.” She heard the man’s voice as he looked down Stiles. Fuck, she thought!

 

“Oh, hey there. How’s it going dude.” Stiles asked nervously but trying to play off casually. He looked up at the man who towered above. He didn’t appear any taller than Stiles, actually shorter than him but his presence was looming. And he was fairly sure the man’s eyes just flickered red. Great – fucking werewolf.

“And what brings you all the way out here my pretty?” The man sneered in a British accent.

“Umm, hiking.” Stiles stood up and glanced towards where Cora was hiding. She had started scooting around the other side of the tree that was protecting her. “Yep, I was hiking and got lost. I’ll just be going dude”

Stiles tried to step around the werewolf when he felt the man grab his right wrist hard.

“Ow.” Stiles cried out when he felt the grip tighten like a vice. Pain started shooting through his entire arm.

“You are awfully far from anywhere.” The wolf stepped closer to Stiles and leaned in to scent his neck. His nose rubbed against his collar bone while Stiles tried to jerk away. “And you smell very familiar.”

“Okay. Boundaries dude.” Stiles tried to push the stronger man away with his free hand but he didn’t budge. “I really should be going.”

“Not so fast pretty.” The man smiled and slowly dragged Stiles towards the dead body. Stiles averted his eyes from the corpse as he felt the wolf’s claws now penetrating into his sensitive skin.

“Ow, fuck!” Stiles screamed out in pain. He felt blood starting to flow from his forearm. Once again, he tried in vain to yank his captive arm from the wolf but all it did was cause the claws to dig in further. 

“You can come out. I can smell you and sense your heartbeat.”

Cora then appeared from behind the tree she had been hiding behind. Her claws were already out – she looked she was ready to fight but Stiles wasn’t convinced his best friend would be able to take the stronger wolf or not.

“Let him go.” Cora demanded.

“Hmm.” The man toyed. He leaned in once again to scent Stiles behind his ear which caused him to try to squirm away from his firm hold. The wolf just continued to impale his claws deeper into his arm. “He is pretty. Maybe I have plans for him.”

Stiles tried to keep his tears at bay but the claws fucking hurt – like a nail being hammered into him and then with the relentless scent marking. He almost felt violated that this wolf thought it was okay to put his stench on him. 

“Listen, we’ll just be on our way.” Cora inched closer to where Stiles and the evil wolf stood.

“And here I was just starting to enjoy your company Cora.” 

“You know my name?” Cora asked perplexed.

“I know your Hale and I know this boy smells like Hale.” The man replied with a sneer which caused him to nuzzle Stiles once again. Stiles hated this wolf kept trying to imbed his scent into him more and more. 

“Dude!” Stiles cried out trying to get his arm free but all he felt was more blood trickling down his forearm and wrist.

“He is a friend and we are just going to go and exactly who the hell are you?” 

“Well my dear, maybe you should keep track of your pretty friend a little more closely. When things wonder off, they could be found by someone else.” He sighed. “And I am slightly offended that you don’t know who I am.”

“Well no time for proper introductions I guess so let him go!” Cora’s eyes now narrowed.

“Your girlfriend is feisty.” Stiles rolled his eyes at his captor. “Tell you what,” The man began whispering into Stiles ear, “I am going to give you a head start. I am going to fight your feisty girlfriend and then I am going to track you down like the prey you are gorgeous. Once I find you, we’ll have some fun, okay?” 

“Fuck you asshole.” Stiles spat out as you tried once again to wiggle free from the wolf’s death grip.

“I am definitely counting on that pretty.”

“Let’s do this!” Cora roared out. Stiles had never heard Cora yell out so loud. He briefly covered his ear with this free hand to stifle the howl that her wolf made.

“Of course, my dear.” The man mocked as he finally released his vice grip from Stiles forearm. His arm felt slightly better with less pressure but it still ached. 

“Run Stiles!” Cora screamed.

“Yes, run my Stiles run.” The wolf said sarcastically and Stiles didn’t waste his time. He didn’t want to leave Cora but he also knew he wouldn’t be much help. He started to run and didn’t notice the wolf put his foot out in front of Stiles which caused Stiles trip over it. He fell onto the dirt ground below.

“Fuck!” He yelled out when he fell on his left knee. He was hoping the popping sound he heard was from a twig and not actually his knee. 

“Go Stiles!” Stiles glanced behind him and saw Cora wolfed out pouncing on the other wolf. He looked menacing in wolf form. He growled but with a cocky smile. Stiles slowly scrambled to stand up and realized he needed to get help. He cradled his injured arm towards his chest and tried to run but his knee was aching. So instead he managed a jog with a slight limp.

“See you in a few moments pretty.’ The wolf called out as his claws came down and swiped towards Cora. Stiles cursed and yelled and stumbled into a clearing wondering what the hell he was going to do. He had to get help fast and he had no idea where the hell he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow marks the one year anniversary of when I first posted on here. I remember being so nervous hitting the post button for the first time. I want to thank you guys so much for your support and encouragement. I look forward in continuing the journey with you guys. Thank you.


	22. We're All In This Together

The growling was loud. Stiles knew that Cora could handle herself in a fight but this different. She was going up against another wolf. He was fairly sure she has never actually fought a wolf before. Even if she had, this dude was strong. He looked evil. He had to figure out what he was going to do and fast. He couldn’t let anything happen to his best friend but he didn’t know what to do either. He was injured and human weak. 

Stiles stumbled around a little more. His forearm was killing him. His knee still ached but at this point, it seemed to be more of a sprain and nothing too serious. He glanced back towards where he left Cora. He had to try to help her. He couldn’t leave her. He might die in the process but he’ll never forgive himself if anything happened to Fangs if he didn’t try to help. 

Taking a deep breath, Stiles took a step and then felt the hand on his arm.

“Oh my God!” Stiles yelled out to turn to see the evil wolf but it wasn’t him. He breathed out not realizing he had been holding his breath.

‘Stiles, what is going on?” Derek asked quizzically. 

“Derek, how are you here?” Oh, how he was glad that the sourwolf himself was here in the now.

“II was out running and heard some howling and fuck I could smell your blood from like a mile away. Where the hell is Cora?” Derek asked glancing around.

“Umm, she is sort of fighting an evil werewolf.”

‘What?” Derek shouted in almost a panic. “Where is she? I need to go help her.”

“I am here. I don’t need the save big bro.” Cora called out running from where her and Stiles had been moments before. 

“I don’t understand.” Stiles was in disbelief. “How did you get away from him?”

“Someone needs to tell me what is going on.” Derek demanded. 

“Later Der. We need to go like now.” Cora yelled. “And Spaz, he maybe a wolf but he’s also a man. I kicked him in the nuts.”

“Nice.”

“I sense him, let’s go now!” Derek shouted out. 

“I can’t run that fast.” Stiles admitted looking down at his feet. 

“Fuck, don’t bleed on me hemorrhoid.” Derek yelled. The next thing Stiles knows Derek is picking him up bridal style. Stiles clutched his injured arm towards Derek’s chest as the sourwolf took off sprinting. Stiles wasn’t sure why Derek was worried about him bleeding on him, he was running so fast, he was probably going to puke all over him instead – damn motion sickness. 

The run towards the Hale house was a blur. Stiles knew Cora was nearby and was positive evil wolf stopped pursing them a way back. Once the house came into view, Stiles was eternally grateful and assumed that wolfs must have an internal compass. How else would they know where they were going and that fast? Once he was no longer scared shitless, he would ponder that and then ask Cora but that was totally for another day. Right now, he didn’t want to embarrass himself by peeing on Derek which was a distinct possibility between being terrified out of his mind and being jostled against his chest – a rock hard chest. He would also duly notate Derek’s fine abs at another time which would no doubt will bring lots of jerk off fodder. 

Derek finally placed Stiles on the ground and he was grateful to be standing on his two feet once again, however, he was quite wobbly. He glanced over to Derek who was looking at his shirt and yep, Stiles appeared to have gotten some blood on his shirt. Cora was bending over at her knees and breathing rapidly. 

“Are you okay?” Derek asked his sister while trying to straighten out his shirt with his palms.

“I’m f…fine. Just tired and a little freaked out.”

“Spaz?” Cora looked over towards Stiles.

“I’ll live. My arm hurts and so does my knee.” He rubbed at his left knee.

“What the hell were you guys doing?” Derek asked. 

“That is a very good question.” Talia Hale loomed from the front of the house as she stepped on the porch. When did she get here? Stiles gulped. Super enhanced wolf hearing probably. They were in deep shit now.

“We were, um, hiking.” Cora stated. Miss Talia didn’t appear to believe that at all. She narrowed her eyes.

“Right. All of you get in the house now!” Talia yelled out as she pointed to the front door. 

“Hey, I am innocent bystander here.” Derek claimed as he sheepishly walked towards the front door.

“I don’t care. All of you – inside now!” Stiles and Cora both collectively bowed their heads in defeat and slowly followed Derek. “And Stiles.” He stopped to look up at Talia. “Stop by the bathroom in the way in. I can smell your injuries. I will help you dress your arm.”

“Thanks ma’am.” Stiles felt horrible right now – all the way to the pit of his stomach. He knew he let Talia down.

“And young man, don’t think for one minute that I will not call your father.”

“I figured.” Stiles was so screwed. He was already in the doghouse and this episode will not help his cause with his dad.

 

Stiles was sitting on the right side of the sofa with Cora on the middle and Derek taking up the left side. He had an ice pack for his knee and bandages around his right forearm. Freakin evil wolf did a number with his claws. He might even end up with small scars. Ms. Talia slowly paced back and forth in front of them with her husband hovering behind. She definitely wore the pants in the family and she was pissed. She was angrier this time than when Cora and he traveled beyond the Hale property line when they were younger. 

And there was Peter as well. He was standing in the corner with his arms crossed. He looked more disappointed than upset or mad. Stiles had an urge to go curl up in around corner so he wouldn’t have to see Peter’s disapproving glaze upon him. Not that it should matter. He was still mad at him. He shouldn’t care what Peter thinks right now but fuck he does. He wants Peter to come over to him to mark and scent him to reassure Stiles that everything will be okay. 

“Cora…” Talia took a few deep breaths. “Do you want to explain to me what the hell happened? What the hell you two were doing beyond the border?”

Cora shrugged her shoulders. Stiles could see she was visibly upset with the events that had transpired. 

“So you have nothing to say about almost having your best friend killed?” 

“I don’t know. I just….” Cora shed a few tears and looked over towards Stiles. “I’m sorry you got hurt.”

“I don’t blame you.” Stiles placed his hand on her knee to try to comfort his friend. He was just as much to blame as her. He didn’t have to go but he did – he wanted the adventure with his friend. 

“This was completely irresponsible on your part.” Talia yelled out as she finally stopped pacing. “No Isaac for two weeks.”

“Mom?”

“I will also determine what else is fitting.” Talia then tuned her glower towards Stiles. “Your father will deal with you.” Stiles sank lower into the sofa. 

“Can I go mom?” Derek rose up looking back and forth between his mother and father.

“Thanks for being out there Derek.” Talia smiled.

“But do you know who that was?” He inquired before he took any steps from the uncomfortableness that filled the room.

“That’s a good question. He certainly knew who I was.” Cora interjected. “And not to mention the dead girl.”

“Hmm…” Talia appeared to not know how to handle this question. “For now, let the grown-ups handle this. We’ll go out and look later to see what we can find out. And also, you don’t need to worry about who that was. Just stay out of trouble!”

“Are you serious?” Cora practically leapt off the sofa.

“I kind of have to agree with Cor mom.”

“Not now. Cora, go to your room. Derek we’ll talk later and Stiles…” Talia glanced over to Peter. “Peter take Stiles home.”

“What?” I am fine to drive.” Stiles was insulted to say the least. Okay, maybe evil wolf clawed him, tripped him, and basically molested him with his nose but he was perfectly able to drive. 

“Stiles sweetie, you are no condition to drive.” Peter was walking towards him with keys in hand. He had wasted no time.

“What about my jeep?” Stiles was not leaving his precious baby here.

“I’ll have Derek bring it over later.” Derek nodded his head in agreement. 

“Fine.” Stiles begrudgingly agreed. Good news was he would get to ride in the Porche again. “Talk to you later Fangs.”

“I’ll text you.” Cora jumped up and pulled Stiles into an embrace. “I’m sorry Spaz.”

“it’s fine. I want to go home and take a shower.” With that Cora let go and Stiles followed Peter out to his car. The ride would be smooth but he wondered about how awkward the conversation would be. 

 

 

Peter glanced over towards Stiles whose eyes hadn’t left staring out the window. He wasn’t used to his silence. Peter wasn’t sure if Stiles was being quiet because he was still angry at him or if it was because of what happened today. Either way, the boy was in pain and Peter and his wolf didn’t like it one bit. He didn’t appreciate another wolf trying to stake a claim on what was his. 

The boys house was coming into view and he was grateful that the uncomfortable silence would be coming to an end but he was not thrilled with the prospect of him being alone right now. His wolf yearned to protect and provide. 

“Thanks for the ride.” Stiles mumbled as he started to open the car door.

“Stiles wait.” Peter called out which caused Stiles to still. “Let me take some of your pain.” He may not be able to alleviate the emotional pain but he certainly could siphon some of the physical pain.

“No Peter. I just want to shower and go lay down.”

“Please let me help you.” Peter was almost pleading at this point. It bothered him that Stiles was so upset as well as he didn’t want Peter helping him. He understands that things are tense among them right but he was hoping the boy would push some of those feelings away for the moment and not be so difficult. 

“I can’t do this right now.” The car door opened wider. Peter didn’t want him to leave in this state.

“Okay. I understand but please burn the clothes later.”

“I like these clothes.” Stiles looked down at his shirt and pants. He may like them but to Peter’s wolf, the odor was horrendous – Stiles smelling like another wolf. The overwhelming odor assaulted his senses and not in a good way. 

‘You smell too much like him. I really need to scent you Stiles.”

“Sorry your wolf so offended.” He replied sarcastically while pulling at the hem of his shirt.

“Well, it is. You reek of that animal. Please let me at least make you smell like Hale again.” He needed the boy to be imbedded with the Hale fragrance and selfishly, his own. He also craved to mark his neck once more. His beautiful bruise was now fading and it displeased his wolf. The animal inside hungered for the boy more than usual right now. 

“Tell me who that was.” Stiles turned in his seat to look at Peter. 

“It’s not for me to tell. I will have to leave that to my sister and her husband.”

“That’s complete BS and you know it.” Stiles spat back with anger. Peter couldn’t blame him. He would be mad as well if people were keeping things for him but at this point the less Stiles knows about Deucalion the better. Peter would have a much better chance of keeping the boy safe and protected. He can’t take the chance. He was already caught in the crossfires once and that was enough. 

“You know if you are going to keep things for me, I don’t have time for this. I am sore and achey and just want to lie down.” Stiles swung himself out of the vehicle and slammed the door shut.

Peter watched the boy enter his house. He notated there were no other cars parked in front of the house which spelt good news for Peter. He didn’t want to have to confront Stiles father right now, that is definitely not a conversation he is ready to have. In fact, he may never be ready to have that talk. ‘By the way sir, when we were sort of dating, I fucked your son.’ Somehow, Peter didn’t think that would fly too well. In the meantime, he was going to go after Stiles. There was no way he was going to leave him alone right now. He needed comfort and Peter was going to be there for him no matter what. Stiles can keep pushing him away but he was not going anywhere. Well, he thought, I guess it’s through the kid’s window. There was no shame in that, right?

Stiles room was easy to spot and Peter swiftly and inconspicuously crawled through the window. He quickly made himself comfortable on Stiles bed and was giddy for a moment that he was on his bed and in his bedroom. The room was definitely a teenagers with the posters on the wall, the cluttered desk, and the piles of clothes scattered across the floor. He didn’t spot the trashcan but he assumed it was overflowing with food wrappings and remnants. The shower turned off which was Peter’s clue to scooch up the bed and rest his head on the headboard and pray that he didn’t give the boy a heart attack when he came into his bedroom. 

When Stiles entered the room, he startled a little. The gorgeous specimen in front of him was only wearing a towel around his waist. Water droplets still formed on his torso and his moist hair was disheveled.

“What the hell Peter” Stiles asked more frustrated than surprised.

“I couldn’t leave until I knew for sure you were okay.” Peter said trying to convince Stiles but now that he looked upon the half-naked boy, he was more trying to convince himself. There was probably a slim chance he would be able to provide comfort to Stiles with the all dirty thoughts he wanted to do him in the bed Peter was currently occupying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys really seemed tp like the whole Deucalion surprise. I know you guys wanted Peter to save the day however, we have not seen the last Deucalion. On that note, I am not as far ahead on this fic as I would like be. I usually do a lot writing over the weekend and I was extremely busy the whole time and then I just found out yesterday that I am being laid off come June 30th. Fun times!
> 
> Anyway, I have started this Sterek story and it is a challenge for me. I see where some of my opportunities are so I have been trying really hard to improve my writing. It will be dark so it is different from what I have written before. So I think I am going to post the first chapter of that on Friday until I get a little more ahead of this fic (don't worry guys, I am still ahead, just not as comfortable as I would like to be since I like to stick to a steady posting schedule). If interested, it is called When The Storm Blows In - hope you guys like that one too. And then I will see where I am at for how often I will post this. :) 
> 
> Thanks as always for reading and your support.


	23. Work This Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this Steter filled chapter :)

Stiles stared at the wolf lounged on his bed. Peter looked relaxed with his arms behind his head, like he belonged here and nowhere else. Stiles was startled when he saw the man in his room but yet was somewhat relieved that he was so damn persistent. He wanted to be strong and pretend he was okay but he wasn’t. He was still shaken up about what happened with creeper wolf and was secretly grateful that Peter was present in his room but did he have to look so damn good on his bed? And how about that? Peter Hale was on his bed right now. 

“What the hell Peter” It was the best Stiles could come up with. He noted Peter was checking him out where he stood. Yep, he was still dripping from the shower with the towel barely wrapped around his waist. He liked what he did to the wolf. 

“I couldn’t leave until I knew for sure you were okay.”

“I said I was fine.” Stiles gripped his towel harder. He wasn’t positive but he wondered if Peter might have a wolf power of x-ray vision. He appeared to be looking right through him and the towel provided the false hope that maybe Peter could not actually see anything under it.

“I think we both know that is not true.” Peter did the famous Hale eyebrow cock. “Remember I can sense the pitter patter of your jack rabbit heart.”

“Oh my God, stop with your freaky super powers for once.’ Stiles began to pace around his room. He wasn’t sure if he could deal with Peter right now but fuck he wanted him to stay. He hated being so conflicted about his emotions regarding the wolf right now. 

“Sorry my love but the wolf is concerned about your well-being. The animal urges to comfort and protect.” Peter shuffled on the bed now laying his head on Stiles pillow.

“So you are using your wolf as an excuse to sneak into my room to make sure I am okay?”

“No sweetheart, you know that’s not completely true. I am concerned as well. I do care about you despite what has transpired between us.” 

“Peter, I do not know if I can do this right now.” 

“Love, I am just asking for a peace offering for right now. Please let me be here for you tonight and allow me to scent you and try to provide comfort.”

“Ugh, you guys in your incessant need of making me smell like you.” Stiles rolled his eyes. Might as well just go with it. Peter was probably not going to leave until he got what he wanted. Stiles would just make sure he didn’t enjoy himself. Nope, he would not give Peter the satisfaction that he liked the scenting. Not one bit! “Fine.”

“Wonderful my love.” Peter patted the bed bedside him with a grin, evidently pleased with himself. Stiles inched closer to the bed and started to lay down next to him and Peter stopped him suddenly with an outstretched hand. “Wait, drop the towel.”

“What?” He has to be kidding.

“Scent gland in the groin area. It would be easier for your body to absorb my fragrance while not fully clothed.” Peter looked serious as he explained his reasoning. Stiles was not buying it. 

“Whatever dude, you’re just using that as excuse to see my amazing cock again.” Yep, Stiles said it – Fred is amazing.

“I certainly wouldn’t be opposed at putting my eyes on that glorious package between your legs but I am being sincere with my request.”

“I still think your full of it but whatever. I am too tired and in pain to care right now.’ Stiles started to undo his towel. “No looking.” Stiles then dropped the cotton to the floor and saw Peter’s eyes drop to his crotch area. “Dude, I said no looking.” 

“I couldn’t help myself sweetheart.” Stiles jumped into his bed and immediately pulled his sheets over his naked body while elbowing Peter in the chest for good measure. It probably didn’t faze the wolf but it made him feel better for the moment. 

Peter threw his right arm over Stiles chest to pull him closer while Stiles silently cursed that he was little spoon once again. Peter wasted no time nuzzling into his nape while Stiles wasted no time relaxing into Peter’s touch. Damn it, he didn’t even make it ten seconds until he was putty in Peter’s embrace. He inhaled and then exhaled. Admittedly, it felt pretty damn good being cuddled by Peter right now. He would be good not leaving his bed ever again but he wasn’t planning on giving Peter the satisfaction how much he was enjoying this. However, it was probably a futile attempt, the wolf in Peter would sense how Stiles was feeling. 

“I sense you are more relaxed.” Peter mumbled into Stiles ear as he slowly traced his fingers on Stiles bruised forearm. Yep, he figured it out. 

“Mmm.” Stiles sighed out as he experienced a slight tingly on his arm. “Peter, I said not to leech the pain.”

“Why do you have to be so stubborn? Let me help you.” 

“I just need to feel it Peter. I just need to know that I am who I am. I can handle it on my own Peter.” Stiles huffed. He didn’t want Peter taking away his pain. He wanted a reminder as to what happened earlier so he could stay focused and not ever be put in that kind of position again.

“Okay sweetheart.” The response evidently meant operation Peter getting Stiles hard since Peter dived into Stiles with everything he had. Oh, that bastard – Stiles will not submit to any or all of ministrations.

Stiles shifted as he continued to feel Peter’s nose embedded into his neck with his breath ghosting upon his skin. Every once in a while, his tongue would go on a mission. Stiles didn’t know whether to sink more into his lapping or chuckle about how he really was just an overgrown puppy. Stiles had to admit, the man was an amazing multitasker. He had gone so gooey with Peter relentlessly playing with his neck, he failed to notice his fingers trailing towards his chest.

With his eyes now closed, calming his body into pliancy, Peter traced his nipples. He started with the right nub and playfully tugged and rubbed. He painstakingly moved slowly over to the left one and made the same motions. Stiles sighed out in content. He was done – stupid Peter and his wolf wiggled their way in despite Stiles trying to erect his pathetic little walls. Trying to convince himself that he was fine and he wasn’t. He’s not even sure how he didn’t pass out earlier with the sight of his own blood. And the creeper wolf – the way he looked at Stiles, like he wanted to devour him in every way. He was frightening and the thought of seeing him again or worse, being with him alone terrified Stiles to his core. He didn’t want to be seen as the weak human but here he was barely keeping it together.

The bed moved when Peter shifted. He slid down to the end of the mattress and nudged Stiles legs apart.

“Dude?” Stiles barely eked in his cloudy head.

“Scent gland in the groin area.” Peter insisted. Okay, yea, Stiles had totally Googled that before and knew Peter was not lying but he wasn’t going down with a fight or at least jab. Who was he kidding? He already lost the moment he climbed in bed with the hot as fuck werewolf. But he’ll swear to anyone that he’s still mad at him. 

“Really? That’s all you got Cockywolf?” 

“I assumed you wouldn’t go for anything else I said so it seemed the most logical.” Peter looked amused.

“You’re right asshole. For the record, I hate you right now.” Stiles spread his legs wider to give Peter better access. Maybe hate was a strong word. Disliked him but his damn body betrayed him. His dick was not mad at Peter at all.

The man’s tongue should be immortalized. Peter slowly made his way up Stiles right leg licking the whole way to his thigh. Peter grabbed Stiles left leg to bring it closer to his mouth and then laved his left thigh. His brain was now mush.

“Mmm…” Stiles groaned out. He now lost his words.

“That’s it my love, just relax. I got you.” Peter vibrated his mouth right above his left knee as he stealthily moved his hand over Stiles knee to begin the pain drain. Stiles silently protested when he slightly kicked his leg but then decided to let Peter work his magic. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be high?

Peter removed his hand from Stiles left knee and made himself comfortable between his legs. Stiles was in no condition to keep the man out. Peter deftly knelt and licked a long stripe underside his throbbing cock. Stiles shuddered. He felt a hand beginning to message his balls as the wolf brushed his tongue on each side. He then took Stiles member into his apparently eager hot mouth.

“F….fuck!” Stiles cried out as he tossed his head to the side. 

Peter swallowed him whole. The man evidently didn’t possess a gag reflex as he sucked Stiles down to the root. Stiles felt his tongue lave all over his throbbing cock. He swirled on the underside and then back to the tip. Stiles knew he wouldn’t last much longer as Peter pulled off slightly to catch a breath and then surrounded his dick with vigor. The angle wasn’t ideal but with Peter’s strength he pulled Stiles into his mouth balls deep. 

“Oh my God Peter!” Stiles groaned out. He tried to reach out to grab Peter’s biceps but failed. His arms flailed to his sides instead. Peter maintained a grip on Stiles thighs as he continued to do things with his mouth that Stiles didn’t know was impossible. With one more lick near his slit, Stiles was gone. He screamed out in ecstasy as the wolf drank up his release.

“Feel better now my love?” Peter asked with the biggest satisfied smirk on his face. 

Stiles nodded in his post orgasm state. Better was understatement. He felt amazing right now. He wants Peter to give him blowjobs forever. 

Peter plopped down beside Stiles looking like he was the one who just orgasmed. He wiped some sweat off the top of his forehead. Stiles turned to glance in the man’s direction.

“You know this doesn’t change anything, right?” Peter looked slightly disappointed. “I am still so sort of messed up about things.” He didn’t want his dad to get hurt but he hated not being able to be with Peter. 

“I assumed.” Peter sighed as he brushed his hand over his face. “Right now, my love, I just want to open up some dialogue. I really do miss you.” 

“I miss you too.” Boy, did Stiles miss him. He knew he missed their chats and now, he really misses all the potential things they can do in bed. And let’s not forget about the forever blowjobs. 

“Can we talk about it then?” Peter almost sounded pleading. “I want us try to get past this somehow.”

“It’s not exactly going to be easy to do that. And just how in the world with all of your wolfy super powers, did you not put two and two together?” 

“I don’t know. I guess I was just blinded by lust.” Stiles wanted to laugh – blinded by lust. 

“You already blew me, you don’t have to flatter me.”

“Okay, things won’t be easy but can we at least talk about it?” Peter asked while moving his fingers down Stiles arm. 

“What do you want to talk about? You fucked me while dating my dad. It’s fairly cut and dry.”

“But I care about you. I don’t want to lose you.” Peter sighed. “You may not believe me but I have never felt like this about anyone before.” 

“Peter…. I just don’t….” Stiles was lost for words once again. Peter really likes him. He should be fist pumping right now but yet he still felt despair inside. The situation sucked. 

“Listen, do me a favor.” Peter shifted to his side to look Stiles directly in his eyes and slowly caressed his cheek. “Ask your dad how he feels about me. Ask him how serious he is about us. If he honestly says he wants more than friendship, than I would consider your request of continuing to date him. If he does not, then you and me should try to work things out.”

“Fuck Peter, you do realize that only solves part of the problem. Say you and dad go your separate ways and dad is like I want to meet your boyfriend Stiles. Oh yea, about that dad, he was the guy you were dating. That won’t fly Peter.”

“I understand the situation is not ideal but we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“Right, he will pump you full of wolfsbane bullets and lock me in my room.” Stiles huffed. “I mean, can you imagine Christmas time around here? We all be sitting around the tree and my dad will be staring you down knowing you deflowered his child – the man he was freaking dating.”

“I get it sweetheart. Can you just please ask him?”

“Fine. What if is not the answer you are looking for?”

“Then I will hope that you will change your mind or at least not shut me out of your life completely. It won’t be easy but I hope we would be able to be friends anyway.” Stiles didn’t want Peter out of his life either. In fact, he never wants the wolf out of his life. He was doomed. He loved Peter damn it!

“I’ll talk to him but I can’t guarantee how I’ll feel after.” Stiles yawned. 

“Well that’s all I can ask for now. You look sleepy. Why don’t you take a nap?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Stiles stretched his legs. “My dad won’t be home for a bit. Do you think….um, could you maybe a stay for a bit?” He hated that he felt the compulsive need to have Peter stay with him but he really didn’t want to be alone right now. If he was really being honest with himself, he just wanted Peter to be with him. 

“Of course, my love. I will stay for as long as you need. You go to sleep and if I hear your father arrive, I will make haste out the window.”

“Kay thanks.” Stiles responded with closed eyes and decided to get comfortable on Peter’s chest. Maybe he was conflicted but right now he needed the wolf to comfort and make him feel safe. And it didn’t hurt that he was amazingly warn to boot. Who needs a blanket when there is a furnace lying next to you in bed?

“Your welcome.” Peter began running his digits through Stiles hair. He wasn’t sure but he thought that Peter said something else but by then Stiles was already giving into the sandman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as of now guys, I will need to stick to a once a week posting schedule. If I get further along, I will go back to twice a week.
> 
> On that note, I will be at Disney next week so I am not sure when exactly the next update will be.


	24. Bet On It

Cora splashed her feet through the cool water. The pool below looked inviting enough but she didn’t feel like swimming right now. Her mind was swimming though with different thoughts however. She was kicking herself for wanting to find the next fun adventure. It was her fault that she almost got her best friend killed and it was pure luck she managed to get away from that werewolf. 

The were had not been much taller than her but he was strong. She had managed to duck when he first swung his clawed hand at her but he did get a swipe on the right side of her face. She was grateful the bruise mostly healed by the time she had gotten home or her parents would have been angrier. She had wanted to protect Stiles and put a good fight but in reality, she believes deep down that that the wolf let her go. She is not convinced that she actually would win a dual against that guy despite the swift kick in his nuts. She was afraid that he had some kind of ulterior motive letting them escape as easily as they did since she believed deep down he could have killed them both easily. 

“Hello there Cora Bell.” Cora glanced up to see her uncle approaching. He toed off his shoes and joined her on the pool ledge. 

“Hey. How’s Stiles?” She smelled her friend on him. She was fairly positive with the way her uncle had been scent marking him lately that he would not have been pleased with the aroma of the other wolf embedded in him. She herself was tempted to mark Stiles as well but assumed her uncle would want to do the honors so she conceded. 

“He’s… he’s okay.” He appeared a little despondent with the hesitated answer. 

“You don’t sound very convincing.” Cora kicked some water up between her toes. 

“He says he’s fine and is trying to put up a front but his heartbeat tells another story. He definitely still has anxiety running through him. He will be okay though.” She watched as her uncle played with his hands and could tell he was not exactly thrilled with everything that was going on. “He napped. I made him eat some dinner and left before his father got home.”

“Glad you could be there for him. And do I dare ask how you two are doing? You smell like him so I know you got close.” He smiled and Cora wasn’t sure what that meant or if she wanted to know.

“He’s talking to me anyway and yes he allowed my wolf some indulges but he is being guarded right now. He doesn’t want his father to get hurt.” He sighed. “I get it, I really do but I just wish he would realize that he deserves to be happy too.”

“Makes sense. Stiles likes to put everyone else first. I think he eventually he’ll see the bigger picture.”

“Yep, I see that and hopefully you’re right. I do realize I may have needed to handle the situation a little differently as well.” Her uncle splashed some water between his toes. “I may have been a little insensitive.”

“So any idea what might happen next between you two?”

“Not sure what will transpire but as I mentioned, at least he is willing to keep an open communication and I hope things work out. I hope didn’t screw up one of the best things that has happened to me in a long time.”

“Me too. I can see you really care for Spaz and I know he digs you too so hopefully this weirdness will find a way to work itself out.”

“Thanks Cora Bell. Now, what about you? How are you doing?” Her uncle placed his hand on her hand.

“I have a lot mixed emotions going on right now. I feel frustrated, angry, and even slightly useless. Stiles could have gotten hurt and worse, it’s all my fault.” Cora felt her tears start to drop from her wet eyes. 

“Now, now. Don’t put yourself down so much.”

“It’s hard. It was my stupid idea and mom and dad don’t even trust me enough to tell me who the hell that was.”

“I don’t think it is so much trust but more their way of trying to keep you safe and not have you worry.” He grasped his hand harder on hers.

“That’s crap.”

“So have been told by someone else today.” Peter shook his head. “You can feel angry but you cannot blame yourself for what happened today. It was not your fault.”

“Feels like it. I am just so disappointed in myself.” Cora bent down and treaded her fingers through the water. “I am going to be eighteen soon and I just want to prove to mom and dad that I am responsible and I keep making mistakes.”

“We all make mistakes. I find it hard to believe that your parents will hold one thing over your head.”

“But…” Cora looked over to her uncle. “It’s just that Isaac and me want to move in together after graduation and this won’t help.” Cora attempted to gauge her uncle’s reaction – his face was blank. “You think it’s a bad idea?”

“I didn’t say that but have you thought it through?”

“A little. We’ll figure it out. I know it’s a bad plan.” She kicked her feet through the pool water once more. Okay, it was not solid plan at all.

“It is. Your parents would not be pleased. If you want them to see you as being responsible than you need to have plan, have concrete numbers. Write it down and show them what you can do and how you will be able to afford it. None of us want to see you struggle your first year at college by barely getting by.”

“That makes sense.” It really did. She had been so enamored by thought of living with Isaac that she seriously didn’t think everything through. In this case, maybe love does not conquer all.

“And…” He hesitated now trickling water through his fingers. “You might not want to hear this but you’re young and have plenty of time. Wait a year, save up some money and live in a co-ed dorm or something.”

“How did you get so smart on these types of things?” She didn’t really want to hear the whole ‘you’re young’ speech but he did make a valid point. Maybe it did make sense to wait and save up some money. 

“I don’t know. I just wish I could be that smart on my own life right now.”

“It will be okay Uncle Peter. We all just need a little time to sort out everything. Spaz will come around and hopefully mom and dad will actually talk to me and Der about that wolf.”

“I will hold onto that optimism regarding Stiles and you young lady, I suggest you just go and talk to your parents. I agree with you at this point that you guys shouldn’t be left in the dark.”

“Thanks Uncle Peter. It really has been nice having you around.”

“Well thank you Cora Bell.”

“And I promise I will help in any way I can to get you and Stiles back together.” She leaned into her uncle to rest her head on his shoulder. She felt a slight kiss on the top of her head and was sure he whispered thank you. She had to help him, he was totally gone for her best friend.

 

 

Stiles was grateful that he had gotten a decent night’s sleep. It probably helped that Peter had been there earlier and helped relax him. He truly believed that he was fine but he wasn’t. Having Peter around was a comfort albeit the stupid conflicting feelings. Stiles needed him more than he thought. He quickly glanced at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He half expected to look worse than really did. The dark circles under his eyes weren’t too noticeable. His hair was going every which way but otherwise he looked okay. His knee didn’t ache too much as well but his arm was still sore. The memory of yesterday was definitely going to leave an impact on his life and he hated that creepy wolf for doing so.

The TV was playing when Stiles headed downstairs. Stiles was surprised his dad was up so early since he had gotten home late but he had sleepily made the effort to mumble that he would deal with Stiles in the morning. Stiles was not looking forward to any conversation with his dad this morning. It wasn’t going to be a fun time. He neared the couch and his dad noticed him by glancing in his direction.

“Hey kiddo.” The sheriff said in a surprising calm manner.

“Hi pops.” Stiles took a seat on the sofa next to his dad and noted that his father caught the bandage on his arm.

“How are you feeling.?”

“Okay. Still a little tired but better.” 

“Good. We need to talk about this.” His dad shut off the TV and turned around on the couch to face Stiles.

“I already have a good idea what you are going to say.” Stiles picked at the bandages not wanting to look at his dad in the eyes. “You’re disappointed and I was not acting very responsible.” 

“I see. First and foremost, I do want to make sure that you are all right. Do you need to go the doctor or anything?” 

“No.” Stiles shook his head.

“Okay good. Stiles…” His dad placed his hand on his right knee. “This isn’t about being disappointed. It is more about when we asked you guys all those years ago to not do something and then you do it anyway.”

“We were young then dad. I just don’t see the big deal now.” 

‘Evidently the big deal is you got hurt and there is apparently some dead body.” It almost seemed that his dad was holding back some tears. Maybe he wasn’t angry or even that disappointed but he still made his dad sad. 

“We both saw her dad. Cora and I saw a dead girl’s body.”

“I am not saying you’re lying. A bunch of deputies searched the area and found nothing.”

“He must have taken the body.” Stiles ran his fingers through his hair.

“Perhaps so this should be a good enough inclination as to why we told you two stay away from that area.”

“Because of the off chance we would find a body.”

“It has always been unsavory area. It is just safer to keep away.” 

“Fine, fine. I get it. Stay away, don’t tell the kids anything.” Stiles said almost sarcastically still plucking away at his bandages. 

“Stiles! It’s not like that. The Hales may have their reasons and I have mine. You are all I have in this world and I am going to do everything in my power to keep you safe. You can hate me or think I am being silly but I just ask if I tell you not to go somewhere or not do something, please trust me.” Stiles felt his dad pull him into an embrace and Stiles went with it by plopping his head on his dad’s shoulder. 

“Sorry dad.” Stiles eked out. He did want trust his dad and vice versa. 

“It’s okay. The important thing is that you and Cora are fine.” 

“Thanks dad.” Stiles halfway smiled. “Umm, dad can I ask you a question?” Stiles wasn’t sure if he was ready to for his father to answer the question but he did need to know for his own peace of mind. 

“Sure, what’s up kiddo?” His dad squeezed his shoulder a little harder but still not letting go of the hug.

“The guy you’re seeing, Piers…” It sounded weird to call Peter Piers but yet this whole situation was weird. “How are you feeling about him? I mean are things going well?” 

“Still having a good time. What is this about? I thought you were okay with me dating.”

“I am, it’s not what I meant. It’s just I wanted to know if it was like one sided or not like if you really liked him and maybe he didn’t like you that way. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” Which was the truth. Perhaps Stiles was more curious if Peter was right about that them just being more like friends but he also didn’t want his dad to get hurt which was going to be difficult anyway. Even if his dad was okay with not seeing Peter again, he definitely would not be pleased with Stiles dating him. 

“Thanks son but I won’t get it hurt. It is not one sided. If Piers didn’t want to hang out anymore, I would be a little sad since we did have fun times together but I would be okay too. I am not looking for and truthfully will probably never look for someone that would ever be that serious.”

“Really?” Stiles had overwhelming urge to jump up and do a fist pump. His dad wasn’t totally into Peter and apparently wouldn’t be that upset if they broke up but in reality, that was really only half the issue. The other part being is that Stiles would be dating the same guy his dad was. This really wasn’t going to fly, was it? It was a mess. 

“Yes. Are you sure there isn’t more to this?” His dad asked with his eyes narrowed in curiosity.

“Positive pops.” Was that considered lying? No, he was genuinely concerned about his dad. “Just wanted to make sure you were happy.”

“Okay, good. Glad we got that settled which leads me to something I wanted to talk to you about.” His dad let go of his shoulder so Stiles sat up a little straighter.

“You’re grounding me again?” Stiles averted his eyes from his dad.

“As much as I tempted on occasions to lock you in your room, that’s not what this is about.”

“Okay?” Stiles gulped. He was nervous. 

“I want you to be more open minded about searching for schools.” 

“I am looking at lots of schools, dad.” Stiles now sank back farther into the sofa. He hated this topic. Why can’t he just do what he wants in regards as to where he wants to go to school? It’s his life and if he wants to stay in Beacon Hills, then he should be able to with no questions asked.

“Looking and applying are two different things son.” The sheriff sighed. “I don’t want you to miss any important opportunities that may come your way.”

“I’m not. I just…” Stiles noted his dad shake his head.

“Stiles, I love the fact you are worried about me and maybe think I shouldn’t be alone. But as a parent, we want what is best for our children. We raise you so you can go off and see the world.” His dad made sense but he wasn’t sure if he could leave him. Despite what he says, he needs him, right? He can’t just leave him, cam he?

“Dad, it’s not just that. It’s… I don’t know.” Stiles said flustered.

“Son,” He placed his hand on Stiles leg. “Just promise you’ll try and then we’ll talk more about how you’re feeling before you actually submit anything, okay?”

“Okay, I guess I can do that.” Stiles bit his bottom lip. He had to trust that his dad would be fine without him here every day but it was still hard to think about it. He was the only person his dad had in the world.

“Good, now that we took care of that. Let’s talk about that Hale you seemed to be dating. Still not sure how I feel about you going out with someone so much older.” Great, he would have to bring this up now, just when he hoped the whole Piers/Peter chat was done.

“Actually, we sort of hit a bump in the road.” Stiles shuffled uncomfortably on the couch.

“What exactly does that mean? “The sheriff almost sounded like he was ready to go hunt him down. “Did he hurt you?”

“No dad. Nothing too bad. We just need to work a couple of things out.” Or more like how to handle this really awkward situation of ‘hey dad, I am sleeping with your sort of boyfriend.’

“I see, so this means you plan to continue to see this man?”

“Yes, dad.” Was Stiles really ready to go down that path? He was so infatuated with Peter that he had no choice to at least see how much more fucked up this will get it for them. He wanted him – he needed Peter.

“Hmm, well…” John rubbed his face with his free hand. “I need to meet him Stiles.”

“I know. You will, just not right now.” How the hell is that going to work? Introducing his dad to Peter? 

“Once you figure out that whole bump in the road thing, I expect to meet this man. I want to know who this guy is. Who thinks it’s okay to be going out with seventeen-year-old.” 

“Dad?”

“Stiles, I am serious.” His dad’s eyes were narrowed once more. 

“I am almost eighteen.”

“That maybe so but that is still young to de dating someone who is twenty years older than you.”

“I get it that you’re worried but I promise I know what I am doing.” Maybe he knows what he is doing. He is probably love in with Peter and the whole thing is screwed up. 

“It’s not you that I am worried about. I don’t want him taking advantage of you.”

“He’s not dad. We’ll try to figure out something soon for you to meet him.” Stiles said it but didn’t even know how to broach the issue at hand. How in the world was he supposed to tell his dad who he was dating and then how would his dad take the news? He rather sneak around and avoid the problem all together but that evidently wasn’t going to be an option. His dad would continue to badger him and break him down until he met the guy he was dating. He was totally screwed. There is no way this was going to be a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of Everyone!


	25. What Time Is It? (Not Stiles Time)

It had been a long week and Stiles was grateful that weekend was upon him. School was boring and he was constantly anxious to get home – to get home to what he wasn’t sure but it was better than being at school. School just didn’t seem that interesting anymore but in his defense, he had been distracted by thinking about a sexy wolf of late and of course he was still a little weirded out from his encounter with the were from the preserve. 

Stiles plopped down on the couch to veg out to Netflix for a bit. His dad was pulling a weekend shift so he wasn’t going to be around to pester him about wanting to meet a certain Hale. And speaking of said Hale, Peter had been gentlemanly all week. He texted him every day but did not ask once to see him. Part of Stiles was glad since he felt like he still needed some time and space but another part really wanted to see Peter. He longed for the wolf to be near and admittedly, he totally desired for the man to suck a big bruise on his neck once more. He totally wanted to be marked again. He just loved being claimed so to speak and was thrilled to display the big hickey to the world showing everyone that he belonged to someone. The thought alone made him slightly aroused, he may need to rethink Netflix and have Stiles time instead. 

Alas he began flipping through the various programs, Stiles glanced down towards his forearm. He still covered the scabs with some bandages. The marks were not as prominent now but the evil wolf had clawed deep into his skin so the bruising was still highlighted on his pale skin and he just liked them being covered up for the time being. He played with the bandages for a moment and relaxed more into the sofa when the doorbell rang out. Stiles jumped up to go see who was beckoning at the door. Stiles smiled as he opened the door to his best friend. 

“Fangs! What are you doing here?” Stiles grinned opening the door wider and then he noticed Derek lurking in the background. “And Der-bear, I am surprised to see you here as well.”

“He’s my ride.” Cora pointed her thumb towards her brother.

“Yep.” Derek rolled his eyes and slipped into the house. “And please tell me hemorrhoid, you have something decent to drink here.” 

“For you Der-bear, I am sure there is something that will be pleasing to your palette.” 

Derek snickered as he walked around Stiles towards the kitchen. Stiles shut the front door and guided Cora towards the family room. They both took a seat on the couch and he quickly turned off the TV.

“So what brings you over here? I mean happy to see you but I am a little surprised.” Stiles time would definitely have to wait now. 

“Finally got the courage to ask my parents about the were who attacked us.” Cora let out breath. 

“Seriously?” Stiles couldn’t help but lick his lips in anticipation. 

“Yep.” Cora replied as Derek made a reappearance from the kitchen with a liquid refreshment in hand.

“And trust us hemorrhoid, it was not easy.” Derek chimed in as he took a seat across from Cora in a chair. 

“Okay, you guys got me curious now.” Stiles leaned on the armrest. His interest was geminately peaked now to hear what Cora and Derek were going to say. Cora let out a sigh as she brushed some hair out of her face.

“His name is Deucalion.’ Cora blurted out. Stiles glanced over towards Derek who crossed his legs as he his eyes darted back and forth between him and his sister.

“And just exactly who is Deucalion and why is he here? And more importantly, why was he so interested in making me his new toy?” Stiles flailed his hands to make a point. He needed to know answers to these questions especially if this evil wolf wants to try to scent him down again because that was not happening, no way, no how.

“Evidently, he and mom used to date in high school.” Derek volunteered as he took a sip of his drink. Damn, Derek even looks sexy while he drinks a beverage. How do the Hale men always look so damn good? Damn, Stiles thought, Stiles time needs to happen like really soon. 

“Please tell me this isn’t just because of a love affair gone bad.” Stiles rolled his eyes. Deucalion - scorned lover of Talia Hale. Sounded more like a Lifetime movie. 

“Partly, yes.” Cora chimed in. Stiles watched as his friend got more comfortable on the sofa. “I guess he was really in love with mom but she didn’t feel the same way. I mean she liked him and all but then she met dad in senior year and he was her one true love.”

“And he got pissed and this is a jealousy thing after all these years?” There had to be more to this story Stiles thought. That creepy wolf seemed liked he had more of an agenda than just being here because he still had a thing for Talia. 

“Supposedly he still carries a torch for mom.” Derek interjected. “This isn’t the first time he has returned to town trying to stir up trouble. I guess the last time he was here, Uncle Peter got involved.” And now some things were possibly making sense. Perhaps evil wolf smelled Peter on Stiles and it annoyed him, hence him burying his unwanted sniffer in his neck. Stiles flinched with the memory. 

“Okay. I feel like there is more to this story and what about the dead girl?” 

“A bit.” Cora replied sheepishly. “We still don’t know anything about the dead girl like who she is.” 

“Hmm. Dad said there has been no report of a missing person either.” Stiles shoved his hand through his hair. “So tell me more about evil wolf.” 

“I guess the last time Deucalion came to town, he claimed he was over mom which she was relived since she was pregnant with me at the time. Had a new lady in tow with him. Said mom was just a phase.” Derek explained. “Said he was happy and all that jazz.” He did some air quotes and Stiles was silently pleased that his hand gesturing must be wearing off onto the sourwolf. 

“Why do I sense a but coming?”

“Because there is hemorrhoid.” Stiles rolled his eyes and chuckled. Stiles said but and Derek then said hemorrhoid. 

“Yes.” Fangs interrupted. “Basically, long story short, the new lady he vowed he was in love with was killed and she was pregnant and he blames mom and Uncle Peter for her death.” Cora blurted out in one breath.

“Oh my God. That sucks. “Stiles bit his right thumbnail. “Wait, is it true? Did they have something to do with her death?”

“Of course not dumb ass.” Derek was probably just waiting to get a jab in.

“Let’s just say they were there when it happened but were not directly involved.” Cora sighed. “I guess Deucalion wanted to show them how much he was really over mom so he invited her, dad, and Uncle Peter to dinner. So evidently the past came up and the woman got insecure, jealous or something and ran out of the restaurant. She was so emotional that she wasn’t paying attention and got hit by a car when she ran into the street. Both her and the unborn baby were killed.”

“Holy fuck balls. That is horrible. I can understand why he might be upset but why blame your parents and Peter?” Stiles wondered.

“He was angry and wanted to blame someone. They were the easiest targets since there was already a checkered past.” Derek reasoned. “ Mom and dad believe that Deucalion blames them for taking away his happiness. 

“I do feel bad from him and all but he needs to stay the hell away from me. I got nothing to do with his beef.”

“But by extension, you are involved with our uncle.” Cora implied. “So, you are indirectly involved just like me and Derek. So we do need to be hyper-vigilante but hopefully he won’t bother us since like you said, his issue is with our parents and Uncle Peter.” Sties exhaled. Cora made some good points and he prayed he wouldn’t have to deal with that Deucalion dude ever again.

“Speaking of hemorrhoid, do us all a favor and sleep with him again. Uncle Peter is rather annoying right now.”

“Sure Der-bear. I will get it on that right away. Don’t mind my conflicting feelings going on right on. As long as you’re not put out or anything.” Stiles slapped the sofa cushion for emphasis.

“That’s the spirit Snotlinski.” Derek chuckled.

“Are we seriously going back to that name?” Stiles was fairly sure that name was dead and buried when he turned twelve. 

“Like to keep you on your toes.” The sourwolf smirked as he polished off his drink. Who was Stiles to stand in the way of Derek Hale smiling? He would just grin and bear the nicknames he calls him so fondly just to see the man have an upturned mouth. 

“Der, knock it off. However, I will have to agree with my brother this time. Please tell me that you have talked to your dad and you are ready to do the hanky panky with our uncle again.” Cora wondered as she turned on the couch to face Stiles. “He is being rather insufferable at the moment.”

“Really Fangs, hanky panky?” She shrugged her shoulders. “Conversation has been had. Dad is not totally infatuated with Peter so now I just got to figure out how to tell him that I am dating the same guy he did.”

“Totally tell me when you do that because I want a front row seat when that shit hits fan.” Derek confessed. And surely, the shit will definitely hit the fan. 

“Seriously Der-bear. You really want to see me suffer?” Stiles bit his thumbnail. It was not going to be pretty when he tells his dad.

“Nah, but it would probably would be entertaining.” And once again, Derek let a smile creep over his face. Stiles really wished he had his camera ready for that one this time. 

“Don’t mind my brother. He’s been in a mood all day.”

“I have not Cor.”

‘Have too.” And with that, Cora stuck her tongue out her brother. Aw, siblings. 

“Can we change the subject and go back to evil wolf and what we are doing about him please?” Stiles didn’t like thinking about whatever his name was running around run out there somewhere perhaps lurking in the woods. Stiles shuddered thinking of him lurking. 

“I guess mom and dad are going to first try to make a goodwill gesture, extend an olive branch so to speak.” Derek explained. 

‘And if that doesn’t work, then what?” If this dude was truly out for some kind of vendetta, then extending a so to speak olive branch would not cut it. 

“We asked them that as well and all we got was them eyeing each other with some secret code and said they would cross that bridge when they got to it.” Cora jumped in. Either that means some super-secret dangerous plan or they had no clue what their plan B was going to be. 

“Doesn’t sound reassuring at all.”

“It doesn’t but at that this point we will just need to trust them.” Derek rose up from the chair with that statement. “We should get going Cor. We promised mom some errands.” Derek had made a solid point, at this time they would have trust the Hale parents and hope that they know what the best course of action will be dealing with the wolf. They had the most experience with him so they should be better equipped on how to handle him. As long as he stayed away from Stiles, he almost doesn’t care but let’s face it, Stiles will be damn curious to see how it all plays out. 

“Right.” Cora stood up as well to join her brother.” Text or call if you need to talk or need any advice Peter related.” 

“Sure, but I think I am good on the Peter front.” Stiles stood up to walk the Hales out and quickly hugged Cora before she left. He watched them get into Derek’s Camaro and instantly decided to call Peter. 

Stiles was a little on edge with all this wolf on revenge talk and he wanted to make sure he didn’t take any chances. What if something happened to Peter and they hadn’t worked things out, Stiles would be devastated. He had to see Peter now more than ever and then they needed to find out how to break the news to his dad. He can’t keep keeping this secret anymore. It was breaking him up inside – the truth had to come out no matter how painful it could potentially get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys - this chapter is a little shorter than most but next time some stuff will come out so hopefully that will make up for it :)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and your support.


	26. When There Was Me and You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this different POV :)

John was tired and desperately needed a jolt to help him stay awake. The end of his shift was coming near but he still felt the need for a quick caffeine break. The day had been long, not necessarily because of any specific cases per se, just that the hours dragged on and on. He would be glad once he got home and could become one with his bed. 

Bev ‘s diner came into view and John immediately found a spot to park the cruiser. He would go in, grab a cup of coffee and then be on his way. Getting out the car, he quickly scanned the parking area since he was always on the lookout for anything that might be out of the ordinary. Nothing gave him pause but then he noted at the last second before entering the diner that Stiles jeep was here. “Hmm,” John thought. Guess the pit stop will take a little bit longer than he originally planned since he will probably chat with his son. 

Entering the establishment, John walked up to the counter and placed his order for the coffee. He stepped backed to glance over the scene to try to spot Stiles. He finally caught a glimpse of his son at the back of the restaurant. He was sitting at a booth across from another gentleman. John instantly assumed the man had to be the Hale that Stiles was seeing. He knew they had talked about John meeting the guy but Stiles had been hemming and hawing. John took it upon himself by figuring like no time is better than the present time so he started sauntering to the back of the diner to finally meet this mysterious man. 

Stiles laughter was the first thing John heard as he approached the table. He had seemed so completely engrossed with the Hale that he didn’t even notice when John walked up. 

“Hey there kiddo.”

“Dad?” Stiles yelled out surprisingly with his eyes as big as balloons. “What are you doing here?”

“Coffee, saw your jeep out front and this must be…” John turned to see the man who was dating his son and he certainly was not expecting to see who was sitting there. Piers was trying to look small in an attempt to hide but it was not working. 

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” John asked angrily. He couldn’t stop staring at the man. The man he had been going to dinner with, the man who took him to the theater, and the man who evidently was dating his own son. 

“Dad, I can explain.” Stiles was stood up next to John touching his arm. “It’s not what you think.”

“I don’t think you have any idea what I think right now.” In all honesty, John was not sure what he was feeling at the moment. He was angry, he felt betrayed and lied too, and most importantly this man deemed it appropriate to woo his only son. Who the hell does he think he is?

“John, “Piers said. “We can explain.” 

“I don’t really want to listen to anything you have to say Piers.” John spat out rubbing his hand through his hair. 

“It’s Peter. Peter Hale.”

“Of course, you lied about your name too.” Fucking liar. If he wasn’t’ wearing a police uniform right now, he would deck him. He would punch him in his lying face – werewolf or not. 

“I didn’t know Stiles was your son.” Piers, no Peter claimed. 

“It’s true dad; please, can we talk about this.” John could hear the begging coming from his son’s voice as he tugged on his arm. “This isn’t how we wanted you to find out.” 

“Stiles, go get in the car.” John didn’t know what else to do but to get his son away from this man.

“Dad, please.”

“Stiles!” John took a deep a breath. “Get in the car now.” He felt Stiles hand retreat from his arm and he side glanced to verify that Stiles was in fact exiting the diner. He dragged his feet but he was leaving.

“John…” John held up his hand to stop Hale from speaking.

“You stay away from him, you understand?”

“I know you’re upset. This isn’t what I planned. I didn’t want to hurt you and I certainly never expected to develop feelings for Stiles.” 

“Well, I guess life is full of surprises. I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing but it stops now.” 

“It’s not a game. I genuinely care for your son. Can we talk about this later after you cool down?” Peter might be genuine but John was not in the mood for this. He was still a liar in his book. 

“There will be nothing to talk about later. Stay the hell away from my boy!” John spat out and turned around to leave the diner. And damn, he left his cup of coffee on the counter. 

 

John glanced over to Stiles who was staring out the window of the car. He hadn’t said anything since John got into the car. Not that John made any effort either. He didn’t know what to say. They rode in silence back to the house and John noted that Stiles subtly wiped his left eye with the back of his palm. Damn, his boy was crying. 

“What about my jeep?” Stiles finally spoke as they pulled into the driveway.

“We’ll get it later.” Much later John thought. He didn’t really want to go back to that diner anytime soon. Stiles swung the car door open and made his way towards the front of the house. They would have to talk about things now. He wanted to push everything to the side and worry about it later but once Stiles retreated to his room, it would be difficult to broach this elephant in the room once again. “Stiles.” John called out before he made it too far. “We need to talk.” 

“Do we have to now? I just want to… be alone.” John could see the pleading in his son’s eyes. This whole situation sucked but he wanted to get it over with it. 

“Stiles, I understand, just for a few minutes. I need a drink and then we’re going to discuss a few things and then you can be alone.” John explained as he approached his son. They walked into the house together. He went towards the kitchen in search of an alcoholic beverage while Stiles strode towards the family room and John was fairly sure he heard his son sob a little more. It was tearing him up inside that Stiles was so visibly upset but this Hale guy just went way too far. 

 

When John got to the family room with his beer in tow, he took a seat opposite from Stiles on the couch. His eyes were still wet but he was evidently trying to present a strong front. John cleared his throat, might as well just dive in.

“I guess now I know why you asked me how I felt about Piers, I mean Peter.” John was thrown off at the time since he thought his son was on board with him dating but he had been weirded out that day so this certainly explains a lot.

“Yes.” Stiles mumbled staring at something on the floor.

“How long have you known?” He wants to know how long he has been a fool. How long they have been going behind his back?

“Not long. Just trying to find the right time. I just wanted you to be happy dad. I didn’t want you to get hurt.” John noted the moisture forming once again in Stiles eyes. 

“I am not hurt so much as I just feel stupid.”

“Don’t feel that way dad. I was…” Stiles paused. “I wasn’t going to see him anymore but I think I love him and I didn’t know what to do because I didn’t want this to blow up.”

“You love him?” John almost choked. “Your seventeen and can’t possibly know what love is right now.” Not with Hale, no not him.

“Really dad? You and mom were super young.”

“We were both nineteen and on the same page. It was consensual.”

“Is this about him being so much older than me or because of this messed up situation? And FYI it is totally consensual. He’s not taking advantage of me if that’s what you are thinking.” And that is exactly what he was thinking. 

“Both. He is way too old for you. and Jesus Stiles did you sleep with him?” John didn’t really want to know the answer and he was already fairly sure he knew what the answer was going to be. The man he had been seeing slept with his son. Great!

“Dad?” Stiles yelled out with a flush on his face and he started staring at the floor once again.

“Stiles, I am not all comfortable with you continuing to date him.”

“I am almost eighteen, dad.” John rolled his eyes. He assumed that would be Stiles argument.

“That is true, however, you will be still living in my house and I still get to tell you what to do.” Now it was Stiles turn to roll his eyes. John knew this was a futile attempt. If Stiles truly wanted to see Peter, he would find a way no matter what John said and asked of his son. 

“This is so unfair and you know it.” Stiles arose from the couch. “I am sorry this is so fucked up.”

“Language Stiles.” John interrupted.

“I just wanted you to be happy and I assumed ultimately you would want me to happy and Peter makes me happy.” John did want his son to be happy but he didn’t trust Hale. That man lied to both of them. “I can’t do this anymore right now.”

John watched as his son disappeared upstairs. His gut instinct was stop him but then he thought better of it. They both needed some time to calm down. John would get another beer and try to figure out how to get through this situation. Stiles was stubborn so he knew he would not back down - he would fight John on this tooth and nail until the end. 

 

After a couple hours and two beers later, John decided it was time to talk to his son once again. He couldn’t stand the tension or for that matter having Stiles so angry at him. He would offer a peace offering of grilled cheese, one of his favorites and try to open the conversation up once more. John climbed the stairs and took a deep breath before knocking on Stiles door. He barely heard the come in from Stiles voice but he took it as it was okay to enter. Once inside, John took in the sight of his son on the bed. His eyes were red from crying and he looked like he had been punched in the gut. 

“Stiles.” John said as he took a seat on the bed. “I wasn’t trying to belittle your feelings or anything. I just feel like so far that Peter has created a web of lies and that concerns me.”

“I understand your concern but it wasn’t like you were totally truthful to him either. Going by Jonathan, not telling him that you were the sheriff, and not mentioning my name at all to him.” Stiles reasoned as he sat up on the bed.

“True but…” John didn’t think omitting things was the same thing as lying. “Maybe we both made mistakes.” His son nodded his in agreement. “I can see you really care for him.”

“I do dad. I have never felt this way about anyone before.” 

“This is what I am going to do. I am going to try to have an open mind about this.” John relayed as he got more comfortable on the bed. “This doesn’t mean I like it or necessarily approve of this relationship.”

“Okay.”

“I expect you not to engage in sex with him again until you are of age, understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“An if I think for one moment, that he has hurt you in anyway or is taking advantage of you, I will not think twice of pumping his chest full of wolfsbane bullets.” John would have no problem inflicting some pain on Peter and would probably totally enjoy doing so.

“So this means you are okay with me dating him?” Stiles asked sheepishly.

“I learned long ago kiddo, that you are stubborn and will probably see him no matter what I say. I rather you not to do it behind my back. I am not thrilled with the notion but I will give you the benefit of the doubt until I process this whole mess.”

“Thanks pops. I know this isn’t easy for you.”

“It’s not.” John sighed. “Invite him over to dinner next week.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“Not at all but if you two are going to date then I need to verify his intentions with you.”

“Okay.”

“Now, I was thinking some grilled cheese for dinner?” Stiles eyes lit up.

“And tomato soup?”

“Of course, kiddo. Anything for you.” And John meant it. He would move mountains for that kid. And he assumed at some point, he would have to get over the anger and animosity towards Peter since it appeared that Stiles was heads or heels for the guy. Fuck, his son was in love with a werewolf who was twenty years older than him. Life was definitely going to be interesting for a while but whoever said that John Stilinski’s life was dull anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay - maybe the sheriff would not be that open minded that quickly but I did not dwell on it too much since I just want Steter and we still have that pesky Deucalion to go into more. 
> 
> Next up - a lovely dinner at the Stilinski's with Peter :) Speaking of guys, I will be out of town next week. I will do my best to update on time.


	27. All For One

Peter checked out his reflection in his bedroom mirror and was pleased with what he saw. He had debated about a tie for a bit and decided to forgo the accessory. The dress shirt, jacket, and slacks were enough, actually they were a bit overkill but Peter wanted to dress to impress and he nailed it. He took a step back and turned to his right side and smiled. Yep, he looked dashing.

“Wow, Uncle Peter.” Cora’s voice reverberated into the room. Peter looked over to see his niece standing in the doorway. “What is the special occasion?” 

“Actually,” Peter paused. “I am having dinner with Stiles and his father.” So perhaps dinner at the Stilinski’s did not need a suit but he did not want to give John anymore reason to dislike him.

“Really?” Cora appeared dumbfounded, however Peter still noticed she was checking him out head to toe. “Don’t wear the suit.” She crossed her arms evidently assure of herself.

“It might be a bit much but I want to look good.”

“I get that.” She chuckled. “I am just saying if Spaz’s dad shoots you, you will have a ruined a perfectly nice suit.” 

“I appreciate your concern about my wellbeing or should I say my suit’s wellbeing, “Cora nodded, ‘however I have been reassured he will only shoot if I hurt Stiles and I have no intention of doing that this evening. And besides, I am bringing a bottle of wine so maybe the good sheriff will have one too many and then his aim will be shitty.” 

“Ha, very funny. I give you credit in going into the lion’s den though.”

“I have no choice Cora Bell.”

“You really do love him.”

“I guess I do. But tonight, is not just about me and Stiles but his dad as well. I respect him for giving me a chance and allowing me into his home.”   
“Don’t blow it.” Cora laughed and placed her hand on her hip. “And he is a good man. He does want Stiles to be happy so I think it’s great he is sucking it up for his son.”

“Me too and I want to be sure that tell him that I appreciate it as well.” Peter approached where Cora was standing since it was almost time to get going. He didn’t want to be late “And FYI, unfortunately I won’t be able to blow it as much as I would like to blow it this evening.” Peter smirked thinking of the time when he was in Stiles room sucking him dry. 

“Oh my god Uncle Peter, TMI, get out here.” Cora blushed as she pushed Peter into the hallway. 

 

Peter stood outside the Stilinski residence with his hand ready to knock on the door for at least the last five minutes and did not have the courage to knock. He was a damn badass werewolf and could beat the shit of anyone but yet John Stilinski, father of Stiles terrified him. He felt like a kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and believe you and me, he has had his share of cookies but this cookie seemed more daunting than others. Peter took a deep breath, rapped on the door and prayed to all Gods that were listening, that Stiles would be the one to open the door. 

“Hey here cockywolf.” Stiles grinned while opening the door. Thank fuck, Peter could breathe for a moment.

‘I brought wine.” Peter held up the bag that contained the bottle.

“Cool dude. Wish I could knock a back a glass with you.” Stiles stepped aside to allow Peter inside the house but he hesitated. There was no going back on this night. “Oh my God, are you nervous?”

“Me? Nah.” Peter stumbled out or in reality, stumbled over his own shoes into the house. Oh fuck, he might now be in alternative reality, he is nervous and has Stiles two left feet. How does the kid manage tripping every day? Peter did it once and it was enough. “Okay, maybe a little.”

“Aw, that was adorable. Can I pinch your cheeks?”

“My love, my sweetheart, I love you but I swear if you don’t shut up or if you try to pinch my cheeks, I will not get you off for two weeks.” Peter was pleased with his threat but Stiles was not since he still stood there staring at Peter with his dopey grin. His stupid grin that Peter wanted to wipe off, okay he wanted to kiss those damn supple wet lips. He can’t be angry with the kid even if he is being an annoying brat at the moment. 

“And I love you too wolfy.” Did he just say wolfy? Peter cringed and then Stiles reached over and pinched his right cheek. “Couldn’t help myself.” 

“Sweetheart, you are testing my patience right now. It’s a good thing I love you.” 

“Sweet, I’ll bring the wine in the kitchen. Have a seat.” Stiles started towards the kitchen, “dad doesn’t want any help so I’ll be right back.”

Peter took a seat on the sofa as he had thoughts running through his head as to how he would play things through too tonight. He should definitely should be humble and grateful but those were not always traits he had at the forefront so he would have to work hard to not come across as presumptuous and cocky. 

Stiles came back out of the kitchen quickly and promptly made a seat next to Peter, their legs were touching and the wolf inside wanted to pull him closer but he reined the animal in. He didn’t want John coming out seeing him cuddling with Stiles which would inadvertently lead to scenting the fuck out of Stiles. That would not be the first impression Peter wants to show John.

“So….” Stiles dragged out. “Dad was like no for me drinking a glass a wine. Looks like it is milk for me tonight.” The kid knocked his knee against Peter’s - he was bound and determined to get him in trouble with his dad. 

“Probably for the best. You didn’t hold your champagne well.” 

Stiles giggled and Peter heard John emerging from the kitchen. He took a deep breath and the man was standing in front of him.

“Hale.” John said sternly holding out his right hand. Peter quickly wiped his hand of sweat on his thigh before placing his hand into John’s. 

“You can call me Peter.”

“I still see you as Piers Peter is not really rolling off the tongue, so far now Hale is easier.”

“Sure, I understand, that’s fine.” Peter swallowed. 

“Dinner will be ready in less than five.” Peter nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. Reintroduction down, now just the awkward dinner conversation. 

“You’re still nervous?”

“A little but I am relaxing a little more.”

 

The first part of dinner was awkwardly silent. Peter kept waiting for Mr. Chatterbox Stiles to initiate the conversation but he was rather quiet as well. Peter sensed some waves of anxiety coming off the boy perhaps he was afraid to rock the boat. Peter took a deep breath.

“John, thank you. The food is delicious.” He had prepared chicken alfredo and Peter could tell the sauce was nor from a jar.

“Thank you.” John dropped his fork down on the plate and tuned to look at Peter. “So, just what are your intentions with my son?” Okay, Peter here it comes, you have prepared for the inquisition. You can do this. 

“Dad?”

“It’s okay my lov… Stiles.” Peter paused. “I know you may find it hard to believe but I really do care about your son. I haven’t been in many relationships and the one serious one I did have, did not end well. I feel completely different when I am with Stiles, like something I never thought I would experience. He helps make me whole.” Peter said confidently and looked across the table to see Stiles smiling back at him who then thought it was a good idea to start rubbing his foot against Peter’s inner calf. Yep, the brat was coming out to play and Peter might have to make good on his threat in not letting him get off for two weeks. 

“It’s not like you have the best track record of telling the truth.”

“Oh my God, dad!”

“Listen Stiles, I am allowed to ask these questions. I am your father damn it.” Peter noted Stiles rolling his eyes.

“It’s fine and it is true I lied about my name but everything else you know about me and my personality are the truth. I didn’t lie about the person I am.”

“And you’re werewolf?”

“Yes, I omitted that part as well but everything else was truthful.” 

“Dad, you promised no discrimination against werewolves.” The sheriff shook his head at Stiles proclamation.

“Stiles likes to think I have a bias against werewolves. I do not but that is just one more thing for me to worry about. I mean how do I know that the wolf in you will not maul my son?”

“Let me reassure you John, the opposite is in fact true. My wolf is completely enamored with your son and would do anything to protect him and make sure that no harm comes his way,” 

“Hmm, that makes me feel a little better.” The sheriff glances at his son when he started to speak again. “I mean Stiles. you have to date someone who is twenty years older? I almost half expected the werewolf thing but I thought you would be bringing Derek home.”

“Dad, seriously? “Stiles eyes were bulging. “Derek doesn’t even like guys and it wasn’t ever going to happen.” Stiles shuffled some of his food around. “Back me up Peter?” 

“Oh.” Peter was caught off guard. “I don’t pretend know or understand what Derek wants or is looking for. However, I am positive when it comes to you Stiles, he still sees a lanky snot nosed nine-year-old kid.” John laughed out loud and had to bring a napkin to his mouth. Nice one Peter, you made the good sheriff laugh.

“Hey.” Stiles seemed offended. 

“That’s probably true. Not sure if Derek would ever take Stiles seriously.” Peter smiled and that was okay by him. He was perfectly happy to be the one who is with Stiles.

“Okay, since you guys are having so much fun talking about me, I am going to get dessert.” Peter watched as Stiles grabbed a couple of plates on the way to the kitchen in his pursuit of a sugary food. He was relieved that he was not molesting his leg for the time being since truth be told, he was starting to get a little hard. Peter cleared his throat once Stiles excused himself from the table.

‘I want to thank you for letting me come over and allowing me to join you for you dinner.” Peter would say almost anything right now to be on the sheriff’s good side, however he did mean the sentiment.

“Let’s be clear Hale.” John fidgeted with the scraps of food that were left on his plate. “I am being civil for Stiles sake because that boy means the world to me.” Peter nodded his head in agreement. “I do not approve of this relationship but I also know my son is thick skulled. I prefer to know about this relationship than him seeing you behind my back.”

“I understand John. Totally makes sense.” 

“On that note, if I get wind that you have hurt my boy, used him in anyway, or lied to him, I will litter your body with wolfsbane bullets.” 

“I would even pull the trigger myself.” And Peter would. John seemed satisfied with his answer. Peter had no intention of ever hurting Stiles.

“Well, at least you two didn’t kill each other while I was gone,” Stiles stammered out placing a slice of pie in front of Peter. “just stuck to the idle threats, awesome!”

“Just making sure Hale and I were on the same page.” John smirked. Peter knew there was a reason he dated the guy. He was smug and he still liked the man. 

Peter watched as Stiles sat down a piece of pie in front of his father and then the biggest slice from himself before taking a seat once again. Peter looked upon the sweet dessert and fondly remembered the boy had affinity for pie.

“I know you’re one not much for desserts but you said you liked pie, right?” Stiles honey brown eyes looked at him, almost sucking him in. 

“Yes, sweeth…” John glared at him and completely stopped eating. “Yes, Stiles. I do like pie and I certainly don’t mind indulging on special occasions.” 

“Cool, it’s my mom’s recipe. Coconut Cream Pie.” And there it was, something to do with his mom. He would have to remember to ask Stiles later about that. “I have made it several times but can never seem to replicate hers but it tastes decent.”

“It is more than decent. It tastes delicious.” Peter complimented as he put another mouthful in his mouth. The dessert was not half bad. The boy did a good job. “And John, if it makes you more comfortable, I am than willing to come over here to see Stiles.” He thought the sheriff might appreciate that option.

“Yea, that might be a good idea, at least until a get a little more comfortable with everything.”

“Awesome, now let’s eat more pie. “Stiles shouted.

 

Peter was relieved the rest of the dessert eating experience went smoothly. He and John actually laughed a few more times which had seemed pleasing to Stiles as well. Peter was proud of himself for acting like a civilized a person. He was not cocky and was well behaved for a social gathering but now here he was with the boy pressed up against his car. 

Stiles had been driving him crazy all night and when he offered to walk him out, Peter jumped at the chance and pushed him up to car in no time. Stiles had let out an illicit moan which caused Peter to loop his fingers around Stiles belt loops and pull him closer. And of course, Peter could not restrain himself from embedding his nose into the boy’s neck. He bared his skin immediately and Peter dug in. He nuzzled and rubbed and nibbled. After a few moments, the boy groaned out ‘fuck Peter’ and that was when Peter bit down harder to suck a bruise back into his beautiful pale skin. It had much too long since he had been able to paint his canvass and the sensation went right to his cock. 

Peter nudged Stiles legs open a little with his knee and the boy willingly complied which allowed Peter access to rub his hardened cock as well with said knee. The boy was oozing arousal and it took all of Peter’s will power not to bend him over the car right now and pound into him. The thought was brewing and then he heard the throat clearing and a cough from a one John Stilinski – now he was definitely the kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar or in this case, with his hand precariously close to his son’s erection.

“I guess that is my clue to get going.” Peter assumed as he quickly licked a stripe on the mark he left behind on Stiles neck. He released the boy and turned around to see John standing on the porch with his arms crossed – so much for leaving him with a good impression.

“I…I guess.” Stiles replied breathlessly. He loved what he could do the boy. He felt remorse leaving him in this state in front of his father but he loved how quickly he could wreck him. 

“When does your father work a late shift again?” Peter wants to do the right thing by John but he also needs Stiles in bed like yesterday. 

“Umm, I think Wednesday.” Stiles played with the hem of Peter’s shirt. “But, he pretty much put his foot down with the no sex thing until I am eighteen.”

“Oh my love, you know how many things we can do.” Peter smirked.

“Right, okay, Wednesday then.” Stiles started walking away and stumbled on the sidewalk. Peter chuckled. “see you then wolfy.” Wolfy huh? Peter is going to have to get used to the pet name Stiles has now decided to bestow on him.

Peter rounded his car and started the engine. He glanced at the window watching Stiles approach his father. When he got closer, John’s posture relaxed and then Peter remembered how he marked Stiles. Maybe he should drive away now, John was in close proximity of his guns, no sense finding out tonight how good of a shot he is. Peter sped away quickly but not before his super enhanced hearing picked up John yelling “you’ve got to be kidding me Stiles?” Now, that was not the impression Peter wanted to leave for John but it was certainly fun doing is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter - hope you guys enjoyed reading about this side of Peter. It was a neat writing about some of his insecurities.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


	28. Humuhumunukunukuapua’a

Stiles breezed around the store trying to decide what food to purchase. Food shopping was hard since he never knew when his dad was going to be around and was never motivated to just cook for one so he usually opted for the frozen food variety. This also meant he normally did not conduct a weekly shopping trip but several trips to the store a week. He was fairly positive all the cashiers knew who he was and he secretly hoped that they didn’t call him lonely frozen meal guy but they probably did and he couldn’t blame them.

The basket was filling up with nonhealthy snacks more than real edible food but Stiles couldn’t help it, he loved junk food and one of his favorite past times was snacking, followed by napping. He was near positive that Peter would not approve of his food choices but he wasn’t here to judge so that was that but ah, Peter, that brought back the memory from Wednesday night when he came over. Stiles stupidly grinned at the different boxed cereals reminiscing about how mind blowing that evening was.

Peter had come over bringing Chinese for dinner and Stiles devoured most of the noodles and egg rolls himself. Of course, Peter utilized chopsticks while Stiles stuck with a fork but hey you can totally shove more food in your mouth at one time doing it that way. After they had finished with dinner, it was time for dessert and Stiles knew exactly what he wanted – it was his turn to indulge Peter with a blowjob. Stiles wasn’t totally inexperienced in that department but he also did not have a lot practice in that area so he had been a little nervous but Peter had reassured him at the time. 

Placing a box of Fruit Loops in the basket, Stiles recollected when he dropped to his knees in front of Peter. He had been sitting on the sofa and Stiles can still remember looking up to him from under his lashes to gaze into his beautiful blue eyes with Peter murmuring to take it slow. Stiles unzipped his pants and had noted that his bulge was already hard against his briefs and Stiles mouth was watering to taste Peter. Stiles played a little with Peter’s cock by palming his erection and then rolling his balls between his fingers. Peter had started leaking precum and that was when Stiles reached into the wolf’s underwear and took his cock out to free it from its constraints. The pulsating member was reddish and Stiles paused wondering how he was going to fit the whole package in his mouth but hell if he wasn’t going to try. He started by providing soft kitten licks around the shaft ending with a sweep of his tongue in his slit.

Peter moaned and pulled Stiles further onto his cock so Stiles assumed he was doing something right. He tried to take a page out of Peter Hales’ amazing blowjob so that he could reciprocate. He licked a thick stripe on a vein underneath his shaft which had caused Peter to mewl. Stiles took his right hand and started to massage his balls and felt Peter tug on his scalp. 

“Fuck your mouth my love.” Peter had groaned out and Stiles had shuddered at the praise. He tried to swallow as much as Peter as he could but he could not take his whole pulsating member down his throat. Peter was just too fucking big and Stiles gagged a little. “It’s okay love. Take it easy. You are doing wonderfully.” Fuck, Stiles melted once again and realized he must have some kind of praise kink because he couldn’t get enough of Peter’s compliments. He briefly thought he wouldn’t mind having Peter’s cock in his mouth all day. 

Stiles continued to lick around the man’s dick while he alternated between thrusting his tongue into the slit and massaging the wolf’s balls. He could still feel the tug on his head as Peter lightly nudged him further down on his cock and Stiles just opened wider to take as much in as he could. He knew he was drooling now and felt some tears forming around his eyes but he kept pressing forward. He placed his one hand on Peter’s inner thigh and the other he used to play with Peter’s sac. He wanted to do right by Peter and engulf him as much as he could. And of course, make him feel really good. 

“Take your time sweetheart.” Peter had murmured while still holding firm on Stiles head. Stiles assumed the wolf was using a lot of restraint right now by not forcing Stiles to take more than he could. “F…fuck”. He moaned out when Stiles hollowed out his cheeks and swallowed more of Peter. His dick took up his whole mouth and he managed to get as much of the cock into him as could. He was proud of himself when he felt most of the wolf’s dick hit the back of his throat and he didn’t gag. Droplets of pre-cum slid down his throat and then Stiles was becoming hard himself. He was so fucking aroused just by blowing Peter and knowing he could provide this man so much bliss.

“My love… I am going to cum.” Peter’s breath hitched. “You want me to pull out?” Stiles had shaken his head no. He wanted to savor Peter fully – wanted to drink everything the wolf gave him. Peter’s release was slightly bitter and salty but Stiles had love the taste and couldn’t wait until they did it again. 

When the blowjob had come to an end, Stiles licked his lips of any remaining cum and had smiled up to Peter. The wolf reciprocated the grin and had told him how wonderful he did. Yep, praise kink here we come because Stiles almost came right there and then when those words had come out of Peter’s mouth. Perhaps Peter had sensed Stiles high arousal state since he had immediately pulled Stiles on his lap and barely touched Stiles cock and he was cumming in his pants in no time at all. Stiles had wanted to be embarrassed about how quickly he got off but he was still riding high with how he had made Peter feel that he didn’t care.

Rounding the aisle to where the frozen foods were located, Stiles realized he was hard after thinking about the other night with Peter. Great, he thought. Time to quickly grab dinner and then go home and play with Fred while thinking about Peter. He needed to rub one off life yesterday so it sounded like a solid plan for the evening – date night with Fred!

“Stiles?” The voice called bringing him out of his drunken lust stupor. Stiles turned to see who was beckoning him.

“Danny?” Stiles hadn’t seen Danny since the infamous attempt of him trying to play with his dick.

“Hey, how are you?” Danny asked sheepishly more staring at the floor than at Stiles.

“Good, Yea, really good.” Stiles bit his left thumbnail. “You? I mean, how are you?” Part of Stiles wanted to ask if he been trying to molest any other seventeen-year olds.

“School has been keeping me busy. You know Stiles, I wanted to…” Danny paused and looked everywhere but at Stiles. “I just wanted to say I was sorry. I was too forward and I really did like you.”

“Thanks.” Stiles blushed. “No hard feelings dude. I mean yea I was a little uncomfortable but overall you are a decent guy and I am sure that you’ll find someone who wants to go as fast as you.” Which definitely won’t be Stiles especially since he was with Peter now and no one could hold a candle to him.

“Right. Guess that means you won’t give me a second chance then?”

“Kind of seeing someone.”

“Right, I get it. That was stupid of me to ask anyway.” Danny still had trouble looking at Stiles. He did feel bad a little for the guy. Perhaps he had just made a mistake with Stiles. 

“It’s fine dude. Maybe if I wasn’t, I would totally consider it.” Maybe consider it and that was a big maybe. Stiles swung his basket of groceries. This was awkward. 

“Daniel!” A older male voice called out which caused Danny to turn his head ever so slightly towards the voice that was calling to him. 

“That’s my stepdad. We had to pick some things up for dinner.”

“No way dude. Me too.” Stiles caught Danny staring at his pathetic basketful of junk food.

‘Fruit Loops?” He asked smiling and Stiles shrugged his shoulders. Sugary cereal is a perfect acceptable dinner choice according to Stiles.

“There you are. Didn’t you hear me calling you?” The voice asked coming up behind Stiles – a voice that had some familiarity to it. The voice with a British accent. Stiles slowly turned to see who was standing behind him and yep as luck would have it – Deucalion was there smiling at him. Fuck!

 

 

“Dad, um, this is my friend Stiles.” Stiles wondered if Danny had any idea that his stepdad was an evil creepy murderous wolf.

“Ah, Stiles, the one who got away.” Stiles wondered if he meant from Danny or from himself. Deucalion held out his hand waiting for Stiles to acknowledge the gesture but he was fine being rude in not engaging in that custom with that man. “Not one for shaking hands I see.”

“I am totally sick dude. You don’t want to be anywhere around me.” Stiles faked a cough but would a wolf care about illness? Probably not. Weak excuse Stilinski!

“Really? You seemed fine a second ago.” Danny chimed in looking a bit confused or constipated. Stiles opted for the former though. 

“Oh right. It just came on like now.” Good one Stiles. That totally sounded believable. “Well, it was nice seeing you again Danny but I have a date with my Fruit Loops.” Stiles petted the box of cereal, “so I will see you around.” Stiles slowly began to inch away but creepy wolf stepped slightly in front of him to prevent him from walking away. 

“Nonsense Stiles. A growing boy like you should have a much more balanced dinner than cereal. Daniel and I will have more than enough food so you should join us.” Deucalion was definitely insisting rather than asking. 

“Dad?” Danny called out seemingly embarrassed.

“Oh well, “think Stiles. “Thanks, but really I am good. Actually great.” Stiles reminded himself never to become a superspy because he would totally suck at.

“My dear boy I thought you said you were ill.” Deucalion replied back. Stiles closed his eyes – yep superspy definitely off the list for career choices. “Daniel, I forgot the green beans. Can you please go back and get some while I convince your friend the merits of a good meal?”

“Do you have to Dad?” Stiles couldn’t agree more with that sentiment. Creepy stepdad gave him a pointed look implying he had no choice in the hunt of green beans. “Be right back.”

“I would like to say it was nice seeing you again but it wasn’t so see you later.” Stiles fumbled out and then he felt the evil wolf’s clawed hand on his right shoulder. Stiles breath hitched.

‘Relax pretty.” That was easy for him to say – he was the one in control right now. “Just breathe. I am not going to hurt you, however you will be joining us for dinner.”

“Really, I am good.” Stiles gulped as the claws penetrated deeper into his flesh of his shoulder. “Ow, fucker. Someone really needs to teach you about boundaries and hurting people”

“Shh, now listen pretty, this not a request. You’re coming home with us and you will be giving me your phone before my stepson returns.” 

“I don’t have to and will scream super loud right now and cause a scene.” Take that evil wolf. Stiles just grew a pair despite the intense pain radiating from his shoulder.

“Ah but I don’t you think you will.” He said with a devious grin and he evidently still felt the need to continue to dig his claw in further to prove his point. Stiles squirmed in attempt to lessen the pressure. 

“And why do you think that?”

“Because I know you Stiles. You care about your friends and your family too much. I know you don’t want to see anything happen to Cora, Peter, or even your father.” Fucker. He was threatening his best friend, his dad, and his boyfriend. He really hated this man.

“You’re blackmailing me to have dinner with you?”

“Let’s just say I am insuring your presence at dinner.” He held out his free hand. “Phone.” Stiles reluctantly pulled out his phone from his back pocket and placed it Deucalion’s hand. He shivered when his fingers touched his hand when grabbing his lifeline. 

“Got the green beans.” Danny called out when he approached. Deucalion had quickly retreated his dagger from Stiles shoulder which caused Stiles to shudder in pain. 

“Splendid and your friend has so graciously decided to join us for dinner.” The smirk evil wolf gave caused Stiles to want to throw up but he choked back the nausea. 

“Cool.” Danny cocked his head in confusion probably trying to figure out why Stiles agreed to such a ludicrous request. “Not sure if we have dessert though.”

“Well Daniel, I am sure we can find something tasty at home. “Evil creepy wolf licked his lips while staring at Stiles. Great, the man wants to taste him – so disgusting. “Now, let’s buy these items, “Deucalion grabbed Stiles basket, “and then Daniel you can ride with Stiles to make sure he doesn’t get lost.”

“I can pay for my own things.” Stiles insisted grabbing for his food.

“Don’ be foolish. I can take care of your junk food items.” He smirked and walked towards the checkout.

“Sorry about my stepdad. He can be a little overbearing sometimes.” Danny looked down at the ground. Stiles was thinking he was more threatening if anything. “I can talk to him so that you don’t feel obligated to come over.”

“It’s fine dude.” Okay, it totally wasn’t but the man terrified him and he believed he had no choice but to go to their house. “I am sure whatever you guys are having will be way better than Fruit Loops.”

 

It was an odd sight, seeing evil wolf himself preparing dinner. The wolf evidently was domestic which confused Stiles. He somehow thought he would be constantly plotting away whatever evil plans he was concocting but nope the man wanted to have dinner of pasta and garlic bread. 

Deucalion had ushered both Stiles and Danny into the kitchen when they arrived at his place to first help put away the food items and now help him to cook. Stiles assumed it was part of his ploy to ensure that Stiles couldn’t get to a phone and that he could keep a watchful eye on him. On the way over, Stiles slyly asked to borrow Danny’s phone telling him he wanted his dad to know what he was dong but he had planned to text Peter instead. Ironically Danny said he had left his phone at home. Stiles wanted to believe him but he wondered if Danny was somehow involved in all this mess too. He didn’t want to believe it but could Danny be that oblivious?

“Daniel, I think I am in the mood for some wine. Do you think you could go to the cellar to grab a bottle of red?” Well, they have a wine cellar – fancy!

“Sure.” Danny said quickly and started to exit the kitchen. That was Stiles hint – he didn’t want to be alone with Deucalion and perhaps he could find a phone.

“I’ll go with you.” Stiles piped in almost too eagerly. He was hoping that he wasn’t too obvious. 

“Actually Stiles, I need you to stir the sauce while I boil the noodles” Of course he does. Stiles resigned himself in staying in the kitchen as he watched his one potential lifeline leave. “Nice try though.” It took all of Stiles willpower not to give him the finger.

Stiles strolled over to the marinara sauce that appeared very happy at not being stirred at the moment so he instead stared at the red sauce.

“You know you smell like him?” The words were in his ear before Stiles had a chance to even realize that Deucalion was standing right behind him. His breath still ghosting on his ear. “I need to fix that. That repulsing scent of a Hale all over you.” Stiles felt Deucalion lightly trace his finger over the last mark Peter had left on his neck. Stiles shivered at the caress – he didn’t want anyone touching him there especially an evil wolf. Actually, he didn’t want anyone touching him anywhere period. 

“First of all, again with the boundaries dude and second of all, what is it about you guys and smell?” Stiles tried to inch himself away from the man but the wolf boxed between him and the stove. He wrapped his one arm around Stiles waist and pushed him more towards the stove so that he could not move. 

“We just love making sure what is ours smells like us.” Deucalion claimed and moved his free hand to touch Stiles head and forced him to tilt enough to bare his neck. “Hmm, I think I may need to do something about that mark that he has already left there.” 

“Please don’t” Stiles gulped and closed his eyes hoping he would wake up from this nightmare. He wanted Peter’s big hickey there to show the world that he was with him. 

“Shh, my pretty.” He hushed Stiles and then took his tongue and lapped a long a stripe against his neck. Stiles squirmed since it felt like sandpaper rubbing against neck and throat. Licking was not enough for the wolf since he then began nuzzling his nose towards Stiles throat. “Much better. I hear Daniel coming up the steps. We’ll finish this later.” And Stiles had no doubt that they would.

 

Surprisingly the food was delicious, if the man was not a revenge seeking, nose molesting werewolf, Stiles would want him to cook for him every day. Alas, that would not be happening but since the food was almost gone and yep Stiles had seconds, he was now worried what Deucalion had on the menu for dessert. He was fairly certain it was him and was not positive how he would get out of this predicament. His best bet would still be Danny. If he knows about his stepdad’s other persona, he is one hell of an actor since he never let on about anything and most of the dinner conversation was rather mundane. Stiles suspects he is just oblivious instead so he is going to throw himself on Danny’s mercies.

“Great dinner.” Danny stammered out as he yawned. He stretched his arms and his head lolled a little.

“Feeling okay?” Deucalion asked in a somewhat concerned voice. Stiles looked at Danny who almost seemed more loopy than tired. 

“Yea, just… wow, tired all of a sudden.” Danny’s eyes closed shut for a moment. “Maybe woozy. Just weird.” 

“Perhaps, you should go lay down.” His stepdad suggested. Danny nodded in agreement and stood up from the table He grabbed onto the table for balance since he began to sway. “Do you need help getting to bed?”

“Nah… no I am good.” Stiles watched as Danny slowly left. He grabbed on the walls as he went to ensure he didn’t fall over. Stiles glanced over to Danny’s glass that was drained and then a horrible thought crossed his mind.

“Did you drug your stepson?” Stiles asked in wonderment. Would he really do something like that?

“I did.” The wolf responded without a tell of guilt. “It was necessary.”

“Why?” Stiles asked when his eyes started to become bleary. He glanced at his own glass in front of him that was almost devoid of liquid too. Fuck. Stiles stomach was queasy and he felt really lightheaded. “You bastard.” Stiles eked out. The last thing he saw before the world faded to black was Deucalion smiling back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys - I think I have just about exhausted all the High School Musical songs for my chapter titles. I believe there are only 2 left and I think most of them sort of went with the chapters LOL. On that note, I am not sure how many more chapters there will be - I am thinking maybe 5-7 more. 
> 
> As always, thanks for the support, kudos, and comments :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning - bad touches coming up at the end of the chapter. if it is not your thing, then skip after the Cora, Peter, and Derek talk.

Cora was hardly paying attention to the movie that Isaac had picked out. He wanted an evening in with just the two of them and asked for cuddling. Cora couldn’t refuse that – who doesn’t love to cuddle? Cora was more than happy to oblige however her mind was definitely wandering. She kept thinking about graduation and she also couldn’t get Deucalion out of her mind. Her mom insisted they would take care of it but she still had an uneasy pang in the pit of her stomach. She actually had experienced a couple of nightmares regarding the menacing wolf but kept the unsavory dreams to herself. She didn’t want anyone to worry about her.

“You’re quiet tonight.” Cora nuzzled deeper into Isaac’s chest. “Are you okay?”

“Yea, it’s just…” Cora wasn’t sure how her boyfriend would take this. “I know we had plans once we graduated but I am sort of reevaluating.” 

“What do you mean?” Cora sensed Isaac was a little tense but she remained steadfastly against his chest.

“I think we should wait before we move in together.” Cora let a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding. She hoped Isaac would understand and not be upset. They had talked about moving in together for months and now she is pulling the rug out from under her boyfriend.

“Why?” Isaac paused, “thought we had it planned. That is was something you wanted to do.” 

“I do, or I mean I did.” Cora now sat up so she could look Isaac in the eyes. She grabbed his hand into hers. “I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Have no doubts in my feelings.”

“Then what is the problem?”

“I want to do it right Isaac. I want us to be more secure financially. I want a nice place and don’t want to struggle our first year on our own.” Cora explained. She watched Isaac seemingly absorb the explanation she provided.

“I guess that makes sense but I really was looking forward to living with you so now… I don’t know. Maybe a little lost.” 

“I get it but we still have time to figure it out. We can live in a co-ed dorm or something. I just think it’s the smart thing to do right now. We’ll save money and then get a place.”

“How did I manage to find such a smart girlfriend?” Isaac smiled and Cora felt relief tingle through her body. Isaac understood and wasn’t mad or upset 

“Lucky I guess.” Cora laughed. “I agree. I found an amazing boyfriend and I love you so much.”

“And I love you too.” Isaac reached over and kissed Cora on the lips. She melted in the lip lock which reiterated how lucky she really is. Isaac is the best and she couldn’t be happier. 

The movie credits began to roll and Cora let out a yawn. She wanted to have some fun times with Isaac but since they were at her house, sexy times would need to wait since any member of her family could show up at any time and sure enough the front door opened and in walked Derek and her uncle. 

“Hey Cor and Isaac,” Derek called over to the two of them as her brother noticed them cuddled up on the couch. “what are you guys up to?”

“Just watching a movie Der. Where were you two? Anything exciting?” 

“Your brother dragged me out to a bar again.” Her uncle acted put out but she sensed he had a good time. It was good that Derek was getting him to socialize more. “I think he was hoping I would be a wingman but if that was the case, I failed him terribly.” He chuckled.

“That is not true Uncle Peter.” Derek chided him. “Just wanted to kick back a little and have some fun.” Cora noticed her uncle rolling his eyes.

“Either way it sounds like you guys had some fun.” Cora interjected. 

“Yep, next time I want to go with you guys.” Isaac chimed in.

“You kind of have to be old enough to drink.” Cora’s forever helping brother noted. She was fairly confident her boyfriend already knew that and probably just wanted to be included in a guy’s night out. 

“I know that dumbass.” Isaac joked.

“Boys.” Peter rubbed his temples. “I am sure we can find something we all can do.” He started to retreat towards the stairs. “On that note, I am calling it an evening.”

“Wait…” Cora yelled out to get her uncle to stop. “I have a question for you Uncle Peter.” She watched as her uncle slowly turned around and looked at her.

“Let me guess. You have a question about Deucalion.” Cora shrugged her shoulders to appear to look innocent as she glanced towards both Isaac and her brother. “Talk to your mother.”

“But you are here and she is not.” Cora batted her eyes. “Please.”

“Cora Bell.” Peter huffed.

“I’m with Cora on this Uncle Peter.” Cora was excited that Derek was on her side. “I want to know if he has even agreed to meet with you guys yet?”

“Exactly and any more word as to why he is here now and about the body?” Isaac gently touched her shoulder probably trying to calm her down a bit. So maybe she was excited for more intel. It was driving her crazy that he was still running around out there somewhere.

“Ugh, you guys.” Her uncle scrubbed his face with his hand. “As far as I know he has not agreed to any meeting yet but your mother has reached out to him.” He sighed. “I don’t have any info as to the body or why he is back in town at this particular moment so basically no new news.” 

“Well, that is frustrating.” She really wanted this thing with Deucalion to be over with. 

“I know. Just try not to worry about it. We are doing our best to deal with the situation.” 

“That’s not always easy.” Derek reasoned. “We want to be apprised of things too and it still feels like you guys are leaving things out.” Cora couldn’t agree more with her brother and it was difficult not to worry.

“I understand…”

“Do you?” Cora cut her uncle off. Perhaps they are telling them things they want them to know and not explaining the whole story. 

“Cora Bell.” Uncle Peter said almost frustrated. “I am telling you what I know. If you and Derek have other concerns then please bring them up with your mother.” 

“What about Spaz?” Cora knew her uncle would be concerned about her best friend’s wellbeing.

“What about him?’” She immediately sensed concerned radiating from her uncle. Maybe she shouldn’t have brought up Stiles. It was a low blow to get him talking more. 

“Are you keeping him in the dark? Or do you tell him things?”

“I have told him what he needs to know and nothing else. He doesn’t need to be involved in this mess so I would also appreciate it if you kept closed lips around him as well.” He was angry. Cora could tell by the way his eyes narrowed.

“Fine. Sorry, it’s just…” She looked over at her boyfriend who still continued to touch her on her shoulder. “I hate the feeling of being left in the dark and if there was something I could do, I want to be able to do it.” She hated being useless and more and more she had felt that way.

“I know you want to help but I have nothing to share with you at the moment. I want you, Derek, and Isaac on my side when anything goes down. I promise to include you. However, any other issues you have, you really should talk to your mother.”

“Sounds fair.” Derek nodded in agreement as well. “Thanks, Uncle Peter. Didn’t mean to put you in a tough spot.”

“it’s fine. I know you kids want to help and be involved. I do sincerely promise when I know something I will include all three of you.”

Cora was relatively satisfied with her uncle’s answer. It was the best she was going to get now so now it would just have to be a wait and see game to see what develops next.

 

 

Stiles slowly started to wake up as his eyes fluttered open. He glanced up at the ceiling that stared back at him and then he remembered – Deucalion fucking drugged him! He tried to move on the bed that he was laying on but his feet were bound to the bed posts and his hands were tied above his head on the bed posts as well. He tugged on the restraints but the ropes were ungiving. He tilted his head to gather a better look at his surroundings and from what he could take in, he was in a small empty bedroom. There was the bed he was on, a chair, and a dresser that sat in the corner. There was a window on the opposite wall from the bed with the drapes closed. From what Stiles could tell, it was still dark out so he probably hadn’t been out for too long.

Coldness penetrated his body and Stiles figured out why, the creepy wolf had stripped him of his clothes except for his boxers. Stiles cringed at his nakedness and for the fact that he was donning his Flash boxers. He doesn’t care what Fangs says about that you should always wear clean underwear; you also need to be prepared by wearing appropriate undergarments in case that an evil werewolf decides to kidnap you. Great, he was tied up in some werewolf lair just wearing superhero underwear. Could life get any more embarrassing?

The door to the room then slowly opened with a slight squeak. Stiles turned his head to see who was entering the room. He was praying for Danny but he assumed he would be disappointed with the figure who stepped inside.

“You’re awake pretty?” Yep, Stiles sighed in disappointment – not Danny. “I hope you understand that I had to do what I had to do.” Evil wolf insisted as he strolled across the room. The mattress dipped as he took a seat on the bed next to Stiles. 

“Fuck you asshole!” Stiles spewed out while trying in vain to arch away from the man who sat next to him.

“Now now, that is not very nice. I cooked you dinner and that is how you are going to thank me.” The wolf smirked and then placed his index finger on Stiles chest to trace some indiscernible pattern along his ribcage while moving up to his nipples.

“Get off me.” Stiles yelled out while once again trying to move out of reach of Deucalion’s caresses. 

“Shh…. Just relax pretty.” He then pinched Stiles left nipple.

“Ow..” Stiles cried out more in shock than pain. “What do you want for me? Is this some kind of revenge thing with the Hales because if it is, that is between you and them? I have nothing to do with that.” 

“Ahh, you don’t realize how untrue that is. I do have to say I was rather disappointed that my stepson messed things up with you. It was a real shame.” Creepy wolf said as he moved his finger over towards Stiles right nipple and began playing with the nub.

“Oh really.” Stiles breath hitched with the sensation radiating from his nipple. Fucker! “Why? Were you going to steal me away from your stepson? Fucking perv.” Stiles threw in the last part for good measure.

“Not specifically. You see pretty, I am trying to grow my pack.”

“Are you going to turn me into a werewolf?” Stiles gulped and then noticed his finger dipping towards his happy trail. 

“Perhaps. That is undecided at the moment.’ Deucalion smiled. Stiles so didn’t want to be a werewolf and he ever did, he wouldn’t want creeper wolf to be the one to bite him.

“So are you going to kill me then?” Stiles didn’t want to know the answer but he wanted to know what were his chances of getting out of this alive. 

“Hmm, too delectable to want to kill.” Creeper licked his lips with his tongue that almost looked part lizard like. 

“Fuck.” Stiles screamed out puling on his restraints once more but the struggling got him nowhere. “What do you want from me?” 

“You are evidently very important to a certain enemy of mine.” Deucalion removed his hand from Stiles torso and slowly placed it on his face to turn Stiles away from him. Stiles was forced to bare his neck to the wolf – the side that Peter loved to stake his claim in. He felt Deucalion press his thumb into the fading bruise which caused Stiles to shudder. “I want to make him angry.”

“Please.” Stiles pleaded. Hopefully this wolf will realize he is a lousy bargaining tool. 

“You do beg pretty.” The wolf smirked and bent down to lick a stripe against Peter’s mark. 

“He’s going to kill you, you bastard.” Stiles spat out.

“And I truly look forward to him trying.” Stiles then felt the man’s fangs nip at his neck probably his way of covering up anything Peter had done to him previously. He felt the sobs slowly beginning. He was fucking being molested by the damn evil wolf again. How did his life get to this point?

Stiles closed his eyes hoping to block out Deucalion and anything else he might do. The nibbling stopped which only led to him moving his hand down towards his groin. He palmed his dick which caused Stiles to flick open his eyes.

“Fucker! Don’t.” Stiles screamed thrashing in the bed. “Danny!” Stiles yelled at the top of his lungs.

“Shh..” Deucalion responded and placed his free hand over Stiles mouth to stifle any more noise he may make. “No one can hear you. Just relax and enjoy.” 

“Mmmm.” Stiles was trying to say asshole but the word didn’t form underneath Deucalion’s hand. 

Stiles noted Deucalion was now moving his hand under his boxers to pull his cock out. He closed his eyes once again because he didn’t want to watch whatever the hell the evil wolf was going to do him. He struggled some more against the touch but Deucalion just wrapped his hand harder around Stiles dick and despite Stiles wanting nothing to do with his, Fred had a mind of his own. It sickened Stiles to the bottom of his stomach that he was getting hard. He felt the tears sliding down his cheeks.

“That’s it gorgeous.” Stiles whimpered at the condescending tone that was murmured to him. The wolf took his thumb and swiped the digit near the tip of his cock and Stiles let out a throaty moan. He didn’t want to give that man any satisfaction and here he was moaning and positive he was leaking pre-cum.

A zipper noise startled Stiles and he then realized that Deucalion was probably taking his own member out of his pants. Stiles quickly squinted and yep, the wolf was pulling out his erection. Stiles screamed through the muffled hand and tossed his body as much as he could – there was no way he was letting this psycho wolf rape him.

“Hush.” His voice said in a soft tone. “I am going to remove my hand and I need you to be quiet. Can you do that for me?” Stiles nodded his head in agreement and waited for him to remove his hand.

“You fucking perverted asshole!” Stiles yelled out. “Don’t touch me.” Stiles felt better saying that despite the wolf still grasping his hardened cock.

“I should have known you weren’t going to be quiet.” He shook his head and brought his free index finger up to Stiles mouth to shush him once again. “I promise I am not going to hurt you and I am not going to fuck you as much as I would like to right now.” 

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief but the wolf still had his dick out, a big one at that so he was planning on something.

“Can you be quiet now?” Stiles held back another whimper and nodded. He was not getting out of this predicament so he just wanted to get it done and over with. Deucalion removed his finger and then placed his hand on his own dick. Once he gripped himself, he began rubbing both himself and Stiles at the same time. The man continued with a few more swipes up and down Stiles shaft ending with his thumb rubbing at his slit. With that motion, Stiles tumbled over the edge and came all over his stomach. He cried through the orgasm he didn’t want. A moment later, he felt Deucalion’s cum land on his chest as well. 

Stiles watched the wolf mix their cum together on his chest swirling it together like ice cream. He took a few remnants on his fingers and brought the substance to Stiles face. He thought for a moment, he was going to make Stiles eat it but the wolf just traced his face instead making sure he covered him completely in their combined cum. 

“Beautiful.” He sighed with a devious smirk. He placed his flaccid cock back in his pants and pulled out his cell phone. He began to take some pictures of Stiles really focusing on his face, chest, and his now deflated his dick. “Sit tight pretty.”

What else was Stiles supposed to do but sit or in this case, lay here? He watched Deucalion through his wet eyes as he exited the bedroom. He was molested and still tied up. And the bastard didn’t even have the decency to put his dick back in his boxers. Stiles stared up at the ceiling hoping that Peter would find him soon. It was the only thing he had to keep him going at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big reason I wanted to write this story was to write something fun and light so I didn't want to make it too dark with Deucalion and Stiles but I did want something to go down. There maybe another bad touch among them but it will not get worse than that. Besides, we do need an angry Peter, right?
> 
> Check out my other fic: When The Storm Blows In if you want to see something darker happen to Stiles. 
> 
> As always guys, thanks for reading.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really feeling how this chapter ends but hopefully you guys enjoy most of it.
> 
> As always, thanks for support, kudos, and comments.

Peter stood in line at his favorite coffee shop – once again too many people milling about for his tastes but he loved the coffee here so he would have to put up with the crowd. He plucked out his phone for distraction and noted he still hadn’t gotten any messages from Stiles in a while. They have gone almost a day without communicating with each other so it wasn’t entirely unusual that he hadn’t heard from the boy but he usually at least would send a quick ‘hey’ anyway. Perhaps he was busy with school or homework but yet Peter did send him a message late last night and hadn’t gotten a reply. He might be playing into some paranoia but he will ask Cora when he gets home the last time she spoke to him. If that answer is unsatisfactory, then he’ll have no choice but to reach out to John. As terrifying as that notion was, Peter would do it for Stiles and for his own peace of mind. 

Once Peter retrieved his coffee, he found a table in the back and settled in for a few minutes. He would browse the news on his phone and then make his way back home to speak with his niece. He began scrolling when he sensed or even smelled something that had an air unfamiliarly mixed with a repugnant odor. With his nose scrunched up, he glanced up from his phone to see the man with the fragrance standing before him.

“What the hell are you doing here Deucalion?” Peter asked scanning the other were up and down.

“Hello to you Peter.” He responded back sarcastically. He pointed at the chair opposite from him. “May I?” Peter wanted to say go to hell but he figured that he was probably not going to go anywhere before he said whatever is he wanted to say. 

“My sister has been trying to set up a meeting with you.” Peter mumbled watching him take a seat across the table from him.

“Yes,” He sighed, “I have been meaning to get back with her but I have been rather busy.”

“Hmm, we just assume you leave town right away.” Peter toyed with the plastic lid on his coffee cup. “You don’t need to bother to call her back– just leave.”

“Still the charmer I see Peter.” Deucalion laughed. “Not sure if I am ready to leave. I am rather enjoying my return to Beacon Hills.” 

“And why exactly are you back in town now after all these years?” And that was the million-dollar question. None of the Hales could figure out why Deucalion was back now. They each had their own theories. Peter’s was that the wolf was just bored.

“Thinking about growing my pack,” he shifted in his seat, “thought it might be a good place to start.” He smiled. 

“It’s crowded here. Maybe you should try someplace else.” Peter could only hope and it really didn’t make much sense with the Hale pack already established in town. He watched as the other man took out his phone seemingly looking for something.

“I know Peter but,” he smirked, “the people here are so much more interesting. I think I have a candidate to initiate already. Let me show you.” 

Deucalion angled his phone so Peter could look at it. Peter really had no mind as to who he wanted to share but he thought he might as well get a glimpse of the poor soul. Peter should probably warn them that someone crazy werewolf wants them in the pack. Peter eyes widened as he took in the picture.

“He’s absolutely gorgeous Peter.” Peter gripped the table hard – hard enough that he was sure his knuckles were turning white. 

“Where is he?” Peter took a deep breath to try to stay calm because his wolf was ready to come out and tear his fucking head off. “What did you do?” Peter noted that Stiles was all tied up on a bed and half naked. 

“Let’s just say he is locked away someplace safe.” He smirked.

Peter jumped up from his chair and flung his claws out. He reached across the table and grabbed the front of Deucalion’s shirt while flashing his eyes red at the other wolf.

“Where is he? He’s not a part of this. “Peter practically growled. 

“Now Peter by the way you are reacting, I would say your pet is a big part of this.” Deucalion responded calmly. Grabbing Peter’s clawed hand that had bunched his shirt, ‘now I suggest you get control of yourself so you don’t make a scene. And besides, you hurt me, you won’t know where to find your precious Stiles.” 

Peter took a deep breath. He unhinged his hand from Deucalion’s top and slowly sat back down. He hated being useless right now. Stiles was trapped somewhere and he had no idea where he was being held. And to make matters worse, it was all Peter’s fault. He knew somehow at some point that Stiles would get hurt being in a relationship with Peter. He had to locate him and fast. He couldn’t let anything happen to him. He would never forgive himself. 

“What do you want?” Peter asked with a huff.

“Half the Hale land.” He said quickly staring back at Peter.

“This is about land? You got to be kidding me?” He rolled his eyes at the response. Peter found it hard to believe that Deucalion just wanted some property -there had to be more to his demands.

“I told you, I want to grow my pack and it will be easier if I had the space to do it.” 

“Fine, take the damn land.” Peter waved his hand in disgust. “Now let Stiles go.” 

“Peter, we both know you need to speak to Talia first before you can agree to something like this.” Peter grumbled in his throat. He was right. Talia was older and she has been the one living there all those years. He couldn’t make the contract binding like she could.

“She’ll agree to it. Just let him go, damn it!” Peter needed to rescue Stiles. His insides were turning and his wolf was screaming out to kill – to protect. Yet, he had to refrain since Deucalion was holding him by the nuts right because he had to depend on him in order to get Stiles back.

“I need to hear it from her.” Deucalion began looking at his phone again. “Talk to her and get back to me. We’ll settle on a time and place to meet.” He turned his phone so that Peter could take a look at another picture of Stiles – this one appeared to show him covered in cum. He was going to fucking kill the bastard. He touched him and that was not acceptable. He despised the other wolf with everything he had inside of himself. Deucalion would pay for laying a hand on Stiles – his Stiles!

“I am going to kill you.” Peter’s fangs flared. He was having a hard time reining the wolf in right now. It yearned to come out and fight for what was his. 

“And I do look forward to you trying.” Deucalion arose from his seating position. “He does beg pretty Peter. I would say he is a keeper.” He smiled devilishly.

“Do not lay another hand on him. “Peter threatened but the other looked unfazed. He took a deep breath. This was not the place or time to go all out wolf on him. “I will speak with Talia and get back to you quickly.” And he did mean quickly. He couldn’t bare Stiles being with that monster any more than he needed too. 

“No rush. I have something or should I say someone to occupy my time with.” He smirked devilishly. 

“Fuck you! Do not touch him again.”

“Contact me Peter. It was a pleasure doing business with you.” He literally saluted as he backed away. Peter watched him leave the coffee shop. Peter was furious. He needed to get home fast. They couldn’t delay in getting Stiles back. And once he was safely in his arms, he was going to kill that bastard. 

 

 

Peter watched as his sister paced back and forth in the family room. Peter was grateful that her husband was not around so he only had to deal with one half of the owning family of the preserve. He sat on the sofa with Cora seated next to him and he was secretly grateful to have the moral support. Derek stood nearby with his arms crossed. Talia glared back and forth between her children and finally gathered herself enough to speak, granted the tone was in her irritated voice but Peter was glad for small miracles. 

“So, let me get this straight, you both knew of Peter’s involvement with Stiles.” His niece and nephew nodded their heads in agreement. “And I was the last to know.” 

“In all fairness Talia, you really didn’t want to hear it.” Once Peter arrived home and spoke of Deucalion’s visit, his dear sister wanted to know why he approached Peter regarding Stiles and what he wanted. He had left out the part of the nasty pictures however. Needless to say, she has been out of sorts since Peter finally admitted he had been secretly seeing Stiles.

“True.” She waved her hand in the air. “How long has this been going on behind my back?” She huffed out.

“Hmm. Since your anniversary party.” Peter smiled recollecting that fateful evening taking Stiles into his bed. What a fun night that had been! He would love to recreate that evening; however, his love was being held against his will and that was the most pressing matter. 

“That long?” She shook her head. “And how long have you two known?” Cora looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Oh, since your anniversary party.” Cora mumbled out while Derek agreed with an almost inaudible noise.

“He’s still seventeen Peter and what does his father think about this or does he not know?” 

“He’s not ecstatic but he is being open-minded.” Peter crossed his legs in annoyance. This conversation was going nowhere 

“So he knows too so I am really the last to know.” She huffed once again now scratching behind her head.

“Mom, please focus. Can we please talk about how we are going to get Spaz back and not who he is sleeping with?” Cora belted out. Peter would have to remember to give his niece a hug later. His sister was definitely worrying about the wrong things at this moment. 

“Of course. I am sorry. And has anyone notified John about his missing son?” 

“Sort of hoping you might do it.” Peter eked out. He wasn’t proud but he really didn’t want to be the one who broke the news to Stiles father. He was already walking on eggshells with the man and this whole kidnapping thing would probably not go over very well. The sheriff would definitely blame Peter not that he is completely innocent but he already feels guilty and doesn’t want any more burden of guilt than he is carrying right now. 

Talia sighed. “Fine.” Peter locked eyes with his sister and she still appeared torn about this new development of his and Stiles relationship but he was hoping she would come around eventually. “Stiles is like a son to me. We’ll do anything including getting the sheriff involved. We can get any paperwork gathered and a contract signed to get him back. “Her mouth twisted nervously. Peter knew Talia wasn’t totally convinced that was all that it would take to get Stiles back and he wasn’t either. Deucalion was calculating. He had to have more up his sleeve. 

“Mom.” Derek spoke up which grabbed everyone’s attention. “It’s great you want to do that but we need a solid plan B. We need to do more. Think outside the box and prepare for whatever else he might want or want to do.” 

“I agree mom. We can’t let anything happen to Stiles. Please.” Peter slid his arm behind his niece’s back to console her. He sensed she was trying to act stronger than how she was really feeling deep inside. Hell, he was even about to break at any moment. His wolf wanted to be comforted as well but he needed to remain strong for Stiles sake. 

“I promise I will not let anything happen to that boy.” Peter said with conviction while squeezing Cora’s shoulder. He would get him back no matter what and then when he does, he will never have him out of his sight again.

“Derek, “Talia paused, “do you have any ideas?” 

“Fight.” Derek responded simply. “We don’t give up what it is rightfully ours. We defend our land and show that ass that we don’t appreciate him blackmailing us with our own family.” 

Peter almost teared up listening to his nephew speak. He was so proud of the man that he had become and the fight he was willing to fight. And to think Stiles missed the speech with Derek calling him family. It was a lousy time right now but Peter was so happy that the Hales were going to come together to defeat Deucalion and get Stiles back. Having family was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a one shot yesterday called Peter's Boy. If you want a little creepy Peter in you life, please check it out :)
> 
> Still thinking about 4-5 chapters left for this work.


	31. Chapter 31

Stiles huffed out in frustration. He had been tugging at his restraints for what seemed like for hours but there was no give. Stiles throat was hoarse from all the screaming that he had done as well. He wasn’t sure exactly where he was but he had some slip hope that maybe Danny would hear him. Either he was not here or Stiles was somewhere else, or the room was soundproofed. Either way, it didn’t matter since no one had come for him.

And that was when the worrisome thoughts started infiltrating his head. Did anyone know that he was missing? Was anyone looking for him? Surely his dad or Peter would notice but Stiles couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of dread that no one would find him and he would be stuck here forever. Stiles shuddered at the thought and realized he was getting chilly as well. The stupid evil molesting wolf left him half naked so he was getting cold and he now he had to pee. He pulled once again at the bindings and yelled out in annoyance once more. 

The door to the bedroom opened or perhaps it was a secret werewolf sex dungeon Stiles thought momentarily as he watched Deucalion slowly walk in. He stared back at him appearing pleased with Stiles since he was still where he left him but really, where would he have gone?

“Hello there pretty.” Evil wolf said with a smirk.” Saw your boyfriend.” 

Stiles perked up briefly. Peter knows that Deucalion must have him. This would be good news. Now it was time to wait for the search and rescue mission.

“I must say, he really does care for you.” 

“Jealous?” Stiles replied sarcastically. 

“I would watch that pretty mouth of yours. You are not really in a position to be back talking right now.” 

“Duly noted.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Speaking of, your hospitality has been horrible so do you think you can untie me now? I sort of have to take a leak.” 

“What a pity. We’ll be leaving shortly. You can piss then.” 

Stiles huffed in annoyance. He squirmed on the bed and tried not to think of his bladder. He then heard Deucalion’s cell phone ring. He watched as the wolf took it out of his pocket and glanced to see who the caller was. 

“Speaking of the devil.” Stiles was relived. It must be Peter.” I’ll be right back.” He mentioned as he walked back towards the door to exit the room.

Stiles knew that Peter must know that Deucalion had kidnapped him but it didn’t stop him from screaming Peter at the top of his lungs when he thought Deucalion answered the phone. The door swung close and Stiles had no idea if Peter heard him or not. 

 

It was only a few moments before Deucalion entered back into the room wearing a smile. He seemed very pleased with himself once again so Stiles hoped it was good news for him as well.

“Looks like we’ll be meeting your boyfriend soon. The Hale’s have agreed to a swap.” The bed dipped as creepy wolf sat down beside Stiles. He gulped.

“A swap for what?” Stiles mused. What could the Hales have that he wants.

“Land.” The response was quick and to the point. He watched as Deucalion glanced over his body smacking his lips together and Stiles trembled.

“This is about land? You are not serious?” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Not specifically but it is a start. I want to a make a stronger pack here and want a place to do that.” Stiles looked at the wolf and he couldn’t stop himself from trembling. He couldn’t tell if the man wanted him for a snack or make him one of the first members of his ever growing pack.

“Is that what you were trying to do with that girl. That dead body we saw?” It had bothered Stiles that they never figured out who the dead girl was. 

“Listen pretty. It really wasn’t that sinister. Daniel’s mother and I are going through some issues. She was girl a picked up and she irritated me. She was no one.” He said the comment so off handed like her life didn’t matter. 

“Maybe not to you but she was to her family.” Stiles swallowed some saliva. “Speaking of family, does Danny know what you are a werewolf or what kind of evil person you are?” Deucalion shook his head.

“Daniel knows what I let him know. He can be rather naïve sometimes.” Stiles closed his eyes for a moment to try to catch a breath. Danny must be oblivious or turns a blind eye. “Now you gorgeous little thing, let’s make you a little prettier for Peter and make you smell more like me.” His eyes glistened in glee. Stiles hated this wolf and he didn’t like the sound of what he said. Actually, it terrified him. Stiles never really thought of himself as a violent person but he hoped that Peter would kill him.

 

Stiles rested his head on the passenger side window with his eyes closed. He had no idea where Deucalion was taking him. All he knew was they were meeting with the Hales. He was trying to desperately to forget about what Deucalion did to him. Creeper wolf enjoyed molesting him once again and then made sure he scent marked him right over the fading bruise that was left from Peter. He had never had felt so violated in his life as he did right now. He felt dirty and most of all he felt like he betrayed Peter. Stiles knew deep down that it wasn’t his fault and he was forced but somehow, he could not get his mind to grasp that notion. He knows wolfs are inherently possessive and wonders how Peter will react with Deucalion’s pungency so entrenched in him right now. He had nearly flipped out before but this time it was worse, much worse. What if Deucalion’s fragrance seeped far enough into Stiles that Peter won’t be able to stand to be around him anymore? 

Trying to hold in a sob, Stiles attempted not to think that way. Peter loves him and they will get through this somehow. It won’t be easy since Stiles will probably have nightmares for a long time coming but he has faith that Peter will always be there for him. And with that thought, Stiles was able to relax a little and convince himself that everything will be okay. 

“Have to say, I’ll miss our time together.” Evil wolf sliced through the silence in the car.

“I won’t.” Stiles grumbled still keeping his eyes shut.

“Peter better keep an eye on you. No promises that I won’t come after you again.” Stiles didn’t even have to look at him and assumed he was wearing a smirk. “He was an idiot not already making more of a claim on you.”

“We were just starting our relationship but thanks for the heads-up asshole.” Stiles probably shouldn’t antagonize him but it felt good putting that jab out there. 

“I should have made of use of that mouth when I could have. Well, perhaps another time.” He was out of his mind if he thinks there will be another time. 

The car finally came to a stop and Stiles hoped it was their final destination. Deucalion pulled into a grassy area. Made sense – werewolf transactions in the middle of nowhere. They appeared to be near the preserve. Perhaps Deucalion wanted to gloat that he was getting some of this land. Stiles then felt bad that the Hales were being forced to give up some of their property because of him.

“Let’s go pretty.” Evil wolf said grabbing him from out of the car. Stiles hadn’t even notice that the wolf had appeared next to him.

“You don’t think this will be easy, do you?” Stiles queried still being led by Deucalion towards some clearing.

“Not one bit but I still hope it will be fun.” 

They came to a stop when they found who they were looking for. Miss Talia was standing there with her arms crossed looking like a fierce bitch. Stiles would not want to cross paths with her if she ever gets super mad. Peter stood to her left. He appeared more despondent but he did manage to eke out a small smile towards Stiles which helped Stiles relax a little.

“You look beautiful as always Talia.” Seriously? Dude is still trying to tap that? Evil wolf needs to get a clue.

“Let’s get on with it.” Talia replied with a wave of her hand. Yep, the woman is all business.

“No time for pleasantries, huh? Fine.” He gripped Stiles bicep tighter which caused Stiles to yelp out. “Call out the others. I can smell them and sense their heartbeats.”

With a roll of her eyes, Talia called out to Cora, Derek, and Isaac. It made Stiles heart melt that they were all here to help or maybe they were here to witness his death. Nope, stay optimistic Stiles. Everything is good in the land of evil. 

“Okay, we did what you wanted. Now let him go” Peter chimed in as the other wolves made their appearance from behind the trees and flanked him. 

“I want to see the contract first. And you really need to have more patience Peter.” 

Talia stepped forward and brought out a piece of paper from a back pocket. She handed the document to Deucalion. He grabbed the paper but still kept a death grip on Stiles. He read over the agreement and Stiles thought he took longer than necessary. Maybe he was cultivating a plan – he was severely outnumbered right now. And Stiles wondered why that was? He had to know he was going to come here against an army. Perhaps that was his plan? Did he want to die?

“Looks good. I can live with that.” He finally stated and Stiles let out a breath but yet evil wolf still clung to him like a vice grip. 

“Then we are good.” Peter exclaimed. “Hand Stiles over.” 

“Somehow I don’t think you guys are going to leave me alive.” Stiles glanced towards Deucalion then to where the Hales and Isaac were standing. They were definitely looking like a take no prisoners approach and here was Stiles stuck in the middle of a werewolf battle. 

“You are very perceptive.” Peter’s eyes glowed red while his fangs extended from his mouth and then claws grew from his fingertips. Fuck, he looked like a badass. Fuck, he looked hot. Focus Stiles, this isn’t the time to get all hot and bothered. But he will totally ask Peter to fuck him one day when he is wolfed out. 

There was howling that echoed through the sky. Stiles didn’t know who made the loud noise since he was trying to cover his ear with his free hand. Deucalion protruded his claws and fangs as well. Stiles tried to yank himself free from the beast which caused him to look at Stiles. The clawed wolf brought Stiles arm up to his mouth.

“No!” Stiles heard what he thought was Peter’s voice screaming as he watched Deucalion take his forearm and latch his fangs into his skin. Stiles screamed out.

“If I die, at least I know your pet will suffer. He will be bonded to me and be miserable after my death.” The evil wolf laughed as Stiles felt the pain radiate in his arm. Blood was slowly seeping out where the incisors stated to bite him.

“Ow, fuck!” Stiles cried out and tried once again to break free. He felt slightly woozy with the sight of his own blood and briefly thought his father was going to kill him if he came home as a werewolf. And this is definitely not how he thought this day would turn out. 

Thought deflected as Peter came up swiftly and pushed Deucalion off of Stiles. He felt the wolf’s mouth let go of his arm and he fell backwards onto the ground with the power of Peter pulling them apart. He quickly glanced down at his arm and hoped for the best. The marks didn’t penetrate too deep but the bite hurt none of the less. 

Talia stormed over where Peter now had Deucalion on his back who must have fallen on the ground as well. Stiles felt Cora tug him away from the fight as both Isaac and Derek ran towards the others. Stiles smiled a little -he knew there was no chance in hell that Deucalion was walking out of here alive.

It was surreal -like he was watching a TV show. There was growling and swiping of claws coming from each and every direction. Deucalion had managed to get a few digs into the younger wolfs but Peter and Talia were relentless. 

Isaac had cried out when a claw swung towards his face which caused him to sway a little and fall to the side. Derek growled and jumped in towards Deucalion’s head and began pounding the wolf’s face. 

Talia concentrated on his legs. Deucalion had made some contact with his feet and kicked her away a few times but he was no match with the other wolfs attacking him at the same time so it made it easier for Talia to go back at the task at hand and claw his legs.

Stiles heard Deucalion scream but he turned his head. He wasn’t sure if he could bear witness to the assault or not. He still sensed Cora’s presence nearby and he was grateful that his best friend was here next to him. He was also relieved that she didn’t want to fight. He knew she was torn about the last time she fought against the evil wolf.

Peter howled loudly which caused Stiles look back at the scene enfolding in front of him. He looked on as Peter yanked Derek away from Deucalion. Derek plopped onto the ground in surprise and he appeared to be loaded with scratches but looked fine otherwise. 

‘This is for Stiles!” Peter yelled out and swung his clawed right hand towards Deucalion’s throat. Stiles tried to close his eyes before the slice across the jugular but he wasn’t quite quick enough since he saw his blood splatter everywhere. And there was a silence and Stiles realized that this part of the nightmare was over. 

Peter ran over towards Stiles as he opened his eyes back up. He glanced down at his arm with concern and crouched down to be eye level. And the man had a lot of blood on him and Stiles hoped it was more of Deucalion’s then Peter’s. 

“Am I going to be a wolf now?” Stiles eked out looking at Peter. He knew there was a crowd around him and he felt Cora’s arm going around his shoulder to try to comfort him. 

“I think he didn’t bite deep enough. You should be okay but we’ll keep a watch on it.” Stiles exhaled. It’s not like he is totally against being a werewolf but if he ever does want to be one, he wants to be turned on his free will and not by some creepy wolf as a vendetta. 

“You saved me.” Stiles mumbled with tears starting to form in his eyes.

“Of course, I did my love. I will always save you.” Peter grinned while he thumbed away some of Stiles wetness around his eyes. And thankfully, Peter seemed fine. 

“Can we take your love reunion back home, please?” Derek asked interrupting Stiles moment with Peter. Of course, it had to be Derek. Well, actually, his money would have been on Isaac spoiling the moment. “Don’t really want to stand around here with him.” Derek glanced over towards where the limp body of Deucalion lay. 

“Can you walk?” Peter asked sympathetically. He was a total knight in shining armor. 

“Umm….” Stiles looked at his bruised arm and then glanced over at the dead body. The Hales were not kind or gentle. The wolf had lots of blood everywhere and the sight was extremely nauseating. “Actually, I think I am going to puke and then pass out.” And with that, Stiles made sure he vomited on Derek’s shoes because why not, it was Derek and he ruined the moment. And then Stiles closed his eyes and promptly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sexy times writing is not that great however I think it is better than that fight scene. Hope you guys were still able to overall enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Did any of you get to see the eclipse yesterday? I was fortunate to see the whole thing. Went to South Carolina and it was amazing. 
> 
> As always - thanks for reading.


	32. Chapter 32

Peter couldn’t get himself to let go of Stiles or perhaps it was his wolf inside that felt the overwhelming need to protect the boy right now. Either way, Peter never wanted to let him go. After they had arrived back at the Hale house, the first thing Peter did was make sure that Stiles changed into one of his shirts – he needed to start to rid Stiles of Deucalion’s stench. Stiles let Talia bandage his arm which thankfully, the bite didn’t seem to penetrate too far into his skin. Peter then was able to convince him to have some water. Since then, Peter has cradled Stiles on his chest for about an hour. He had been truly grateful that no one has bothered them in his bedroom so he could be alone with Stiles.

Carding through the boy’s hair, Peter leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on the top of his head which caused a slight murmur from the sleeping boy. Once Peter got Stiles in his bed, he practically passed out again. Stiles was exhausted or maybe he was trying to get escape from what happened. Peter didn’t care, he was content with the boy in his arms. 

“Peter….’ Talia whispered as she lightly rapped on the door. “Can I come in?”

Peter wanted to say no but assumed that Talia wouldn’t go away until she came in and spoke.

“Come in.” The door opened slowly and Peter watched his sister slide across the room. The mattress dipped as she took a seat on the bed next to Stiles. She had her worried face on but seemed okay as well. Talia joined Peter running her hands through Stiles hair.

“How’s he doing?”

“Been sleeping mostly.” Peter pulled Stiles closer to his chest -almost yearning to shield the boy from his own sister.

“His dad is here. He wants to take him home.” Peter wanted to protest. He began to open his mouth to say something, anything. “I tried to stave him off as long as I could but he wants Stiles home with him.”

“I… I don’t know if I can let go. I need to watch out for him. I need him here.” Peter must sound fairly pathetic right now but his wolf is screaming inside of him. The beast doesn’t want Stiles out of his sight. He needs to comfort the boy.

“I understand but it will be just for a bit. You’ll be able to see him soon.” Talia shifted on the bed and removed her fingers from Stiles hair. “Stiles honey, can you wake up?” 

The boy shuffled more into Peter’s chest. He was in no hurry for Stiles to wake up. Peter and his wolf were content in staying in bed with Stiles all day. However, as much as he hated the notion, his sister had a point. He couldn’t keep him away from his father forever.

“My love, can you wake up for me?” Peter ignored Talia’s huff of annoyance with the term of endearment he called Stiles. “Your dad is here.” Peter rubbed circles on Stiles back.

“Don’t wanna. Want to stay here.” Stiles spoke into Peter’s chest. Peter couldn’t agree more. He slowly lifted Stiles up so that he was looking at him. His eyes were still hooded.

“I want that too but your dad is worried about you. You should go home with him.” Stiles nodded and looked on the other side of him and noted Talia there.

“How are you feeling sweetheart?” His sister asked. Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

“Mostly tired.” He dug his nose into his bandaged arm. “Do I still smell like him?”

“Yes.” Peter blurted out quickly, perhaps too fast since the response startled Stiles. Peter had done an okay job of embedding his scent into Stiles but to his sensitive nose, it still wasn’t enough by a long shot.

‘What my brother is trying to say,” Talia cleared her throat, “is you mostly smell like Hale again but there is still some underlying odors. Nothing a good shower can’t take care of.” She smiled in reassurance. Good shower and maybe Peter cumming all over the boy but that would have to wait until he felt better – felt more like himself. 

“Oh, okay.” He said sleepily. Peter watched as Stiles reached up to his neck and touched upon the markings that Deucalion had littered his neck with. It had taken all of Peter’s self-control not to reapply his own markings but he didn’t want to overwhelm Stiles or create any more bruises on the boy. He had already been through enough. However, it irked the wolf to no end that another wolf thought it was okay to mark what was his. He was not sorry that Deucalion was dead. Not at all. 

Talia arose from the bed and made her way back towards the door.

“Come on, your dad is downstairs and very anxious to see you.”

“Okay.” Stiles mumbled and slowly got up from the mattress. “Will you call me later?” Stiles asked with his big doe eyes.

“Of course. I can come over as well.” That was Peter’s preferred method of contact right now but he didn’t want to push Stiles if he wasn’t ready. The boy had been through some trauma and Peter had no idea how he would react now. Would he want closeness or would he feel the urge to push others away? It hurt Peter that he didn’t know how to help Stiles.

“Umm…” Yep Stiles didn’t know his full emotional status right now. “Call first and then I’ll see.”

‘Sure. Get some rest, spend time with your dad and I’ll call you later.”

‘Kay, thanks.” Stiles sheepishly smiled as Talia guided him out of the room. 

Peter thunked his head back onto the headboard. He felt utterly useless right now. He wanted to make all of Stiles pain go away. He had tried his best when Stiles was passed out. Peter had attempted a pain drain but it only helped slightly. Stiles pain appeared more mental than physical and all the black veins that formed on Peter’s arm would not be able to aid that boy from the mental anguish he was suffering from at the moment. Peter could only hope that Stiles mentally would feel better sooner than later.

“Knock, knock.” Cora eked out in a whisper standing in the door way. “Is it okay if I come in?”

“Sure, Cora Bell.” Peter patted the side of his bed as his niece sheepishly walked in and took a seat.

“So I guess Spaz is going home with his dad.” Peter scrubbed his face with his hand. “Does he seem okay?”

“I guess so, “Peter hesitated. The boy was definitely traumatized but he was strong so Peter assumed he would be fine. “He still seemed a little out of sorts but I think he’ll be fine after some time.” 

“He is strong.” Cora blew out a breath. “How about you? How are you doing?” Cora bit her bottom lip very reminiscent of Stiles.

“Fine.” Maybe he was not fine but he hoped Cora couldn’t sense the lie.

“No, you’re not.” Nope, the lie didn’t fool her. Stupid heartbeat betrayed him. “You know it’s not your fault, right? I am almost sure Stiles doesn’t blame you.”

“It’s hard not to blame myself to a degree. And even,” Peter sighed. “Even if Stiles doesn’t blame me, his father sure will. I already have to walk on eggshells around that man and this won’t help.” Nope, John will probably castrate him for putting his son in harm’s way.

“Perhaps. I am sure he’ll just need some time. Stiles dad wants him happy so I believe everything will be okay if not now then eventually.” Peter appreciated Cora trying to make him feel better and he wanted to believe her. It was hard though. Having Stiles, a part of this mess and getting hurt was exactly why he always forced himself not to get close to people. And here that boy turned his world upside down. He would anything for him even if he meant the best thing for him was to keep away from him. Peter and his wolf don’t want that option but he cares for him too much and he will do what he needs to do if it comes to that. 

“Thanks for the pep talk.” Peter tried to eke out a smile. “How are you doing? I noted you stayed on the sidelines which is fine but you are usually so feisty.” Peter was worried about his niece. She had put on a strong front since Stiles went missing but he sensed down deep, that she might be fraying somewhat.

“Yea…” She sighed. “Guess I wasn’t feeling it today. That man just terrified me and I guess,” Cora blew out some air. “I just thought it was better for me to stay with Stiles and let you handle that evil man.” Cora began playing with the hem of her shirt.

“I understand. I couldn’t have handled you getting hurt either even if you heal right away.” Peter patted his niece’s knee. “Your boyfriend impressed me though. He got some good digs in.” That statement put a smile a mile long across Cora’s face.

“He’s a good guy. I love him and…” Cora bit her lip again. “And thanks for the advice from before. We are going to wait to move in together and we are going to be fantastically happy with each other in the meantime.”

“I am pleased Cora Bell. You are smart girl. Don’t ever sell yourself short.” Peter smiled at his niece. He knew she would make the right choice. 

“Thanks Uncle Peter.” She blushed.

“No problem. Now, how is that brother of yours doing? I have seen him sour before but after the vomiting incident from earlier, he seemed very disgusted.” Peter is not going to lie. He had to hold in his laugh when Stiles threw up on Derek’s shoes. He wished he had a camera to have taken a picture of Derek’s shocked expression.

“Oh my God, right?” Cora laughed out. “He is okay now. He cursed a few times about how he was ever going to get the smell out. I think he’ll feel better if he gives Spaz some wedgies and then call it even.”

“Really?” Peter cocked his right eyebrow. “Isn’t Derek a little old for that juvenile behavior?” 

“Nah, you’re never too old to yank on someone’s underwear.” Cora grinned. “You should try it sometime.”

“Duly noted.” Peter never really had that desire but he played along with his niece anyway with a smile.

“Nice talk Uncle Peter. I think I am going to go rest and talk to Isaac.” Cora rose up from the bed and gave a little wave as she exited out of the room.

Peter stared over at his phone and grabbed it off the table beside his bed. He knew that Stiles wouldn’t be home yet and he wasn’t sure if he should give him some space. Peter sanely thought, he should give Stiles some time but he couldn’t resist sending off a short text. He quickly messaged him with just saying ‘love you’. Peter was pleasantly surprised with how quickly Stiles responded. He replied ‘love you too.’ Peter’s heart melted. The boy may have some nightmares for the immediate future and Peter may never let him out of his sight again but he was at least he could be reassured for now. Stiles and him were going to be okay. Stiles loves him and that is all he needs right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, about ready to wrap this thing up. I got some feels coming up the next chapter and the last chapter will be the epilogue. 
> 
> Thanks for the support.


	33. Chapter 33

Stiles continued to stretch out on the couch and keep himself buried under the blanket his dad threw on him after they arrived home. Well, he first took a shower to wash away the nightmare of Deucalion from his skin and then plopped on the sofa. Unfortunately, he still felt dirty and used and prayed to whomever was listening, that he wouldn’t feel that way forever. 

“How you feeling kiddo?” His dad asked hovering above holding a mug of tea. Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

“Not sure.” Stiles sat and grabbed the mug from his dad.

“I still want to take you to a doctor.” His dad said in a concerned voice as he took a seat next to Stiles.

“I’m fine dad. The bite isn’t that deep and I just have a few scratches. I’ll be okay.” Stiles took a sip of the tea and side eyed his dad as he looked over him. He assumed his dad was trying to figure out if Stiles was in fact okay or not. 

“I’m not just talking about the physical stuff Stiles.” The sheriff confessed as he ran his fingers threw his hair.

“Oh…” Stiles wanted to forget about the other stuff that evil creepy wolf did to him but he knew that was going to be damn near impossible to do as well. He wanted to push down the memory of bad touch from Deucalion but the moment would probably plague him for a while. “I get you’re concerned. I just need some time, okay?”

“Fine, but if you go too long without talking to someone, I am stepping in. You got it?”

“Crystal clear.” Stiles would rather put off the inevitable but he probably couldn’t hold off too long. 

“Now, I just can’t stop thinking if you weren’t with Peter, then none of this would have happened.” Stiles placed his cup down on the table and took a deep breath. He assumed his father would say something like that. 

“Dad…” Stiles paused and took a deep breath. “You can’t blame Peter for what happened. This man, he had a vendetta against most of the Hales, not just Peter. Besides, he is the one who saved me.”

“Hmm, “His dad shook his head. “I still don’t have to like it.” The sheriff scrubbed his face. “I think you could do better.”

“Dad.” Stiles shuffled on the couch so he could his dad in the eyes. “What’s this really about? Peter is a good guy. Yes, he’s older but he truly cares about me.”

“I know kiddo. It’s just…” His dad appeared to be processing how he wanted to proceed. “I dated the guy so I know he’s nice. Maybe it’s just still weird to me or perhaps it is the age difference. I just don’t want to see you get hurt again. Not sure if this old man can take it.” Stiles wasn’t positive but he thought he saw a tear form around his dad’s eye.

“Pops. You can’t always protect me and with that being said. Who better than to watch out for me than a kick ass werewolf?” Stiles smiled and elbowed his dad. 

“Guess I can’t argue with that. I will still try to be civil with this relationship because I love you,”

“Thanks dad. I love you too.” Stiles dad reached over and pulled Stiles into a hug to pull him closer. They might not always agree but his dad always seemed to be on his side.

 

 

Stiles was ever so grateful that Peter was next to him – okay maybe Stiles was practically buried in the wolf but he didn’t seem to mind. Peter had given him a couple of days and then asked to come over, Stiles jumped on the offer. His dad was going to be working all day and night so it was a perfect opportunity for Peter to drop in for a visit. They hadn’t done much but snuggle on Stiles bed and Peter seemed perfectly okay with doing nothing and Stiles was totally on board with that notion as well.

“Not that I don’t mind you cuddling with me but did you want to do something or get something to eat?” Peter asked as he ran his fingers through Stiles hair.

“Umm…” Stiles didn’t really want to leave the comfort of the wolf. He hadn’t been sleeping that great since the Deucalion incident and he almost felt lulled enough to fall into a slumber with Peter as a pillow. “Maybe in a bit. Can we just hang like this for a bit? I am super comfortable right now.”

“No problem my love. Whatever you feel like. “Peter paused. “However, before I leave, I do want to see you eat something.” Peter said in is concerned voice that had a flicker of a demanding tone in it. 

“Yes, dad.” Stiles joked as he elbowed Peter in the gut which didn’t seem to faze the wolf one bit.

“Funny.” Peter chuckled. “So seriously, how are you doing? Do you want to talk about anything?” Peter began to rub circles on his back and yep Stiles might totally fall asleep.

“I know I should but not really ready yet. Dad…” Stiles tried to get his thoughts together. “He wants me to talk to someone professionally.” Stiles began pulling on the hem of Peter’s shirt in nervousness.

“Probably a good idea. You went through quite an ordeal.” Peter sounded so reassuring.

“Peter,” Stiles sat up from his position, ‘can I ask you a question?” Stiles wondered hesitantly.

“Anything sweetheart.” Peter took his right hand to caress Stiles right cheek and leaned into his touch. He wasn’t sure why he was so afraid to ask. He knew how Peter felt about him but he was still scared.

“Umm, it might take me a bit to want to do some things with you again. You know, umm, bad memories and such and…” Stiles trailed off. He almost felt tears forming in his eyes. He wanted to be strong for Peter but what if he didn’t want to be with him anymore if Stiles was broken now. It would break his heart but he had to know. 

“Are you having doubts that I won’t want to be with you anymore?” Stiles sheepishly nodded his head. “Oh sweetheart, let me take that thought out of your mind immediately. I love you. I will wait for you as long as it takes. If you are not comfortable doing things, then we’ll find a work around.” Peter reached out with his other arm. “Come here my love.” Peter pulled Stiles into another hug and pulled him towards his chest.

“I’m sorry… “Stiles tried to keep the sob in. “It’s stupid to feel that way.” He wiped away a few of the tears and buried his head deeper into Peter’s torso.

‘Stiles, those are your feelings and it is not stupid. You went through a lot so don’t doubt how you feel or how I feel. I promise I am not going anywhere. Take as long as you need.” Peter reassured him and still continued to rub circles on his back. 

“Thanks…” Stiles breathed out a sigh in relief. “It really means a lot to me that you said that. I really want us to keep working out so I needed to hear that.”

“No worries my love. Are you ready try to eat something yet?”

“Can I ask you another question?” Stiles slowly set back up to look towards Peter. He touched the spot on his neck that was still bruised from Deucalion. “It is something that Deucalion said and I was curious.

“Okay?” Peter looked over at him curiously. “But I wouldn’t be surprised if he told you stuff to rile you up.”

“Maybe but he said something that you should have made more of a claim on me and…” Stiles rubbed the mark on his neck some more. “And when he nibbled me on my neck, it felt so weird. I almost felt cold inside. I don’t know. It was weird.” Stiles averted his eyes from Peter. Now he was feeling subconscious. Perhaps it was a stupid question.

“Stiles sweetheart, you are a smart boy. I am sure you are aware that some wolves do inflict a mating claim on their mates. Some mark on the neck.” Peter reached over and removed Stiles fingers from his neck and replaced them with his own and caressed the yellowing mark. “Others bite on the shoulder and even others make their claim on a hip bone.” 

“I guess that is what he meant. Do you or I mean have you thought about it?” Stiles asked sheepishly leaning into Peter’s touch.

“There never has been much reason for me to other think about something like that. Never had felt enough about that way with someone.” Peter still rubbed his fingers on Stiles neck. The touch made Stiles warm and tingly inside. 

“And now?” Stiles barely whispered. He could almost feel himself melting into Peter’s touch. He just had a way of making him feel better.

“Of course, I have thought about that with you. Hence, one of the main reasons I love marking up that beautiful neck of yours.” Peter smiled shamelessly.

“I sense a but…” Stiles now reached up and placed his fingers on top of Peter’s.

“My love.” Peter sighed. “You’re young. You still have so much to do with your life and I don’t want to hold you back right now.”

“You wouldn’t be if I want it. I mean it would keep other wolves away from me, right?”

“Stiles…” Peter shuffled a little on the bed but remained caressing Stiles. “In theory, a mating claim should keep other wolves from harassing you but it is no guarantee. And if I bit you, you would essentially have to be with me forever. And yes, technically, if things didn’t work out between us, you could be with someone else. However, you would have always feel a void in your heart if we were not together. It is a huge commitment.” 

“I get it. Can we maybe revisit this in the future?” Stiles had no problems with committing to Peter forever but he made a point. He probably should at least finish high school first.

“Yes, my love. Anytime. “Peter moved his fingers and cupped his hand behind Stiles neck to bring him closer. “How about we start slow and I remark you. This way we can cover up these nasty markings and perhaps you’ll feel warmer inside.”

“I already am feeling warmer.” Stiles let himself be pulled towards Peter and then he tilted his head to expose his neck to Peter. 

Feeling Peter begin to nibble on his skin brought some different emotions to Stiles. It caused the unsavory flashback of when Deucalion thought it was acceptable to mark him. He trembled for a moment. He wanted to move forward and not allow that evil wolf to control how he lived. He didn’t want him to mess up what he had with Peter which was probably something he wanted so he made a promise to not let him win. He made himself relax when the feeling of Peter’s tongue began lapping around the area where he left his contusion. Stiles breathed out. He was okay. He still may have some freak outs here and there but he was going to be okay. As long as he had Peter in his arms like this, Deucalion would never win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Danny was glad when he finally had gotten a response from Stiles. He had felt bad that he had gotten sick at dinner that night and then didn't remember anything else. He had assumed that Stiles had gotten home okay but he wasn't sure. He also wanted to let Stiles know in case Isaac didn't relay the message that he and his mother would be leaving Beacon Hills for personal reasons. Stiles didn't question him and wished him well on his future endeavors. Danny didn't care what happened Deuc, he was actually relieved he was out of his mother's life. Never thought the man was good enough for her. Now the two of them would be off on another adventure somewhere else which was fine by Danny. He had a weird feeling about Beacon Hills and was happy to be leaving that town and Deuc behind.*******


	34. Chapter 34

Stiles gripped his diploma tightly – okay maybe it was just a piece a paper since the actual “real” diploma would be mailed later but he wasn’t letting it go. He pulled the document closer to his chest as he made his way towards the Hales and his dad. They were all going to meet up later at the Hale house including Isaac to have one big graduation party. Beforehand, Stiles was going to grab a bite with his dad which was going to be a good thing so he can remind his dad to behave around Peter.

“We did it Fangs.” Stiles yelped as he approached his best friend. 

“We sure did Spaz.” Cora replied with a huge a smile. ‘I am so going to miss you.” 

‘We still have the whole summer and then Skype.” Stiles tried to reassure her but he knew it would be different now. He and Cora have talked almost every day of their lives and now there will a void so it did make him sad. 

“I know and I am so proud of you too by the way.” She elbowed him as Isaac came over to join. “I am glad you are going to college an hour away from Beacon Hills. Just close enough but far enough away as well.”

“Yep.” It was a decision that wasn’t easily made but he did have to try to live his own life and leave the comfort of his dad and his childhood home. The good sheriff said he would be fine and Stiles believed him. He had to spread his wings even if it was hard to do. “And you guys are going to be super happy.” Stiles smiled at Isaac and Cora.

‘Thanks man. Cora and I should be able to live in the same dorm so all should be good.” Isaac said excitedly. “Bring it in man.” Isaac leaned forward to embrace Stiles and Stiles wrapped his arms around him as well. The werewolf was a good hugger and now Stiles was disappointed that they haven’t hugged more. And somehow during the embrace, Cora had managed her way in as well. Stiles was really going to miss his friends when they went off to school. 

 

“You two lovebirds done? Mom wants some pictures before we leave.” Derek chimed in to ruin the epic hug. Cora removed herself first but Stiles wasn’t quite ready to give up on the Isaac action. 

“I guess so Der-bear.” Stiles responded by finally pulling away from Isaac. He glanced over to his dad who was standing on the sidelines. Maybe he didn’t want to get too close to Peter. Stiles put up his hand to show him that he would only be a few more moments.

“Just because you graduated now, doesn’t mean I am going to stop calling you hemorrhoid.” Derek said with a grin. 

“I figured and I love you too.” Stiles smirked and saw that Derek was irritated. It never gets old getting under the skin of the one and only sourwolf. And Derek didn’t deny it so he must love him back. 

Stiles started walking over to where Ms. Talia was posing Cora and Isaac to get the pictures over with. 

“Congratulations Mieczyslaw.” Stiles cringed and stopped in his tracks to look over at Peter who was standing with his arms crossed and held the biggest smile plastered across his face. “I can’t believe you never told me your first name.”

“You never asked. And did you practice how to pronounce it during the ceremony?”

“Pretty much.”

“Stiles!” Ms. Talia summoned.

“If you call me that, I will continue to call you wolfie.” Peter’s smile finally left – good! “I have to go get my picture taken. I will see back at the house later.”

“I am counting on it. I have several presents I want to give you. However, one will have to be away from enhanced wolf healing.” Stiles could totally get on board with that. 

 

******************************************************************************

 

Stiles stomach was full of curly fries. His dad knew want he liked and what he would want today. Even though, Ms. Talia would probably have a ton a food and those to die for brownies, Stiles couldn’t help but stuff his face full of greasy food at the diner.

“I think she would like these.” His dad said as he laid down some roses in front of his mother’s grave.

“Me too. I like the pink ones.” 

“You know Stiles, she would be proud of you today.” Hs dad claimed as he stood erect. 

“Thanks dad.” Stiles wiped away the few tears that fell down his face. He wished his mom could be here to witness his graduation but at least she was present in spirit.

“And I am proud of you. I may not always agree with your decisions but you are a good kid.” Stiles couldn’t help himself but to pull his dad into a hug. “I will kill that man if he ever hurts you but just know that I will always love you kiddo.”

“I love you to dad.” Stiles said into his dad’s shoulder and he hoped his dad wouldn’t notice the little wet spot on his shirt. What can he say? He’s an emotional kid. 

******************************************************************************************

Peter took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He verified with Stiles before coming over to make sure the good sheriff was not around. They had engaged in a civil conversation a few days ago at the graduation party but it just seemed it would be easier with the man not around. Peter proceeded to knock on Stiles home.

“Hey there wolfie, come in.” Stiles beamed leading Peter over to the couch. Peter took a seat next to Stiles and plucked his phone out of his pocket. “You seemed cryptic over the phone. What’s up?”

“I have another present I want to give to you.” Peter grinned as he flipped through his cell to find the video he was searching for.

“What? Dude, you gave me a watch and an amazing orgasm.” Stiles smiled widely. “What else could you possibly give me?” Peter gleamed. He was internally grateful that Stiles had agreed to have sex with him since he assumed the boy would want to take things slow. He didn’t want to do certain things but seemed fine with the act itself.

“Dude? You know I don’t like being called that.” Peter shook his head. “I know my love but there is one more thing. It is actually a video you have to watch.” Peter pressed play on the video and gave his cell over to Stiles so that he could watch it.

“Okay?” He seemed hesitant but took the device. “Hey, you are in your kitchen. Who’s filming?” 

“Cora. Just watch sweetheart.” Stiles nodded his head.

Peter listened as the video played while simultaneously watching Stiles to gauge his reaction. He overheard his own voice on the video. 

“Okay – so I am doing this. I don’t know how easy it will be but I will try.” Peter distinctly remembers attempting to chop the onion with his claws. “Wow, they do have an odor.”

“Are you going to cry Uncle Peter?” Cora had asked in the background. He had forgotten that she had inquired about that.

“No but it is harder than it looks.” It wasn’t easy to chop the onion but he was bound and determined to do it for Stiles. 

“Oh my God, you chopped an onion with your claws for me?” Stiles finally yelped out. His expression told volumes. – his eyes were wide open and his mouth was agape. Peter nodded his head. He didn’t want Stiles to miss the next part.

“Okay, the onion is done, maybe a little massacred.” Peter glanced over to the video seeing he was flashing the finished product. “I have a tomato as well.” Peter then had held up a tomato towards the camera lens. “However, I will wait to try to dice this vegetable up when we are together for taco night in our new apartment.” 

Stiles had remained silent staring at the phone.

“I also made a pie for you but it came out really badly so maybe you can show me how to bake one properly in our kitchen.” Peter than held up a sign that asked ‘will you move in with me?’

“Wait?” Stiles sputtered out. Peter wasn’t sure but he thought the boy might be tearing. “You want to make tacos together? And you fucking made me a pie?” Yep, there were a few tears forming around the boy’s eyes. 

“Among other things as well but what about the other part?” Peter was hoping he wasn’t putting himself out on a limb here but perhaps he was. Maybe he had read Stiles all wrong. Perhaps he didn’t seem them as long term as he did. 

“Right, I mean seriously? You want to move in with me?” Stiles shuffled anxiously on the couch. “I am going away to college.” 

“I know. There are many lovely places near campus we can live.” Peter had been researching different complexes and hoped it was not in vein.

“Oh my God Peter, you are willing to move in with me while I go to school?” Stiles jumped up and looked over towards Peter.

“I would love nothing more my love.”

“This is… this is fantastic. Yes. I would love to.” Stiles bent down to give Peter a kiss. “However, my dad will kill you first. “Peter breathed out a sigh of relief. Somehow, he will deal will John. 

“Yes, he will need some convincing. Hopefully, when you talk to him, you can get him to understand that this could be a good thing – having someone to look over you. You know a wolf to protect you.” Stiles chuckled. 

“Hmm, I am not talking to him. You are or maybe we just should wait until after we move and then tell him.”

“Sweetheart, your father will need to know where you are going to live. Maybe we can speak to him together.” It wasn’t a conversation he would look forward to but he would do it for Stiles. And one day, John should come around, right?

“Okay.” Stiles reached down to put his hand in Peters. “Speaking of, he won’t be home for a bit. Let’s go up upstairs.” Peter couldn’t say no to that as he was dragged up from the sofa.

Stiles led him towards the stairs and they started to make their way up to his room when he suddenly stopped and turned back to look at Peter.

“How do you feel about me calling you Daddy?” Peter sucked in breath. Perhaps his cock twitched. He could get behind that. “Ah never mind, I’ll just keep calling you wolfie.” 

“How about we put it on the table for discussion Mieczyslaw?” Peter smiled as he heard the boy sigh. They began their ascent upwards once again until Stiles did a Stiles and tripped on a step and fell on his face.

“I’m okay.” Stiles mumbled into the step flashing a thumbs up.

Peter shook his head. He would have to remember to look for an apartment on the first floor or otherwise the boy would probably come home every day with a new bruise. Home, Peter thought. He never thought he would truly find someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and he here was with a spastic boy that fell into his world who he never wanted to give up. Perhaps he does deserve to be happy and find that happiness with someone. 

 

Stiles had recovered quickly and pulled Peter into his room. The boy was lightning fast and had his clothes off in flutter. Peter followed suit and tossed his clothing on the floor as well. He preferred a neater approach but he didn’t want to keep a naked Stiles waiting. The boy was already sprawled out on the bed. He had marked his neck fairly well the other day but that was still on the first order of business. He had barely sunk his fangs into the sweet flesh when he heard the voice.

“Stiles… you two better be clothed by the time I get up there.” The sheriff’s voice reverberated through the house. 

“I thought you said he was working.” Peter sighed and jumped up the naked boy.

“Guess he came home early.” Stiles crawled off the bed and fumbled for his pants. “Probably not the best time to break the news to him that we are moving together?” 

Peter knew he was joking.

“Nope.” He heard John’s footsteps hit the landing. Peter was fully dressed by now. “My love, remember that I love you.” 

“Okay?” Stiles seemed perplexed.

“But your father terrifies me.” Peter quickly kissed Stiles on the lips. “Talk to you later sweetheart.” It was not Peter’s proudest moment but he was pleased that he hit the window by the time his father had opened the door. 

“I love you Peter.” Stiles called from the window. Peter grinned up to him and gave him a salute before getting into his car. And thanks to his enhanced werewolf hearing, he didn’t miss what John said to his son.

“Jesus Stiles, really? Were you really going to have sex with him in my house?” 

Okay, Peter wanted to be there for the whole moving in talk to support the boy but perhaps he’ll sit that one out. He really has an attachment with his balls and doesn’t want to risk having them cut off. 

Immediately, his phone alerted him to a text message from Stiles:

Good news – Dad didn’t have a heart attack when I told him we were moving in together  
He might want to cut off your fingers but he actually doesn’t want to kill you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were affected by Hurricane Irma. Hope is well. She was a category 1 and the eyewall had begun to deteriorate before she hit where I live. I have experienced hurricanes before but nothing like this. The winds howled all night long and I was definitely scared. Luckily, we are fine and have power - just some tree limbs down. Hopefully everyone is doing okay.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for coming on this journey with me. It was so much fun writing a humorous, lighter fiction. Not sure where I will go next. I really want to do a Stiles/Peter/Chris story but haven't figured anything out yet.
> 
> As always, thanks for the kudos and support. You guys rock!


End file.
